The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink
by kaykyaka
Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time? Last chapter up!
1. Making Your Mark

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter One - Making Your Mark

The Sandbox, 10am:

The DX household came home to a phone message from Mr. Applebee saying that Waterside would no longer need their financial assistance in restoring the school. Mr. Applebee had been contacted by a mysterious backer who wanted to fund Waterside and pay for the costs of reconstruction. The problem with this was the deal DX made with Mr. Applebee guaranteed that the ARK Angels would be able to return to the school after it had been restored if they put the money up for the re-building. Now Mr. Applebee no longer needed their money he didn't have to take the ARK Angels back. In short the summer was over and the ARK Angels had no school to return to. The family had just gotten back from Fiji and this was the last thing they needed to hear. Joanie, Amy, Shawn and Hunter were in the kitchen discussing the issue while the ARK Angels played upstairs.

"What I wanna know is who put up the money?" Hunter said as Joanie handed him a glass of tomato juice.

"Mr. Applebee wouldn't say," Shawn said running his fingers through his hair while Amy massaged his shoulders.

"Well whoever it was had to have a vested interest in Waterside," Chyna said as Hunter drank his tomato juice, seconds later the tomato juice was spurted all over the counter.

"What is this?" he said annoyed staring at the glass.

"Oh that's my strawberry smoothie," Amy said, "I think I threw out your tomato juice by mistake,"

"Great now I have to drink this crap," Hunter said, "everything's going wrong today,"

"I thought you liked strawberries?" Joanie said and Hunter remembered that he did.

"Oh yeah," he said and finished what was left of the juice while Joanie and Amy shook their heads at how dumb he was.

"I think you left half your brain in Fiji," Joanie said and Amy laughed expecting Shawn to chime in but the Heartbreak Kid didn't say anything, "What's up Shawnie?" Joanie asked her old friend whose face had gotten all serious.

"I think I know who put up the money for the re-building of Waterside," Shawn said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Who?" Hunter asked as Shawn went to get the phone and Amy, Joanie and Hunter followed him.

He picked it up, "Oh no," he said as he was about to dial, "I don't have her new number,"

"Whose new number?" Hunter asked as Shawn ran up the stairs to Cameron's bedroom.

"Yo Cam," he said knocking on his son's bedroom door, "come out here a second I need to talk to you,"

"Um dad I'm kinda busy can you come back later?" Cameron said.

"No son I can't this is important," Shawn said.

"Hey that tickles!" LC said and Shawn looked at Hunter whose face went white at the sound of his daughter's voice in Cameron's room.

"LC what are you doing in there with Cameron?" Hunter demanded.

"Nothing that people haven't been doing for years," LC replied and Joanie gasped covering her mouth and Hunter shoved Shawn out of the way and kicked Cameron's door open. What he saw when he stormed in was Cheyenne drawing on LC's back and Shawn and Amy noticed that she had GPS written on her arm in big black letters and Cameron had the word 'amazing' written on his stomach in black pen.

"Hey you're supposed to knock before you come in here," LC said annoyed and Hunter calmed down.

"I'm sorry sweetie I thought you were um . . . doing stuff you shouldn't be doing at your age," Hunter said as Cameron got up and inspected his door.

"I want this footprint gone before you leave the house tonight," he told Hunter firmly and LC nodded glad that her boyfriend had put her father in his place.

"Still why are you guys drawing on each other?" Joanie asked coming over to the ARK Angels to inspect their art work.

"We're leaving our mark like Aunt Amy and Uncle Shawn," LC replied and Shawn and Amy frowned at each other.

"You mean our tattoos?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, Cheyenne said since dad doesn't have one of her she'd give one to herself and then she decided to give one to LC and me," Cameron explained.

"Well that's cute guys but tattoos are not for kids," Amy said, "they usually have a meaning and a story to tell,"

"These tattoos tell stories - Cameron's amazing, Cheyenne is GPS and I'm the ARK," LC said showing off her back and their parents tried not to laugh at funny looking ark Cheyenne had drawn on LC's back.

"You guys have been drawing your own tats all morning?" Hunter asked and the ARK Angels nodded.

"Usually we'd be in school now," Cameron said.

"Not that we're complaining," LC added quickly.

"I am," Cameron said and Shawn knelt down to him.

"Well maybe we can fix that kids, I just need Aunt Steph's new phone number," Shawn said and Hunter frowned.

"How come you wanna call Steph?" he asked Shawn.

"I just wanna ask her something," Shawn replied.

"It's in LC's cell phone," Cameron replied and LC threw her phone at Shawn who scrolled the address book to find Stephanie Jericho's number.

"Hello?" Stephanie answered.

"Hey Steph its Shawn," HBK said and Stephanie put her hand over the receiver and looked over her shoulder at her sleeping husband.

"Shawn why are you calling me?" Stephanie asked getting out of the bed and leaving the room.

"What I can't call you?" Shawn asked offended.

"No of course you can call me," Stephanie said closing the bedroom door behind her, "Its just that Chris and I got into a fight over me going to Fiji for Trish and Randy's wedding and I don't want to get into it again this morning,"

Shawn shook his head indicating to Hunter, Joanie and Amy that Jericho was giving Stephanie a hard time, "Okay I'll be quick then. What's your father been up to lately?"

"Actually he was telling Shane and me that he was about to invest in education, something about him wanting to give back to the community. Why do you ask?" Stephanie said.

"Did he mention where he might be thinking about investing?" Shawn asked.

"No, but my guess is it will be somewhere in Connecticut since that's where Shane and I went to school," Stephanie said, "What's wrong, you scared you're going to bump into him?"

"You mean he's in Connecticut?" Shawn asked.

"Actually he and mom moved to Florida and things have been quiet since they left the wrestling business," Stephanie replied, "Is that why you're calling?"

"Yeah I'll leave you alone now, thanks Steph," Shawn said.

"Okay Shawn," Stephanie said and hung up the phone.

Shawn turned to Hunter whose face had more questions than his mouth asked, "So you think Vince bailed out Waterside?" he asked.

"It makes sense it's the school where Shane and Stephanie went. Mr. Applebee must have contacted him and told him that the school was destroyed," Shawn said.

"So he's here in Connecticut?" Hunter said nervously but Shawn shook his head.

"He and Linda moved to Florida, he probably made the business transaction over the phone," Shawn said and Hunter gave a deep sigh of relief. The very mention of the name Vince McMahon sent shivers down Hunter's spine.

"Do you think Mr. Applebee will take us back?" Cheyenne asked her father.

"No way, we're gonna have to look for another school for you guys," Shawn said, "We'll start looking today,"

"Yeah new school, new adventures, new excitement!" Cameron said and LC rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"I don't see why we can't stay on the road with you guys," LC complained.

"Well you might have to until we enroll you in a new school," Hunter said and that brought a smile to LC's face, "Maybe then Cheyenne could learn how to draw a decent ark,"

"You don't like my ark Uncle Hunter?" Cheyenne said her eyes swelling up in disappointment.

"No it looks like a barn," Hunter replied.

"Cheyenne I'm the ARK not the BARN," LC complained trying to see her back in the mirror and Cheyenne threw her pen on the floor.

"That's it I'm going back to school," she said determined to be a better artist.

"What do you think Ro-Ro?" LC said showing off her tattoo to her baby sister who was in her bassinette.

Ro-Ro flicked her rattle at the tattoo and it started to move, "Wow look at that," Hunter said impressed then the sound of a cow mooing came out of nowhere and LC turned her nose up.

"It really is a barn, I'm taking a bath," LC said leaving the room taking her moving tattoo with her.

"Wow wouldn't it be cool if tattoos could come alive like that all the time?" Hunter said.

"You don't want my tattoo to come alive it would bite your head off," Amy said covering up her green meanie.

"Or mine I'm sure this sword is pretty sharp," HBK said looking at his tattoo and LC's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Hunter said answering the phone.

"Hi Hunter it's me," Stephanie Jericho said.

"Steph hey what's up?" Hunter said and Shawn, Amy and Joanie looked up surprised that Stephanie had called back.

"I just wanted to apologize to Shawn and to all of you guys. I don't want you not to call me, in fact I wish I could hang around with you guys like we used to before things got complicated," Stephanie said.

"You mean before we got divorced or before you got remarried?" Hunter asked and Stephanie gave a deep sigh.

"I don't know all I know is that I want you to call me anytime you want whenever you want," Stephanie said.

"Just me or everybody?" Hunter asked playfully and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off Assman," Stephanie said and Jericho poked his head through the bedroom door.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked her.

"Nobody," Stephanie said and she hung up abruptly taking Hunter by surprise.

"Is she okay?" Joanie asked Hunter.

"She said she wants us to call more often," Hunter replied.

"I like the sound of that," Shawn said, "In fact I think we should make our presence felt in that house as often as possible,"

"Yeah good idea, I don't want Stephanie to feel like we're intimidated by her crazy husband," Hunter said.

"Just don't over-do it you guys, I know you have a habit of getting carried away when you want to make a point," Joanie said.

"Us, get carried away? Never," Hunter said taking Aurora out of her bassinette while Cameron and Cheyenne decided to erase their first tattoos and most likely their last.

Later that afternoon Hunter and Shawn had called the top four of the schools in the Greenwich area that the ARK Angels could go to but they were completely full and weren't taking on anymore children. The only ones they could enroll in were two counties away and on the drive there and back DX decided that they certainly weren't worth the visit.

"That school was filthy and the Headmaster was a little too laid back for my liking," Shawn said.

"You'd think with all the money spent on all those fancy computers the school could afford someone to clean up all the crap on the floor," Hunter said.

"What are we gonna do, should we pay for private tuition?" Shawn asked Amy who shook her head.

"I think our children would do better in a school environment," Amy replied and Shawn agreed.

"Well we better do something or they're going to fall behind," Hunter said and the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn said answering it.

"This is Mr. Applebee," came a stern and very familiar voice.

"Mr. Applebee how can I help you?" Shawn asked waving Hunter over to the phone.

"Do you still wish for your children to attend Waterside?" Mr. Applebee asked.

"Yes I do but I was told that wouldn't be possible," Shawn replied.

"Well it turns out that the benefactor that has kindly paid for the reconstruction of Waterside is quite a wrestling fan and when he found out that your children went here he wanted them back immediately," Mr. Applebee said and Shawn furrowed his brow in surprise.

"He did?" Shawn said.

"Yes Mr. Michaels he did. Cheyenne, Cameron and LC are all welcome back at Waterside as soon as reconstruction is complete," Mr. Applebee said.

"Thank you Mr. Applebee," Shawn said.

"Believe me the pleasure is not mine," Mr. Applebee said disdainfully and hung up on HBK who stared into the receiver thinking Mr. Applebee wasn't happy about his decision being overruled.

"What did he say?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"He said the kids can come back to school after reconstruction," Shawn said and Hunter wiped imaginary sweat from his brow.

"Phew!" he said, "Well that saves us from the headache of finding another school,"

"I think we should still look," Shawn said as Hunter told Joanie and Amy that the ARK Angels were going back to Waterside.

"Why do you say that?" Hunter said.

"Mr. Applebee said the benefactor wanted the kids to come back," Shawn said and Hunter's face went pale.

"You mean Vince wants our kids to go to Waterside?" he asked and Shawn shook his head.

"I think he's up to something Hunter and quite frankly I don't want our kids anywhere near him or his money," Shawn said and Hunter nodded his head.

"Wait guys don't panic," Amy said, "Do you think it's possible that he's trying to make amends for the Hell he put you guys through earlier this year?"

"No," Hunter said, "but I do think it's possible that Vincent Kennedy McMahon is up to something and that something ain't good,"

To DX it sounded like Vince McMahon wanted to leave his mark on their children's education and that was worse than the tattoo Cheyenne drew on LC's back; at least it was water soluble. It appeared that DX couldn't get rid of Vince McMahon that easily.


	2. Poison Candy

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Two - Poison Candy

Downtown Los Angeles, CA at 11pm:

After RAW the Superstars decided to go out for a drink to say goodbye to Trish and Randy who were going on their honeymoon tomorrow morning. After coming back from the beautiful tropical Fiji several hours ago the newlyweds weren't desperate to go away anywhere exotic as nothing could replace the memories they had of Suva so they decided to go on a week long road trip across America instead. When Cryme Tyme said they might as-well stay on the road Randy replied there were certain things they couldn't do with all the other Superstars watching.

"No we'll watch," JTG said and Shad slapped him around the back of the head.

"I apologize for my partner's lewd imagination," Shad said.

"That was nothing, Hunter gave me a camcorder and told me to record everything," Randy said and Trish laughed.

"That's the Cerebral Assman," she said.

"Isn't it 'assassin'?" Mickie James asked.

"Not if you've known him for as long as I have," Trish replied.

"Hey where's Punk?" John Cena said looking around for the raven haired Superstar.

"Where do you think he's upstairs, you know he never goes out with us," Mickie James said.

"But this is a special occasion we're saying goodbye to Trish and Randy," John Cena said.

"You're right, I'll go get him I can be very persuasive," Batista said and he ran back to the hotel to get CM Punk to change his mind.

"Dave?" Trish called to him and Batista turned around to face the newlywed Women's Champion.

"What?" Dave said.

"Come find us when you've got him," Trish said and Dave frowned thinking what an odd thing to say.

"I will," he said and ran into the hotel while Randy looked at Trish questioningly.

"What was that all about?" Randy asked her.

"That all depends on whether or not he listens to me," Trish said and Randy rubbed the back of his neck and wondered what she meant by that.

Thirty minutes later Batista was still trying to convince Punk to come out with him and the other Superstars to wish Trish and Randy a happy honeymoon.

"Come on Punk be a come-with guy," Batista whined and CM Punk found it quite amusing that the Animal was a lot softer than he looked.

"I know you Batista you're a man who likes his drink, you'll start off all light-hearted and then you'll force me to have some kind of drinking contest with you," CM Punk said lying back on his bed in his hotel room.

"I'm not Hunter okay I respect the whole Straight Edge thing, if you don't want to drink I won't make you and I can keep the boys off your back," Batista said and Punk smiled at that idea.

"Big Dave my own personal muscle," he said rubbing his chin, "Okay I'm in,"

"Cool now get dressed," Batista said and Punk frowned at him.

"I am dressed," he said standing in a black Ramones t shirt and combat pants.

"You're going like that?" Batista asked straightening out the collar of his Ralph Lauren shirt.

"Like it or leave it big man," CM Punk said and Batista shrugged.

"Hey it makes no difference to me but you're gonna have a hard time picking up girls in that ensemble," Batista said as they left Punk's hotel room.

"First of all it's not an ensemble its black pants and a t shirt, nothing fancy nothing that says I spend more money on my clothes than the entire population of Sudan does on food. Second of all I have a girlfriend," Punk said.

"Oh yeah Velvet Sky," Batista said remembering the boisterous blond from Trish and Randy's wedding.

"And she likes me just the way I am, she wouldn't change me for the world," CM Punk said and Batista raised a cynical eyebrow.

"I bet she would if you spent as much money on her as you did your black t shirt and pants," Batista said and Punk stopped walking and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Is this going to be what I've got to look forward to if I come out with you tonight because I'd rather stay in and watch Special Victims Unit," Punk said and Batista smiled and pulled Punk into a playful headlock.

"You gotta lighten up Punk but I guess a lifetime of sobriety would make that quite difficult," Batista said pulling the bemused Superstar out for a very rare night on the town.

Avenue 62, 12am:

The RAW Superstars spoke loudly while the music thundered in the club they had been forced to come to because a fight broke out between some guys and John Cena at the other place. The Superstars didn't care but Trish wanted to leave, she had told Batista to come and find them and now she knew he wasn't going to.

"Trish relax I'll call Dave on my cell," Randy said.

"You'll have to go outside to get reception," Trish said, "and when you do those idiots that started the fight with John will start on you and we'll get thrown out of here too - actually that's not a bad idea let's go!" Trish said getting out of her seat but Mickie James sat her back down.

"No way Trish we're not getting thrown out of another club we're here to say goodbye to you and we can't do that if we have to go from one place to another," Mickie James said and Cryme Tyme, Rey Mysterio and Beth Phoenix agreed.

"Guys listen to me Batista and Punk have to be here with us tonight," Trish said.

"Why?" Rey Mysterio asked.

"I don't know all I know is that if they go to that club by themselves they're going to be in trouble," Trish said.

"I know, why don't Shad and me go back to the club and bring them back here?" JTG suggested.

"That's a great idea," Randy said.

"Okay we'll be right back," Shad said and they headed out for the club they just came from while Trish took a deep breath.

Mickie James rubbed her shoulder and gave her a big smile, "Don't worry Trish whatever it is I'm sure it will be fine," she said but Trish only gave a half smile and Randy noticed wondering what it was that got his wife so concerned just one day before their honeymoon started.

Venom, 12:30am:

Batista and CM Punk turned up at the club and looked around for other WWE Superstars but all they saw were fans, haters or regular party goers who were just hanging out way too late on a Monday night.

"Where is everyone?" Batista wondered looking around.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Punk asked Batista.

"Yeah this is it, Venom on 23rd and Broadway," Batista said.

"Whose idea was it to come here?" Punk said looking around thinking neither Trish nor Randy would want to come here, it was dark, inert and didn't exactly scream 'just married'.

"I'll call Randy on my cell," Batista said heading outside. He called Randy but he couldn't get through, then he looked up and saw Cryme Tyme bopping towards him, "Hey guys why aren't you inside?" Batista asked him.

"Some dudes picked a fight with Cena and we all got kicked out," JTG replied.

"Again? Man I wish I woulda been there then I would love to see what those punks would have done," Batista said punching his own hand.

"Speaking of Punk did you convince the non-drinking, deep thinking ladies man to come out with us?" Shad asked and Batista nodded.

"I sure did he's right inside," Batista said pointing into the club and Cryme Tyme peered in.

"Looks like Punk's getting picked up by a couple of mamacitas," JTG said and Batista looked over and saw that he was right; a couple of dark haired ladies who looked like twins were chatting up Punk and the man was obviously trying to get away from them as politely as he could.

"That guys got more game than I gave him credit for," Batista said impressed with what he was seeing.

"It's that whole Straight Edge thing, the chicks love it," Shad said.

"They sure do," Batista replied as it was obvious that the girls weren't backing off Punk anytime soon, "I better go rescue him so we can get going," he said heading back into the club. Normally Batista wouldn't have made such a fuss but tonight was special and he didn't want to let Trish and Randy down.

He made his way over to Punk and the ladies and interjected himself into the conversation. Punk gave a sigh of relief, he'd never been more happy to see Batista in his life.

"My bodyguard is here," he said humorously and the two girls frowned at each other.

"Your bodyguard?" one of them asked flicking her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah Big Dave here takes care of me and gets me out of awkward and uncomfortable situations," CM Punk said and Batista shoved him on the shoulder.

"What he means by that is that as much as we would love to stay and get to know you ladies more, like the meaning behind all those tattoos," Batista said noticing the various tattoos up and down both women's arms, "We really have to get going our friends are at another club and they're expecting us,"

"You're going to another club?" the other woman asked.

"Yeah, do you wanna come with us?" Batista asked and Punk elbowed him in the ribs.

"We're going to be late, come on!" he said pulling Batista towards the exit but one of the women pulled Punk back and it wasn't a gentle pull either, in fact it was quite aggressive.

"What's your hurry?" the woman asked him still holding onto his arm.

"Excuse me can I have my arm back?" Punk said annoyed by the woman's aggressive behavior.

"What he means by that is he has a girlfriend," Batista said gently removing the girl's hand from CM Punk's arm.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the other woman asked Batista rubbing her finger up Batista's chests which was just slightly exposed at the nape of his shirt.

"No," Batista replied and he got a strange vibe from the woman as she touched him. Eventually he removed the woman's hand from his chest and suddenly he wanted to leave as much as Punk did.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" the woman asked coming closer to Batista, something about her eyes really disturbed the big man.

"Let's get out of here," Punk said to Batista pulling the Heavyweight towards the exit where Cryme Tyme were waiting for them.

"See you around," Batista said and the woman suddenly hugged him rubbing her hands up and down his back while the other woman stroked CM Punk up and down his arm.

"If you don't want a girlfriend how about just a good time?" the women whispered in both men's ears at the same-time.

Punk pushed the woman back forcefully, Batista did the same but with not quite as much force his size made that unnecessary.

The women mumbled something as the men left but they didn't understand what they said.

"Well look at you two mack daddies, did you get their numbers?" JTG asked excitedly.

"Oh no," Batista said, "I'd rather have a prison number,"

"Those girls were creepy," CM Punk said, "this is your idea of a good night out?"

"Relax things will pick up when we get to Avenue 62," Shad said.

"Avenue 62? I know that club the girls there are normal," Batista said trying to shake the weird feeling that had suddenly come over him.

"Yes normalcy, that's what I need," Punk said feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

Shad and JTG frowned, "What's up with you two?" Shad asked.

"Nothing," the wrestlers repeated at the same-time and Cryme Tyme shrugged.

"I guess those girls weren't as cool as they looked," JTG said and Shad nodded, the Truth was they were worse, much, much worse.


	3. Heavy Lids

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Three - Heavy Lids

RAW house show, HSBC Arena, Buffalo, NY at 9:30pm:

Hunter came over to Shawn who was standing backstage with a thoughtful look on his face while Hunter was about to get very angry.

"He's not here," Hunter said and Shawn nodded.

"He's not showing up tonight, Kofi will have to wrestle Kane instead," Shawn said simply but his mind seemed elsewhere.

"He's not even answering his cell-phone where the Hell is he? Randy and Trish go on their honeymoon and the whole operation falls apart," Hunter complained but he really wasn't getting the impression that Shawn was as concerned that CM Punk hadn't shown up as he was.

"Yo Kofi, you're wrestling Kane tonight!" Shawn shouted out to the Jamaican Superstar.

"Okay boss!" Kofi called back and started to get ready for his match by jumping up and down and doing a few stretches.

"That should be a good match but its not like Punk to miss a house show, I sure hope this doesn't become a trend," Hunter said and he saw Batista who had just finished his match and he had a kind of sour look on his face, "Hey Dave are you okay?" Hunter asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Batista snapped not bothering to stop to address Hunter properly.

"Have you seen or heard from Punk?" Hunter called after him.

"No," Batista replied before going into the locker room and Hunter rubbed his chin.

"What was that all about?" he said but Shawn may as well have not been there because he was still in his own world.

"Hey Trips did you see Dave's match?" John Cena said to Triple H.

"No I missed it I was too busy looking for CM Punk, have you seen him?" Trips asked Cena.

"No I haven't but you should talk to Dave and remind him that he's supposed to be a good guy, he nearly killed his opponent out there," John Cena said and Shawn's ears finally pricked up as the jobber that Batista had faced came backstage, he could barely walk.

"You okay kid?" Shawn said coming over to him while Hunter gave him some water.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wanna get my stuff and get outta here," the young wrestler said, he obviously wasn't happy with his match against Batista at all. He quickly got his stuff from the locker room then got out of there fast because Batista was in there. "I thought the Animal was just a nickname," he said to DX before leaving the HSBC arena.

"I don't think we'll be seeing that guy again," Hunter said and Shawn nodded as Batista left pretty much after the jobber did, he wasn't in a very good mood, "I'm gonna go to Philly and check on Punk after the show, I don't like it when people just don't show up it creeps me out," Hunter told Shawn who nodded again.

"Okay," Shawn said and Hunter got irritated and slapped his best friend around the head.

"What's with you?" he said annoyed then he had to shake off his hand because Shawn's Righteous Indignation acted up a little as a result of the slap.

"I've got a really bad feeling about Vince helping out Waterside," Shawn replied, "quite frankly Hunter I don't want that man in the same state as our children let alone the same school. We kicked him out of the wrestling business and now we're running his company,"

"Successfully I might add," Hunter added thinking about the numbers the WWE had been doing since they took over in the spring and they were very impressive.

"Yeah and I can't imagine Vince being happy for our success can you?" Shawn said.

"No," Hunter replied, "but all we really know is that he gave Waterside money, we don't know if he wants to be involved in the day-to-day running of the school," Hunter argued.

"Then why would he tell Mr. Applebee to re-enroll Chey, Cam and LC?" Shawn asked and Hunter scratched his head trying to think of an answer, "I'll save you from destroying a couple of brain cells and tell you why he did, he did it so he can keep an eye on them,"

"An eye on them?" Hunter asked growing concerned.

"Well it certainly wasn't a friendly gesture, if he'd forgiven us for what we did he would have told us in person, its not like he doesn't know where we live!" Shawn said and Hunter's brow furrowed with concern.

"I don't like where you're going Shawn," Hunter said, "What do we do?"

"Well for now we'll just tell our children to be alert and if they see Vince to let us know immediately," Shawn said and Hunter nodded, "Then we'll take it from there,"

"We can trust our kids to do that," Hunter said.

"But the one person we can't trust is Vincent Kennedy McMahon," Shawn said and Hunter nodded, "So we're on the same page?"

"You may be a little further along than me but I'm catching up," Hunter said and watched the rest of the show which like all the others was turning out to be another blockbuster.

Waterside, 9am:

Mr. Applebee had told all the parents whose children were enrolled at Waterside that school would not be open for another three months due to the damage done by the freak earthquake back in July. That quickly changed when Cheyenne came to visit the wrecked school. When she saw the building material just laying there unused she dismissed the construction workers as lazy and immediately started to rebuild the school herself with Phenomenal strength, speed and accuracy. When the men turned up to work that morning they told Mr. Applebee that there was a 4 year-old girl thatching the roof and he immediately drove down to see what they were talking about. He arrived to see the very familiar forms of Cameron Michaels and LC Helmsley looking at the building plans and yelling instructions up to Cheyenne who had indeed reconstructed the whole school in just over a day and was now working on the roof which at the rate she was working would be finished by lunchtime.

"I think you boys can go home," Mr. Applebee said.

"Aren't you going to pay us for showing up?" the foreman asked the Headmaster.

"Would you like me to pay you for getting dressed too?" Mr. Applebee replied sarcastically and the constructions workers mumbled expletives to themselves before leaving the job that they didn't even start thanks to a Girl with Phenomenal Strength.

"Nice one Chey now we can go back to school!" Cameron shouted up to his sister happily.

"Yeah nice one Chey now we have to go back to school!" LC shouted up sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Chey shouted back down and the ARK Angels and Mr. Applebee had to cover their ears because she hollered so loud.

"Hello children," Mr. Applebee said and Cameron and Cheyenne jumped in fright.

"Mr. Applebee," Cameron said surprised while LC grimaced at him.

"What the big deal with you sneaking up on us like that?" she said annoyed.

"I was hoping you would have worked on your attitude over the summer little Miss Helmsley, obviously I was wrong," Mr. Applebee said.

"This attitude has done more for people than you'll ever know sir," Cameron said sticking up for his girlfriend and LC blushed thankful for his loyalty to her.

"That's right Mr. Michaels and I don't wish to know, what I would like to know is what your 4 year-old sister is doing on the roof of my school," Mr. Applebee said and LC frowned at him.

"She's fixing it what does it look like?" LC said sarcastically.

"I admit Cheyenne always been ahead of the other students in terms of her great sporting abilities but you couldn't possibly expect me to believe she reconstructed an entire school by herself," Mr. Applebee said, "This is obviously some kind of stunt,"

"Stunt?" LC asked confused.

"Yes, a stunt perpetrated by your parents who most probably hired a bunch of their wrestler buddies hopped up on steroids to reconstruct the school and bill me later. Well when your parents emerge from wherever they are be sure to tell them that they won't be getting a penny!" Mr. Applebee stated firmly and LC laughed.

"Have you been eating candy without taking off the wrapper by any chance?" LC asked him and Mr. Applebee huffed while Cameron tried to muffle his laughter.

"Things are certainly getting off to a great start," he said sarcastically, "I'd get your sister down from there before she gets hurt,"

"That's highly unlikely sir but thanks for the concern," Cameron said.

"We'll see you next week!" LC said waving at Mr. Applebee left with a grouchy look on his face, "On second thought I think I am excited about coming back to school, I forgot how much I like to make Mr. Applebee's face look like that," LC said.

"Yup things are back to normal," Cameron said as Cheyenne jumped down to her cherubic amigos landing like a cat from the top of the school building.

"All done," she said dusting off her hands and Cameron patted her on the back.

"Good work Chey I know daddy's proud of you," Cameron said as Amy and Shawn came over to them, HBK had his cell-phone to his ear.

"You mean he still hasn't come home?" Shawn asked someone, most likely Joanie while Amy looked at the Phenomenal job Cheyenne had done rebuilding the school. It still needed to be painted and furnished but since painting wasn't Cheyenne's strength she decided to leave that job to the professionals, as slow and lazy as they were.

"Your tattoo work may have much to be desired Chey but you get an A plus in architecture," Amy said.

"Thank Uncle Jeff, he can build a house with a plastic cup," Cheyenne replied.

"Yeah but I don't think he could do it as quickly as you," Amy replied touching the school walls and seeing that the building was put together perfectly. There was no doubt in the Anointed one's mind that God was with Cheyenne and He was in these bricks too which meant that He would be watching them when their parents couldn't.

"LC your father is still missing, I'm gonna go over to CM Punk's house since that was the last place he went and see what's going on down there," Shawn said and LC nodded.

"Dad probably got Punk so upset about missing yesterday's house show he turned him into an alcoholic and he doesn't want you to find out," LC said and Shawn thought about it.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Shawn replied and he kissed his wife and children - including LC before jumping into the DX Machine and heading for Philly.

"So I guess we're walking home," LC said wiping the kiss off as the DX Machine sped away.

"I could do with the exercise," Amy said rubbing her pregnant stomach while the ARK Angels skipped ahead of her leaving behind the school that Cheyenne built behind for just one more week. As the ARK Angels went ahead Amy noticed a limo on the other side of the road a little away from the school, "I wander who that could be?" she thought but only for a second then she turned her attention back to Cheyenne, Cameron and LC while the limousine drove off in the opposite direction.

CM Punk's house, Philadelphia, 1pm:

Shawn knocked on the door but there was no answer, he walked around the back but all the windows were shut so he walked back around to the front door and wrapped his hand around the doorknob. Eventually his Righteous Indignation made the handle so hot the lock melted off and he pushed the door open. Seeing that there was no-one in the living room or kitchen Shawn headed for the bedroom where he found Hunter asleep.

"What is going on here?" Shawn said looking at his watch, it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and Hunter wasn't one to sleep late, "Hey Hunter wake up," he said shoving Hunter roughly on the shoulder but the Cerebral Assassin wouldn't wake up, he was in a very deep sleep. Shawn went to the bathroom, cupped some water in his hands and splashed it all over Hunter's face. Seconds later he woke up.

"Hey Shawn," Hunter said brightly and Shawn frowned at him, he was so full of energy it was like he hadn't been tired at all.

"Hey Hunter, quick question: why are you asleep on CM Punk's bed?" Shawn asked his business partner who was now frowning back at him.

"I was asleep?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes, what I want to know is why you were asleep," Shawn said.

"Well I remember coming over and seeing Punk, I asked him where he was at and he said his arm was acting up and he wanted to go have it checked out which is why he's not here right now," Hunter explained.

"Oh okay, so it was a health thing," Shawn said, "still he could have come to the show and one of our doctors could have checked it out,"

"That's what I suggested he do next time, he's young he's got a lot to learn about how we work," Hunter said.

"So if you decided to just stay over why didn't you call and let everyone know?" Shawn asked and Hunter furrowed his brow like he was trying to remember something.

"I was going to call you then Punk started talking about these two girls that he and Batista met at this club in L.A. The way he told the story was so funny as I couldn't imagine Dave saying no to any woman but these two must have been the exception," Hunter said.

"When was this?" HBK said turning off the faucet in Punk's bathroom as Hunter wiped the water off his face.

"A couple nights ago," he said.

"I remember the guys saying they wanted to take Trish and Randy out before they went on their honeymoon but I didn't think Punk would wanna go with them," Shawn said, "You know how he is about partying,"

"He didn't wanna go, Batista made him saying it was a special occasion. Punk says that's the last time he listens to Batista even though they both admit that it was kinda funny," Hunter said.

"And after he told you this story you thought "Okay its late I'll just go to sleep"?" Shawn asked and Hunter looked at him strangely.

"What did you just say?" he asked and Shawn shrugged.

"What?" he asked bemused as Hunter's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Go to sleep - I remember Punk saying that last night," Hunter said.

"Why were you talking about his finisher - you don't wanna change it do you?" Shawn asked.

"No we didn't talk about wrestling all we talked about was how his arm felt funny and the two women he met with Batista in L.A," Hunter said.

"You didn't talk about anything else?" Shawn asked Hunter who shook his head adamantly.

"No," he said and Punk came through the door.

"Something weird is going on the lock on my front door is melted," he started to say then he saw Shawn, "Uh-oh, am I in trouble for missing last night's house show?" he asked nervously.

"No Hunter explained everything to me and I'm sorry about the door I'll get it fixed for you," Shawn said, "How's your arm?"

Punk touched his left arm wondering the same-thing himself, "The doctor said its fine and that there's nothing wrong with it but to me it feels kinda numb," he said.

"Give it a couple of days I'm sure its nothing," Hunter said, "Come on let's go," he said to Shawn, "We'll see you on Saturday and if you can't make it let us know,"

"You got it boss," Punk said rubbing his left arm.

"Punk did anything happen before Hunter fell asleep last night?" Shawn said and Punk thought back.

"I told him about the two girls me and Dave Batista met at this club called Venom in L.A, we laughed about it and then as I was scanning through the TV channels I said there was nothing on so he might as-well just go to sleep and he did," Punk said, "I had no idea Hunter was such a heavy sleeper,"

"He's not," Shawn said and a loud thud got his and Punk's attention, they turned around and saw that Hunter was fast asleep on Punk's bed again.

"Whoa," Punk said to Shawn, "How weird was that?"


	4. Open Your Eyes

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Four - Open Your Eyes

The Sandbox, 8pm:

Shawn, Hunter, Joanie and Amy thought they only had one issue to deal with this week and that was finding a school for their children. Now thanks to Cheyenne and her Phenomenal Strength that problem was solved and the ARK Angels were going back to school in three days. Now they were faced with another problem of a much stranger kind, not that the DX household weren't used to that.

"So let me get this straight," Joanie said trying to get her head around what Shawn just told her and Amy, "Punk said "Go to sleep" and Hunter fell asleep,"

"Yes, right in front of me," Shawn said, "the only way I could wake him up was to splash water on his face,"

Hunter sat up between the couch cushions on the sofa and tried to read his girlfriend's face, "What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"I'm thinking that is the craziest thing I have ever heard," Joanie replied, "What do you think?"

"I think this side of the couch would be a lot more comfortable if you were on it," Hunter said rubbing the seat beside him and Joanie came over to him and put her feet up on Shawn who wanted to give Amy her space on the other side of the room.

"Why aren't you more disturbed by this Hunter?" Amy asked from her horizontal position on the other side of the room.

"Maybe it's a side effect of the sleep," Joanie said.

"Nah it's a side effect of spending a week in Fiji," Shawn said noting that Hunter had been in a mellow frame of mind since they got back from the South Pacific, "A few more months in Connecticut and he'll be back to his cerebral self,"

"Words are powerful, especially words of faith but words uttered in malice can also be powerful or at least they can influence the powers that already exist," Amy said and she looked up at her husband, "Did you lay hands on Punk before you left his house?"

"No I was too busy trying to work out what happened to Hunter," Shawn replied and Amy threw a cushion at her husband.

"What does the Bible say about leaning on your own understanding?" Amy rebuked her husband.

"That we shouldn't do it?" Hunter replied with uncertainty.

"Exactly," Amy replied and Hunter pumped his fist in the air triumphantly.

"How about that I got it right!" he said proudly to Chyna who applauded him.

"If you laid hands on Punk you might have been able to destroy the demon that's attached itself to him, don't worry about it though honey I know you're not used to casting out demons on sight like I am," Amy said and Shawn nodded knowing he wasn't as quick on the draw as his wife was since she spent her pre-pregnancy life doing exactly that. There wasn't a demon that didn't know Amy's name.

"You're saying Punk's possessed?" Hunter asked Amy.

"Like I said words are powerful and what he did is a blatant sign of witchcraft, of course he would have no affect on Shawn because of his Anointing but others like Hunter might still be vulnerable," Amy said.

"You know he went to a club called Venom with Batista on Monday night?" Shawn told his wife.

"Venom?" Amy asked, "I don't like the sounds of that,"

"He met two girls there too and they kinda freaked him and Dave out," Hunter said and Amy shook her head.

"I want to know where he got this power from, was there anything different about him babe?" she asked Shawn who thought about it before answering.

"He missed the house show on Wednesday because his arm was playing up, the doctor said there's nothing wrong with it but he said it felt numb to him," Shawn said and Amy drew her hand over her face in concern.

"It's numb because it's been infected by a demonic spirit Shawn," Amy said and she started to get up.

"But why just his arm why not the rest of him?" Joanie asked.

"I don't know but I'm gonna go pray about it, would you guys please invite Punk over for dinner tomorrow so I can lay hands on him?" Amy asked DX and Shawn and Hunter nodded as Amy left the room and headed upstairs.

"Ames is getting really big isn't she?" Joanie said to Hunter noticing how heavily pregnant Amy now was with only three more months of pregnancy to go.

"Yeah we don't call her Big Red for nothing," Hunter said and Shawn watched his wife ascend the stairs from the doorway of the living room with quiet awe; it seemed the more her belly grew her Anointing grew right along with it.

LC's room:

Cameron and Cheyenne were in their bedrooms getting stuff ready for school while LC spoke to her sister Carla on the phone. Carla had started school already and she sounded quite happy to be there, the same could not be said for LC who would rather have her teeth pulled than go back to Waterside.

"I'm telling you BCool the only thing I'm looking forward to is making Mr. Applebee's face look like he just ate a whole lemon," LC said and Carla shook her head on the other end of the phone over in New York.

"Some-times it's hard to believe that you're a child of God," Carla said with her legs folded on her bed.

"Well I am, trust me on that," LC said putting away her Ax of Judgment deciding not to take it to school next week.

"Oh I trust you," Carla said, "So when are you coming down to see me and the folks?"

"How about this weekend?" LC suggested.

"That would be great!" Carla said excitedly.

"Oh wait I can't Cameron wants to go to the house shows this weekend, why don't you come with us?" LC said.

"Okay I'll ask mom I'm sure she'll be cool with it," Carla said.

"You're talking about Charlotte she can't not be cool," LC replied putting a pair of her black boots on her shoe rack with the other pairs.

"Speaking of not cool you'll never guess who's been hanging around lately," Carla said.

"Who?" LC asked.

"Mad Dad Jericho," Carla replied and LC's eyebrows rose off her head in shock.

"Jericho's been hanging around with Char and Dan?" she asked surprised.

"Well at first he just came around for dinner because Aunt Steph thought it would be nice if we all had dinner together since we all lived just a few blocks away from each other now. Then one time he just wanted to hang out with me," Carla said.

"What?" LC said not believing what she was hearing, "Jericho wanted to hang out with you?"

"Yeah and he was being super-nice to me too," Carla added and LC didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.

"Gee Carla the last thing I'd ever think was that Madman Jericho would want to get to know either of us no matter how close we lived to him," LC said.

"Well it's funny that you say that LC because he mentioned you," Carla said.

"He what?" LC said in shock and Cameron knocked on her bedroom door and came in.

"LC come quick it's an emergency!" he said hurriedly.

"No I got the emergency Jericho asked Carla about me!" LC said.

"Vince McMahon sent Cheyenne an email!" Cameron countered and LC's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Carla I gotta call you back!" she said and hung up the phone and ran with Cameron to his bedroom.

Right there on his PC was a message from Vincent Kennedy McMahon and it read:

_Hi Cameron, tell your sister nice job on the school._

_VKM_

"He was at Waterside?" LC said reading the words on the screen, "Oh our dads are going to be so mad,"

"We better tell them now and get it over with," Cameron said and the ARK Angels headed downstairs, as they stepped into the hallway they heard Amy praying down in the West Wing. The prayer was powerful and hard-hitting, there was some serious spiritual warfare going on over on that side of the house.

"What do you think that's all about?" LC asked Cameron.

"Vince sending Chey emails, Jericho asking about you and spending time with Carla - if there was ever a time for spiritual warfare this is it," Cameron said deciding to leave his mom alone, the ARK Angels weren't mature enough to bombard Heaven the way Anointed Amy could.

"What's wrong Chey?" LC asked Cheyenne who was pouting as they went down the stairs.

"My first email and its from Vince McMahon," she complained and LC nodded sympathetically, she was pretty sure after Shawn and Hunter found out Vince was sending them messages there would be extra firewall and pc blocking software installed on Cameron's PC.

The next day after getting back from the computer store with the latest pc blocking software Shawn got a call from Big Sexy Kevin Nash.

"Hey Kev what's up?" Shawn said.

"Do you have CM Punk's cell-phone number?" he said.

"Why you gonna ask him out on a date?" Shawn joked.

"No the whole Straight Edge thing just doesn't do it for me," Nash joked back and Shawn laughed, "I got a number here but I can't get through on it so I wanted to know if he had a new one,"

"Where'd you get it from?" Shawn asked.

"Joe," Kevin replied meaning Samoa Joe.

"Well I'm sure Joe's got Punk's right number," Shawn said giving Cameron the computer software to install on his PC.

"Yeah you're right," Kevin Nash said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Shawn said concerned.

"Two of our Knockouts are missing - Angelina Love and Velvet Sky and nobody knows where they are. I know that Punk and Velvet are going out so I thought he'd be the best person to ask," Kevin said.

"But he's not answering his cell-phone?" Shawn asked.

"No and I'm starting to get worried," Kevin said.

"Don't' worry Big Kev I'll call Edge and ask him if he's seen Angelina this week and get back to you okay?" Shawn assured his old friend.

"Okay, love ya," Kevin said.

"Love ya big man," Shawn said before hanging up and searched his cell phone address book for Edge's cell phone number.

Punk's house, 10am:

CM Punk was fretting and had wound himself up to the point where if he wasn't careful he was going to go out of his mind.

"What's going on?" he said pacing back and forth in his living room looking at the sleeping bodies of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, both of whom had come over last night to hang with him and both of whom had fallen asleep right in front of him. He had tried splashing water on them but that didn't work and he didn't know what to do.

"Come on you guys please wake up!" he said desperately shaking them both but they remained asleep, he pulled his hands through his hair and thought of what to say, "Come on stay awake!" he said not sure what he was saying anymore only the fear in his heart spoke to him. Suddenly Velvet Sky's eyes popped open and seconds later Angelina Love was awake too. CM Punk gasped relieved.

"Hey Punk what's up?" Velvet said and she noticed he was all sweaty, "Are you alright?" she asked him concerned and felt water on her face.

"I did it, I woke you up," Punk said more to himself than Velvet.

"What are you talking about and why am I covered in water?" Angelina Love said.

"Guys the most amazing thing has happened to me," Punk said and the Beautiful People noticed that he didn't look right.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Velvet asked him.

"No but you did and it's all because I told you to go to sleep," Punk said and Angelina Love and Velvet Sky fell asleep again.

Punk laughed, he was very amused by this new power he had suddenly acquired, "Stay awake!" he said and the Beautiful People's eyes popped open.

"What are we still doing here we gotta get down to the IMPACT Zone," Angelina Love said getting up not showing the slightest bit of tiredness.

"I'll come with you," Punk said excitedly and Angelina wondered what he was so excited about but Velvet was just happy to have him spend more time with her, she didn't even notice the wired look in his eyes due to the fact that he hadn't gotten any sleep in two days, "I gotta show you guys something and when you see it you're not going to believe your eyes,"

"Okay," the Beautiful People said not noticing Punk's left arm where his Pepsi tattoo was spinning all by itself.


	5. The TNA Knock Out

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Five - The TNA Knock Out

Universal Studios, Orlando, FL, 12pm:

Failing to get through to CM Punk last night Kevin Nash decided to go back down to the IMPACT Zone to see if any of the wrestlers had seen Velvet Sky and Angelina Love. There were usually some of the guys hanging around during the week and he was sure the Beautiful People must have been back by now.

He entered the IMPACT Zone and looked around but he didn't see anyone at first, then he caught sight of what appeared to be a leg at one of the entrance ways and he headed towards it. The leg belonged to AJ Styles and he was fast asleep. Big Kev checked on him to make sure he wasn't hurt but he was fine.

"AJ," he called shoving the hi flyer on the shoulder but he wouldn't wake and Nash shook his head thinking this was very strange. Then he noticed another pair of legs further up the entrance ramp and went to investigate: it was Alex Shelley and a little further up from him was his tag team partner Chris Sabin, both men were asleep next to their Knockout manager Torrie Wilson who was also asleep. As Nash walked all around backstage he found the bodies of nearly all the TNA roster laid out fast asleep on the floor. He tried to revive them with water but that didn't work.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Big Kev said furrowing his brow and pulling out his cell-phone, "Hey Jeff its me, I think we got a problem here you better get down to the IMPACT Zone right away," Kevin Nash said to Jeff Jarrett heading back outside to see if there were any other wrestlers around. After Jarrett assured Big Kev he'd be there he hung up and heard the sound of two familiar voices plus one not so familiar one. The familiar voices belonged to the Beautiful People who were heading towards the IMPACT Zone and they were arguing with the unfamiliar voice that belonged to WWE's CM Punk.

"Velvet, Angie where have you been I've been looking for you like crazy?" Kevin Nash asked them after giving them both a hug.

"We were with him," Angelina Love said pointing to CM Punk and Big Kev noticed that both Angelina Love and Velvet Sky had very concerned looks on their faces.

"You know when a cell-phone rings you're supposed to answer it, I must have called yours about a thousand times," Kevin Nash said to CM Punk.

"My bad Big Kev I had kind of a busy night," CM Punk replied with a cheeky grin and Angelina Love rolled her eyes while Velvet Sky rubbed her arm nervously.

"I don't want you girls to go to the IMPACT Zone alright? I think there's some kind of contagion in there, nearly all the wrestlers are laid out fast asleep. I called Jeff and we're going to get to the bottom of this, I think it would be best if you guys hung with me until we find out what's going on," Kevin Nash said.

"Why would they want to hang around here and do nothing all day when they could be hanging out with me?" CM Punk said cockily.

"Under the circumstances I don't think that would be a good idea, Heaven knows when I'd see them again," Kevin Nash said looking closely at CM Punk, "When was the last time you got some sleep bruh?" he asked Punk noticing the dark circles emerging around his eyes.

"Actually Big Kev you look a little tired yourself," CM Punk said and Velvet grabbed his arm.

"No Punk don't do it!" she begged him and Angelina Love covered her ears while Kevin Nash wondered what was going on.

"Maybe you should just go to sleep," Punk said covering Velvet's ears and Kevin Nash fell to the ground fast asleep.

"Stay awake!" Angelina Love yelled at Big Kev.

"Nah-uh Angie it only works when I say it," Punk said.

"Well then say it!" Angelina said angrily.

"I don't think so, with the TNA wrestlers out of commission Joe and Homicide can come and work for the WWE," Punk said.

"And what about everybody else huh? Are you just gonna let them sleep forever?" Angelina Love asked outraged by Punk's mysterious yet powerful behavior.

"Maybe I'll wake them up in a couple of years," Punk said his Pepsi tattoo spinning all by itself.

Angelina grabbed him balling his shirt up in her fists.

"Who put you up to this? What voodoo have you been doing, where did you get this power from?" Angelina demanded.

"Velvet your girlfriend is getting kind of excited don't you think?" CM Punk said giving Angelina a warning glare and Velvet tried to pry her best friend's hands off of her boyfriend.

"Come on Angie he's just fooling around, he'll wake up Big Kev he'll wake up everybody, won't you sweetie?" Velvet said to her boyfriend.

"Will you?" Angelina Love asked him and CM Punk shrugged.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," CM Punk said and Angelina pushed him back angrily.

"What's the matter with you?" she snapped.

"You know you're asking an awful lot of questions I think you should lay down and take a nap," CM Punk said.

"No!" Velvet cried out.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Angelina cried.

"Go to sleep!" CM Punk told her covering Velvet's ears and Angelina Love fell asleep right there in front of her.

Velvet cradled her best friend's head and although she knew she was asleep and not dead there was something morbid about what Punk had done.

"Wake her up she's my best friend!" Velvet insisted.

"Maybe in an hour or so, I'm hungry why don't we grab a bite to eat?" Punk said wrapping his arm around Velvet Sky and bringing her closer to him.

"I've lost my appetite," Velvet said removing Punk's arm from off her shoulder and Punk took a step closer to her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"No you haven't you're hungry and you're going to grab a bite with me," CM Punk said and Velvet frowned and looked down at the Pepsi tattoo on his arm that was spinning all by itself. Suddenly she found herself being drawn into it and she couldn't look away from it.

"Okay," she said and Punk smiled.

"Alright then let's go," he said and Velvet went with him but not of her own free will.

The Sandbox, 4pm:

The DX household was playing Scrabble in the living room and Hunter was winning for the first time since Cameron became the Amazing Cameron. Nobody could beat Shawn's firstborn at Scrabble anymore but suddenly Hunter was in the lead by a considerable amount of points.

"Okay that's 'xylophone' plus another triple word score giving me a total of 50 points," Hunter said marking his new score down on the pad while Shawn eyed him suspiciously from the other side of the board.

"That's twice you've gotten 'xylophone' how can you get the same letters twice?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe because I'm better than you," Hunter said.

"That maybe true but that doesn't explain why you got two 'x' tiles when there's only one in the bag," Shawn argued and Hunter coughed nervously pushing something behind him.

LC looked behind him and saw he had a little green bag there, "What's this?" she said picking it up and the other players gasped - it was another bag of letters.

"You've been playing with extra letters?" Joanie asked horrified, "Where'd you get it from?"

"From the old Scrabble box up in the attic," Hunter confessed as Shawn took all his letters off the board.

"You're disqualified," he said.

"Oh come on, lying, cheating and stealing is a family tradition!" Hunter argued.

"Yeah if your last name is Guerrero," Amy said.

"Come on DX did way more despicable things before Shawn got hot for God, didn't we Joanie?" Hunter said to his girlfriend who nodded knowing that she couldn't repeat most of those things in front of the children.

"Well thank God one of us got right with the Lord otherwise we'd all probably be in prison right now," Joanie said.

"I'd come visit you in prison mom," LC said leaning on Joanie's shoulder.

"Aw that's sweet of you honey," Joanie said stroking her daughter's hair while Hunter grimaced at his firstborn.

"I could see you in prison LC, you'd make a good rat," Hunter said annoyed that his daughter had foiled his attempt to win at Scrabble with an unbeatable score.

"I'm sorry dad but I couldn't just sit here and let you beat Cameron by cheating," LC said and Cameron leaned his head on LC's shoulder affectionately.

"Thanks sweetie," he said and gave Hunter a satisfied smile, "Still the Champ," he said proudly and Hunter grimaced and let Aurora climb all over the board messing everyone's words up.

"Ro-Ro look what you've done!" he said dishonestly, "I guess you guys will have to start all over again,"

Everyone shook their heads at Hunter, "You're such a sore loser," Shawn said as Hunter tried to get the letter tiles off Aurora, they were now sticking to her.

"Defrost Ro-Ro defrost!" Hunter commanded his daughter as she tried to put the tiles in her mouth.

"Hello?" Shawn said answering his cell-phone, "Oh hi Tammy what's going on?" he asked then he face went serious, "What?"

Everyone looked up at Shawn as he rose to his feet listening to what Tamara Nash was saying on the other end of the phone, judging by the look on his face it wasn't good news.

"Okay put him in the car and drive up here," Shawn said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked concerned.

"Big Kev didn't pick Tristen up from school so Tammy went down to the IMPACT Zone to see if he was there," Shawn said.

"Was he there?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," Shawn answered.

"Did Tammy cuss him out?" Hunter asked.

"Will you let me finish!" Shawn said and Hunter pouted, "She found Big Kev outside the IMPACT Zone and he was asleep,"

Hunter's eyebrow raised and he stroked his chin, "Asleep?" he repeated.

"And she can't wake him up, sound familiar?" Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"Yeah very familiar," he said.

"I told her to drive up here so I could wake Big Kev up and find out what happened, even though I already know what happened," Shawn said with a stern look on his face.

"Is Punk still coming over for dinner?" Amy asked Shawn who nodded.

"Then we got a serious problem," Hunter said, "Big Kev isn't going to be too eager to eat with the man who put him to sleep,"

"What I wanna know is why did he do it?" Shawn wondered.

"I don't know but he's messing with the Kliq and you know that ain't right," Hunter said.

"Don't worry guys I've been praying all week and my hands are ready to cast that demon out," Amy assured DX who nodded; with Amy charged and ready to go maybe tonight's dinner wouldn't turn into a all night brawl after all.

Around 7 o'clock Tamara Nash pulled up to the Sandbox and Hunter and Shawn went out to help Kevin Nash into the house while the ARK Angels greeted Tristen.

"Hey guys do you know what's going on with my dad?" he asked them.

"We've got our own problems, we're going back to school on Monday," LC complained.

"So your dream of never going back to school ever again didn't come true," Tristen said sympathetically.

"No it didn't thanks to Little Miss Fix Everything," LC said to Cheyenne who shrugged.

"I like school," she replied.

"Like brother like sister," LC said disdainfully.

"Chey put the school back together in a day," Cameron told Tristen who nodded impressed.

"How long would it take for you to tear mine down?" Tristen said and Cheyenne thought about it and Cameron told Tristen to hush.

"Come on let's go upstairs and see if Chey's got anymore messages from Vince McMahon," Cameron said.

"What?" Tristen asked as they went up the stairs wondering what was going on with the ARK Angels now.

Meanwhile in the living room Shawn splashed water on Kevin Nash's face and he woke up, "What happened?" he said sitting up and like Hunter Shawn recognized that Big Kev wasn't at all sleepy when he awoke.

Tammy hugged him glad that he was okay, "I went to the IMPACT Zone to chew you out for not picking up Tris and I found you fast asleep on the ground," she said.

"Oh, it's a good thing I was asleep then," Nash said glad that his wife hadn't chewed him out.

"That's not all I saw, poor Angelina Love was asleep right next to you. I had to pull her into the IMPACT Zone to make sure nobody saw her," Tammy said and Kevin's eyes narrowed.

"Oh man we gotta get back to Orlando," he said getting up.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"I went back to the IMPACT Zone to see if Angelina Love and Velvet Sky had turned up and I found nearly all the wrestlers asleep inside," Kevin Nash said and Hunter and Shawn exchanged glances.

"Asleep?" they said as the same-time.

"Yeah and of all people I ran into CM Punk who was with Velvet and Angelina the whole time can you believe that? Dude never answered his cell-phone, he said he had a busy night," Kevin Nash said.

"Do you remember what happened after that?" Shawn asked Nash.

"No but I guess I must have fallen asleep too," he said and Shawn's cell-phone rang, it was Velvet Sky.

"Hey Shawn I'm just calling to let you know that Punk won't be around for dinner, he hasn't slept in days and I want him to get a good night's sleep so he'll be ready and refreshed for the house show on Saturday night," she said.

"Is he there with you? Let me talk to him," Shawn said.

"I gotta go," Velvet said and abruptly hung up the phone. Shawn looked at the receiver and shook his head at Hunter.

"Punk's not coming to dinner," he said, "He got his girlfriend to call and say that he wouldn't be coming,"

Hunter gasped in shock, "He turned us down?" he said.

"Apparently he's tired and he wants to be refreshed for the house show on Saturday night," Shawn said.

"Please, he knew we found out about what he did to Big Kev and knew we were gonna talk to him about it tonight," Hunter said.

"What did he do to me?" Kevin Nash said confused.

"You didn't fall asleep Big Kev, you were put to sleep," Shawn said.

"Put to sleep?" Tamara Nash said bemused.

"Punk's got this hypnotic power and whenever he tells somebody to "Go to sleep" that's exactly what they do," Shawn said and Big Kev's face tightened with anger.

"What am I some sort of rabid dog?" he said indignantly, "Who does he think he is?"

"We don't know but we're gonna talk to him about it tomorrow night," Shawn said.

"Talking won't do it Shawn you've got to lay hands on him," Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"Alright honey I'll do it Washington tomorrow," Shawn said.

"I know you haven't cast a demon out in a long time but you've got to or this thing with Punk is going to get a lot worse," Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked his wife.

"I spoke to God and He said if we don't cast the demon out we'll get double for our trouble," Amy said and Shawn furrowed his brow.

"Double?" he repeated, "You mean there are two of these demons?"

"The first one already knows my name and that's why Punk's not here tonight, I want this demon to know who you are and then we might be able to stop the other one from emerging," Amy said and smiled at The Nashes who were blown away by what they were hearing, "Just another day in the life of the DX household," she said and Kevin and Tammy nodded realizing that little had changed since the last time they had dinner with their good old friends.


	6. Working with Children and Animals

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Six - Working with Children and Animals

The IMPACT Zone, Universal Studios, Orlando, FL at 10am:

DX went down to Orlando with Kevin Nash to see what had happened to the wrestlers down there for themselves. Just like Big Kev said nearly all the roster was asleep in the IMPACT Zone.

"Punk certainly didn't waste anytime," Hunter said as Shawn sprinkled water on all the wrestlers waking them up.

"Where the Hell have you been?" came a familiar voice and Nash looked up to see Jeff Jarrett heading towards him with Jim Cornette, "We've got a disaster on our hands and your hanging out with your Kilq buddies?"

"They're here to help," Kevin Nash said.

"Oh yeah how by crotch-chopping over all the sleeping bodies?" Jim Cornette said sarcastically and Jeff Jarrett tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and saw all the wrestlers waking up as HBK sprinkled water on them, "How's he doing that?" Jim Cornette said amazed.

"He's got the magic touch," Hunter said.

"Magic has nothing to do with it, it's the Anointing of God it breaks the yoke of the curse that's been put on them," Shawn explained and Jarrett frowned at him.

"Curse, what are you talking about Shawn?" he asked.

"I don't want to go into details but I assure you it won't happen again, come on Hunter let's go," Shawn said turning to leave as the TNA roster sprung back up to life.

"Shawn!" called the voice of Angelina Love and HBK turned to see her running towards him.

"You okay Angie?" Kevin Nash asked.

"Yeah I'm fine its Velvet I'm worried about, she isn't here and I bet I know who she's with," Angelina Love said obviously rattled, "You've got to get CM Punk to see a doctor there's something seriously wrong with him,"

"CM Punk, what did he do?" Jim Cornette asked.

"Are you kidding he's the one who put everyone to sleep including me!" Angelina Love said and Cornette and Jarrett gasped.

"What?" they said at the same-time and Shawn pulled Angelina Love away from them to one side.

"Okay Angelina calm down, you don't wanna freak out your bosses they'll think that Hunter and I had something to do with this," Shawn said.

"Well maybe freaking out is the answer, Punk's got some sort of hypnotic power and it's turning him into a real jerk!" Angelina Love said, "You've got to do something, get the ARK Angels they'll know what to do,"

"The ARK Angels are a little busy getting ready for school, I'm gonna take care of this okay?" Shawn assured Angelina.

"Okay but FYI I don't think that Kiss of Life thing is gonna work on Punk," she replied and headed back into the IMPACT Zone where Jarrett and Cornette followed her to ask her what happened with Punk.

"The sooner we get a hold on this the better, what Punk did could potentially undo all the progress we've made building the bridges between the WWE and TNA," Shawn said.

"You'll put in a good word for us won't you Big Kev?" Hunter asked Nash slapping him on the shoulder.

"Sure will buddy just make sure you straighten that kid out tonight because if he pulls this crap again I might have to put him to sleep - permanently," Nash warned them and Shawn and Hunter nodded knowing how fortunate Punk was that the TNA roster had woken up.

Back in Connecticut, Amy and Joanie took the ARK Angels shopping for new school clothes in downtown Greenwich. Cheyenne was very happy about it but LC had less than flattering things to say about spending her Saturday shopping for school clothes.

"Why on Earth would I need to buy clothes for school? I can't dress for school unless you buy me a giant board that says "School sucks!" on it, I could wear that in fact I could make that myself and wear it on Monday!" LC said and Joanie quieted her down.

"Calm down LC you're getting new school clothes and that's it, I want you to start thinking about school in a more positive light," Joanie said as the ARK Angels were ushered through the maze that was children's department of the big clothing store downtown.

"Mom I'm not gonna get kicked out of Waterside," LC said, "Why would I run the risk of being separated from Cameron and Cheyenne?"

"Well you're on thin ice with Mr. Applebee as it is but if he thinks you're turning over a new leaf maybe he'll go easy on you. Here how about this?" Joanie said holding a grey polyester sweater with a pink trim around the neck.

LC looked at the sweater then back at her mom, "Hello I'm LC I don't believe we've met," she said holding out her hand for her mom to shake.

"I mean it LC I think a wardrobe change is necessary to get Mr. Applebee off your back," Joanie said holding onto the sweater.

"You can't possibly expect me to wear that?" LC said applauded as her mother began to pick out sweaters similar to the grey one, "Where are you going with those?" she asked Joanie as her mother picked up a pair of Mary Jane's.

"The big black boots are gonna stay in the closet until winter," Joanie said and LC's mouth dropped.

"Who are you?" she asked thinking her mother had lost her mind. "Do you see what she's doing to me?" LC asked Cameron shoving him on the shoulder which was sporting a brand new backpack.

"Just humor her LC, she's just a little nervous. Give it a week she won't even know if you're wearing a grocery bag to school let alone Mary Jane's," Cameron said turning his nose up at the patent black shoes with a strap going across and Amy nodded.

"I guess you're right," LC said calming down, "Hey mom what about this pleated skirt?" she said running up to Joanie with a skirt that was definitely not her style but Joanie loved it.

"I'm glad you're willing to give this new look a try LC," Joanie said and LC nodded with a plastic smile then turned around to Cameron and stuck her fingers down her throat making Cameron, Cheyenne and Amy laugh.

With a few new sweaters for Cameron, a handful of new dresses for Cheyenne and a whole new wardrobe for LC the shopping trip was more or less done, now the ARK Angels could do what they really wanted to do and that was get ready to go to Washington D.C for the RAW house show. As everyone headed towards the DX Machine Amy noticed a limo on the other side of the road, it was the second time she'd seen one near them this week.

"You see that limo over there you guys?" she asked the ARK Angels and they turned to see what Amy was looking at, "I think I've seen it before,"

"How can you tell all limos look the same, apart from ours which has DX spray-painted on the side," LC said.

"Well let's get a better look at it," Cameron said heading towards the limo when it suddenly pulled away before he could get closer to it. He checked out the license plate as it rolled out, it was a State of Florida plate and it said 'MCMAHON'.

"Looks like we're being watched by Vince McMahon mom," Cameron said to Amy who shook her head.

"Your father's not gonna like that," she said to Cameron and Cheyenne.

"And I don't think your father's gonna like it either," Joanie said to LC.

"Don't worry we're on our guard, whatever Vince McMahon wants I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later," Cameron said.

"Uh-huh," Amy and Joanie said at the same-time, they preferred never as opposed to sooner or later.

RAW house show, Washington, D.C at 8pm:

Tonight was a special night for Dave Batista, he was wrestling in his home town and his fans were out in force to cheer on their hero. He was going on in the main event against Kofi Kingston in what promised to be a very faced-paced and thrilling match-up. The former World Champion had been playing a disappearing act on his friends lately though; usually he'd hang out with John Cena, Mickie James, Cryme Tyme and Rey Mysterio during the week between shows but he'd been leaving immediately after his matches. There was something else too, he never said a word to anyone and he had a permanent scowl on his face. If you got close enough to him and said "Hello" he'd get up and walk away. Something was up and John Cena was the first to notice it and he brought it to Hunter's attention once again. DX had other things on their mind though, this thing with Punk was becoming a problem. They confronted him about what happened at the IMPACT Zone and he apologized saying he got carried away with his new power and that it wouldn't happen again. The problem was Shawn didn't believe him and Punk seemed thrilled by this new power he had which didn't assure Shawn that he was in any hurry to stop using it. To top it off the man looked terrible.

"I thought you said you were going to get some rest?" Shawn asked him just before he headed out for his match against JBL.

"Velvet kept me up, I swear that girl runs on batteries," Punk said and Shawn covered his ears.

"Whoa too much information, I don't wanna hear about you and your girlfriend's nocturnal activities," Shawn said.

"I do, make with the details," Hunter said to Punk and Shawn slapped him on the shoulder, "What?"

"Will you be serious?" Shawn said.

"Look what's the problem, as long as the guy stays out of trouble and wrestles a decent match it'll be fine," Hunter said.

"Did you get a good look at his face? The man looks like he hasn't slept in days," Shawn said.

"Well if his match sucks we'll pull him up on it," Hunter said as John Cena approached him.

"Guys I need to talk to you about Dave," he said.

"What about him he should be in a great mood this is his hometown," Hunter said.

"Well he's not he's in a really weird mood and he's been like this all week, I think you guys should talk to him and find out what's going on," John Cena said.

"We can't right now CM Punk is facing JBL," Hunter said as he and Shawn watched the match from the gorilla position.

In the ring JBL taunted CM Punk but he didn't respond in the usual way despite the fans chanting his name over and over again. Punk just stood there letting JBL talk trash to him, the fans thought he was building to something and he was but not what they expected. He simply leaned forward and opened his mouth.

"Go to sleep," he said and JBL hit the mat flat on his back fast asleep.

Punk covered him for the 1-2-3 and the match was over.

"Here is your winner - CM Punk!" Lillian Garcia announced a little puzzled by what happened, it looked like JBL just fell asleep and the EMTs quickly ran to the ring to help JBL to the back thinking he had suffered some sort of concussion. When they brought him to the back Shawn pushed them away and sprinkled some water on JBL and revived him.

"What the Hell happened why am I back here?" JBL asked and Shawn grabbed Punk when he made his way back through the curtain.

"Did you see that I won that match in like five seconds that's got to be some kind of a record right?" CM Punk said and Hunter looked at him in disgust while JBL couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You're actually proud of that catastrophe?" Hunter asked Punk incredulous of his attitude, "You just ripped off the fans,"

"What the difference, they only want to see Batista maul another wrestler anyway," CM Punk said casually, "Shawn you can let go of me now," Punk said as HBK still had him by the arm, the very arm that was causing all the problems.

"You're gonna go back out there and put on a decent match," Shawn said feeling something happening between him and Punk, it was like there was something attached to Punk's left arm and even though he couldn't see it he could feel it.

"Okay I'll go back out there now let go of my arm," Punk said fighting Shawn off but HBK wouldn't let go, he could feel something behind drawn out of Punk and he wouldn't let go until whatever it was left his body. Suddenly JBL grabbed Punk by his other arm and put him in a headlock.

"Pin me in 5 seconds will you? I don't know how you did it but let's see you try that a second time!" he growled and pulled CM Punk out to the ring by his neck. The fans cheered as JBL and Punk came out, they wanted a rematch almost as badly as JBL did and though the match they put on was pretty decent Shawn was more concerned with what he had felt when he laid hands on CM Punk. As soon as Punk came back through the curtain Shawn was gonna lay hands on him again, that however would be easier said than done as Punk was in no mood for anyone to put their hands on him right now. He headed straight for the locker room and was nearly knocked over by Batista who bolted out heading for the ring for the main event. The noise as he came out was deafening and everyone gathered around the gorilla position to watch this exciting main event while Shawn knocked on the locker room door where CM Punk had locked himself in.

"Punk come out here I want to talk to you," Shawn said banging on the door.

"You got your match what more do you want from me?" CM Punk said rubbing his left arm wondering what was going on with it, his arm was bothering him more than the beating he just got from JBL.

"Is your left arm still feeling numb?" Shawn asked him through the door.

"Yeah it is," Punk replied trying to shake the feeling back into his arm.

"Look Punk I think I know why that is, if you open the door I can help you," Shawn said.

"Really?" Punk said looking up at the door.

"Yeah really, just open the door," Shawn said speaking spiritually as-well as literally.

"Shawn come quick!" Hunter said pulling Shawn away from the locker room door and over to the gorilla position where the other wrestlers were watching in shock as Batista tore Kofi Kingston limb from limb. Kofi didn't even have a chance to change out of his ring attire; Batista ripped the Jamaican inspired sweat suit from his body and proceeded to beat him senseless before the bell even rang. The referee quickly disqualified Batista and the other referees came down to pull Batista off Kofi but he just batted them away like flies. The rest of the locker room had seen enough and they piled into the ring protecting Kofi Kingston from anymore blows from Batista. Eventually Dave stormed to the back, walking straight passed Shawn and Hunter looking every bit like the Animal that he was billed to be. The RAW Superstars escorted Kofi Kingston back to the ring while an arena full of Batista fans sat in total shock over what their hero had just done to the young Jamaican wrestler.

The ARK Angels had been watching ringside with Amy and Joanie who were in disguise, they came to the back to make sure Kofi Kingston was alright and to find out what on Earth had gotten into Batista.

"Is it just me or was that not the most dramatic heel turn in WWE history?" Joanie said but DX shook their heads.

"We didn't plan that," Hunter said while Amy attended to Kofi Kingston, a few minutes later he was feeling a lot better.

"What's that?" Kofi asked her as she took a small container out of her bag.

"It's a balm of Gilead, God gave it to me to heal wounds," Amy replied, "Do you mind if I rub some on you?"

"Please anything to stop the pain," Kofi said wincing and Amy rubbed the balm all over his body, the pain instantly left him and he was feeling right as rain, "Thank you woman of God," he said giving Amy a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome Kofi," she said.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna get out of here now boss," Kofi said to Shawn and Hunter who nodded.

"Of course, we'll talk to Dave and make sure he apologizes to you for his behavior," Shawn said.

"I always knew Dave was tough but that man in the ring with me tonight was not human," Kofi said before thanking everyone for their help and leaving the arena.

"Where'd you get that balm?" Shawn asked Amy.

"It was in my bag, God must have added it to my collection," Amy said, now she had a vile of anointing oil, a Tallit and the Balm of Gilead that could heal all wounds.

"Do you think it would work on Punk's arm?" Shawn asked her but Amy shook her head.

"It heals wounds it doesn't cast out demons," Amy said and Shawn sighed.

"I was so close, I could feel something attached to his left arm and then Dave went nuts and now Punk's gone home," Shawn said frustrated.

"Probably with the demon still attached to his left arm," Amy said.

"I'm so sorry Amy," Shawn said but Amy smiled at him and rubbed his back lovingly.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie but I'm pretty sure you've got two demons to exorcise now," Amy said.

"You think that thing with Dave was demonic?" Shawn asked his wife.

"I'll check with Trish and Randy when they come back from their honeymoon but I'm pretty sure Batista is having more than just a really bad week," Amy said handing Shawn the Balm of Gilead, "Take this, I have a feeling you're going to need it," she said and Shawn looked down at the little tin hoping Amy wasn't right while Cameron pulled on her arm.

"Do you think we should tell dad that Vince McMahon is following us around?" Cameron asked her.

"One thing at a time Cameron, one thing at a time," Amy replied.


	7. Rough Edges

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Seven - Rough Edges

CM Punk hadn't gotten any sleep in a week and he spent his nights sitting up staring at the ceiling. His body still hurt from his match against JBL and his left arm was still numb for whatever reason. He wondered if it had anything to do with the tattoos on his arm and he went over to the mirror for a closer look. Everything seemed normal, there was no swelling or skin irritation but something was definitely different and he finally realized what that something was. His Pepsi tattoo was spinning all by itself.

"Wow," he said as he watched it in the mirror, "look at it spin!"

Punk then looked from the tattoo to the mirror straight at himself and suddenly he didn't feel so tired anymore. He suddenly felt energized like he could stay up all night, sleep was now the last thing on his mind even though it was the only thing on everybody else's. It was 5am and the whole neighborhood was asleep while Punk jumped around his bedroom like an Energizer bunny.

Five hours later Punk was still awake but he got an unexpected visit from two of the most important people in his life, Samoa Joe and Homicide.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked energetically after opening up the door and even though he felt like he could climb a mountain, he looked like he'd been run over by a truck.

"Punk what the Hell man when was the last time you got any sleep?" Homicide asked noticing the deep black circles around Punk's eyes.

"What are you talking about I feel great, can I get you guys something to drink?" he said.

"Not if it's the same stuff that you've been drinking," Joe said moodily and Punk sensed that there was something wrong with his tubby buddy.

"What's wrong Joe?" he asked as Samoa Joe pulled his hand over his face.

"I should ask you the same question!" Joe snapped pointing a finger at Punk, "What has gotten into you, have you been drinking?"

Don't be ridiculous," Punk replied.

"Well then what's going on with you?" Joe demanded.

"Calm down Joe let's just find out what happened okay?" Homicide said not wanting Joe to lose it.

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked Joe.

"Now we don't talk to the Beautiful People that often but according to Angelina Love you came to the IMPACT Zone yesterday and put everyone to sleep, is that true or not?" Homicide asked and Punk shrugged nonchalantly with a smile.

"Yeah it's true, I got this cool new power now I can put people out like a light with just three words," Punk bragged.

"What three words?" Homicide asked.

"Uh-uh fellas I want you to stay awake," Punk said.

"Well this new power of yours put almost the entire roster out of commission for a whole day and now Jim Cornette and Jeff Jarrett won't let any of the wrestlers with WWE girlfriends or boyfriends bring them to the IMPACT Zone, i.e. me, Sonjay, Christy, Angelina and Gail Kim are all screwed!" Joe said angrily.

"Oh so that's why you're so upset," Punk said and Joe looked at Homicide baffled by Punk's attitude.

"It's like I'm talking to a child," Joe said to Homicide.

"The punishment is worse than you think," Homicide said to Punk, "Cornette and Jarrett said Velvet Sky can't come anywhere near you for a whole month,"

Punk laughed, "Is that right?" he said.

"Yeah and Jeff Jarrett called DX and told them that if they saw you and Velvet together he'd stop letting TNA go out with WWE Superstars all together," Homicide said.

"He can do that?" Punk asked intrigued.

"Yeah he can do that if he feels the WWE Superstars are a threat to the TNA wrestlers," Homicide said.

"What I wanna know is why did you put everyone to sleep in the first place?" Joe said.

"You really wanna know?" Punk asked Joe.

"Yeah I really wanna know," Joe replied.

"Okay if you must know I really miss you guys and I thought if TNA went out of business you could come and work with me at the Fed," Punk said and Joe and Homicide looked at each other mirroring the shock on each other's faces.

"So you didn't plan on waking the TNA wrestlers up?" Homicide asked Punk.

"No I didn't, I don't even know how they woke up it certainly wasn't my doing," Punk said and Joe lunged for him.

"You selfish sonofabitch!" Joe roared and Homicide pulled him back.

"What did I do?" Punk protested putting his hands up to defend himself.

"Didn't you even think about the families of the other wrestlers, not to mention how much blood, sweat and tears we've all put into building TNA into a reputable wresting company? How could you be so selfish?" Joe said extremely pissed off and Homicide wasn't too happy either.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't want to spend more time with Victoria?" CM Punk asked Joe.

"And you'd just go ahead and make that possible without even asking me?" Joe said, "Where did this new power of yours come from anyway?"

"What does that matter?" Punk asked.

"Because I think its evil and its rotting your brain and what's left of your heart," Joe said and he stormed out of Punk's apartment.

Homicide gave Punk a somber look, "Just be careful with this new power of yours or get rid of it all together, I know I would," he said before leaving and Punk looked down at his arm, his Pepsi tattoo still spinning.

"Get rid of it?" he said laughing to himself, "Now why would I go and do a stupid thing like that?" he said not realizing how this new power was affecting those who cared about him. The person he saw in the mirror in no way resembled the man they used to know and call a friend but Punk loved this new side of him and he wasn't going anywhere.

Waterside, 1pm:

It was lunchtime at Waterside and everything was pretty much as it was before Aurora shook the school to the ground with one of her earthquakes a few months earlier. The only thing that was different was LC's school clothes - a grey sweater with a pink trim accompanied by a grey pleated skirt and Mary Jane's was a far cry from the army green skirt and t shirt and now infamous big black boots. Mr. Applebee loved it just as Chyna had predicted and LC vowed that today would be the last day she would be seen in these clothes. Cheyenne on the other hand was having a great time, she was glad she could be in a place were her talents could thrive and thrive they did. She continued to excel in music and sports and was keen to make a massive improvement in art class while Cameron's love for science continued unabated. The Damsels of Destruction had kept to themselves so far but there was no telling how long that was going to last. Yup, things were pretty much back to normal.

"LC you got a little stain on your sweater," Cameron said as the ARK Angels ate their lunch under the juniper tree outside the school.

"The whole outfit's a stain, the jelly actually makes it look better," LC said rubbing in the jelly stain.

"You know your mom is gonna scrub like crazy to get that stain out," Cameron said.

"She's gonna have to," LC said rubbing the stain in even deeper and Cameron shook his head and resumed eating while Cheyenne stood on her head looking at what looked like a limo pulling up outside the school upside down.

"Who's that?" Cheyenne said as a thick bodied man with a full head of grey hair power walked over to them.

The rest of Cameron's sandwich fell from his mouth and LC stopped rubbing in the jelly stain as the familiar form approached them.

"Vince McMahon," they said at the same-time as the towering form of VKM cast a shadow over them.

"Afternoon children," Vince said to the ARK Angels and Cameron and LC just stared at him like deer frozen in headlights while Cheyenne continued to look at him upside down thinking he looked much better that way.

"What should we do should we scream?" LC asked Cameron.

"No but I think now would be a really good time to call our parents," Cameron said taking Cheyenne by the leg and LC followed quickly behind him.

"Tell your parents I said hello!" Vince called to them and Cameron and LC looked at each other.

"Is he out of his mind, our parents don't want him hanging around us?" LC said as Cameron called his father.

"And by the way LC l love your new outfit!" Vince called and LC shuddered.

"He really is out of his mind - that's it, when I get home these clothes going in the trash. I can't live knowing that Vince McMahon likes what I wear to school!" she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow children and I'll be bringing someone very special with me," Vince said before getting back in his limo and driving off.

"Hello dad, Vince McMahon was here he talked to us and he said he's bringing someone very special to see us tomorrow," Cameron said.

"Someone very special, who could that be?" LC wondered while Shawn spoke to Cameron.

"Okay dad, see you later," Cameron said hanging up, "Dad said if we see Vince again to call, he's gonna come to school with us tomorrow and find out what he wants,"

"Okay, back to the tree," LC said and the ARK Angels headed back for the juniper tree to finish their lunch even though now Cameron and LC's minds were no longer on school but on this special guest that was going to pay them a visit tomorrow. Yup, things were pretty much back to normal for the ARK Angels of DX.

Monday Night RAW, New Orleans Arena, New Orleans, LA at 10pm:

Things were pretty much back to normal on RAW as-well. Trish and Randy were back from their honeymoon and CM Punk seemed to be keeping out of trouble, there was just one major problem - Batista was missing. He was supposed to be tag teaming with Kofi Kingston but given his destructive behavior on Saturday Shawn and Hunter put the kybosh on that idea and decided to officially turn him heel tonight. With Trish and Randy locked in a feud with Mickie James and John Cena DX thought it would be best to put Rey Mysterio in a feud with Batista starting with Rey asking Batista to explain his actions tonight. The problem was none of this was scripted, DX hadn't planned on turning Batista heel at all and there was nothing worse than having to turn a real life problem into a work when one of the workers was missing.

Then there was this thing with Vince McMahon and his sudden fascination with their children, the co-owners of the WWE had a lot on their plate right now but they were more than willing to deal with their problems head on and not sweep them under the carpet and one of their problems was about to go into escalation right now.

Candice Michelle was due to return to the WWE and start a big feud with Trish Stratus something she considered to be an honor and a privilege. Since she wasn't working tonight's show she decided to hang out backstage when she saw Batista get into his car and leave before the show even started. She followed him back to the Royal Sonesta which was the hotel they were staying at and saw him coming from the hotel car park looking like a bear with a sore head. She ran up to him before he could walk away and asked him why he wasn't working tonight's show.

"I didn't feel like it," Batista replied, "Get out of here Candice before you get hurt,"

Candice Michelle frowned as Batista stormed away from her and she followed him down a dark street that seemed to lead nowhere.

"Batista what's wrong with you everyone says you've been acting really weird lately and if you don't show up tonight you're going to prove that something's up. Stop walking away and talk to me," Candice said pulling on Batista's arm but he shook her off and she stumbled a bit.

"I said get away!" Batista roared and stormed off into the darkness.

When Candice turned back around to face him he wasn't there, she couldn't see him at all and an uneasy feeling came over her.

"Batista?" she called but no answer came then she heard heavy breathing and a deep growl from somewhere behind her, "Hello?" she said afraid to turn around, "Is somebody there?" she said and the deep growl got louder, then she heard a sound like some giant bird beating the air with its wings and she could feel heat on her back. Her heart started to pound heavily in her chest and she slowly turned around to face what it was that was behind her only to wish she hadn't.

"ARGHHHH!" she screamed and an hour later Candice Michelle was backstage at the New Orleans Arena, some of her hair pulled out from the root, her face bruised and her clothes torn.

"Oh my God Candice!" Beth Phoenix cried running over to her and Shawn and Hunter turned to see what was going on. When they saw Candice Michelle they couldn't believe it was her, just a few hours ago she looked like a cover girl now she was barely recognizable. Shawn and Hunter took her to the women's locker room causing alarm when the other Divas saw her.

"Candice what happened?" Hunter asked wiping the blood from Candice's nose.

"I'll call an ambulance," Beth said but Shawn put his hand up for her not to.

"That won't be necessary Beth," he said and Beth came into the locker room and watched as Shawn rubbed the Balm of Gilead over Candice Michelle's bruises. Soon Candice felt like a million dollars but she was still shaken up by what happened to her an hour ago, it had taken all her strength to make it back to the arena to let DX know it wasn't safe out there.

"I was attacked by a monster," Candice said as Shawn and Hunter listened attentively.

"A monster?" Hunter said and Candice nodded and tried her best to describe what she saw.

"It was a lizard type creature, with different colored scales on its back and I think it had wings," she said and Hunter gave her a suspicious look.

"I think you may have hit your head a little harder than you think Candice," he said but Shawn didn't dismiss her so quickly.

"It was dark but I know what I saw, you believe me don't you Shawn?" Candice said squeezing HBK's hand.

"I believe you Candice, I just gotta figure out how we're going to explain this to the police," Shawn said.

"You can show them this," Randy Orton said handing Shawn a photo of a dragon and Candice shot up and covered her face trembling with fear behind Hunter when she saw it.

"That's it, that's what attacked me!" she said pointing a shaky finger at the photograph.

"What is it?" Hunter said calming Candice down and Randy Orton waved his hand across it to reveal a very familiar face.

It was Dave Batista.


	8. Monster Hunt

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Eight - Monster Hunt

New Orleans police department, 8am:

The plan was for DX to go back home after RAW, take their children to school and confront Vince McMahon about why he was seeking out the ARK Angels. That plan failed to materialize because on Tuesday morning DX were down at the New Orleans police station answering questions about a series of attacks that had been reported in the area. Shawn thought that by taking the picture of the dragon Randy Orton had given him to the cops they wouldn't need them anymore. However after the police taped the picture up in public spaces reports flooded in about the creature being spotted all over town and the police wanted to ask DX more questions about the dragon like creature. To add to that the police in Washington contacted the police in New Orleans and told them that people were reporting attacks by a lizard looking creature that fitted the description of the creature in the picture. In short DX weren't going home anytime soon and what was worse, Dave Batista was nowhere to be seen.

"Now tell us more about this creature," the police asked Candice Michelle who looked between Shawn and Hunter not knowing what to say.

"I've told you everything I don't know what else to say, the thing that attacked me is the thing in this picture," Candice said pointing to the picture on the police table.

"Now you say you were attacked by this creature," the police officer asked Candice.

"Yes sir I was," Candice said shaking her head earnestly.

"And these two gentlemen can corroborate your story?" the officer asked Shawn and Hunter.

"Yes sir we can, when Candice came back to the New Orleans Arena last night her face was bruised, her nose was bloody and her clothes were all ripped up," Hunter said and the officer rubbed his chin mulling over this information.

"Where are these ripped up clothes of yours?" the officer asked Candice who frowned at the tone in which he asked the question.

"What you think I'm making this all up?" Candice asked him incredulously.

"Well here are a few pictures of the other people who say they were attacked by this creature," the officer said putting pictures of people with terrible scars and bites all over their bodies on the table for Candice and DX to see. Candice recoiled in horror, it certainly looked like these people had been attacked by a vicious animal, "Now you don't look a thing like any of these people Ms. Michelle so you could see where I would have trouble believing this monster attacked you,"

"But I was attacked!" Candice insisted and Shawn pulled out his cell-phone and pointed it at Candice.

"Say cheese," he said and Candice turned to him.

"What?" she asked and Shawn took a picture of her with his camera phone.

"Is Randy still outside?" Shawn asked Hunter who nodded, "Go get him,"

Hunter got Randy while the officer stood with his arms folded wondering what was going on.

"I swear young lady if I find out this is some kind of wrestling stunt you and your bosses are going to be in a lot of trouble," the officer said.

"I assure you sir we are not making this up," Shawn said.

"And even if we were it would be like the worse storyline ever - a monster attacking Divas, what is this a 1952 B movie?" Candice said and the officer frowned and Shawn quieted Candice down.

"That's enough Candice," he said as Randy Orton came into the room. Shawn approached him much to the officer's confusion.

"What is going on here?" he asked impatiently.

"Randy I need you to show what Candice looked like 12 hours ago," Shawn said handing Randy his camera phone and Randy waved his hand across it and showed the results to the officer.

"Now that looks like a woman that's been attacked by a monster," he said, "I'm gonna need a copy of this picture can you send a copy to me?"

"Yes officer," Shawn said taking the phone back and patting Randy on the back.

"Good, now Ms. Michelle you say that you were out with a wrestler called Dave Batista just before the attack," the officer asked Candice sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Yes I was," Candice said.

"I'm gonna need to speak to this man, is he still in his hotel room?" the officer asked DX who exchanged weary glances.

"There's a chance he might have gone home already," Shawn said uncomfortably.

"Where does he live?" the officer asked and Shawn didn't want to answer but he knew he had to.

"He lives in Washington," Shawn said.

"Good then I'll let Washington know and they'll contact him, he may be the only clue we have as to what went on here last night so we're really gonna need to talk to him," the officer told Shawn and Hunter who looked at each other not liking where this was going at all.

The officer reached out to Candice Michelle with a warm smile, "If it makes you feel any better no harm was done you're still a total knockout," he said and Candice smiled grateful for the compliment.

"Thank you officer," she said.

"Okay you can all go, I'll let you know if we hear anything," the officer said and DX, Randy and Candice left the room and the police station to head back to the Royal Sonesta hotel where the other wrestlers were waiting to know if they could go home. They headed for the breakfast room but they didn't want to eat, it had been a long morning and Dave Batista was still missing.

"We have to find Dave before the cops do," Randy said.

"But what are we looking for a human being or a monster?" Shawn asked and Hunter shook his head in disbelief.

"How did this happen, one minute Dave is the cuddly teddy bear all the ladies want to hang with and the next minute he's a dragon-looking monster attacking Candice Michelle? It doesn't make sense!" Hunter protested trying to keep his voice down.

"But it does make sense," said the familiar voice of Trish Stratus who came over and sat on Randy's lap planting a warm kiss on his lips, "Hey Randy," she said lovingly.

"Hey wifey," Randy replied back with a warm hug.

"Truth, thank God you're here can you shed some light on what happened to Candice last night?" Shawn asked.

"I can confirm that the thing that attacked her was definitely not Dave Batista but a manifestation of an evil spirit that's attached itself to the tattoo on Batista's back," Trish said and Shawn and Hunter took a closer look at the picture of the dragon like creature in the picture.

"It is just like Dave's tattoo," Hunter realized looking closely at the picture.

"But how did this happen?" Shawn asked Trish.

"Before me and loverboy left for our honeymoon I specifically told Batista to find us when he went back to the hotel to get Punk for our send off in L.A. He didn't find me before I could stop it from happening," Trish said and Shawn frowned.

"Stop what from happening?" he asked.

"The transfer from those two evil witches to Dave and Punk," Trish said and Shawn and Hunter gasped.

"The two girls that Punk was raving about that night I went to see him after RAW," Hunter realized.

"Yes," Trish confirmed.

"So Punk is being controlled by that tattoo on his left arm, that Pepsi tattoo," Shawn said, "those two girls put a spell on both of them,"

"It gets worse," Trish said, "Do you know who owns that club those two girls were at?"

"No who?" DX asked at the same-time.

"Chris Jericho," Trish replied and Hunter and Shawn sunk down into their chairs, "that's right Y2J is up to no good once again and I'm sorry you guys won't be able to stop him this time,"

Shawn and Hunter looked up at Trish at the same-time wondering what she meant by that while Randy shook his head wishing for once in his life Dave Batista wasn't such a chick magnet and Chris Jericho would just get a life.

Waterside, 1pm:

For the first time in a long time Cameron was nervous. Shawn said he would take the ARK Angels to school this morning and then something happened in New Orleans and he couldn't make it back in time. To Cameron that was not a good sign because his father was always there when he said he'd be more times than not, it was almost as if some-thing was preventing him from coming back to Connecticut this morning and now this second visit from Vince McMahon would have to be intercepted by his pregnant stepmother. As much as Cameron loved having Amy by his side he didn't feel it was fair considering how heavily pregnant she was. She really should have been at home resting but she had been in spiritual warfare for the past week and did very little resting. While Amy was taking care of him Cameron wanted someone to take care of her and his little sister growing inside her.

As usual the ARK Angels were eating their lunch under the juniper tree only this time Amy and Joanie were there with them waiting for Mr. McMahon to make his unwanted return to the school. LC had made her case to Joanie that she was no longer wearing the grey sweater/skirt ensemble with the Mary Jane's after she told her mom that Vince approved of her clothes. Joanie didn't put up a fight and let LC throw the clothes away, the big black boots were back much to Mr. Applebee's dislike. He would have to come around because there was no way those clothes were going back on LC's body now, her parents were certain of that.

"There's that limo again!" Cheyenne called pointing upside down at the limousine at the school entrance and Joanie helped Amy to her feet as Vince McMahon came out of his limo with his special guest by his side.

That special guest turned out to be Chris Jericho.

"Oh what is he doing here?" LC said pouting and she stormed up to her other father and Joanie reached out to her.

"LC wait!" she yelled but LC was offended that Jericho would even show his face on her family's turf after all the crap he pulled a few months ago with his deranged paranoid android stunt. She would have walked all the way up to him and socked him right in the jaw if she wasn't stunned into immobility by the appearance of the real special guest.

"Carla," she said as her sister came out of the limousine behind Jericho.

"Hey sis," Carla said giving LC a hug but LC was too surprised to hug her back.

"What are you doing here," LC asked then she looked up at Jericho disdainfully, "with him?" she added.

"We've got so much to talk about, hey Joanie," Carla said waving at Joanie and Joanie waved back in a robotic way wondering what on Earth was going on.

"Looking good Joanie," Vince McMahon said.

"Bite me Vince," Joanie replied.

"I see where LC gets it, well that will be the first thing to change," Vince said with a small smile.

"What?" Joanie asked then Vince's eyes turned to Amy, Cameron and Cheyenne who were lagging a little behind Joanie and LC.

"Are you alright mom?" Cameron said concerned about Amy who was starting to heat up but not in a Righteous Indignation kind of way, in a bad way.

"I'm fine Cameron," Amy said.

"Don't lie to me mom," Cameron said.

"Okay I'm not fine but I want to know what Jericho and Vince are doing here," Amy said.

"Then you promise me you'll go home and take it easy?" Cameron asked and Amy nodded.

"Yes," Amy replied and she came up to Vince and asked him point blank what he was doing here.

"Well let me start by saying I didn't expect to see you here but since you are I think you should take it easy and not get too excited," Vince said.

"What are you doing here Vince?" Amy asked her temperature rising and she was growing fatigued.

"Let me take you under that tree to sit down," Vince said taking Amy by the hand but she pulled her arm back defiantly.

"I said what are you doing here?" Amy asked this time her temperature rose with Righteous Indignation and Vince could tell the difference.

"I actually just came to visit Waterside and make sure all the reconstruction was up to par. You can imagine my surprise when I pulled up on Monday and saw that the building was almost completely restored," Vince said.

"So that was you in the limo last Monday," Amy said.

"Mr. Applebee said Cameron told him his little sister did it, he didn't believe you of course," Vince said to Cameron, "but if Cheyenne did rebuild Waterside I must say she did a Phenomenal job," Vince said about to stroke Cheyenne face when Amy pulled her away from him.

"Don't touch her," Amy said with a warning tone and Vince backed off and Amy's focus turned to Jericho, "What's your story?"

Jericho smiled down at Carla, "Why don't you tell her sweetie?" he said to her and Carla smiled up at Amy.

"I'm thinking of transferring to Waterside for a couple of semesters so I can spend some time with LC," Carla said and LC's face brightened.

"Really? Oh my gosh Carla that's awesome!" she said ecstatically and Carla nodded, she was equally ecstatic, "That means you can stay with us at the Sandbox!"

"Yeah as long as that's okay with your parents and Aunt Amy," Carla said.

"I couldn't imagine why it wouldn't be," Vince said looking at Joanie and Amy who both exchanged glances with Cameron.

"If Carla wanted to transfer to Waterside why didn't Charlotte and Dan call us, why did you go out of your way to come and tell us yourself?" Amy asked Jericho.

"Well to be honest Amy,"

"-stop right there Jericho because you can't be honest, you're up to something I know it and you better believe I'm gonna find out," Amy said and Jericho looked down and fell silent.

"You're right I am up to something," Jericho said, "which is kind of why I was hoping DX would be here instead of you,"

"Well they're not here so whatever crap you were gonna tell them you can save it because I'm not interested in hearing it either," Amy said.

"Aunt Amy please hear daddy out," Carla said and Cameron balked at what Carla just called Jericho.

"Daddy?" he repeated in shock.

"Its okay Carla I expected this, maybe we should go," Jericho said.

"But what about what you said about spending more time with me and LC?" Carla asked Jericho and Amy shook her head and tried not to laugh at the number Jericho had done on Carla.

"If Jericho does want to get to know LC and is even bothered to come up from New York and see you both if you transfer here I wont stand in his way," Amy told Carla.

"Actually I was hoping I could take LC back to New York with me," Jericho said, "there's a few good schools around there and if she likes it I'd like her to come and live with me and Stephanie for awhile,"

Amy couldn't even speak, LC just stared at Jericho, Joanie thought Jericho was kidding while Cameron tried to stop his heart from thumping so hard inside his chest.

"You better take Carla home now," Vince said to Jericho sensing that things were about to get entirely too hot to handle in Connecticut right now. Before he got in the limo Jericho smiled at LC.

"See you soon sweetie," he said with a warm smile but LC didn't know how to respond, she just stared at the limo as it drove off down the road.

"This is a joke right, Jericho's finally lost it hasn't he?" Chyna asked Amy who was holding her stomach looking very uncomfortable.

"If that was a joke it wasn't funny," Cameron said putting his arm around LC who still hadn't said anything while Amy tried to cool off, there was nothing funny about what just happened and it would be even less funny when she told Shawn and Hunter about it.


	9. Indecent Exposure

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Nine - Indecent Exposure

The Sandbox, 9pm:

The ARK Angels were playing in Cameron's room while Amy rested in her room and DX were in Baton Rouge, LA for the Smackdown tapings. When DX came home from New Orleans Amy and Joanie told them about the visit Vince and Jericho made to Waterside as well as Jericho's proposal for LC to spend time with him in New York. Hunter responded by telling them to make sure they washed thoroughly before going to bed in case they picked up any germs from Jericho. Shawn explained that the two girls that had cursed Batista and Punk went to the club that Jericho owned indicating again that Y2J was up to no good. Still Hunter wasn't taking Jericho as seriously as Amy would have hoped, she was taking Y2J very seriously - a little too seriously for Shawn's liking and he asked everyone to watch over her and make sure she got some rest while he was on the road. The ARK Angels spent a few hours with her then when she looked rested they left her to go play and discuss the events at Waterside earlier on in the day.

"You know it would be great having Carla here," Cameron said while Cheyenne worked on her drawing and LC lent against the foot of his bed thoughtfully, "but you going to New York is totally out of the question,"

"Totally," Cheyenne agreed and LC smiled.

"What if you two were to come with me, Jericho or not, New York is still New York?" LC suggested and Cameron shook his head.

"No way, you think your dad would ever let you anywhere near Jericho?" Cameron said.

"I know did you see how casual he's being about the whole thing? He isn't taking Jericho seriously at all. I think we should all take a page out of his book, including your mom," LC said trying to put her leg behind her head and failing miserably.

"LC you know my mom, she's extra sensitive about everything especially when it comes to this family and anything that threatens it," Cameron said.

"Well she needs to chill because I'm not going anywhere," LC said and Cameron frowned at her as she tried to push her leg behind her head.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked her.

"I'm trying to put my leg behind my head," LC said.

"Yeah I can see that but why?" Cameron asked.

"Well the girls in gym class are so bendy, one of them can put both legs behind her head. I've got the flexibility of an iron rod," LC said eventually failing to put her leg behind her head and she fell onto her face.

Cameron helped her up, "I love you just the way you are," he said and kissed her on the head.

"You two are so cute, look I drew your picture!" Cheyenne said showing Cameron and LC her picture of them inside a big red heart.

"You seriously need to work on your art Chey," Cameron said but LC liked the picture.

"I think she captured the moment," LC said and kissed Cameron on the cheek causing the Amazing one to smile. His ears suddenly perked up and he turned towards the door.

"I can hear someone coming up the stairs," he said and the ARK Angels went outside to see who had come to visit.

"Hey kids," came the warm and friendly voice of Trish Orton, or TO as everyone called her now and RKO was with her.

"What are you two doing here?" Cameron asked them curiously.

"We're here to visit your mom," Trish replied walking down to the West Wing of the Sandbox where Shawn and Amy's bedroom was.

"Will you come back and see us after?" LC asked and Trish nodded, "Cool I love it when Trish comes over,"

"Trish never comes over unless it's something important," Cameron said soberly wondering what brought Trish to the Sandbox and LC noticed that the expression on his face was very similar to the one on Aunt Amy's earlier today.

In Shawn and Amy's room Trish and Randy found the Anointed one laying on her bed her hands clasped over her pregnant stomach with a calm expression on her face which turned into a smile when she saw who her guests were.

"What's up TO? Hey Randy," Amy said as Trish came over and gave her a hug, "Is Dave still missing?" Amy asked referring to Dave Batista and Randy nodded, "Where could he be?"

"We're not here to talk about Batista Amy," Trish said, "as important as that is right now you're on the top of my list of priorities,"

Amy nodded, "Well I appreciate that," she said, "I've got a lot going on,"

"Yes you do and it's only going to get worse," Trish said.

"Well I can't just sit back and do nothing," Amy protested.

"Yes you can you're six months pregnant, your sole responsibility is to make sure nothing happens to complicate the birth of your first baby girl. Getting involved in this thing with Punk and Batista isn't smart and I need you to be smart about this," Trish said and Amy sighed.

"I can't just ease off like that," Amy said and Trish nodded.

"I know, you're fiery by nature and by divinity it's even harder for you to back down from a fight but I need you to honey. The same way God took my Truth-telling abilities away from me to protect me from getting involved in what was going on around me I need you to leave this thing with Punk and Batista to Shawn and the ARK Angels," Trish said.

"But they're back at school they can't get involved in this," Amy said.

"Oh they'll be involved, so will Randy, Edge, Jeff Hardy and Rey Mysterio. So you don't have to fight this one, you can take it easy. Please Amy," Trish said and Amy frowned.

"Why are you so keen for me to take it easy?" Amy asked her.

"Because you're already showing signs of distress; the fatigue, the high temperature and it has to stop. In three short months your baby is going to come forth and the devil knows that, which is why he's stepped up the attack," Trish said.

"What about Jericho?" Amy said.

"No Amy, don't worry about Jericho. It's bad enough that you went to Waterside today and saw that monster there with Carla. Jericho will be dealt with but not by you," Trish said firmly and Amy nodded, "Now I'm gonna talk to the ARK Angels and Joanie and let them know that you are not to get over-excited or involved in any of the madness that's going on right now,"

"Okay," Amy said with a warm smile.

"I'll be right back mi hermana," Trish said kissing Amy on the head.

"I love you," Amy told Trish as she left.

"I love you too," Trish said as she and Randy went through the door.

As expected the ARK Angels were hanging out in the West Wing waiting for Trish to come out.

"Hey guys I need to talk to you," she said sitting down with them in the passage way.

"Is mom okay?" Cameron asked Trish.

"She's fine Cameron but I need you guys to make sure no-one and I mean no-one messes with her. She needs her rest and she's not getting as much as she should be. In three months you guys are gonna have a new baby sister and I want to make sure that happens," Trish said and Cheyenne clapped her hands together excitedly.

"A new baby sister!" she said with a jubilant smile on her face.

"I noticed that she's been getting kind of hot lately," Cameron said.

"Well I'm going to help her with that before I go," Trish said heading down the stairs towards the foyer where Aurora's windmill was sat. She reached inside and pulled out the little Hurricane, "Hey Ro-Ro, sorry to pull you away from your favorite toy but I need you to help your Aunt Amy," Trish said and the ARK Angels frowned as Trish went back up the stairs with Aurora.

"Hey Trish what are you doing with Aurora?" Chyna asked coming out of the East Wing of the Sandbox.

Trish handed Aurora to LC, "I want you to go and give Aurora to Aunt Amy, she'll keep her cool," she said and LC nodded understanding.

"That's a great idea," Cameron said.

"And I'm gonna need a lot more of them to come out of that Amazing brain of yours," Trish said to Cameron, "I know you're back at school now but being an ARK Angel is a full-time gig. You'll soon realize that anyway. I'm gonna talk to Aunt Joanie I'll be right back,"

Before he went with her Randy put a gentle hand on Cameron's shoulder, "Remember absence makes the heart grow fonder," he said with an encouraging smile and Cameron frowned wondering what he meant as he walked away.

"Cameron come on," LC said pulling Cameron's arm and the ARK Angels went into Aunt Amy's bedroom and climbed up onto her bed.

"Hey Aunt Amy, Aunt Trish put us in charge of you," Cheyenne said and Amy smiled.

"What are you doing there LC?" she asked the ARK as she positioned Aurora under Amy's arm.

"Well as an ARK Angel I believe Aurora has a responsibility to look after you too," LC said and the coolness of Aurora's body temperature and her cold breath instantly started to cool the unusually warm Anointed one down and she smiled.

"Thank you so much guys this is exactly what I need," Amy said wrapping her arms around Aurora.

"Whatever you need mom, food, drink, a massage - we are at your disposal," Cameron said and Amy rubbed his head fondly.

"What I need right now is for you guys to keep me company," Amy said.

"You got it!" Cheyenne said being the first to jump onto Amy's bed followed by LC and Cameron and the ARK Angels never slept in their own beds that night and wouldn't for awhile.

Trish and Randy left Chyna's room telling her pretty much the same-thing they told the ARK Angels which was to take care of Amy and make sure she didn't get involved in everything going on around her.

"Do you think we should have told her about LC?" Randy said.

"Are you nuts? I want to decrease the level of stress in this house not increase it. If we told Chyna what was gonna happen to LC she'd never let the girl out of the house," Trish said and Randy shrugged.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Randy said but Trish shook her head.

"God's plan must be fulfilled, we do it His way or not at all," Trish said and Randy nodded.

"It just seems so harsh," Randy said looking at the picture Cheyenne had drawn of LC and Cameron.

"It is but so will it be until God says otherwise," Trish said, "Come on let's go say goodbye to Amy and the ARK Angels,"

"Man it feels so peaceful down here now," Randy noticed as they walked towards the West Wing.

"The ARK Angels are doing their job," Trish said and Randy dropped the picture of Cameron and LC inside the big red heart, only now the heart was broken with Cameron on one side and LC on the other.


	10. Velvet Punch

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Ten - Velvet Punch

The next morning Shawn and Hunter got home from Baton Rouge early and took the ARK Angels to school. Hunter decided to hang around just in case Vince and Jericho decided to show up so Shawn went back home to check on Amy. He walked into their bedroom and liked what he saw. She looked absolutely radiant, like she didn't have a care in the world which is just how he wanted it. When he came home he found the ARK Angels sleeping all around her in various places in their big bed, their company must have done Amy the world of good because her temperature had gone down and her natural warm glow had returned. Aurora was still sleeping beside her but LC had told him to make sure not to move Ro-Ro and to let her stay with Amy all day. Of course that meant less room for Shawn but he wasn't complaining, his wife's health meant more to him than anything else even with this thing with Batista and Punk going on she was still number one of his list of priorities in life - next to his children of course.

Shawn went down to the kitchen and made breakfast, he was pretty sure Amy would wake up in awhile and he wanted to surprise her with her favorite breakfast - a little bit of everything. Just as he was getting the strawberries out of the fridge the house phone rang, it was Rey Mysterio.

"Hey Shawn, sorry to call you so early in the morning but I had to call - I found Dave," Rey said and Shawn put down the strawberries.

"You did, where is he?" Shawn asked.

"He's right here in San Diego. I opened the door to get the morning newspaper and there he is!" Rey said.

"Is he okay?" Shawn asked.

"Well I was so happy to see him I just pulled him in the house and sat him down in the living room. He's asleep now," Rey said.

"I need you to check him out and tell me how he looks," Shawn said and Rey went into the living room and gave Dave a once over.

"His clothes are kind of okay I guess, there's a few rips here and there which is very unlike Dave. Oh my God," Rey said looking at Dave's fingers.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"There's blood under his nails and on his hands," Rey said getting a close up look and Dave bore his top row teeth and Rey gulped, "and on his teeth,"

"Dear God," Shawn said lowering his head in his hands, "Rey you are not safe in that house,"

"Shawn what happened to Dave man?" Rey asked.

"I can't get into it now I'm more concerned about your safety. I gotta make a call I'll call you right back okay?" Shawn said.

"Okay," Rey said and hung up wondering what had happened to one of his closest friends while Shawn called the only person he knew who could keep Dave from hurting Rey.

A few hours later Amy was taking an afternoon nap still cuddled around Aurora and Shawn was about to go and see the ARK Angels at Waterside when the door bell rang.

"Punk," Shawn said when CM Punk appeared at his front door, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to let you know that Batista is fast asleep and Rey-Rey is fine," Punk said.

"I know that, I called Rey's house and he told me Batista was sound asleep thanks to you," Shawn said.

"I guess I just wanted you to hear it from me," Punk said and Shawn noticed the circles around Punk's eyes had gotten thicker and darker.

"You still aren't getting any sleep are you?" he said welcoming Punk into the house.

"I don't want to sleep there's too much to stay awake for," Punk said.

"It may seem that way but really Punk you need to get some sleep for your body's sake," Shawn said.

"My body's fine it's my personal life that's in the toilet," Punk said and Shawn nodded.

"Oh you mean the thing with you not being allowed to see Velvet for a month," he said.

"Yeah why did you agree to it?" Punk asked Shawn.

"Because after what you did I think Jeff Jarrett had a right to protect the TNA roster," Shawn said.

"Do you still feel that way, after what I just did to Batista?" Punk asked, "I proved I could use this power for good,"

"Yeah you did only to come here and use that as an excuse to get Velvet back - that's not very good now is it?" Shawn countered and Punk's face tightened.

"I put Batista to sleep I deserve something for that," Punk said, "Call Jarrett and tell him to let me see Velvet,"

"I can't do that Punk and even if I did think Jarrett's actions were a little harsh I still wouldn't let you see Velvet until that power of yours is brought under control," Shawn said.

"Jeff Hardy can move water with his mind and I don't see you lecturing him about his God given power," Punk said.

"That's exactly my point Punk, Jeff's power came from God, it's sanctified. The power you have did not come from God, it came from those two girls who were pestering you at that club Venom in L.A a couple of weeks ago," Shawn said.

"How do you know that?" Punk asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter how I know it's the Truth," Shawn said and he got up real close and looked into Punk's eyes, "You can't go to sleep can you, that's why you look the way you look that demonic spirit is forcing you to stay awake,"

"I can go to sleep if I want to!" Punk argued.

"Then take a nap right here, if you do then I'll call Jeff Jarrett and convince him to let you see Velvet Sky again," Shawn said and Punk's face contorted revealing the agony that his body was in.

"I can't," he said with a strained voice, "I can't go to sleep," Punk fell to his knees grabbing onto Shawn's arms, "Help me Shawn, get this thing out of me!"

"I'll help you Punk, just close your eyes and relax," Shawn said.

"I can't close my eyes," Punk said frantically.

"Okay that's alright but if you feel like something's pulling on you don't fight it, that's just the demon trying to hold onto you," Shawn told Punk going down on his knees with his hand wrapped around Punk's left arm.

"Can I ask you something Shawn?" Punk said.

"Sure what is it?" Shawn said.

"How come when I tell you to go to sleep you stay awake?" Punk asked and Shawn realized he was talking to the demon that had taken possession of Punk.

"Get out of him demon leave him alone!" Shawn demanded.

"I bet your wife would like to see my new power, maybe I should go upstairs and show it to her," Punk said with a crafty smile.

"She'd kill you on sight," Shawn said to the demon.

"We'll see about that," the demon replied through Punk as the wrestler leapt to his feet.

"No!" Shawn cried out as Punk headed for the stairs and Shawn grabbed him, pulling him down the stairs and wrestling him to the ground, "Get out of him!" Shawn said to the demon sitting a-top Punk.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Amy said from the top of the stairs.

"Amy go back to bed!" Shawn demanded.

"Shawn you can't cast the demon out under your own strength you have to do it in the spirit!" Amy yelled, "You're gonna hurt Punk!"

"Get him off me!" Punk yelled.

"Let him up Shawn!" Amy said and Shawn rolled off of Punk and he headed for the door but Amy set it on fire so Punk couldn't escape. However the demon was so afraid of Amy it made Punk try to escape through the fiery door. Shawn tried to stop him and Aurora helped by making it rain inside the house, she put the flame out but Punk's left arm was badly burned by the flame.

"Look what you've done!" Punk roared angrily.

"Let me rub some balm on the burn it will heal it right up," Shawn said tenderly.

"No way are you crazy, don't ever touch me again!" Punk said and he stormed out of the house and Shawn took a deep breath before running up to the top of the stairs to put Amy back to bed.

"We couldn't help him," Amy said as Shawn laid her down.

"I got too emotional," Shawn said, "when he said he was gonna come up to you all I could see was red,"

"Literally," Amy said pointing to her hair and Shawn smiled kissing her head, "Trish was right, this isn't my fight this is yours, you and the ARK Angels, I just complicate things,"

"I don't want any complications, I want you to be at peace," Shawn said taking Amy's hands in his and kissing them, "I'll take care of Punk,"

"I know you will," Amy said confidently then she noticed a concerned expression on Shawn's face, "You okay baby?" she asked him softly.

"I saw the strangest picture on the ground outside Cameron's bedroom. It was of him and LC inside a big red heart but the heart was broken and he was on one side and LC was on the other," Shawn explained.

"That's not the picture I saw, the one Cheyenne showed me had them together in the big red heart," Amy said.

"Still it's strange but we've had enough strangeness for today," Shawn said getting in bed next to Amy and Aurora.

"Aren't you gonna go have lunch with the ARK Angels and Hunter?" she asked him but he shook his head.

"No, I'm gonna stay right here with you," Shawn said rubbing Amy's pregnant stomach, "and you," he said to baby Rebecca kissing Amy's stomach and Amy smiled and she finished her afternoon nap with Shawn and Aurora sleeping beside her restoring a sense of peace and security to the West Wing.

Matt Hardy's house, 4pm:

Jeff, Matt and Shannon Moore were in the living room talking about Matt's birthday which was coming up next Saturday and the kind of party they were going to have. Matt wanted to keep things simple but Jeff and Shannon had other ideas.

"I think everyone should party outside and the inside can be a museum of my aluminum art pieces, I can make some really cool ones for your party," Jeff said.

"That sounds like something we'd do for your birthday party Jeff," Matt said.

"I didn't have a birthday party this year, I had a wedding in Fiji remember?" Jeff said and Matt nodded.

"Yeah I remember and you did a great job decorating that bad boy to compensate for the birthday party you never had, you will not be doing that at my birthday party though Jeff because my birthday party is not going to be a display case for the Imagi-Nation," Matt said.

"Why not?" Jeff protested.

"Because your sculptures are so delicate and my birthday parties are so rowdy, one of them is bound to get damaged and then you'd be in a bad mood all night," Matt said.

"I would not be," Jeff protested again.

"Remember when you made me that 3-D fish and Shannon sat on it? You wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the night," Matt said.

"Well I spent a really long time on that fish," Jeff said and Shannon rolled his eyes.

"You spend a long time on all your sculptures it's just not a very practical idea," Shannon said.

"Not practical?" Jeff balked, "you want to tattoo people at Matt's birthday party, talk about not practical,"

"Hey people are into tattoos, it would be a big hit and you know it," Shannon said.

"And just where were you thinking of setting up the tattoo equipment?" Matt asked.

"In your living room of course," Shannon said and Matt shook his head.

"No, no way there'll be no tattooing at my birthday party," Matt said and Shannon pouted while Jeff laughed, "and there'll be no sculptures from the Imagi-Nation Collection by Jeff Hardy,"

"Oh!" Jeff pouted and now Shannon was laughing.

"What's so funny?" came the voice of Velvet Sky who came downstairs after talking to Angelina Love on the phone for over an hour. Jeff and Shannon turned to see her coming and looked at each other surprised.

"Come down and hang with us Velvet, we were just talking about my birthday party and nixing all of Jeff and Shannon's plans for it," Matt said and Velvet came and sat on the sofa chair next to them.

"How about we give all the guests makeovers and reveal the Beautiful People on the inside?" she said and Matt, Jeff and Shannon turned their noses up at her, "I'm just kidding you guys!" she said laughing and the boys gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank God I thought you were serious for a minute there," Shannon said.

"Yeah that Beautiful People act is sure convincing," Jeff said.

"What are you doing here anyway Vel?" Shannon asked.

"It's a really long story but the short version is I'm hiding from my boyfriend," Velvet said.

"You mean Punk, why are you hiding from him?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Have you been around him lately? He's acting really weird, I don't feel like myself when I'm around him. Plus Jeff Jarrett banned me from seeing him for a whole month because of what he did at the IMPACT Zone," Velvet said.

"What did he do at the IMPACT Zone?" Shannon asked and Velvet frowned.

"DX didn't tell you?" she asked them and they shook their heads.

"DX have been pre-occupied with Dave Batista going nuts," Matt Hardy said.

"What's wrong with Dave Batista?" Velvet asked.

"He nearly killed Kofi Kingston at a house show and he stopped talking to all his friends on the RAW brand. Now there's some rumor going around that he attacked Candice Michelle and the police are looking for him," Jeff Hardy explained and Velvet Sky covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh that's awful," she said, "Is Candice alright?"

"Yeah she's fine HBK healed her right up with this balm his wife got from God, Dave's still missing though," Jeff said.

"Maybe Shawn can use some of the balm on Punk," Velvet thought.

"What's wrong with him?" Shannon asked.

"He's got this power where he can make people go to sleep by just saying "Go to sleep," He used it on the guys at the IMPACT Zone, its pretty scary," Velvet said, "He's got this other thing where he can hypnotize you too. Joe and Homicide really chewed him out about it and Angelina doesn't want me anywhere near him. He put her to sleep as-well,"

"You're not making this up or anything are you?" Jeff asked Velvet.

"Would I be here if I was? The only reason I'm not with Angelina right now is because he knows I go around there all the time, he's been calling her house non-stop," Velvet said.

"Well I kind of invited him to my birthday party next week but I can un-invite him if you want," Matt said and Velvet felt bad about that.

"I don't want any trouble Matt, this isn't something you should get involved in," Velvet said.

"I'm already involved, because of him I can't see Christy at the IMPACT Zone, I wondered why she said I couldn't come up to see her," Matt said, "Punk got himself into this, if he does have this Go To Sleep power I don't want him at my party anyway,"

"He doesn't go out anyway," Shannon said.

"He went out that one time with Batista to that club Venom in L.A," Jeff said and Velvet furrowed her brow.

"Venom?" she repeated, "Why did he go there?"

"Because the RAW guys wanted to say goodbye to Trish and Randy there before they went on their honeymoon," Jeff said.

"Do you know the club?" Matt asked Velvet who was suddenly deep in thought.

"How would you boys like to take a trip with me to Los Angeles?" Velvet asked and Matt, Jeff and Shannon exchanged glances wondering what was in L.A that had gotten Velvet so ready-to-go.

Venom, L.A at 10pm:

A few hours later four wrestlers got out of a taxi cab and looked at the long line that led out of the nightclub Venom.

"Come on boys," she said strutting to the front of the line.

"Uh Velvet are we gonna cut in this line, the people look like they've been waiting a long time?" Shannon said.

"This can't wait, you guys are WWE Superstars act like it," Velvet said heading up to the bouncer at the front of the queue.

"Excuse me ma'am is your name on the list?" the bouncer asked her.

"I'm Velvet Sky, my name is always on the list," Velvet said and the bouncer looked at the list but her name wasn't on it.

"I'm sorry ma'am but there's no Velvet Sky on here you'll have to get in line," the bouncer said.

"Sure it is, look closer," Velvet said and the bouncer looked closer at the clipboard and she smashed it into his face and went into the club to find what she came all the way from North Carolina to get.

"Excuse me, we're with her," Matt Hardy said pushing his way into the club with Jeff and Shannon right behind him.

"Grab those guys!" one of the other security guys said pointing to Matt, Jeff and Shannon.

"Jeff turn on the sprinkler system!" Velvet said and Jeff looked up and made the sprinkler system come on forcing everyone to leave the club. When everyone was out Matt and Jeff locked the door while Velvet locked eyes on the two girls that she came to see.

"Well if it isn't the Twisted Sisters, Brie and Brianna," she said to the dark haired women.

"Velvet Sky," the women said at the same-time, "long time no see, what brings you back to L.A?" Brie said with a plastic smile.

"Unfinished business," Velvet said and she punched Brie in the face, she ducked when Brianna came after her and then punched her too.

"Oh my nose!" Brie said and Velvet grabbed her and forced her onto her stomach holding her in place by twisting her arm behind her back. She kicked Brianna in the stomach for good measure then turned back to Brie.

"What do you want Velvet?" Brie screamed in pain.

"The question is what do you want with me?" Velvet said.

"What are you talking about? ARGHHH!" Brie screamed as Velvet wrenched her arm back even harder.

"You know what I'm talking about Brie don't play dumb with me, you just count your lucky stars I didn't bring Angelina with me," Velvet said.

"I don't know what you're talking about I swear!" Brie said tears of pain coming down her face.

"Your oaths mean nothing to me, just tell me why you put that spell on my boyfriend and we'll take it from there," Velvet said.

"The cops are coming," Matt said looking out the window and seeing the blue and red lights flashing.

"Make it quick Vel," Jeff Hardy said.

"You talking about CM Punk?" Brianna asked trying to get up but Velvet kicked her back down.

"Am I talking to you huh?" Velvet shouted at her, "Are you going to tell me why you cursed Punk or am I gonna have to take your arm back to North Carolina with me?"

"Okay-okay he paid us to do it!" Brie cried.

"Brie shut up!" Brianna said and Velvet kicked her again.

"Who paid you?" Velvet asked.

"Chris Jericho, he told us to put a spell on both of them - CM Punk and Dave Batista so we did. I didn't know he was going out with you Velvet I swear I didn't!" Brie pleaded.

"Why did he tell you to put a spell on Batista and Punk?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Get back Jeff, these girls are dangerous," Velvet said and Jeff listened to her taking her word for it, "Well are you going to answer the man's question or not?" Velvet asked Brie.

"Why are you sleeping with him too?" Brianna asked and Velvet smashed her face into the hardwood floor breaking her nose.

"Cops are here!" Matt said.

"Come on out the back," Velvet said directing the guys to the bathroom and they climbed out of the window and ran back downtown away from the club and out of the sight of the police.

"So Chris Jericho's behind this," Jeff Hardy said.

"I gotta see DX and talk to them about Punk, do you know where they live?" Velvet asked Matt, Jeff and Shannon.

"Are you kidding Jeffrey lives at the Sandbox," Matt said.

"Or maybe I should go straight to the horse's mouth," Velvet said.

"Confront Chris Jericho?" Shannon asked incredulously.

"Yes I want my boyfriend back!" Velvet said and Matt put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's start with DX, you don't wanna mess with Chris Jericho that man is one sick puppy," he said.

"Well if Punk doesn't go back to normal and soon, I'm gonna kick that sick puppy's ass," Velvet said and Matt, Jeff and Shannon believed her, she proved to them without a doubt that she was more than just a pretty face just like Brie and Brianna minus the evil.


	11. Rattled Cages

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Eleven - Rattled Cages

Rey Mysterio's house, 2pm:

Shawn Michaels stood outside Rey Mysterio's house loving its So Cal style complete with low-rider out front, a gift from the late and great Eddie Guerrero. When everyone's favorite luchador answered the door he wasn't as happy to see Shawn as HBK would have liked.

"Hey Shawn," Rey said looking down at his feet.

"What's wrong Rey? Is it the sunshine, the warm breeze or just the overall coolness of San Diego that's got you down?" Shawn asked wondering why Rey was looking at his feet.

"I lost Batista," Rey replied and Shawn's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"You what?" he said in disbelief, "Rey how could you lose him he was asleep?" Shawn reasoned.

"It was really hot inside my house so I thought I'd cool him off a bit," Rey said walking out his front door onto the lawn and Shawn followed him, "I put a cool rag over his face and before I knew it he was awake,"

"Then what happened?" Shawn asked.

"He said he had to leave and I told him I'd give him a ride to the airport but he told me not to bother," Rey said.

"So he just left, he didn't tell you where he was going?" Shawn said incredulously and Rey looked down at his feet again.

"I would ask if you were mad but I guess that's a given," Rey said as Shawn took a deep breath and put his head between his knees to calm down, "What I don't understand is why Dave woke up after I put the cloth on his face,"

"This cloth is it just any cloth or do you use it for special occasions?" Shawn asked Rey.

"I take it to church with me so I have something to wipe my face with when it gets hot," Rey replied.

"There's your answer, that cloth is blessed you use it for holy reasons and the blessing nullified the curse that kept Dave asleep," Shawn replied, "I wonder if that would be enough to destroy the other curse on him," Shawn thought.

"Well I did pray for him while he was asleep," Rey said.

"How did he seem when he woke up?" Shawn asked.

"A little pre-occupied like something was on his mind and he sure was in a hurry to leave," Rey replied.

"I don't think your church cloth was enough I'm gonna have to lay hands on him, I just hope he shows up for the Supershow this weekend," Shawn said.

"Are the police still looking for him?" Rey asked and Shawn nodded, "There's no way Dave attacked Candice or those other people,"

"Well the police won't rule it out until they find him and from what you told me the evidence is not in Dave's favor," Shawn said.

"Oh you mean the blood on his teeth and on his hands?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, even after a couple of days the police can still retrieve it," Shawn said then he had a thought, "Unless an old friend of his destroys the evidence,"

Rey frowned then he realized who Shawn was talking about, "You mean Melina?" he asked.

"Yeah, after all she specializes in miracles," Shawn said.

"But she doesn't cast out demons," Rey said.

"No and that's why I gotta get to L.A right away," Shawn said.

"I'll go with you, L.A 's just a 40 minute flight from here," Rey said and Shawn's eyes beamed as Rey got into the low-rider.

"All my life I always wanted to ride in one of these," Shawn said getting into the passenger seat.

"Well you're in for a treat, let's ride!" Rey said turning the key in the ignition and the low-rider immediately started to bob up and down.

"Awesome!" Shawn said as Rey bobbed down the street and headed for San Diego airport, "Wait, don't you want to tell your wife you're leaving?" Shawn asked Rey.

"Oh yeah," Rey said and turned the low-rider around, headed back to his house and hollered up to the top window outside the house, "Angie i' el ll esté detrás adentro un poco mientras que / Angie I'll be back in a little while!" he said and Angie stuck her head out of the bedroom window.

"Okay, coja un poco de aceite de oliva i' m que hace spaghetti / pick up some olive oil I'm making spaghetti," Angie replied.

"Spaghetti, pensé usted dijo que usted iba a hacer el chile? / spaghetti, I thought you said you were going to make chili?" Rey complained.

"tenemos siempre pensamiento i' del chile i; intento de d algo diferente para un cambio / We always have chili I thought we'd try something different for a change," Angie said.

"Okay cómo sobre el calamari / how about calamari?" Rey suggested.

"Cómo sobre nosotros continúe esta discusión de Melina' casa de s / how about we continue this discussion from Melina's house?" Shawn suggested.

"Melina's, porqué es usted que va a Melina' casa de s? / Why are you going to Melina's house?" Angie asked.

"para encontrar Batista / to find Batista," Rey replied.

"Okay, cuando usted lo encuentra si él quiere el espagueti o el calamari / okay when you find him ask him if he wants spaghetti or calamari," Angie said and Rey drove off after waving goodbye to his wife and she waved back and blew him a kiss.

On the way to LAX Shawn and Rey Mysterio learned that flights to Los Angeles had been suspended for the whole day. When they asked the helpdesk why they could give no logical answer, only stating that "There was nothing they could do."

"We'll have to drive to L.A, its only 2 hours away from here," Rey said.

"Okay let's go," Shawn said and they ran back to the airport parking lot to retrieve the low-rider and head for the San Diego Freeway.

About half an hour into their journey Shawn and Rey were accompanied by some very aggressive speedsters who seemed intent on catching up to them.

"What do these two mamacitas want?" Rey said as the drove up real close to the low-rider, "Do you think they could be wrestling fans?"

Shawn got a good look at the driver and her travel buddy in the rear-view mirror, they were two young women with long black hair, they might have been sisters as they bore a striking resemblance to each other. They pulled right up to the low-rider smiling beguilingly at HBK before ramming the side of Rey's car.

"They are definitely not fans!" Shawn yelled, "Speed up Rey let's get outta here!"

"I'm way ahead of you partner!" Rey said going even faster down the freeway but the two women weren't far behind.

They rammed Shawn and Rey again from behind and the brightly colored metal cracked from the impact on the boot.

"These girls are trying to kill us!" Shawn cried as the women continued to ram the sides of Rey's low-rider.

"Who are they?" Rey asked trying to dodge the girls who were intent on totally re-working the construction of the vehicle.

Shawn looked over at them again, both dark haired, both evil, both trying to kill him - then he remembered Punk's story about the two girls from Venom in L.A, "They're those two girls from the club that you guys went to!" Shawn told Rey.

"Those scary girls that tried to hit on Dave and Punk?" Rey asked trying to keep ahead of the psychotic girls, "Pare el golpear de mi coche!" Rey said yelling from the driver's seat.

"That's Spanish for stop hitting my car!" Shawn yelled then one of the girls threw something at him, it was a gasoline can and she had a match.

"What is that smell?" Rey Mysterio asked picking up a flammable scent.

"That's the smell of our fiery death!" Shawn replied and he jammed his foot down on the break and pulled Rey from the low-rider and ran off the road. Seconds later the low-rider exploded in a ball of fire that could be seen from the Hollywood sign in L.A.

Shawn and Rey looked up at it from the ground below but they didn't have time to thank God for their lives because the two women who had tried to kill them realized that they hadn't finished the job and were making their way over to them.

"These girls are perfectionists," Rey said, "that's not a good quality if you're a homicidal maniac,"

Shawn got to his feet and looked straight at the women walking towards him, "Stay back," he told them firmly but they kept on walking towards him, "Stay back before you get hurt!" Shawn warned them again but they wouldn't listen.

Suddenly the air around them started to warm up to the point where it almost became impossible to breathe, "The explosion's gonna make us suffocate," Rey said.

"That heat's not coming from the low-rider," Shawn said as the two women better known as Brie and Brianna started to get hot, real hot. "You've got one more chance to turn back or feel God's wrath!" Shawn warned the girls one more time and Brie stopped and didn't come one step closer.

"What are you doing?" Brianna asked her.

"Maybe we should go back," Brie said obeying the Voice in her head telling her she was in serious danger.

"Come on," Brianna said pulling Brie's arm but Brie pulled it back.

"No," she said refusing to take one step further but Brianna continued to approach Shawn and Rey Mysterio intending to curse them the way she cursed Punk and Batista, "Brianna stop!" Brie called but Brianna wouldn't listen. Eventually Brianna got so hot her skin started to peel and she finally exploded into a ball of ash.

"ARGHHH!" Brie screamed not believing what just happened to her best friend, a victim of Anointed Amy's Righteous Indignation.

"That doesn't have to happen to you, if you repent of your sins I can save you from my wife's fiery wrath," Shawn said and Brie fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"I repent, I repent!" she cried frightened for her life, "I'm sorry Father please forgive me!" she said raising her eyes to the Heavens and clasping her hands together as a sign of submission.

"That'll do," Shawn said going over to Brie and pulling her to her feet and Amy's Righteous Indignation subsided, "Now tell me why you just tried to kill me and my friend Rey here,"

Brie was shaking so much she could barely stand but Shawn held her firmly, he wasn't about to let her get away without telling him what was going on, "He just said make sure they don't make it to Melina's house," she stammered.

"Who told you that?" Rey Mysterio asked.

"A devil," Brie replied.

"Otherwise known as?" Shawn asked.

"Chris Jericho," Brie said and Rey's mouth dropped but Shawn wasn't surprised in the slightest, "I'm scared, what do I do now?" Brie asked Shawn.

"Go and sin no more," Shawn said quoting Jesus and he let Brie go and she stood looking at him not knowing where to go or what to do, so she ran away down the freeway hoping her problems wouldn't follow her wherever she ended up.

"Chris Jericho tried to kill us, I can't believe it," Rey Mysterio said in shock.

"Believe it, we gotta get to Melina's house but how?" Shawn said thinking and Rey tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the low-rider that was standing in mint condition, the fire long put out.

Shawn and Rey looked at each other then they looked up at the sky and smiled, "Thank you Eddie," they said at the same-time and Eddie smiled at them from Heaven, he wasn't about to let two of his amigos get stuck on the San Diego Freeway without a ride.

The Hennigans, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA at 6pm:

Rey and Shawn finally arrived at Melina and Johnny's house to find Melina and Johnny on the outside of their house as if they were expecting their arrival.

Melina greeted Shawn with a kiss and Rey with a hug, "You will not believe what just happened here just before you came," Melina said to them both and Shawn frowned morbidly.

"Why do I think it has something to do with Batista?" Shawn said and Melina and Johnny nodded.

"He came here demanding to see Melina because he needed her help. I've never seen him so desperate," Johnny said and Melina rubbed his back supportively.

"I was asleep at the time I'm still pretty tired from my time in Fiji, I had no idea Batista was even here," Melina said and Shawn and Rey listened attentively, it was obvious that the couple had been through a lot.

"I tried to find out why he wanted to see her, after everything I heard about Candice being attacked and Batista being missing I didn't want him anywhere near Melina," Johnny explained and Shawn nodded compassionately he totally understood how Johnny felt.

"I woke up when I heard yelling, I recognized Batista's voice and he sounded really mad," Melina said.

"What happened?" Shawn asked Johnny.

"He kept on demanding to see Melina but I wouldn't let him. Then he started throwing stuff and I tried to get him out of the house but I could barely move him, I had no idea Batista was that strong. He finally lost it and grabbed me by the throat and that's when I realized I wasn't dealing with a human, I was dealing with an animal," Johnny said with a gulp, "Something in his eyes changed, they got hard and his skin got tight, then I looked at his hands and they looked like claws. I could feel his sharp nails piercing my skin and just when I thought he was going to squeeze the life out of me he threw me through the door and I landed outside in a heap," Johnny took a breath before finishing his account of what happened, "Then as I turned on my side I looked up from the ground and saw a dragon-like creature fly into the air and when I looked around for Batista he was nowhere to be found,"

"When I came downstairs I saw Johnny and healed him up real quick. When he described the dragon-like creature I thought it sounded a lot like the tattoo on Batista's back but how could that be?" Melina asked.

"Because Chris Jericho paid two girls to put a curse on Batista and bring his tattoo to life. One of those girls is now dead because she just tried to kill Rey-Rey and me on the San Diego Freeway," Shawn explained and Melina and Johnny couldn't believe what Shawn just said.

"Chris Jericho paid two girls to kill you?" Melina asked in shock and Shawn nodded.

"I don't think he meant to kill Rey," Shawn said.

"I'm nobody's accident Holmes," Rey said, "I'm involved, as far as I'm concerned this is personal,"

"I agree, Batista tried to kill me because of him. He could have cost me everything," Johnny said putting his arm around Melina and touching her pregnant stomach, "everything," he repeated emphatically, like Amy Melina's expected delivery date was only three months away.

"Poor Stephanie, does she even realize what she's married into?" Melina asked Shawn.

"I wonder that myself but I'm sure he's doing a pretty good job of convincing her there's nothing going on," Shawn said and Rey's cell-phone rang.

"Hello, Dominic? What's wrong why is Aaliyah screaming like that?" Rey asked and he suddenly went still and said nothing, "mother' s atacado por un monstruo? / Angie's been attacked by a monster?"

"Batista," Shawn said his heart skipping a beat.

"Don't go anywhere I'll be right there!" Rey Mysterio said then he hung up and grabbed Shawn, "Batista attacked Angie, she's lying on the floor and she's not moving!"

Melina covered her mouth and Johnny ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Dear God he's on the rampage," he said.

"I gotta get back to San Diego now!" Rey yelled and Melina grabbed him by the arm.

"You need a miracle Rey and here it is - say 6-1-9," Melina said touching Rey's 619 tattoo.

"What?" Rey said confused.

"Trust me, say 619," Melina said, "Johnny hold onto me, Shawn grab Rey's hand,"

Johnny and Shawn obeyed and Rey shrugged, "619," he said and instantly Rey, Shawn, Melina and Johnny left Santa Monica and found themselves in Rey-Rey's house in San Diego, CA.

On the floor Rey saw his wife and tears welled up in his eyes and he fell beside her cradling her head in his hands while Dominic and Aaliyah spoke to her trying to wake her up.

"Sus bien niños / it's alright children," Melina said to Aaliyah and Dominic as Johnny helped her down to their mother's side. She put her hands on Angie's shoulders, "Por sus rayas le curan / By His stripes you are healed," she said and Angie's body began to regenerate to its God given state and she eventually sat up looking into the faces of her husband, children and dinner guests.

"The dinner's ready, I hope you all like spaghetti!" she said with a big smile and Rey looked at Melina for an explanation.

"I healed her thoughts too with a little supernatural amnesia, she doesn't need to remember Batista attacking her," Melina said and she touched Dominic and Aaliyah and soon they had miraculously forgotten what happened to their mother. "At least now they'd be able to sleep at night," she said to Rey who hugged her gratefully.

"Baby are you crying?" Angie said wiping the tears from Mysterio's eyes.

"I'm just so happy to see you mami," Rey said which was more true than pure fabrication, "Go help your mother set the table guys," Rey said to his children and they went with Angie to the kitchen while Rey spoke to Shawn, Johnny and Melina.

"We got a big problem on our hands," Melina said to HBK.

"No you don't you go home and look after yourself and your unborn child," Shawn said to Melina.

"We'll deal with Batista won't we Shawn?" Johnny said to HBK putting his arm around Shawn and HBK took his arm off his shoulder.

"No you are going to spend time with your pregnant wife," Shawn said, "And so are you," Shawn said to Rey.

"My wife's not pregnant," Rey said.

"Well maybe if you spend some more time with her she will be, you're gonna take care of her anyway," Shawn said as Melina laughed at his comment, "This is not your problem you guys its mine and I'll deal with it,"

"Shawn you maybe the boss of us in the ring but outside the ring I do what I want and I'm gonna make sure this never happens to any of the other boys' girlfriends or wives," Rey said, "Batista has to be stopped,"

"Yes he does but not by you, stay home with your wife Rey I wouldn't know what to do if Angie nearly lost you again," Shawn said, "My responsibility for you goes way beyond a WWE pay check," he added and Rey gave a deep sigh.

"Okay I'll stay home with Angie tonight," Rey said.

"So what are you gonna do Shawn?" Melina asked HBK as he headed out the door.

"Go home and figure out how to stop one of nicest men I've ever met from getting arrested for murder," Shawn said and he waved goodbye to his friends who waved right back.

"Its tough being the boss ain't it?" Johnny said and Melina and Rey nodded before Angie called them into the kitchen for dinner.

"So Rey did you find Batista?" Angie asked her husband and Melina and Johnny exchanged supportive glances with Mysterio.

"No I didn't," Rey replied, "I honestly have no idea when I'll see Batista again,"

"That's a shame I miss Big Dave," Dominic said and Rey Mysterio nodded, he missed him too.


	12. Thin Ice

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Twelve - Thin Ice

Shawn arrived back home around 2am and the house was completely silent as everyone was asleep. Not everyone was sleeping where he expected them to be though as the ARK Angels were once again spread out on his and Amy's bed and they weren't alone; Hunter, Joanie, the Hardys, Shannon Moore and Velvet Sky were in his bedroom as-well sleeping quite comfortably on the floor around the bed. The sight amused Shawn as obviously everyone wanted to keep his wife company and he was grateful to them for that, the question was where was he going to rest his tired bones?

He stepped in-between Joanie and Hunter and made his way over to his side of the bed. Cheyenne had taken up residence there and he didn't want to wake her so he crawled over her to the other side of the bed where LC and Cameron were sleeping and made a little groove where he could slide in next to his wife. This wasn't easily accomplished as LC's elbow was sticking out, when Shawn moved it out of the way LC frowned and nudged Shawn in the ribs. He held in the yelp that was threatening to come out of his mouth and finally managed to close his eyes. Cameron was now half off the bed and he rolled back onto it pushing LC against HBK which she didn't like at all and she shoved Cameron one more time knocking him right off the bed and onto Jeff Hardy's head.

"Ow!" Jeff yelped holding his head.

"Okay who's disturbing the peace?" Hunter demanded though his eyes were still closed, "Jeff Hardy is that you making all that noise over there?"

"It was Cameron he fell on me," Jeff replied.

"It wasn't my fault LC pushed me off the bed," Cameron complained.

"Well I wouldn't have if you weren't trying to squash me," LC replied.

"But you've got all that room up there," Cameron said.

"No I don't, there's me, Uncle Shawn and Aunt Amy plus Aurora how is that room?" LC said and then she realized HBK was in the bed too, "Uncle Shawn, when did you get home?"

"About two minutes ago," Shawn said cozying up next to his wife with his eyes closed.

"So that's why this bed feels so cramped all of a sudden, I'm gonna sleep on the floor next to Cameron," LC said getting off the bed.

"Oh no young lady you come over here and sleep next to me," Hunter insisted.

"Dad don't be ridiculous," LC said cuddling up next to Cameron.

"I'm not being ridiculous I'm being serious, get over here now!" Hunter demanded quietly but firmly and LC refused to pay any attention to him, "That's it," Hunter said getting up and worming his way between LC and Cameron.

"What are you doing Uncle Hunter?" Cameron asked.

"Getting some sleep what does it look like?" Hunter replied.

"So now I have to sleep alone?" Joanie said.

"I'll come over and sleep with you Aunt Joanie," Cameron said and Hunter and LC pouted jealously.

"Well you can't have it both ways," Jeff Hardy said to them and they turned their noses up at him.

"Who asked you anything Rainbow boy?" Hunter said derisively but Jeff fell asleep before he could answer. Moments later LC and Hunter were asleep and the whole room slept soundly with the woman who really appreciated their company.

Early next morning everyone awoke well rested and decided to go with DX to take the ARK Angels to school. It wasn't that Jeff, Matt, Shannon and Velvet wanted to revisit their school days it was mostly because they wanted to hear what happened with Batista in California and Shawn didn't want to talk about it at home where Amy was resting peacefully in her room. Still it didn't take Jeff Hardy long to get distracted, ten minutes after arriving at Waterside he followed Cheyenne to art class and soon became the teacher's pet.

"I think Jeff's finally found his peer group," Hunter said as the children chanted 'Hardy!" after he drew an abstract portrait of Mr. Applebee, putting the Headmaster's nose where his butt was supposed to be and visa versa, he was instantly over with the kindergarten crowd. The other wrestlers walked out to the playground to discuss a less child-friendly subject.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods Velvet?" Shawn asked the odd one out in the group.

"In a nutshell Shawn I want my boyfriend back," Velvet said adamantly, "Punk has been acting so weird and its all because of that no good rotten twosome Brie and Brianna," Velvet said.

"And Chris Jericho," Matt added.

"I'm sure he didn't have to do much persuading to get Brie and Brianna to put a curse on my boyfriend," Velvet said, "I went all the way to L.A to get answers from those two snakes and now I have that answer I want Chris Jericho put in his place and Punk back in his right mind."

"Brianna's dead Velvet," Shawn said and everyone looked at him surprised except Velvet.

"Well you can only mess with the powers of darkness for so long, it was only a matter of time before that girl ended up six feet under," Velvet said soberly.

"I think she's down a lot lower than that," Shawn said remembering how Brianna expired.

"How did she die?" Hunter asked.

"She and the other one," Shawn started.

"Brie," Velvet said.

"Yeah Brie, they tried to run Rey and me off the San Diego Freeway and set us on fire. When that didn't work they were gonna try and put a curse on us. Brie repented when she felt Hell about to open up and swallow her but Brianna didn't, so Amy killed her with Righteous Indignation," Shawn said.

"Brie repented huh?" Velvet said, "Well she was the smarter of the two,"

"But we're still left with the bigger problem of Chris Jericho," Hunter said and Shawn pulled him to one side.

"You are not going to believe what Batista did in California," Shawn said and he told Hunter the monstrous attacks Batista carried out on John Morrison and Angie Mysterio while Velvet, Matt and Shannon swung around on the merry-go-round. After hearing everything Hunter was speechless, "You know what this means don't you?"

"Yeah but I'd rather hear it from you first," Hunter said.

"If I don't find Batista and lay hands on him we're gonna have to lock him up before he hurts somebody else," Shawn said.

"Lock him up like an animal?" Hunter said horrified.

"Hunter he _is _an animal, Batista has become that dragon tattoo he is a monster, he's not Big Dave anymore," Shawn explained.

"Still I don't wanna lock him up, I can't do that to Dave I just can't," Hunter said emotionally and Shawn nodded sympathetically, he knew Batista and Hunter went back a long way.

"I have an idea. Hoping Batista shows up for RAW next week, we put him to sleep with a tranquilizer gun and then I lay hands on him and cast out the demon," Shawn suggested and Hunter nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I like that idea," he said patting Shawn on the shoulder, "I bet Rey's pretty upset about Angie right?"

"Melina wiped all memory of the attack from Angie and the children, I had to convince Rey to stay home with his family so he didn't totally lose it," Shawn said.

"Good old Mel," Hunter said thinking fondly of Melina, "So what are we gonna do about Jericho?"

"The same-thing we always do, stop him," Shawn replied.

"Yeah but how?" Hunter said.

"We'll go and see Steph, get her to talk some sense into him," Shawn said.

"How do you know she hasn't tried already?" Hunter asked.

"Something tells me Jericho has done a pretty good job of keeping his nice guy image going in that house," Shawn said climbing up the slide then going down it while Hunter swung from the swing.

"Hey that looks like fun, can I play too?" came the sweet voice of Carla and Hunter and Shawn looked around expecting to see Jericho but he was long gone.

"Carla where's your father?" Hunter asked the little blond.

"He just dropped me off, I was gonna come and spend the weekend with you guys remember?" Carla said.

"Who's this cutie pie?" Velvet asked sweetly coming over to Carla who smiled up at her.

"This is Carla McCool, she's Chris Jericho's daughter," Shawn said and Velvet gasped.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry," Velvet said.

"Yeah me too," Shannon added and Matt slapped them both on the arm.

"He's not as bad as he used to be," Carla said in defense of her father.

"You're right, he's worse," Hunter replied and Shawn slapped him on the arm.

"You wanna go on the merry-go-round Carla?" Shawn asked Carla sweeping her away from Hunter and away from anymore scathing remarks about her father.

"That girl doesn't have a clue what her father's been doing behind her back does she?" Velvet said and Hunter shook his head as Sky's cell-phone rang: it was Punk.

"No she doesn't and to think Jericho actually had the nerve to want to get to know my daughter better," Hunter said shaking his head vowing to himself that would never happen.

"Punk I can't talk to you right now, why are you calling me so early anyway its like 9 o'clock in the morning?" Velvet said getting a little anxious.

"I couldn't sleep, I've been trying to call you all night where have you been?" Punk said.

"What does it matter we can't see each other for another two weeks anyway?" Velvet said.

"So does that mean we can't talk on the phone?" Punk said.

"I'd much rather see you in person, you know like when you're all normal again," Velvet argued.

"I am normal only now I have this cool power that nobody seems to understand apart from me," Punk said annoyed by his almost total ostracization by his WWE colleagues as-well as Samoa Joe and Homicide.

"There's nothing cool about it Punk, you force people to go to sleep you even used it on me and Angelina. This power of yours is evil and I want you to stop using it, or," Velvet trailed off.

"Or what?" Punk demanded.

"Look Punk, you're on thin ice with your bosses, you're on thin ice with your friends and you're on thin ice with me. Soon that ice is going to give way, then you'll slip through the cracks and you'll be drowning in the mess you've created with no-one around to help you out!" Velvet warned Punk.

"So you're giving me an ultimatum?" Punk said, "It's my new power or you right?"

"That's right the choice is yours, call me back when you've decided what's more important to you," Velvet said and she hung up on Punk who looked at the receiver as the dial tone went dead.

"Nice one Velvet I had no idea you were so articulate," Hunter said impressed.

"I've cut a promo or two in my career, I just had no idea I'd ever have to cut one on my boyfriend," Velvet said, "You know he stayed up all night, he hasn't slept in a week,"

"That's because he can't sleep, that demon is keeping him awake. Punk hasn't been in his right mind for awhile," Shawn explained.

"Still he's nowhere near as dangerous as Batista is right now," Carla said and Hunter and Shawn looked at her curiously.

"What do you know about Batista?" Hunter asked indignantly.

"It was on the radio this morning, Batista's been attacking people all across America," Carla said and Hunter and Shawn looked at each other thinking the same-thing.

"Damage control," they said and between each other they called all the WWE Superstars to find out who leaked the story to the press.

"You know I wouldn't be too quick to accuse Batista of being a monster," Velvet Sky said to Carla who frowned at her not knowing what she meant but Matt stopped Velvet before she could elucidate.

"Why don't we go inside and see what the ARK Angels are up to?" Matt suggested and Carla nodded enthusiastically and Matt, Shannon and Velvet Sky went inside to hang with the ARK Angels.

LC and Cameron were having science class and the Bunsens were a-burning when LC noticed Carla in the door window.

"Carla!" she cried taking off her goggles and waving at the door.

"Now LC be careful you know what happens when you mix acids and bases don't you?" the science teacher asked.

"There'll be an explosion that will cause the school to disintegrate?" LC asked.

"Yes," the science teacher replied and LC was about to mix the acid with the base when Cameron snatched the test tube away from her.

"Give me that," he said as the wrestlers and Carla came into the classroom.

"Whoa fire," Shannon said looking at the Bunsen burners and the children stared at all the tattoos on his arms.

"Excuse me what are you people doing in here?" the science teacher asked the wrestlers.

"We're friends of LC and Cameron," Matt Hardy said.

"And I'm LC's sister and Cameron ex-girlfriend," Carla said and LC scrunched up her nose at Carla.

"Tell everybody why don't you?" she said and Cameron laughed, "Carla might be transferring to Waterside for the semester Mrs. Alderman,"

"We're just here to observe," Velvet Sky said.

"Okay well please observe quietly," Mrs. Alderman said, "Now children as I was saying pH is a measurement of the concentration of hydrogen ions in a solution. Today we will be testing the pH of several substances including pure water, blood and healthy human saliva,"

"I'm way ahead of you Mrs. A," LC said and she spat into the Petri dish and took the pH of it, "Its 6.5," she said.

"That's very good LC, your unique approach to scientific theory is always noteworthy," Mrs. Alderman said and LC beamed proudly.

"That's just the teach's way of saying that you're a complete psycho LC," Mad Madison said leaning forward and LC turned to her about to say something when Mrs. Alderman tapped her desk with her ruler.

"LC I don't want you to lose focus you've been doing so well since we came back to Waterside," Mrs. Alderman said and LC turned back around deciding not to bother with Mad Madison of the Damsels of Destruction today.

"Well done LC," Cameron whispered to his girlfriend who was trying her best to keep her temper wanting to set a good example for Carla more than anything. If she didn't know that wouldn't be necessary she might not have been so concerned, as Carla rose to her feet and came over to Mad Madison.

"You've got a big mouth you know that?" she said getting in Madison's face and Madison stared at Carla in shock.

"Now-now-now Carla let's be quiet and let the nice teacher continue with her lesson," Shannon said but Carla wouldn't take her eyes of Madison until she looked away.

Cameron and LC looked at each other with a cheeky smile, "I think I'm gonna like having Carla at Waterside," LC said and Cameron nodded seeing a side of Carla he'd never seen before.

Meanwhile Shawn and Hunter had called everyone on the roster and everyone swore that they never said anything to the press about Batista attacking people, the source came from somewhere else and DX had an idea who the rat was.

"Jericho," Hunter said clenching his fist, "How are we gonna go down to New York without killing that guy on sight?" he asked Shawn.

"Because Stephanie is Jericho's Achilles' Heel if we get through to her we'll get through to him without the need for violence," Shawn said and Hunter shook his head in amazement.

"This man tried to kill you and yet you're still able to turn the other cheek," he said impressed by Shawn's strong character.

"If Jericho tries to take us out he's gonna lose every-time," Shawn said confidently and Hunter smiled in agreement, hoping that this time Jericho would get the message and quit while he thought he was ahead. Otherwise DX were going to have to physically put him back in his place and Hunter had absolutely no problem with that.

Back at the Sandbox Joanie handed Amy a letter that had come for her while she was sleeping. Amy lifted a heavy lid long enough to read what the letter said:

_Get used to staying at home alone because you won't have Shawn by your side for much longer. The only thing you'll have to keep you warm is your Righteous Indignation._

There was no name on the letter but Amy just smiled and laughed a little bit to herself, as tempted as she was to burn the letter right then she thought it would be better if she didn't. It would make perfect ammunition in the case against Chris Jericho and the grave he had dug for himself just got even bigger.


	13. The Bond

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Thirteen - The Bond

The Jerichos, Lower Manhattan, New York City, NY at 12pm:

The next day Joanie took the ARK Angels to school while Shawn and Hunter went over to New York to talk to Stephanie about Chris Jericho. They were curious to see how smartened up she was as to what he'd been up to recently but she was so happy to see them when they appeared at her front door they didn't know if they really wanted to upset her.

"So what brings you two to New York? I bet Carla's having a great time catching up with LC am I right?" Stephanie said brightly and Shawn and Hunter nodded both noting how heavily pregnant she was.

"I don't know if I can do this," Shawn whispered to Hunter.

"We have to," Hunter grunted back knowing they couldn't put this off so he asked the first question, "So whose idea was it for Carla to come to Waterside?" he asked.

"It was Jericho's," Stephanie replied, "He's been really trying to reach out and let all of his bitterness go and his first step was to make sure his problems with you guys did not stop Carla from getting to know him better,"

"So he's been spending a lot of time with Carla," Shawn said.

"Yeah they've really bonded, after awhile Jericho realized Carla might like to bond with LC as-well, after all they are sisters," Stephanie said then she leaned forward, "Then one night he really surprised me when he said that Carla wasn't the one who needed to bond with LC, he was,"

"Oh really?" Hunter said trying to keep his emotions under control even though the very idea of Jericho spending anytime with LC made him feel nauseous.

"Yeah, he said she was such a special little girl with so much potential and that he was wasting time not getting to know her now while she was still young. The question is how do you guys feel about it, do you mind Jericho spending time with LC?" Stephanie asked DX but they really didn't know where to begin answering the question.

"How do we feel about LC spending time with Jericho?" Shawn repeated and Stephanie nodded, "You really have no idea what's going on do you Steph?"

"Oh you mean about Batista attacking all those people? Yeah I heard about that," Stephanie said and Shawn and Hunter's faces fell.

"How do you know about that?" Shawn asked her surprised.

"Jericho told me, I think he heard it on the radio or something," Stephanie said.

"He was probably the one who called the radio station and told them all about it," Shawn said and Stephanie frowned.

"Why would Chris do a thing like that?" Stephanie asked and Shawn pulled his hands through his hair and turned to Hunter again.

"I don't want to do this," he said not wanting to upset Stephanie.

"Do what?" Stephanie asked knowing something was up by the expression on HBK's face.

"We have to Shawn," Hunter replied and Stephanie started to get impatient.

"Why did you guys come here? This isn't just a social visit is it?" Stephanie asked and DX shook their heads.

"No Steph its not," Hunter replied, "Jericho has gone off his rocker once again,"

"What?" Stephanie said in disbelief.

"He's the reason Batista's acting like an animal and the reason Punk's putting people to sleep," Hunter said and Stephanie furrowed her brow confused.

"Hunter what the Hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"A couple of weeks ago Batista and Punk went to a club in L.A. called Venom, Jericho owns that club right?" Hunter asked Stephanie and she nodded.

"Yeah he does so what?" Stephanie said defensively.

"There were two women at that club and they came onto Batista and Punk really strong - a little too strong in fact, they put a curse on both of them, a curse that brought their tattoos to life," Hunter explained further, "Because of those two girls Batista has now become the dragon tattooed on his back and Punk's Pepsi tattoo has given him hypnotic powers," Hunter said.

"And you think because Jericho owns Venom he had something to do with that? Boy you guys that is really low," Stephanie said unconvinced.

"No you're right Steph that would be low, to just assume Chris Jericho had something to do with Batista and Punk's transformations would be wrong but we weren't the only ones affected by what happened to Punk and Batista. Punk's girlfriend Velvet Sky knew the two girls at Venom and she went and got some answers from them about what they did to her boyfriend. After a little Velvet persuasion they gave her a name," Shawn said.

"Chris Jericho paid them to curse Punk and Batista," Hunter said and Stephanie shook her head.

"Then I had a personal run in with the two women on the San Diego Freeway with Rey Mysterio. They tried to kill us but they failed to of course and after she repented one of the girls told me Chris Jericho had told her to make sure I didn't make it to Melina's house," Shawn said.

"So you see Steph Jericho is not the nice man he wants everyone to think he is, he's the same snake in the grass he's always been and you need to tell him that we're onto him before we find him and tell him ourselves," Hunter said but Stephanie didn't say anything and moments later she laughed out loud confusing both Hunter and Shawn, "What's so funny?" Hunter asked bemused by Stephanie's response to what they just told her about her husband.

"You guys crack me up," she said still laughing.

"Can you clue us in about what part of what we just told you is so funny because we would love a good laugh ourselves?" Shawn said and Stephanie wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and tried to stop laughing.

"The two girls who cursed Punk and Batista are Brie and Brianna," Stephanie said and Shawn and Hunter raised curious eyebrows.

"How did you know their names?" Shawn asked Stephanie.

"Because they used to work at Venom but Chris fired them for stealing money from the safe. They were very disappointed that they'd lost their jobs working at Venom, Brie and Brianna were major Jerichoholics," Stephanie said, "I should also mention that they're both pretty heavily into witchcraft, they even tried to work some of that voodoo stuff on me but Jericho destroyed the doll before they could stick any pins in it. I can tell from your story that they still aren't over losing their jobs even though Chris said they could still hang out there and party if they wanted to,"

"Wait, so you're saying Brie was lying and that Jericho has absolutely nothing to do with what's going on with Batista and Punk?" Shawn said and Stephanie took a deep breath.

"He was a little upset about me going to Trish and Randy's wedding in Fiji but he's cooled off, this time he's been spending with Carla has done him the world of good. He's finally started to find the peace that's been missing from his life for far too long. Sounds like your world has been turned upside down by those two witches though huh?" Stephanie said to Shawn and Hunter sympathetically and Hunter was about to respond when Shawn clamped his hand down on Hunter's knee firmly to stop him from saying anything.

"We'll get on top of it, it'll take more than a couple of demonic tattoos to take us down right Hunter?" Shawn said to his best friend implicitly and eventually Hunter got the hint.

"Right," he said and Stephanie smiled at them both.

"I'm so glad to hear that, you guys are so blessed no curse could come against you and not be destroyed. If you guys aren't in a hurry I'm having the McCools over for lunch and I'd love you to join us," Stephanie said hopefully and Shawn smiled back at her.

"We'd love to," he said sweetly.

"Great, I just have to get some vegetables from the grocery store," Stephanie said getting up from the couch.

"We'll get the vegetables for you," Shawn said getting up and pulling Hunter to his feet, "you take it easily we'll go stretch our legs,"

"Okay, get a little of everything," Stephanie said and Shawn nodded ushering a questioning Hunter out the front door. When they were outside Hunter raised his concerns to HBK.

"You don't believe that Jericho had absolutely nothing to do with what's happening to Batista and Punk do you?" Hunter said.

"Hunter at this point it doesn't matter what we believe all that matters is that Stephanie believes her husband's innocent and I really don't want to upset her any further. Come on let's go for a walk," Shawn said and they headed downtown to the groceries hoping nobody would recognize them. "I mean let's face it Stephanie and Jericho have bonded again, he must be doing a helluva job to convince her that he's a good guy,"

"Which he's not, I don't believe that Brie and Brianna just happened to be at Venom the night that Batista and Punk were there or that Brie and Brianna just happened to be on the San Diego Freeway when you were on your way to see Dave at Melina's house," Hunter said.

"The fact that Brie and Brianna were into witchcraft doesn't make their role in this very small either, in Stephanie's mind they were the culprits not her husband," Shawn said as they entered the grocers.

"She'd believe Trish if she told her Jericho was the one behind the whole thing," Hunter said.

"Trish won't tell Stephanie anything that will upset her, she's giving birth to twins in three months remember?" Shawn said scouting the vegetable bin.

"How could I forget, the idea of Jericho bringing life into this world has haunted me for months," Hunter replied.

"If we're going to prove Jericho's involved in what happened to Punk and Batista we have to prove it ourselves," Shawn said picking up a bag of carrots.

"Which is pretty hard to do when he's sucking up to Carla and LC, if we accuse him of anything we look like the bad guys," Hunter said picking up some broccoli then throwing it back down in contempt.

"Hey that stuff is good for you," said a sweet voice and Hunter and Shawn looked over to see the McCools looking back at them.

"Charlotte, Dan fancy bumping into you guys," Shawn said shaking both their hands along with Hunter, "We were just picking up some food for lunch at Stephanie's house,"

"You guys are gonna be at Steph's?" Dan asked.

"Yeah we were just passing through, sort of," Hunter said hesitantly.

"Got a lot on your mind huh?" Charlotte said sympathetically, "It doesn't surprise me with all this garbage about how Batista attacked these people in Louisiana,"

"You heard about that huh?" Hunter said.

"Yeah it's just ridiculous, why would Batista ever do a thing like that?" Dan said.

"I can tell you guys one thing, whatever's attacking those people is not Dave Batista," Shawn assured Charlotte and Dan and they nodded in agreement.

"So are you guys gonna miss Carla while she's gone?" Hunter asked changing the subject as they walked up to the checkout counter.

"I'm glad she's spending more time with LC it's awesome," Charlotte said.

"Yeah then she'll be right back home with us which is also awesome," Dan said.

"What about went she's gone for a whole month, how are you guys gonna handle that are you gonna come down and see her?" Hunter asked and Charlotte and Dan frowned.

"A whole month?" Dan said puzzled by Hunter's statement.

"Well it'll actually be longer than that if she's staying at Waterside for the whole semester," Hunter said and the McCools gasped, Charlotte nearly dropped her shopping basket.

"Next," the cashier called and Shawn put his basket of vegetables on the conveyer belt while Hunter back-peddled a little bit.

"You guys did agree for Carla to enroll at Waterside right?" he asked them.

"No!" they replied adamantly at the same-time and Shawn shook his head while collecting the groceries.

"And the plot thickens," he said to himself while Charlotte tried to remember how to count and Dan came to grips with the knowledge Hunter had just shared.

The conversation continued on the way back to Stephanie's house, "We agreed for Carla to spend the weekend with LC, you know a weekend here or there was fine," Dan explained, "but to enroll her at Waterside, that's crazy!"

"Yeah we'd never agree to that," Charlotte added, "Carla's already started the new semester here how could we just transfer her to Waterside like that?"

"Well that's what Chris Jericho told our wives," Hunter said.

"Well we knew absolutely nothing about this," Dan said and Shawn could tell he was a little upset, "Did he mention this to Carla?"

"Yeah and she loves the idea," Shawn said and Charlotte and Dan sighed.

"Great now if we say no we're going to look like the bad guys," Charlotte said in frustration and Hunter and Shawn exchanged glances thinking that sounded very familiar.

"What was Jericho thinking suggesting something like that? I know he's been really getting along with Carla recently but to go behind our backs like that, what could he possibly hope to achieve?" Dan said confounded by Jericho's actions.

"He obviously wants LC to bond with Carla and while I have no problem with that, what would happen when the semester was over and Carla had to come back to New York?" Charlotte asked as they arrived outside Stephanie's house.

"My guess is that Jericho is hoping that LC and Carla would bond so much that eventually LC would want to be with Carla all the time," Shawn said and Charlotte furrowed her brow.

"You mean he'd want LC to come to New York, permanently?" Charlotte asked and Dan thought about it.

"That would make sense, then Jericho's family would be complete," Dan said.

"And mine would be torn apart," Hunter said tersely and Charlotte and Dan could tell the Cerebral Assassin was very upset at this scenario and Charlotte squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry Hunter it's not going to happen, not if we have anything to say about it," Charlotte re-assured Hunter and Triple H nodded appreciating Charlotte's support.

"Why don't you guys go inside we're gonna talk out here for a sec," Shawn said handing Dan the vegetables and the McCools headed up the stairs to Stephanie's house, "And guys don't say anything about this to Stephanie I don't want her to get upset," Shawn asked them and they both nodded in agreement.

"We'll talk to Jericho privately when he gets back from Connecticut," Dan said and Shawn and Hunter's eyes went wide.

"Connecticut?" they repeated.

"Yeah, he said he was gonna visit Carla at Waterside," Dan said.

"Tell Stephanie we had to go," Hunter said as he and Shawn climbed into the DX Machine and headed for JFK while Dan and Charlotte exchanged glances hoping everything would soon pick up for DX and this thing with Jericho would soon be resolved.

Chyna went back to the Sandbox to check on Amy while the school day wound down at Waterside. Things had been great since Carla came to visit, the Damsels of Destruction had backed off considerably and the ARK Angels enjoyed the playground freely without having a run-in with the bothersome group thanks to Carla. Now LC didn't have to worry about getting kicked out of Waterside and Cameron didn't have to watch his girlfriend's back. While Cameron explained pH to Carla and LC was about to make another contribution to the experiment when Mr. Applebee's secretary came through the door.

"LC your father is here to see you," she said and LC's face brightened up and she hopped off her stool and went out through the door and down the hall where she expected Hunter to be waiting. Instead she came face-to-face with the man who had suddenly come back into her life for what reason she did not know. He came up to her and stroked the side of her face.

"Hey LC," Chris Jericho said warmly, "How's my special little girl?"

Carla stuck her head out of Mrs. Alderman's class and skipped down to join LC and Jericho when she saw him there. Cameron stuck his head out of the classroom seconds later and saw Jericho down the hall with LC and Carla with a big smile on his face. The gesture sent shivers down Cameron's spine but not as much as when Jericho left taking both LC and Carla with him.

"I'll be right back Mrs. Alderman!" Cameron yelled out and he ran down the hallway to catch Jericho before he left. Cameron snatched LC's hand freeing it from Jericho's, a sudden anger rose up in him and he felt compelled to attack the Canadian blond.

"Hey Cameron shouldn't you be in class?" Jericho said.

"So should LC," Cameron replied, "Where are you taking her?"

"Oh you're so sweet Cameron, you don't want to be separated from your girlfriend I understand. Do you want to come with us?" Jericho asked and Cameron imagined how his father would feel if he went anywhere with Jericho of his own free will.

"I can't leave Chey behind," Cameron said.

"Well go get her, I'll wait for you," Jericho said.

Cameron really didn't want to go anywhere with Chris Jericho but he knew the ARK Angels operated better when they were all together and there was no way he was letting LC go with him alone, so he ran inside to get Cheyenne out of kindergarten and emerged with the puzzled 4 year-old seconds later.

"Cam where are we going I need to wash my hands?" Cheyenne asked her big brother showing him her paint covered hands.

"I don't know Chey, all I know is I'm not letting LC go without us. You can wash your hands later," Cameron replied and they all got into Jericho's limo. Chyna saw the limo take off and she headed over to Mrs. Alderman who was wondering what was going on.

"Joanie why did you have Cheyenne, Cameron and LC pulled out of school during class?" Mrs. Alderman asked her and Joanie frowned.

"I didn't have the children pulled out of school, what are you talking about?" Joanie asked confused.

"Yes you did I just spoke to Mr. Applebee's secretary she said that LC's father came to pick her up and Cameron and Cheyenne went with him, didn't you know about this?" Mrs. Alderman asked.

"What did this man look like?" Joanie asked.

"He was quite well-built, blond with a sparkly purple eye patch over his left eye," Mrs. Alderman replied and Joanie gasped covering her mouth.

"Jericho," she whispered almost short of breath.

"Wasn't that LC's father?" Mrs. Alderman asked concerned.

"No it was," Chyna said trying not to scream, "it was just the wrong one," she added confusing Mrs. Alderman even further as she pulled out her cell-phone and told Hunter that Jericho had taken the ARK Angels of DX.


	14. Shock Treatment

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Fourteen - Shock Treatment

DX went home later that day with their minds racing, after Chyna's phone call about Jericho taking the ARK Angels DX combed Greenwich looking for a limousine but they didn't find one. Eventually they dragged their tired bodies home, went upstairs and there they noticed two things: one was Cameron's new backpack on the floor and the other was the sound of children laughing. DX ran down to the West Wing into Shawn and Amy's bedroom, they bolted through the door and saw the ARK Angels around Amy safe and sound.

"Phew!" Shawn, Hunter and Joanie said at the same-time.

"Well hello there," Amy said happy to see them, "Won't you come in?" she said sarcastically and DX couldn't help but smile, "The kids were just telling me what a great time they'd had with Chris Jericho,"

"You mean after he kidnapped you from school?" Hunter said annoyed but relieved that the children were okay.

"Keep it down Hunter," Shawn warned Triple H, "I don't want any stress in this room, or in the house for that matter,"

"I would have thought just saying Chris Jericho's name would have made you nauseous Big Red," Hunter said coming over to the children and giving LC a big hug.

"That little scamp, get out of here I love Jericho, he always makes for great entertainment," Amy said and Hunter looked at her like she was crazy.

"So where did he take you guys?" Chyna asked LC.

"To some place called Guitar Heaven then we went for ice cream and he told us how cool it was to hang out with us," Cameron said rolling his eyes and Shawn could tell his son wasn't impressed with Jericho's affection towards the ARK Angels.

"I played guitar," LC told Hunter.

"She's really good," Carla said enthusiastically and LC shrugged.

"What can I say, I have a knack for holding heavy pieces of wood in my hand," LC said.

"I wonder where you get that from." Chyna said smiling at Hunter.

"Jericho said I get it from him," LC said and Hunter's face dropped, "He said I'm a natural musician and if I came to New York he's enroll me in music school full-time,"

"Oh he did?" Hunter said angrily.

"Hunter," Shawn warned his best friend and Amy laughed a little to herself.

"Kids would you mind leaving us alone to talk?" Amy said to the ARK Angels and Carla and they headed for the door, all except Cameron.

"I'm gonna stay with them," he said to Carla, LC and Cheyenne and closed the door behind them.

"Lay it on me son what's on your mind?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"The samething that's on mom's mind - Jericho is hiding something from us," Cameron said annoyed, "From all of us," he said gesturing to everyone in the room.

"It's so pathetically transparent I can barely contain myself," Amy said laughing some more.

"Well if you think that's hilarious try this one on for size - the McCools had no idea Jericho wanted Carla to go to Waterside for a whole semester," Shawn said and Amy laughed even more.

"He didn't tell them?" Amy said holding her sides.

"No he just went ahead and made plans without them even knowing about it!" Shawn said and even he started to laugh a little bit.

"The only thing that actually bothers me apart from Jericho himself is that Stephanie thinks his intentions are good," Hunter said, "Jericho's done quite a number on her,"

"Well she wouldn't think he was so sweet if she saw this letter that he wrote to me," Amy said getting a small envelope out of the nightstand and showing it to Cameron.

Cameron frowned at Amy after he read the note, "This isn't Jericho's handwriting," he said somberly and Amy frowned at him.

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"Because it's Shane McMahon's," Cameron replied and Amy gasped.

"Really, how do you know?" she asked the Amazing one.

"Because he sent me a card telling me congratulations after Cheyenne was born, this is his handwriting alright," Cameron said picking up the envelope and looking at it, "And there's no postmark on this envelope which means he was here,"

"Well that interesting, Shane's hating on me too," Amy said with a laugh and she burnt up the letter with her Righteous Indignation before Shawn had a chance to read it, "You didn't need to see that honey," she told Shawn.

"The message was most likely from the whole McMahon family, excluding Stephanie of course," Cameron said while Amy just laughed to herself.

"Are you alright Amy?" Joanie asked wondering why Amy wasn't more serious.

"Joanie if I don't laugh I'll get mad, and if I get mad I'll get involved and if I get involved Shawn will get upset, then Trish will come around and insist on baby-sitting me until the baby is born and I'm sure Randy would just love that," Amy said, "The McMahons must want me to get upset but I won't, I refuse,"

"That's right mom you stay happy, we'll take care of this won't we dad?" Cameron asked Shawn who nodded adamantly.

"You got it son," he said confidently and Hunter felt left out.

"What about me?" he said.

"You just try not to trash Jericho in front of Carla, she's the only one in this house who genuinely likes the guy," Cameron said.

"Well then I think we need to prescribe some shock therapy treatment for the little chica before it's too late," Hunter said and Shawn slapped him on the shoulder, "Okay I'll try to be good, but I'm not making any promises,"

"I know its hard Uncle Hunter I'm having a hard time with this too, I just wanna know what Jericho wants," Cameron said.

"What he wants is to split up this family and that ain't gonna happen," Shawn said and Hunter nodded in agreement, "the question on my mind right now is what to do about Punk and Batista,"

"I asked God about that and He said the answer is in this room," Cameron said and Hunter and Shawn looked around.

"Where?" Shawn asked and Cameron shrugged.

"I don't know he just said it's in this room," he said.

"Is it under the bed?" Hunter said looking under the bed.

"No," Cameron said.

"Is it in the cupboard?" Shawn said looking in the cupboard.

"No," Cameron said rolling his eyes.

"Is it in Amy's underwear drawer?" Hunter said and Shawn pulled Hunter away from the drawer and out of his bedroom while Amy and Joanie laughed it up. The sound of an electric guitar riff got Hunter and Shawn's attention and they walked down to LC's room where the sound was coming from. Hunter pushed open his daughter's bedroom door and saw her playing an army print Fender to the tune of Ace of Spades by Motorhead.

"What you got there LC?" Hunter asked.

"It's a guitar dad," LC said sardonically, "Jericho bought it for me, do you mind if I play it?"

"No of course not, how come you never said you wanted a guitar I would have bought you one?" Hunter said.

"I never really wanted one until Jericho took me to Guitar Heaven," LC replied.

"She's really good," Carla said.

"Why don't you stay and listen to me play the rest of Ace of Spades?" LC asked Hunter who nodded hesitantly.

"Okay sure," he said coming in and sitting on the floor.

"Couldn't you play more Christian rock?" Shawn said.

"I'll get to Jason Upton in a second," LC said.

"Whooo!" Shawn said happily and LC started to play, not knowing that every chord was like a knife through Hunter's heart.

WWE Supershow, U.S Cellular Arena, Milwaukee, WI at 9pm:

Shawn was singing 'Lion of Judah' with much enthusiasm due to the fact that LC had been playing it on her new guitar all week and now he couldn't get the high spirited Christian song out of his head. As soon as Shelton Benjamin heard it he joined in and soon half the Smackdown roster was singing it:

"_Hear the sound of the Lion of Judah  
See the fire and the fear in the enemy's camp  
From the sound of the lion of Judah roaring again  
There's a new generation arising  
A nameless, faceless, placeless tribe  
All they fear is the fear of the Lord  
All they hear is the Lion of Judah!"_

The revelry continued to spread but not to Hunter who was irritated by the joyous theme, it wasn't the song that bothered him it was the circumstances from which the song came into his everyday life.

"Will you guys pipe down I'm trying to go over this run sheet," Hunter said waving the piece of paper in the air even though everybody already knew the order for the show.

"Come on Hunter join in!" Shawn said enthusiastically.

"No," Hunter said with a pout and Shawn sighed putting his arm around Hunter while the boys continued to sing the song.

"So Jericho bought her a guitar don't let it get to you," Shawn said, "You're still the apple of LC's eye - next to Cameron, you're still the king of her world - next to Cameron,"

"Hey Cameron is the prince LC's world okay, I'm the king - at least I was the king," Hunter said morosely.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn said wondering why Hunter was so down on himself.

"She never cared about music until Jericho showed up and realized she had talent, she's good Shawn," Hunter said.

"I know she's good but Jericho wasn't the one who discovered that, we all discovered it at Luis Vitton in Hollywood remember? She played your theme song with Cameron and Carla after Mariah Carey got freaked out by Aurora and left the store," Shawn reminded Hunter.

"Oh yeah, she was fantastic," Hunter said.

"And it was your song that brought it out of her," Shawn said and Hunter smiled.

"Yeah it was," Hunter said, "Jericho had nothing to do with it,"

"Absolutely nothing, just because he has a passion for music doesn't mean LC will as-well," Shawn said then he realized he'd went to far when he saw the look of derision on Hunter's face, "I'll shut up now, Shelton, Jeff you're up next!"

Ambassador Hotel, 11pm:

After the show the wrestlers stayed up late in the hotel restaurant talking and eating dessert, at least Jeff was and Shelton was trying to convince him to watch his diet.

"Easy on that sundae Aqua Libre, you're gonna need to be in top shape when you go up against me for the WWE Championship," Shelton said.

"And when will that be Shelton?" Jeff said licking the spoon.

"When it comes from around Edge's waist," Shelton said looking over at the Rated R Superstar.

"Actually Shelton I believe the WWE Title will be going around my waist after it comes off of Edge's," MVP bragged.

"Will you guys quit it? The show's over the fans have gone home can't we talk about something other than wrestling for once?" Edge said and Shelton, Jeff and MVP went quiet, "Any this belt isn't going around any of your waists because none of you will ever beat me for it, ha-ha!" Edge taunted them and the wrestling conversation started up again.

Shawn and Hunter rolled their eyes, "At least they're happy and healthy as opposed to Batista and Punk," Shawn said.

"At least Punk showed up for his match, Batista didn't show up at all," Hunter said.

"Yeah and I don't like that one bit," Shawn said and the hotel security guard came into the restaurant and approached the co-owners of the WWE.

"You two better come quick, some kid's been attacked near the arena you were just wrestling in," the security guard said.

"Is the kid okay?" Shawn asked the guard as he and Hunter got to their feet and followed him to the hotel exit while the other Superstars listened in knowing that something bad had just happened.

"He's pretty shaken up, he's bleeding and he's got scratches all over himself," the security guard said and he took Shawn and Hunter over to the police officer who had asked to see them.

"Do you know where this Batista is?" the officer asked DX and they shook their heads that they didn't.

"Why do you ask?" Hunter said.

"Because he was the one who attacked this kid, the little boy asked him for an autograph and this Batista went nuts. You better find him boys because he is in a whole lotta trouble," the police officer said and Shawn and Hunter sighed.

"With the attacks in Louisiana and Washington Batista doesn't stand a chance," Hunter said and Shawn nodded thinking Batista was just getting in deeper and deeper.

"Wait-a-minute now," the officer said coming back over to DX, "I just spoke to my colleague and he said that the boy changed his story. Batista didn't attack him, a monster looking like the Batista tattoo did," the officer shook his head, "I'm sorry I wasted your time gentlemen this kid obviously has an over-active imagination,"

The officer left but the sickening feeling in Shawn and Hunter's stomach didn't; the kid didn't have an over-active imagination at all. He was right on the money.


	15. Beauty and the Beast

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Fifteen - Beauty and the Beast

Monday Night RAW, Amway Arena, Orlando, FL at 10pm:

The main event was always important for DX as it gave them a chance to see how well the main storylines were going over with the fans. Tonight's main event was doubly important because the two guys who had been given DX the most trouble would be working each other tonight; Batista would be teaming with Randy Orton against John Cena and CM Punk. The current Women's Champion complained that John Cena couldn't be trusted out there with Randy Orton so DX made her the special guest referee. Naturally Trish fast-counted everytime Randy got a pin and turned a blind eye everytime Randy cheated. CM Punk tried to get into Randy's head by flirting with Trish, it worked and eventually the babyfaces had the upper hand over the heels.

The match was going great and the fans were loving it, then Randy Orton tagged Batista in and the whole match went south.

"Oh no," Shawn said watching from the gorilla position while Hunter shook his head as Batista attacked John Cena, beating him senseless to the point where the referee even had to hold Batista back but with very little success, Trish was no match for the 300 pound plus Heavyweight. Eventually John Cena made the tag to CM Punk but Batista still went after him. Now Randy had a dilemma; if he helped John he the fans would see him as a good guy, but if he didn't help John Batista was going to kill him live in front of the whole world.

"We have to stop this match," Hunter said, the truth was DX didn't want Batista wrestling tonight at all, he just stormed through the curtain in his ring gear obviously set on tearing another wrestler apart. Shawn suddenly grabbed Hunter's sleeve as Mickie James ran down to the ring, she grabbed a steel chair and whacked Batista over the back with it.

"I can't believe she just did that!" Shawn said impressed with Mickie's courage.

"Maybe she shouldn't have," Hunter said as Batista turned around to Mickie James and she whacked him on the head with the steel chair, bending it completely out of shape but Batista just stared at her, his facial expression did not change as he reached for her neck and threw her high into the air but John Cena caught her and carried her to the back. The fans were stunned by Batista's extraordinary strength and impressed with Mickie's bravery, to them it was all a show but the wrestlers backstage knew different.

As soon as Batista came backstage DX were going to make sure he didn't leave this time. Shawn jumped on his back while Hunter got the tranquilizer gun ready.

"Hold him Shawn!" Hunter called out.

"I'm trying to hold him!" HBK said as Batista tried to get the Showstoppa off his back like an angry bear, "Just shoot him in the leg,"

Hunter aimed the gun at one of Batista's thighs and was about to fire when CM Punk stood in his way.

"Punk get out of the way!" Hunter yelled.

"You're gonna shoot Batista with a tranquilizer gun?" Punk said horrified, "You can't do that it's inhumane!"

"Newflash kid, Batista is not human he's an animal and this tranquilizer is gonna help us save his life now get out of the way!" Hunter said but Punk did not move.

"No I won't let you do it," he said and he kicked the tranquilizer gun out of Triple H's hand while Shawn wrestled to keep Batista down.

"Punk you idiot!" Hunter said running after the gun, "Hold on Shawn don't let him go!" Hunter called back to HBK who was holding onto Batista with everything he had. Batista started to get mad and kept on smashing Shawn against the wall but HBK would not let go.

"Uh-oh, if Batista keeps hurting Shawn Big Red is going to get awful mad," Trish said and she pulled Shawn off of Batista's back and jumped on herself.

"Trish what are you doing?" Shawn said from the floor.

"I couldn't let Batista keep hurting you it was too much of a risk!" Trish said and Batista pulled her by her hair and dragged her off his back. Randy went for him but Batista kicked him down to the ground and he grazed his arm on the floor.

"Are you okay Randy?" Mickie asked coming over to him while Batista locked his eyes on Trish.

"Trish run!" Randy told his wife holding his arm and she ran out of the arena while Hunter picked up the tranquilizer gun.

"Give me your arm," Shawn said to Randy and Shawn got out the balm of Gilead and rubbed some of it onto Randy's bruised arm. As he rubbed the balm in Randy's skin started to harden, Shawn frowned and tapped the skin which was covered in razor wire tattoos and it was solid, "Something's going on under your skin," Shawn told Randy who frowned at him and squeezed his arm: it was rock hard, "Does it hurt?" Shawn asked him.

"No it feels fine," Randy said.

"The tranquilizer gun's broken!" Hunter said angrily and he ran outside after Dave and tried to reason with him, "Dave this is not you, don't let this thing control you you're not an animal!" he said but Batista wouldn't listen. His eyes were fixed on Trish and he intended to hurt her, Hunter grabbed his arm but he just shook him off like he was a fly on a stick of butter. "Dave please listen to me!" Hunter cried as Batista closed in on Trish, he grabbed her by the neck and squeezed without a flicker of sympathy or compassion in his eyes and Hunter tried to pry his hands off of Trish's neck but Batista's hands were like a vice and his fingers felt like claws.

"Let her go," Randy Orton said and Batista turned to him as he came towards him and Hunter noticed something shiny in Randy's hand; it looked like a blade of some kind, "I said let her go," Randy said again and he swiped at Batista's arm opening a big gash across Batista's forearm that caused Batista to release Trish and tend to his wound. The wound was deep and Batista was bleeding badly but before anyone could tend to his injury he ran off into the darkness holding his arm.

"What did you hit him with Randy?" Hunter asked and Randy showed him the razor wire in his hand, "Where did you get that from?" Hunter asked inspecting the weapon and Randy showed him his forearm where his razor wire tattoo used to be, "What happened to your tattoo?" Hunter asked and Randy gave him a look as if to say "connect the dots," eventually Hunter did, "this came from you?" he said holding up the razor wire and Randy nodded.

"It happened after Shawn rubbed my arm with the balm of Gilead," Randy said and Shawn, Mickie James and John Cena came over to them.

"Did you see Randy's new weapon?" Mickie said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool," Hunter said.

"There's nothing pretty about it," Trish said.

"Where's Dave?" John Cena asked.

"He ran off, he was bleeding everywhere. Is it wrong to say that I'm worried about him after what he did to Trish?" Hunter said.

"No, we're all worried about him," Cena said as Shawn threw the balm of Gilead to Trish and she rubbed some of it on her throat.

"We could have saved him if Punk didn't interfere," Hunter said, "Is he still here?"

"No he left, I tried to lay hands on him but he wouldn't let me anywhere near him. His arm is still all burned from when the demon made him try and open the door when it was on fire at the Sandbox. He accused us of being tyrants for wanting to put Batista to sleep," Shawn said.

"Oh he's one to talk," Hunter said, "I don't think he wanted us to help Batista I think he broke the tranquilizer gun on purpose,"

"That would make sense since the same demon that possessed Dave has possessed him," Shawn said. "I say we get another tranquilizer gun and immobilize Batista so I can get that demon out of him tonight,"

"But I don't have another tranquilizer gun," Hunter said.

"Then we'll just have to use Randy's razors," Shawn said, "Sure it's bloody but they're the only things that can weaken Dave long enough for me to lay hands on him,"

"Okay," Hunter said looking at the ground, "let's follow the trail of blood,"

"Forget the blood follow me I know where he is but we have to move fast," Trish said and together DX, Trish, Randy, Mickie and Cena went after Dave Batista hoping to stop him before he hurt somebody else. Judging from the screams he was already in the middle of doing that and the group ran around the corner to the end of the street where there was no light save a dim lamp-post that barely worked. What it did show was a woman being attacked by a winged creature and Randy ran up to it, jumped on its back and swiped it with one of his razors. The animal yelped in pain, wavering in the air trying to get Randy off its back but the Legend Killer drove one of his razors into the dragon's back causing it to cry out in pain. As the creature fell to the ground Randy pulled his razor out of its back confident that the blow was enough to immobilize it. The question was would Shawn be able to lay hands on Batista in this dragon form. Shawn approached the creature while the others helped the woman to her feet. Trish rubbed some of the balm of Gilead on her bruises and moments later her wounds were healed.

"Thank you!" she said kissing Trish on the cheek before getting into her car and driving off in a hurry.

Hunter approached Shawn, "Do you think you can do this?" he asked his best friend who shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna give it a try," Shawn replied.

The other wrestlers came closer for a better look at the monster; it was definitely the embodiment of the tattoo on Batista's back complete with tail, wings, sharp claws and multi-colored scales and it had nothing but cruel intentions. Shawn put his hands on the animal and closed his eyes.

"Help me Holy Spirit," he prayed, "Dave, are you there?"

The creature roared and Shawn wasn't sure if it was the creature of Dave responding, "Dave I know you're in there somewhere and I'm going to help you right now,"

The creature roared again and Trish noticed that its wounds were starting to heal, it was the balm of Gilead, Shawn still had it on his hands and it was healing the creature.

"Everybody step back," Trish said, "Shawn you can't do this you're healing the monster,"

"No I'm not I'm healing Dave," Shawn said.

"They're one and the same Shawn!" Trish explained.

"They can't be Batista can't be this thing!" Hunter said incredulously.

"Well they are Shawn step back!" Trish said pulling on HBK's arm just before the dragon breathed out fire and the wrestlers ran for cover while the creature lit cars and buildings on fire before it took to the air and flew away.

"Where's Jeff when you need him?" Hunter said looking at all the flames that burned high into the sky.

"Thanks Trish," Shawn said, "one more second and I would have been a goner,"

"No Melina would have brought you back to life but Dave would have been a goner for sure, you know how protective Amy is of you," Trish said getting to her feet, "We better get out of here," she said as the fire engines headed for the alley where all the drama had gone down.

"So now I know I can't lay hands on Batista in dragon form," Shawn said as they all headed back the arena.

"We'll try the tranquilizer gun again and I'll make sure Punk doesn't interfere this time," Hunter said.

"How do we know he'll even show up at the house show on Friday, he's missed them all since that incident with Kofi Kingston?" Shawn said.

"Well he hasn't missed an episode of RAW, Batista must have Monday nights imprinted on his brain as a show he can't miss. Until then we'll have to keep a look out for him," Hunter said.

They wouldn't have to look far because the dragon was flying over their heads right now.

"Look up there, it's the dragon!" Mickie James said pointing to the sky and everyone looked up while John Cena noticed an even scarier sight.

"Um was the Amway Arena on fire when we left it?" he said and everyone looked up ahead to see the Amway Arena in flames. All the RAW wrestlers, technical guys and crew were outside watching in complete shock and Shawn and Hunter did a headcount to make sure everyone was accounted for. To their relief nobody was missing and the fans had left the building after the main event.

"What's that?" Shad from Cryme Tyme asked pointing up at the sky at a winged creature that was flying around.

"It looks like a really big bird," JTG said.

"If only," Trish said shaking her head knowing it was Batista who had caused the fire and she turned to Shawn and Hunter, "and you know what the scary thing is? If we didn't go after Batista when we did, this would have happened a lot earlier and your headcount would have been a lot lower,"

"But we're not always gonna be there Trish, we can't stop Batista from setting stuff on fire every time," Shawn said.

"You can't but Aqua Libre can," Trish said and she turned to Hunter, "with Aurora's help of course,"

"You want me to strap my baby to Jeff Hardy and have her fly around with him putting out fires?" Hunter said not liking that idea at all.

"Do you want innocent people to die?" Trish asked Hunter who shook his head, "I didn't think so. I'll get a heads up from God on when this dragon goes on its next blaze of destruction, then I'll tell Jeff and he'll come and pick up Aurora,"

"But Aurora's been keeping Amy cool," Shawn said and Trish sighed.

"It's a sacrifice but Amy will understand," Trish said thinking that the dragon's timing sucked because Amy was gonna need a lot of cooling off this week.


	16. Hi Flying Firefighting

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Sixteen - Hi-Flying Firefighting

Manhattan Elementary School, New York City, New York at 1pm:

The McCools' Monday night was almost as combustive as the fire after Monday Night RAW, when Charlotte and Dan told Carla that she would not be enrolling in Waterside for the semester she was very upset. She went to bed early and didn't talk to them for the rest of the night or say goodbye to them on Tuesday morning. They tried to explain that Chris Jericho hadn't discussed Carla going to Waterside with them but Carla said he was only doing what he thought was best for her and LC. They said they'd talk more about it when she got home but the last thing Carla wanted to do was talk.

She sat by herself in the school playground where she usually would have been playing with the other children, the only problem was now all she could think about was LC, Cameron and Cheyenne and how cool it was to hang with them at Waterside in Connecticut. She'd give anything to go back and she was really mad at her adoptive parents for not giving her the opportunity to stay there for a few more months. Jericho came to visit Carla and she perked up slightly when she saw him but he had an apologetic look on his face which told Carla that Charlotte and Dan had chewed him out for telling her she could go to Waterside.

"I'm so sorry Carla I should have never gotten your hopes up like that," Jericho said.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Carla said defiantly, "all you wanted was for me and LC to spend some more time together and now that's not gonna happen,"

Carla drew her legs underneath her with a sullen look on her face and Jericho tried to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"I should have asked first I guess I got carried away with the idea of you and LC spending time together and with me being your father and all I guess I didn't really feel like I had to ask permission, but I guess I was wrong," Jericho said with a shrug, "You want to go and get some ice cream?"

A thoughtful look suddenly came across Carla's face, "That's right you are my father," she said, "You should have some say in what I do and where I spend my time,"

"Well in the eyes of the law Charlotte and Dan are your adoptive parents they have rights over you that I no longer have," Jericho said.

"And what about my rights, don't I have a say in where I choose to spend my time and who I choose to spend it with? I've been adopted my whole life and now my real father wants to do something really great and you can't because my adoptive parents won't let you," Carla said angrily. "Who do they think they are?"

"Calm down sweetie I'm sure Charlotte and Dan have your best interests at heart," Jericho said in a pacifying voice but the fuse had already been lit.

"If they did they wouldn't be trying to stop me from spending time with my sister," Carla said.

"Let's go get some ice cream and put this whole thing behind us," Jericho said taking Carla by the hand and walking to the entrance gates of Manhattan Elementary with her. Carla had no intention of putting anything behind her and suddenly she didn't think talking to Charlotte and Dan later was such a bad idea. In fact, she had some stuff she wanted to get off her chest right now.

Back in Connecticut Chyna divided her time between the Sandbox and Waterside where she kept her eye on Amy as-well as the ARK Angels while DX were dealing with the aftermath of the fire in Orlando yesterday. Once again DX had been prevented from taking the ARK Angels to school and once again that bothered Cameron; it was as if something was trying to keep them apart and this idea of being separated stayed with him all day. Still the idea of a burning building gave Cheyenne inspiration for a drawing and she drew a building on fire that impressed her teacher very much. Cameron tried to focus on his English lesson while LC tried to come to grips with the fact that Carla wouldn't be spending the whole semester with her anymore. Carla had only been gone for a day and she missed her already.

"Hello?" LC said answering her cell-phone and her English teacher gave her a stern look of disapproval.

"LC what have I told you about using those things in class?" Mrs. Clark said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Clark but I have to take this," LC said excusing herself from the classroom to take the call from Charlotte in New York, "Hey Char how come you're calling me in the middle of the day?"

"I just had the most upsetting fight with Carla," Charlotte said and LC could tell she was crying.

"Shouldn't Carla be in school?" LC said.

"She came home on her lunch break, Jericho was with her. She said I had no right telling him what to do and to remember that he was her real father," Charlotte said and LC gasped.

"She said that to you?" LC said in disbelief.

"Yes she did and that's not all. She said if Dan and I really had her best interests at heart we'd let her stay with you in Connecticut," Charlotte said, "I told her we'd discuss it when Dan came home and she said she hoped we'd let her go,"

"What did Jericho say?" LC asked.

"He was super-nice as always, he told Carla to calm down and after he took her back to school he came back and said that she was just upset and that whatever decision Dan and I came to he'd persuade her to accept it," Charlotte said.

"That was cool of him," LC said glad that Jericho didn't bully her foster sister in letting Carla come to Connecticut.

"Yeah he always knows the right thing to say," Charlotte said and LC picked up a little resentment in her voice, "You know the thing is LC it doesn't matter if Dan and I change our minds about letting Carla go to Connecticut to spend some time with you, I have absolutely no problem with that,"

"Of course," LC said.

"It's the fact that Jericho told you and your sister about it before clearing it with me. And then when he was there in the kitchen holding Carla's hand while she tore me and Dan apart, I just felt so . . . disposable," Charlotte said and LC shook her head as her sister sobbed.

"Charlotte don't say that, I'll talk to Carla don't you worry," LC assured Charlotte.

"I mean Jericho is her real father and everything but I prayed for Carla, she was the answer to my prayers. I love her, we both do," Charlotte said, "I couldn't bear being separated from her for a week let alone a whole semester,"

"I know sis I know, look I'm gonna talk to Carla and get this whole thing straightened out alright?" LC said and Charlotte nodded.

"She's gonna hate me isn't she?" Charlotte said knowing how Carla was going to react if she didn't get to go to Connecticut.

"Get used to it, she's your daughter," LC said humorously and Charlotte laughed a little, "I'll talk to you later okay? Bye,"

Charlotte said goodbye and LC hung up and immediately dialed Carla's cell-phone when Mrs. Clark came out into the hallway and signaled for LC to return to English class, "I'll be right there Mrs. C," LC said punching Carla's cell phone number into the key pad of her cell phone.

"LC I've got to say your behavior has improved a lot since you came back to Waterside but this is the kind of behavior that's going to put you right back on the chopping block," Mrs. Clark said and LC laughed at the use of the phrase "chopping block" thinking fondly of her Ax of Judgment, "Did I say something funny?"

"Yeah but I doubt you'd get the joke. Give me 5 minutes Mrs. C please?" LC said and Mrs. Clark sighed guessing that this was an important phone call and gave LC the benefit of the doubt.

"You drive a hard bargain Miss. Helmsley," Mrs. Clark said and went back into the classroom while Carla answered her phone.

"Hello?" she said from Manhattan Elementary.

"You got some nerve missy!" LC said and Carla knew instantly that she had spoken to Charlotte.

"LC I can't talk right now I'm in class," Carla said trying to keep her voice down.

"You weren't so concerned about being in class when you were chewing out my foster sister," LC snapped, "How could you do that to Charlotte Carla, that woman loves you more than Chris Jericho does or ever will!"

"That's not true!" Carla said standing to her feet and getting everyone's attention. She quickly left the classroom unable to keep her emotions under control.

"Are you sure about that Carla? Think long and hard about the role that Jericho's played in your life up until now while Charlotte prayed to God every night for a little girl that would take her breath away. Well you took her breath away alright, you upset Charlotte so much all she could do was cry!" LC yelled.

"He's changed LC, admit it you know it's true you're just afraid of what that might mean but I'm not!" Carla yelled back.

"What are you talking about?" LC said.

"Oh come on you know it as much as I do, Jericho is the father you've always wanted. He loves music, you love music. He plays by his own rules just like you do, he'd never force you go to a school that you obviously hate just because it's close by!" Carla snapped.

"You know what Carla, stay in New York because I don't want to have anything to do with you and if you ever upset Charlotte again I'll come to New York and beat the living crap out of you!" LC said angrily and Carla laughed.

"If you do I'll pay for your flight," Carla said and LC couldn't help but laugh, "I know you a lot better than you think LC, you're not mad at me that's just your defense mechanism,"

"No I am mad at you, I want you to apologize to Charlotte," LC said.

"And I want you to admit that Chris Jericho isn't as bad as you thought he was," Carla said.

"Okay I admit it, he's not that bad but that doesn't mean we're going to go skipping off into the sunset together," LC said.

"Doesn't it?" Carla said and LC didn't say anything, "Talk to you later LC," she said and hung up leaving LC with a blank look on her face.

"Five minutes are up LC," Mrs. Clark said coming to get her missing pupil.

"Coming Mrs. C," LC said walking back into the classroom and she sat back next to Cameron who knew something was up.

"Something happen in New York?" he asked her and LC nodded. "Just so you know if you ever wanted to leave I'd go with you, we both would, Cheyenne and me," Cameron said taking LC completely off guard.

"Cameron what are you talking about, where would I go?" she said puzzled by Cameron's statement.

"I don't know but I just needed you to know that," Cameron replied and LC kissed him on the head and smiled at him.

"Well that's good to know," she said and Cameron squeezed her hand loving and suddenly LC forgot what she had been thinking about, Cameron was now the only thing on her mind.

At the Sandbox Jeff Hardy had come and taken Aurora, Batista was roaming the skies in hideous dragon form and Trish told Jeff to get ready to put out some fires. Aurora was more than willing to go but Amy had gotten so used to her cool temperature she was reluctant for the little Hurricane to leave. Still she had Chyna for company, at least she did for awhile, Joanie had to leave to go and pick up the ARK Angels from school so now Amy was home alone. Shawn and Hunter were still dealing with the fire in Orlando so they wouldn't be home for awhile, then to her surprise Amy heard the sound of the front door opening and closing and she sat up expecting for a member of the DX household (ideally Shawn) to knock at her bedroom door. Her hair flared up a little and she dismissed it as excitement that a certain member of her family had come home early. When her bedroom door opened and the slick and self-assured form of Shane McMahon stood in her doorway she realized it wasn't excitement at all but an alarm from God to protect her from the evil that just entered her home uninvited.

"Hello Amy, home alone I see," Shane McMahon said coming into her bedroom.

"Not completely," Amy replied with her Righteous Indignation on standby.

"Man its hot in here," Shane said pulling out his collar.

"Do you want it to get hotter?" Amy said and a lock of her hair lashed forward causing Shane to jump back a little.

"Whoa why are you so mad? I just came to pay you a friendly visit," Shane said innocently.

"You could have called first and told me you were coming, I would have baked a cake," Amy said sarcastically.

"Why would I call this is my house? I grew up here with my baby sister and our parents way before you ever knew Shawn by his first name," Shane said.

"Your sister's moved on but I guess you haven't, so what you're here to kick me out of a house that no longer belongs to you is that why you're here Shane?" Amy asked.

"Oh that's right we lost this house along with our business which is also now in the Helmsley - Michaels name right?" Shane said and Amy nodded proudly.

"That's right, maybe you should take up whatever beef you have with them I'm a little too pregnant for your nonsense," Amy said and Shane came closer to her and lowered his voice.

"That's right you are pregnant and the baby you carry will no doubt inherit part of this wonderful estate one day. You've done pretty well for yourself haven't you Ms. Dumas? It would be a shame if you had to raise your baby along with Cameron and Cheyenne by yourself in this big house wouldn't it?" Shane said and Amy scowled at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said and Shane backed away as the heat coming from Anointed Amy became unbearable.

"You got my letter didn't you? I think I made myself very clear but just in case some of that pregnancy weight has seeped through to your brain I'll say it plain - we're gonna take back what is ours and DX will be eliminated once and for all!" Shane said firmly, "maybe you should start looking for a new place to live, something more in your price range,"

"GET OUT!" Amy roared flames burst from her hair and Shane ran out of the house as fast as he could. Seconds later the flames receded and Amy panted heavily trying to calm down. Baby Rebecca kicked in her stomach, she was angry too, "I know baby I know," Amy said rubbing her stomach and she chugged a whole bottle of water to cool the baby off as-well as herself. "Where's Aurora when I need her?" Amy said, "Shane should be thankful he was able to get out of the Sandbox alive." But he wasn't and he would be back.

Aurora was a little busy sailing through the air at a hundred miles an hour strapped to Jeff Hardy who was honing in on Batista who, in dragon form, had set his sights on a tall skyscraper in downtown Chicago which was filled with people who were still finishing out their working day. Things were about to get hot for the people inside if only for awhile as Batista blasted the building with fire from his mouth and he set the whole building on fire. The people inside started to scream but they wouldn't be screaming for long because Jeff had spotted a huge water bottle truck parked just outside the skyscraper. He opened the truck with his mind and forced the five liter containers of water up into the air where they exploded on Jeff's command and extinguished the flames. By the time the firemen got there the fire was almost completely out.

"Nice flying Ro-Ro," Jeff Hardy said to Aurora who laughed just happy to be part of the rescue mission.

The dragon dove down on the firemen and picked one of them up in its claws.

"Help!" the fireman yelled as the dragon lifted him up into the air going up as high as the top of the skyscraper while his friends looked up in fright at the terrible beast in the sky.

"Uh-oh," Jeff said watching the scene unfold.

"Let me go, let me go!" the fireman said.

"Don't say that!" Jeff yelled at the fireman then Batista dropped him from over twelve storeys in the air.

"ARGHHH!" the fireman screamed plunging to the ground and the people below screamed as he fell.

"Come on Ro-Ro!" Jeff said and he swooped down and caught the man before he hit the ground. The man landed safely on his two feet and he looked at Jeff in shock.

"Who are you Superman?" he asked Jeff who turned his nose up at him.

"Yeah right, like I'd be caught dead wearing a cape," he said and the dragon roared scaring everyone except the firefighters who took exception to the scaly monster.

"Turn on the hose!" one of the firefighters yelled to his colleague who did just that and the water blasted out of the hose as the firefighter aimed it at Batista, "Take that!" he said vehemently but Jeff tried to stop him.

"Don't you're gonna make it angry!" Jeff said and he was right about that because after being shot at with the hose Batista got mad and he swooped down, picked up the fire engine with his claws and threw it high in the air. Everyone screamed as it came down, "MOVE!" Jeff yelled and everyone got out of the way as the engine came crashing to the ground. Jeff flew up to Batista annoyed, "What did you do that for?" Jeff demanded and Batista blew a fireball at him but he got out of the way, "That's real mature Dave!" Jeff said admonishing Batista then the dragon started setting other buildings on fire but Jeff put out the flames by causing fire hydrants to explode and lifting the water to extinguish the flames. It didn't take Batista long to figure out that things weren't burning for as long as they were supposed to and he finally figured out that Jeff was the reason for that. He roared at Jeff and swung at him with his tail but Jeff ducked out of the way. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that!" Jeff said then he realized something wasn't right, he was starting to fall. He looked at Aurora and saw that she was falling asleep, "No-no Ro-Ro, stay awake!" Jeff pleaded as he descended to the ground. Aurora needed something to wake her up and Jeff knew just the thing even though Hunter would kill him if he found out, "This will just be our little secret okay Ro-Ro?" he said reaching into his back pocket and he pulled out a Skittle. He popped it into her mouth and she woke up instantly, suddenly Jeff started to ascend and he caught up with Batista who was flying to somewhere else and Jeff and Aurora were right on his tail.

A few hours later Jeff took Aurora home, having flown all over the sky making sure innocent people didn't lose their lives in roaring flames it was time for the little Hurricane to take a nap. Jeff was sure they'd be more fires to fight tomorrow and she needed her strength, Skittles alone would not cut it. Jeff took Aurora upstairs to Amy whose bedroom was a lot warmer than it had been when he picked Aurora up. He placed Aurora by her side and the little Hurricane cooled her down.

"Where's Shawn?" Jeff asked her.

"He's being interrogated over some blood the police found at the scene of the fire in Orlando that belonged to Batista," Amy said soberly.

"What about the ARK Angels?" Jeff said.

"Chyna took them to get some pizza, we didn't have a chance to cook," Amy replied and Jeff noticed that her vitality was low and her smile was missing.

"What happened to make you look so blue Big Red?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Nothing, just a visit from Shane McMahon declaring war on me and my family," Amy said and Jeff gasped.

"Shane McMahon was here?" he asked in shock.

"He threatened me and my family, said he was gonna take back what was his and put me out on the street," Amy said.

"So The McMahons are back on the scene huh?" Jeff said shaking his head.

"Yes they are and they are intent on making these last few months of my pregnancy a living Hell," Amy said tersely.

"Well don't let them Amy, rise above it like you always do when adversity comes knocking at your door," Jeff said.

"Well this adversity didn't come knocking Jeff, it just walked right in believing that all this belongs to him and his family and Shawn wasn't here to tell him he was the man of the house now," Amy said and Jeff furrowed his brow.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Jeff when the head of the household isn't home to defend his house it's a sign that there's about to be a takeover, something's about to change and I don't think I'll be able to stop it," Amy said and Jeff nodded thinking the last thing the head of the household would want would be for Amy to be upset.

"Skittle?" Jeff said offering Big Red a red skittle and the Anointed one smiled.

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better," Amy said and she took the Skittle and chewed it with a smile. The room was starting to cool down now and Amy started to relax, the depression that threatened to suffocate the comforting power of the Holy Spirit began to subside and a feeling of peace spread throughout the room, "You know Jeff the Bible says that no weapon formed against me shall be able to prosper, all this time I've been sitting here not using the weapon God gave me when He called me into ministry,"

"You mean your Righteous Indignation?" Jeff asked.

"No my faith. I let Shane upset me, he let me think I was less than a conqueror even though the Bible says that I am more, much more than that," Amy said.

"Hell yeah you're more than that! You're Anointed Amy the first member of ATM to get her Gift from God! So you're saying you need to work with the tools God gave you from the very beginning," Jeff said and Amy nodded.

"I need to go back to waiting on the Lord lest my Righteous Indignation be used unrighteously," Amy said caressing her stomach, "there's just too much at stake," she was thinking of Rebecca at this point.

Jeff rested the back of his head on her bed and closed his eyes, "Well I'll wait with you and we'll wait on the Lord together," he said and he stayed with her until the head of the household came home and wondered into his room where the Holy Spirit was renewing the strength of Amy, Jeff and Aurora in preparation for the battle ahead.


	17. Too Close for Comfort

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Seventeen - Too Close for Comfort

The Sandbox, 1pm:

Joanie sat with the ARK Angels under the juniper tree at lunch time while Shawn stayed at home with Amy and Hunter tied up some loose ends over the fire in Orlando at DX lnc in Stamford. He called Joanie to say he would be back soon and that he was going to take everyone out for dinner. Joanie thought that was a great idea, with everything that was going on with Jericho and the McMahons it would be nice for the whole family to spend some-time together alone for a change.

"What's up LC?" Joanie asked her daughter noticing that her cheeks were still red.

"Did Mrs. Guttenheimer have to make such a big deal about my performance in music class?" LC said her rosy cheeks glowing prominently in her otherwise annoyed face.

"All she said was that you had vastly improved," Joanie said.

"She didn't have go on-and-on about what a beautiful voice I had, now I'm singing in the choir for crying out loud!" LC said irritated.

"And playing in the school band," Joanie said proudly.

"Yeah you had to bring up the fact that Cheyenne played the harp," LC said to her mom who shrugged not understanding what the problem was.

"You should be proud of your future sister-in-law, she plays a mean harp," Joanie said.

"Yeah but now I have to sing while she plays at the concert on Friday," LC said, "I suggested Peace Sells by Megadeth but no I have to sing Ave Maria by some Schubert guy,"

Cameron choked on his sandwich as he laughed at LC's protestations; the idea of her singing Ave Maria was the equivalent of Big Show fitting into a size 6 - it wasn't a good fit at all.

"What do you think Cameron, don't you think LC will do us all proud on Friday?" Joanie asked Cameron. The truth was that LC did have a beautiful voice and with Cheyenne it was bound to be a marvelous performance that would no doubt bring tears to all the parents' eyes.

"Sometimes it's when we're moved out of our comfort zones that we realize the potential we had all along," Cameron said and LC frowned at her boyfriend.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means you're gonna do great quit whining and eat your peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Cameron said and LC pouted pushing one of her sandwiches up to her mouth and taking a resentful bite out of it.

"Uh-oh here comes trouble," Cheyenne said standing on her head and looking at Chris Jericho who was heading their way.

"Stay here kids I'll be right back," Joanie said getting to her feet and immediately she went up to Chris Jericho and blocked his path so he didn't come one step closer.

"Hey Joanie, you're looking well," Jericho said pleasantly but Joanie wasn't having any of it.

"I was fine until you showed up Jericho, what do you want?" Joanie asked defensively.

"I want to talk to my daughter, is that such a crime?" Jericho said innocently.

"It is when you take her out of school without asking!" Joanie said annoyed, "Do you know how easy it is just to pick up a phone and say "Would it be alright if I took the ARK Angels for some ice cream after school?""

"What chance did I have of that happening?" Jericho said.

"Is that why you didn't ask Charlotte and Dan before you told us about Carla coming to Waterside? They're her parents Jericho, you can't just step over people to get what you want, that's not how it works," Joanie said and Jericho put his hands up pleadingly.

"I just want to talk to my daughter," he said gently and Joanie sighed.

"Okay," she said and let him pass keeping her eye on him as he made his way over to the juniper tree and sat underneath it with the ARK Angels.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jericho said to the ARK Angels warmly.

"Nuthin," LC replied still showing signs of embarrassment from her music class while Cameron didn't say anything, he just watched Jericho cautiously from the other side of the tree.

"Yes there is something," Cheyenne said still standing on her head.

"What is it?" Jericho asked intrigued.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" LC said and Jericho smiled at how red his daughter's cheeks were, now he really wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay so we'll talk about something else, how's the guitar playing going?" he asked changing the subject, or at least he thought he was.

"I don't want to talk about anything to do with music," LC said firmly and Jericho frowned.

"Why not, you have a natural talent that most kids your age would love to have," Jericho said.

"So is that why Mrs. Guttenheimer asked me to sing Ave Maria in front of the whole school on Friday night?" LC said bewildered by her music teacher's actions and Jericho's eyes lit up in a way that Chyna hadn't seen before.

"You're singing in a concert?" he asked excitedly and LC noticed that this was good news to Chris Jericho's ears.

"At least you're happy about it," she said taking another bite of her sandwich but she didn't get to chew it because Jericho wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"Are you kidding I'm ecstatic! What time is the concert?" Jericho asked eagerly and Chyna gasped.

"What? Oh no, you're not coming to the concert I don't want you and Hunter getting into anything in front of the whole school," Chyna said.

"But mom dad's not even going to be able to come he's got a house show on Friday remember?" LC said and Joanie looked at her in shock, "It starts at 6:30,"

"Well then its settled, I'll be there to cheer you on and I'll bring Carla and the McCools as-well they're gonna be so excited to see you in your first concert!" Jericho said and he turned to Cameron and Cheyenne, "Are you two in the concert?" he asked them.

Cameron shook his head but Cheyenne nodded enthusiastically finally getting upright, "I'm gonna play my harp!" she said excitedly.

"You play the harp?" Jericho asked her.

"Daddy says I play like an angel," she replied.

"Well I'm sure Shawn is gonna be bummed about having to work on the night you play with LC, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jericho said smiling at LC proudly and she looked away a little embarrassed.

"Lunch is almost over, we better go inside," she said getting up and dusting the breadcrumbs off her skirt, "See you at the concert I guess," she said to Jericho who was smiling at her from ear-to-ear.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said stroking LC's face proudly and he smiled at Cameron, Cheyenne and Chyna before leaving the school premises.

Chyna gave LC a look, she wanted some answers, "What was that all about?" she asked her daughter in shock over what she just saw, "You being civil to Chris Jericho is something I'd never thought I'd see in a million years!"

LC shrugged, "What's the big deal? So he wants to come to the concert, he should come hear me sing after all if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be singing at all," she said and Chyna held her head trying to access the situation.

"Let me get this straight, you actually want Chris Jericho to come to the concert?" she asked.

"Well its not like dad's gonna be there," LC said.

"That's not the point and when your father finds out about this you bet your bottom dollar that he will be there on Friday," Joanie said knowing the chances of Hunter being cool with Jericho going to see LC at the concert was slim and none.

"Well why do you have to tell him?" LC said and Chyna was blown away.

"LC honey listen to me, Jericho cannot be trusted. You can't allow yourself to get attached to him he'll just end up breaking your heart, remember the whole paranoid android incident? It nearly tore our family apart!" Chyna said and LC got defensive.

"Who said I'm getting attached? It's just a concert mom and there's no harm in him coming. He's proud of me and what's wrong with that?" LC asked, "We better go or we'll be late for class, come on guys," LC said to Cameron and Cheyenne and she kissed Joanie on the cheek, "bye mom," she said before heading into the school and Joanie watched her wearily.

"Bye sweetie," she said as the ARK Angels disappeared inside and she took a deep breath then she looked over at the juniper tree and saw that the fruit had dried up. Chyna couldn't help but take that as a sign that the few minutes that Jericho had sat under that tree had done as much damage as after he had spent just a few days with LC. "I should never have let him near you," she said to herself thinking of LC and she thought about what she was gonna tell Hunter when she got home wondering if it was a good idea to tell him at all. "Damn," she cursed as she walked home with a pounding headache.

Happy Cow Restaurant, Greenwich, CT at 6pm:

Hunter had finally come home from sorting out the fire debacle in Orlando and now the whole family was at a restaurant downtown that Hunter thought sounded pretty cool. After all it was called the Happy Cow restaurant and Hunter and the family as a whole loved meat, what Hunter didn't realize until they took their seats was that the cows were happy for a reason, namely because they weren't on the menu: Happy Cow was a vegetarian restaurant and Hunter and co were no vegetarians.

"Oh man!" Hunter complained as he browsed the menu and saw the list of main courses, each dish boldly meat-free and most unappetizing. Everyone around the table found it hilarious and laughed it up real hard before making the unanimous decision to leave.

"Why don't we try that Ginger Man restaurant on Greenwich Avenue?" Amy suggested and Hunter turned his nose up.

"The place where all the waiters have ginger hair?" he asked unimpressed with Amy's suggestion.

"They don't all have ginger hair," Amy replied.

"I walked past there and most of them had short ginger hair it freaked me out, they looked how Undertaker looked when he cut his hair and let the dye grow out," Hunter said shuddering, "now that's scary,"

Shawn laughed putting his arm around Amy and kissing her lovingly on the lips, "Do they cook steak at this Ginger Man place?" he asked her with a smile and suddenly food was the last thing on Amy's mind.

"No but there's a Texas steakhouse on Steamboat Avenue," she said even though the only thing hot from Texas she was interested in right now was her husband.

"Steamboat huh? I'll take that as a good sign let's go," Hunter said moving out of his seat when LC's hand clamped down on his firmly and she looked into his eyes showing him that she had something to say, something different from the usual jab or criticism that came from her mouth.

"Before we go dad there's something I gotta tell you," she said, "and I think it would be best I tell you now before you fill your belly with food and then throw up all over yourself,"

Hunter frowned and Joanie sighed, she hadn't even told Shawn and Amy who had paid the ARK Angels a visit at Waterside today, simply because she didn't want to ruin what had been a great day for them so far.

"What's on your mind sweetie?" Hunter asked LC who took her hand back and sat back in her chair.

"There's a concert at Waterside on Friday and Cheyenne and I are going to do a rendition of Ave Maria," LC said and Hunter grabbed her from across the table and gave her a big kiss.

"That's great baby doll I'm so proud of you, you too Chey!" Hunter said smiling at Cheyenne and she smiled back.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a concert this Friday Chey?" Shawn asked his daughter.

"I can probably explain that Uncle Shawn, you see at first I didn't want you to know because I knew you wouldn't be able to come because you have to work," LC said and Shawn laughed.

"There is no way I'm missing my baby girl's first concert, we'll have to work something out right Hunter?" Shawn asked his best friend who felt just as passionate about the concert as he did.

"Right," Hunter said.

"So you're both coming to the concert?" LC asked wearily and Hunter and Shawn nodded, "Oh boy," she said with a deep sigh, "this just got harder,"

"What are you talking about sweetie, don't you want us to come to the concert?" Hunter asked confused by the nervous look on LC's face.

"I definitely want you to come its just that there'll be someone there who might distract you a little bit," LC said and Hunter and Shawn exchanged confused glances from across the table.

"Who?" they asked at the same-time.

"Well Charlotte, Dan, Carla and um . . . Chris Jericho," LC said and Hunter banged his hand down on the table causing Joanie to jump while Shawn shook his head.

"That little weasel, the nerve of that guy inviting himself to the concert," Hunter said annoyed, "He probably called up the school and found out you were performing and decided to come along,"

"Actually dad I invited him," LC said and the table became so quiet you could hear the individual breathing from everyone around it.

"You invited Chris Jericho to the concert?" Hunter asked his voice falling to a sudden whisper, "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't think you'd be able to come," LC said.

"Of course I'm coming LC you're my daughter how could I not come to your first concert?" Hunter said, "Is that why you invited him because you didn't think I was gonna be there?"

"Dad if it wasn't for Jericho I probably wouldn't be doing the concert it's only fair that I invite him. But if you can't handle it I'll un-invite him," LC said and Hunter furrowed his brow.

"Un-invite him?" he said and LC nodded.

"Yeah I'll un-invite him," LC repeated but Hunter shook his head and laughed. "What's so funny dad?"

"Oh that Jericho just cracks me up that's all. Don't worry sweetie I'll be there on Friday and I'll be on my best behavior," Hunter said and LC sunk into her chair with a frown thinking her dad was being sarcastic but he got out of his seat and hoisted her above his head with a smile while Joanie, Shawn and Amy exchanged glances.

"There's no way Hunter's gonna pass up a chance to put Jericho in his place, the fact that it's gonna be at LC's concert is the icing on the cake," Shawn said.

"He'll behave himself won't he?" Joanie asked nervously.

"Oh he'll behave alright, we'll both be on our best behavior. In fact I think Hunter's gonna run for World's Greatest Dad on Friday night," Shawn said mussing up Cameron's hair and the Amazing one fixed it back the way he liked it knowing exactly what is father was thinking. There was no way DX were going to let Jericho show them up, they were determined to reveal Jericho for the two-headed snake that he was and Friday night would be the perfect opportunity to do it.

"What are you smiling about son?" Shawn asked Cameron who was thinking about LC.

"I just find it amusing that on Friday they'll be two men fighting over LC but I'm the only one who doesn't have to," Cameron said confidently and Shawn shook his head at his son's laid back attitude towards his girlfriend.

"We'll its not like Hunter has to, LC loves him with all her heart he's got nothing to prove," Amy said as Shawn helped her out of her seat.

"Amy you should know better than anyone that when it comes to proving a point wrestlers only know one way to settle things," Shawn said and Amy gasped.

"Jericho and Hunter are gonna wrestle?" she said and Shawn revised his statement.

"Okay there are only two ways wrestlers know how to settle things - in the ring and on the mic and I have a feeling the promo Hunter's gonna cut on Jericho is gonna be one for the ages," Shawn said and Amy frowned and turned to Cameron.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about it ma, I'm not," Cameron replied although that wasn't entirely the truth; God told Cameron that someone was going to get their heart broken on Friday but that it wasn't him, it was someone that cared about LC a lot which only left two people and Cameron hoped it wasn't either of them excluding The McCools.

"Do you think I should bring the Robe of Righteousness to the concert just in case things get out of hand?" Joanie asked Cameron but the Amazing one shook his head.

"The Robe of Righteousness only works when someone is in the wrong, Uncle Hunter is not in the wrong he has every right to be mad at Chris Jericho," Cameron said and Joanie nodded in agreement.

"Why can't I shake the feeling that after this concert Hunter's gonna be even madder at Jericho?" Chyna said.

"He won't be the only one," Cameron replied and Chyna pulled him over to her as they left the restaurant looking up ahead at Hunter and LC Helmsley; they had seemed so invincible until Chris Jericho came back into their lives. Then Cameron remembered that the Bible said that whatever could be shaken would be shaken and while he didn't doubt that his relationship with LC would remain unshaken, he couldn't say the same for everyone else around them.


	18. Sea Monster

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Eighteen - Sea Monster

Edge and Angelina Love were chilling out on the beach down in Tampa, usually Edge would go and see Angie in Orlando but because of Punk's bizarre actions in the IMPACT Zone that was no longer possible. Still Angelina didn't mind driving an hour on the I-4 to get to Tampa and when she came rolling up to Edge's house on her motorcycle the World Champion's face brightened up.

Tampa Bay, Florida at 2pm:

As the waves gently washed back and forth over their bare feet they talked about the craziness that was going on in the wresting world lately on account of Batista and CM Punk.

"Did DX have to pay out a lot for the Amway Arena fire?" Angelina asked Edge.

"After the investigation it was impossible to pin the blame on DX or the WWE so they didn't have to pay a thing but they decided to help with the rebuilding of the arena out of the goodness of their hearts," Edge said.

"And Batista started the fire?" Angelina asked and Edge shook his head.

"Nobody actually saw him do it but Trish said it was him in dragon form," Edge said and Angelina's mouth dropped open.

"Dragon form?" she said in disbelief and Edge nodded, he could hardly believe it himself.

"Everybody was outta there in time thanks to Trish, she knew just how long to hold Batista off for. I tell you Angie I feel like this is all a dream, I keep waiting to wake up," Edge said.

"Don't talk about dreams," Angelina said putting her hand up, "I haven't been sleeping too good. Everytime I close my eyes I think I'm never gonna wake up,"

"Because Punk made you Go to Sleep?" Edge asked and Angelina shuddered.

"Don't even say those words, that guy has problems. I'm on the phone with Velvet constantly because that's the only way he can't get through to her. I don't want Punk anywhere near her I don't trust him around her at all," Velvet said leaning back on her elbows while Edge rested his hand on her knee.

"I don't blame you," he said.

"I was talking to Homicide today and we never talk but he told me that Punk had no intention of waking any of the TNA wrestlers up after he put them to sleep," Angelina said and Edge raised his eyebrow in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said if TNA went out of business then Joe and Homicide could come and work for the WWE," Angelina said and Edge was speechless.

"Jeff said that Chris Jericho is involved some how, I wonder where he's going with this," Edge thought.

"Well he sure did a number on Brie and Brianna, I bet they're both wishing they never met the guy, especially Brianna," Angelina said.

"I always knew Jericho was a little wacky but I didn't know he could be this dangerous," Edge said.

"Velvet doesn't care how dangerous Jericho is she wants to get back at him in the worst way for what he did to Punk and I'm sure if Joe and Homicide knew that Jericho was involved they'd want a piece of him too," Angelina said and Edge wrapped his arm around her laying closer to the sand.

"Well I'm sure whatever happens the ARK Angels will get to the bottom of it," Edge said as Angelina relaxed into his arms.

"Is it true that LC is Jericho's daughter?" Angelina asked and Edge nodded, "Poor little angel," she said shaking her head, "Imagine having that man's DNA running through you,"

"Especially when you've got Triple H's DNA in there too giving Jericho's DNA a hard time," Edge joked.

"How did that happen?" Angelina asked.

"Chyna slept with Jericho after she broke up with Hunter who she was seeing up until then. When LC was conceived their sperm wrestled to fertilize the egg and they both got through," Edge said and Angelina gasped, "I know its unbelievable but it's what the doctors said, it explains so much about that little girl,"

"Well if it's possible I think LC has got the best of both worlds," Angelina said.

"It would be best for all of us if those two worlds are kept apart, Hunter and Jericho can't stand each other," Edge said and Angelina nodded.

"I know if I was Hunter and I knew Jericho was infecting my roster with some kind of ink demon I'd kick his butt all over town!" Angelina said raising her knee and jerking it up to illustrate her point, "That man is a disgrace to all things Canadian,"

"Speaking of Canada when are you going to come with me to see my mom again? She really misses you," Edge said stroking Angelina's knee as she rested it back down on the sand.

"She does?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah she asks about you all the time," Edge said, "she really likes you,"

"I like her too, not as much as I like you of course." Angelina said sweetly.

"Yeah that would be weird," Edge replied.

"Would it be okay if I came over tomorrow?" Angelina asked stroking Edge's ear fondly and Edge smiled.

"I'll let her know so she can cook your favorite - tuna casserole," Edge said and Angelina groaned hungrily.

"Wasn't that Amy's favorite as-well?" Angelina said.

"Amy's six months pregnant, everything's her favorite," Edge said and Angelina laughed before they kissed each other passionately on the sand. Edge laid Angelina down and they deepened the kiss, a few moments later Angelina opened her eyes and looked up seeing something huge circling in the sky above. She broke the kiss and called attention to it.

"What is that?" she asked Edge looking up and Edge turned around and looked up seeing what looked like a huge bird in the sky, a huge bird with incredibly large wings and a tail.

"I don't know," Edge said getting to his feet and looking up into the sky at the big creature.

"You know this might sound crazy but that thing looks like a dragon," Angelina said scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"A dragon?" Edge said and the creature let out a screech that caused everyone on the beach including Angelina and Edge to cover their ears.

"It sure sounds like a dragon!" Angelina said as the creature came closer to the beach and swept over the heads of the people on it and they screamed and ran away. As it came closer Edge got a better look at it. It was no bird; it had different colored scales, claws, two enormous wings and a tail longer than an elephant's trunk. Edge was sure he had seen this creature before then an image of Batista's tattoo popped into his head and his eyes widened in shock.

"It couldn't be?" he said to himself as Angelina clung to his arm.

"Couldn't be what?" she said watching the creature flying low in the air around them.

"Batista!" Edge yelled out and the dragon stopped in mid-air and looked down at him. Edge clutched his heart which was pounding in his chest, it seemed the impossible had become a reality and Batista had become the dragon tattooed on his back. The dragon screeched again and Edge put Angelina behind him protectively, "We gotta go," he said backing up to the top of the beach.

"Did you say Batista?" Angelina said as Edge hurried her away from the dragon.

"Come on we gotta go, on your motorcycle now!" Edge said picking up the pace trying to get Angelina as far away from the creature as possible, even if it meant getting on her motorcycle which was something he really didn't want to do.

The dragon could see them running, he hadn't taken his eyes off them and moments later he sped across the sky over to them, striking at them with his tail as they tried to get on the motorcycle. They ducked and the dragon missed them.

"That thing's trying to attack us!" Angelina said as the dragon flew over them.

"That thing is Dave Batista and if he's as tough as dragon as he is in the ring we're in trouble!" Edge said, "Come on let's go!" he said and they both got on the motorcycle in a hurry and rode off down the road away from the beach. The dragon hadn't lost sight of them; he circled and headed for them.

"He's coming right at us!" Angelina said looking back up in the sky and seeing the dragon closing in on them.

"Faster Angie, go faster!" Edge commanded and Angelina did just that but Batista was now on top of them and he hit Edge with his huge wing causing the motorcycle to rock back and forth.

"Edge!" Angelina cried out as the dragon tried to knock Edge off the motorcycle.

"Keep going!" Edge instructed Angelina but she was getting worried about him as the dragon kept on hitting him.

"Hold on Edge!" Angelina cried and she stopped suddenly and the dragon kept going on. She turned the bike around and went in the other direction outsmarting the dragon.

"Wait-a-go Angie!" Edge said liking his girlfriend's manoeuvres but his relief turned to dread as the dragon lifted Angelina off her motorcycle with its claws and carried her back over to the water.

"ARGHHH!" Angelina screamed as the dragon carried her off.

"Angie!" Edge cried and he got off the motorbike and ran after the dragon onto the sand running as fast as his legs would take him. He caught up with the dragon and grabbed onto its tail but with one mighty flick the dragon knocked him off and Edge went rolling over the sand while the dragon went higher into the air. The higher up the dragon went the lighter Angelina's head felt and when she looked down and realized how high up she was she screamed so loud the entire bay could hear her.

"Hold on Angie we're coming!" said a North Carolinian accent and Angelina tried to look around to put a face to a voice and in the near distance she saw the rainbow haired form of Jeff Hardy coming towards her and he appeared to have a baby strapped to his chest. It could only have been Hurricane Aurora, the youngest ARK Angel of the group who was just as aerial as Jeff Hardy was.

"Jeff, Aurora help me!" Angelina cried.

"We're on it!" Jeff replied his voice was much louder now that he was much closer and when he was close enough he got on Batista's back and reached for Angelina, "Grab onto my hand!" Jeff yelled and Edge looked up from the beach wondering who that person trying to rescue his girlfriend was.

"I can't reach you!" Angelina said reaching up to Jeff and Batista started to move around violently to get Jeff off his back.

"Quit it Dave, you're gonna make Angelina sick!" Jeff said not that Batista was particularly interested in Angelina Love's well-being right now.

Jeff got off Dave's back and went down to Angelina but he couldn't get her out of Batista's claws. She was crying because she was in so much pain from the tight grip Batista had her in. Jeff had to get the claws to open before Batista crushed Angelina's rib cage.

"Batista, listen to me man I know you hear me, open up you're gonna crush her to death!" Jeff said trying to reason with Batista again as Angelina tried to catch her breath, "This isn't you man, come on open your claws and let her go!" Jeff yelled but Batista batted him with one of his wings and blew fire at him. Then he started to shake Angelina back and forth violently and Edge watched in horror tears of rage filling his eyes but he wasn't the only one who was angry as Jeff Hardy jumped on Batista again.

"I said let her go!" he yelled and he bit down on Batista hard causing the dragon to cry out in pain and he opened his claws and Angelina fell all the way down through the sky to the water.

"Angie!" Edge cried and Jeff looked down and saw Angelina falling. He jumped off Batista's back into the sky and caught Angelina before she fell into the water. As he stood on the surface Edge flew across the sand into the water and grabbed Angelina from Jeff and she winced in pain from her bruised ribs.

"Wait Edge don't move or he'll come after her again," Jeff said looking up at the dragon knowing he was only seconds from making another malicious move.

"What are we gonna do?" Edge said frantically while tending to his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Rated R, Aqua Libre's gonna send this monster a little message," Jeff Hardy said and he looked down at Aurora, "Let's show him that two can play at that game," he said to her and Edge wondered what Jeff was talking about as he walked over the surface of the water, stood in the middle of it and dropped what looked like a aluminum foil dragon into the water. Soon the water started to move and a typhoon formed and rose high into the air. The typhoon started to change shape and Edge and Angelina watched in complete disbelief as the typhoon formed into a dragon made completely out of water. It rose high into the air flapping its water wings until it came eye-to-eye with Batista who didn't know what to make of this strange thing. Jeff shot up in the air with Aurora diverting Batista's attention if only for a little while, "Now blast him!" Jeff yelled at the water dragon and the creation blasted Batista with water straight from its mouth in one mighty shot, the power of the blast sent Batista flying backwards across the sky. The dragon angrily came back and charged for the water dragon but he went straight through him and came out the other side of it. Batista looked back confused wondering what was going on and the water dragon blasted him with another shot of water sending him reeling across the sky. At boiling point Batista blasted the water dragon with fire but it was quickly extinguished and had no affect on the water dragon at all. "Okay now finish the job!" Jeff told the water dragon and the creature took a deep breath and then exhaled, the air coming out of its mouth was like a mighty wind and it blew the dragon away from the beach, straight out of Tampa and maybe even Florida. "That'll do," Jeff said to the water dragon and he sent it back down into the water where it disappeared below the surface. When Jeff was sure that Batista was gone and wouldn't come back he descended to the ground to check on Edge and Angelina who were applauding loudly on the sand below.

"Aqua Libre!" they chanted together like wrestling fans, "Aqua Libre!"

Jeff took a bow and pointed to Aurora, "Don't thank me thank Aurora's imagination, she has the power to bring my Imag-i creations to life,"

"Thank you Ro-Ro!" Edge and Angelina said to Aurora who laughed merrily in response to their affection towards her, "What were you doing chasing Batista?" Edge asked Jeff.

"Trish told me to keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't set anymore buildings on fire. We soon learned that when he's not setting things on fire he's attacking people so Aurora and I decided to try and keep him out of trouble altogether. As you can see it hasn't worked," Jeff said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure that water dragon scared the crap out of him," Edge said.

"All that means is that next time Batista attacks it won't be over water," Jeff said.

"Well can't you create one of those aluminum creatures on land?" Angelina asked holding her ribs.

"Anything we create won't be devastating enough to take Batista down over land, after all land isn't my strength," Jeff said, "We've been chasing Batista all week there's got to be a more effective way to take him down and cast out the demon that's controlling him,"

"Why don't we go to the Sandbox and ask the ARK Angels what they think? Plus I think I need Amy to rub some on that Balm of Gilead on Angelina's ribs and my shoulder too its killing me," Edge said holding it shoulder which was throbbing after Batista knocked him with his huge wing.

"I'll come with you, just as long as I can do the rubbing," Angelina said cheekily and she kissed Edge while Jeff unstrapped Aurora from her Rainbow carrier.

"What are you doing?" Edge asked as Jeff strapped Aurora to him.

"I'm not sure Aurora can carry all of us home so I'm gonna go by Atlantic while you guys go by air," Jeff said.

"By Atlantic you mean the actual Atlantic Ocean right?" Edge asked and Jeff nodded with a grin.

"It's the best way to travel," he said, "now you're gonna need something to jump up off to get airborne, I suggest you climb to the top of that lifeguard lookout post and go from there,"

Angelina and Edge ran over to the lifeguard lookout post, the lifeguard had long gone when Batista showed up. Angelina wrapped her arms around Edge and he jumped off the lifeguard lookout post and immediately took to the air while Jeff took to the water and headed northbound to the Sandbox. In a journey that normally would have taken 17 hours by car and 3 hours by plane Jeff Hardy, Edge, Angelina and Aurora arrived at the Sandbox just a little before three and Amy was more than happy to see them.

"You have visitors," Joanie said bringing them all up to Amy's room.

"Hey guys, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Amy said sitting on her bed with her Bible open.

"I was wondering if you had some of that Balm of Gilead," Edge said coming over to her, "We had a run-in with Batista in Tampa, Angel pie's ribs are bruised and I hurt my shoulder,"

"Oh," Amy said making a sympathetic face, "I think Shawn's got it," she said looking in her bag next to her bed, "I thought he might need it more than me, well how do you like that?" she said pulling out another little tin with the Balm of Gilead inside with a smile, "Isn't God wonderful?"

"After what I saw today I'd say He was pretty awesome," Edge said as Amy rubbed some of the balm onto Angelina's ribs. Moments later she felt better and Amy started to do the same to Edge, after awhile she stopped.

"Oh, where are my manners Angelina would you like to do the honors?" she said handing the balm to Angelina but the Knockout shook her head.

"No, you have special hands Anointed Amy and my man deserves the best treatment God has to offer," Angelina said and Amy beamed.

"I love it when you come around," she said to Angelina Love who blew her a kiss which Edge caught and put in his pocket, "Hey that was mine," Amy said with faux annoyance and Jeff laughed.

"Just like old times," he said unstrapping Aurora from Edge and placing her on the bed next to Amy. "Is this your water?" Jeff asked Amy pointing to the bottle of water on the nightstand.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

"Can I have some, I need to rinse my mouth out after biting into that hard-as-Hell scaly dragon skin," Jeff said.

"Of course," Amy said and Jeff took the water into the bathroom and rinsed his mouth out with it knowing because it was Amy's water it would clear his mouth of all demonic infection. "How did it go with Batista today?" Amy asked him as she played with Aurora on the bed.

"Much better, Aqua Libre made a surprise appearance with a dragon of his own," Jeff said returning to the bedroom.

"Really?" Amy said impressed.

"It was a dragon made out of water and it kicked Batista's butt!" Angelina said still thrilled by what she had seen today.

"Could I borrow it?" Joanie asked from the doorway, "I need something to kick Chris Jericho's butt with,"

Edge and Angelina exchanged glances, "Is there anyone that Chris Jericho isn't on the bad side of right now?" Edge wondered.

"Yeah my daughter," Chyna said soberly and Edge and Angelina looked to her for more of an explanation, "Jericho's shown a new interest in LC and I'm worried that she's gonna get hurt,"

"Since when does Jericho care about LC?" Edge asked.

"That's exactly what I would like to know," Chyna said.

"He's coming to the children's concert on Friday and Hunter and Shawn are going to be there. It should be quite interesting," Amy said.

"Just remember to call the police ahead of time, better call the National Guard too just to be safe," Edge said as Amy rubbed a little more balm into his shoulder, "That feels great thanks Amy," Edge said circling his shoulder and it was as good as new.

"What's going on with your tattoo?" Angelina said noticing that Edge's sun tattoo was glowing and Amy, Jeff and Joanie came closer to him for a better look.

"It's moving," Amy said as the sun shone brightly on Edge's arm, "this is just like what happened when Shawn rubbed the Balm of Gilead on Randy Orton's shoulder and his razor tattoos came to life,"

"Wow, I wonder what your tattoo does baby," Angelina said to Edge touching the tattoo and it warmed her fingers.

"I have no idea," Edge said shaking his head in amazement that his tattoo had come to life.

"Whatever it does I have a feeling it won't be good for the first person to find out," Amy said rubbing her arm.

"I still think your tattoo is the coolest tattoo ever Big Red," Edge said and Amy smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Love," Amy said winking at Angelina Love and she blushed, to have Amy's respect was an honor that crossed the line between WWE Divas and TNA Knockouts, after all there was only one Queen of Xtreme and if it wasn't for Amy's pioneering efforts the Women's Division in TNA wouldn't be what it was today.

Jeff inspected Amy's tattoo from the side of the bed and agreed that it was pretty cool, then the green monster winked at him and he gasped.

"G'ah!" he cried and got to his feet and everyone looked at him wondering what was up, "sorry I thought Amy's tattoo winked at me," he said and everyone laughed at him.

He looked again at the tattoo and it appeared that it had all been in his head as it wasn't moving anymore, still Jeff couldn't help but wonder what the green meanie would do if it was alive being that it belonged to one of the most powerful women of God the wrestling world had ever known.


	19. Ave Lisa

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Nineteen - Ave Lisa

Windsor Auditorium, Waterside at 6pm:

DX elected Arn Anderson and Michael Hayes to run the RAW house show while they went to their children's concert and while Cameron had mixed emotions about the sensibility of them being in the same room as Chris Jericho he knew it meant a lot to both LC and Cheyenne that they were able to make it after all. There were several performances scheduled for tonight and LC and Cheyenne were going to perform last which meant that the school had high expectations of them; it was the biggest of compliments even though LC couldn't care less about what the school thought. In fact she had tweaked her performance significantly to make it more LC-like. Cameron chuckled at the expression on Mrs. Guttenheimer's face when LC said she'd need an amp and that she'd be playing her guitar. After the shock wore off Mrs. Guttenheimer decided to give LC a chance; as conventional as she was Mrs. Guttenheimer believed with LC's level of talent she could pull it off, whatever it was - LC refused to give her a taste before the show saying that she wanted it to be a surprise.

An hour into the concert LC started to get nervous and paced back and forth, her guitar strapped around her and her hands clasped behind her back. In her army green dress and big black boots she looked like she was going into battle and in a way she was. The ARK Angels were always in the midst of something but this wasn't a battle she could fight with Cheyenne and Cameron, this battle was between her and her two fathers Hunter and Chris Jericho for her heart.

"Are they behaving themselves out there?" LC asked as Cameron peeped out from the side of the stage.

"Well I don't see any chairs being thrown or hear any verbal taunts being made but it's early," Cameron teased and LC rolled her eyes.

"That's not funny Cam, this is an important night and I want them both to get along," LC said and Cameron came over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder while Cheyenne polished her harp for the eighteenth time.

"They know this is a special night and Uncle Hunter said he would be on his best behavior. Given how "super nice" Jericho's been all of a sudden I wouldn't expect any WWE-type drama to go down tonight," Cameron re-assured her and LC nodded.

"Okay you're right, thanks Cameron I'm glad you're back here with me," LC said with a fond smile.

"No problem sweetheart," Cameron said kissing LC's cheek and she blushed a little. The sound of applause broke LC out of her love daze, the last performance before hers was over and now it was showtime for her and Cheyenne.

"Ready GPS?" LC asked her angelic amigo.

"Ready, let's rock this place!" Cheyenne said and they both headed to the stage while Mrs. Guttenheimer stepped forward to introduce them and Cameron sat at the side of the stage keeping his eye on LC and Cheyenne as-well as two particular individuals in the audience.

"Wow if this is not the most boring concert I've ever been to in my entire life," Hunter complained and he nudged Shawn, "Next time how about just one of us go, namely you?"

"We're only here for our kids, if Cheyenne and LC were on first we woulda been outta here by now," Shawn said, "but they're on last because they're the best and the music department wants to showcase their talent, that makes the last hour totally worth it,"

Hunter smiled to himself, "Imagine that, our daughters going on in the main event. They really do take after us," he said and Shawn nodded proudly.

"Like father like daughter," he said.

"I don't remember if I've ever been so proud of her," Hunter said about LC and Jericho turned around to him with a big smile on his face.

"I know exactly how you feel," he said and Hunter's face tightened with annoyance at Jericho's comment but Shawn nudged him lightly and he turned his scowl into a plastic smile.

"Chris look I think I see her at the side of the stage," Stephanie said and Jericho peered to the side and saw LC standing there with the guitar he bought for her.

"Hey sweetie!" he said waving at her excitedly and LC waved back.

When Hunter leaned forward to see what Jericho was waving at he saw LC and waved at her too but she didn't see him and he sat down frustrated.

"Easy big fella," Chyna said to him.

"She didn't wave, why didn't she wave Jo?" Hunter said to Joanie who shrugged.

"I guess she didn't see you," Joanie replied.

"But I'm right here I told her I was going to be here she should be looking for me!" Hunter said getting agitated.

"Keep your voice down," Chyna said to him seeing that he was getting riled up and Mrs. Guttenheimer was about to introduce LC and Cheyenne.

"And now to perform a contemporary rendition of Franz Schubert's Ave Maria please welcome to the stage Lisa Cornelius Helmsley and Cheyenne Michelle Michaels," Mrs. Guttenheimer said and the parents applauded as LC and Cheyenne came to the stage. The sound of his name after LC's brought a smile to Hunter's previously wound up face and Chyna breathed a sigh of relief as he calmed down and hoped that he would enjoy the rest of the concert. The sight of the guitar that Chris Jericho had bought for her ticked him off a little bit but then he remembered that she was still a Helmsley and no guitar on Earth was greater than that.

When the audience quieted down Cheyenne started to play her harp and a sudden peace came over the auditorium. LC opened her mouth and sang the first few lines of Ave Maria and the audience melted at the sound of her voice. LC didn't sing much but now that she was Charlotte and Dan wondered how come they had never heard her sing before. Her voice was beautiful and accompanied by Cheyenne the song tugged at the heart of everyone in attendance, especially their family members who were beaming with pride at the front of the audience. Cameron watched his family from the side of the stage relieved that the music had taken their minds off their problems and put their focus solely on the two children on the stage making them proud and him glad he was co-worker of Heaven with both of them. Cheyenne stopped playing as LC went into a guitar solo, a loud and thunderous guitar solo that made the parents' gasp in amazement. They were finding out first hand just how skilled LC was, it was like she had been playing for years when in all honesty she had only been playing for a week. Chris Jericho put his hand over his heart as she played, he was really touched or at least he appeared to be. Hunter was impressed that his daughter had injected a part of her irreverent character by playing a guitar solo in what was traditionally a classical song. Joanie was touched so was Shawn and Amy was hungry but that didn't stop her from enjoying the children's wonderful performance. As LC came to the last verse and Cheyenne joined back in Cameron paid particular attention to the last words as they seemed to have a certain message in them:

"_Beneath thy guidance reconciled;  
Hear for a maid a maiden's prayer,  
And for a father hear a child!  
Ave Maria!"_

Cameron couldn't help but think that there was a connection between this song LC, Triple H and Chris Jericho, the question was who was she reconciled to? That question would have to be answered another time as the song came to an end the parents stood to their feet and broke out into rapturous applause surprising both Cheyenne and LC who waved at their parents and wanted to get off the stage as soon as possible. Mrs. Guttenheimer had other ideas as she persuaded them to stay on the stage.

"Take a bow!" she said enthusiastically and LC and Cheyenne did making the music teacher beam even more. The applause seemed to go on forever and LC wondered how many times she could bow in a minute while Cheyenne made a dance out of it thinking it was funny going up and down over and over again.

Chris Jericho was so overwhelmed by LC's performance he had tears in his eyes, after she and Cheyenne finally left the stage the parents ushered themselves back stage to shower the girls with praise: they would have to get in line as the other music teachers and performers were there already.

"You girls were marvellous, absolutely marvellous you brought Schubert's classic to life in a unique and wonderful way I am so proud of you!" Mrs. Guttenheimer said picking up LC and Cheyenne individually and hugging them passionately. LC looked over Mrs. Guttenheimer's shoulder and saw her parents standing there.

"Um Mrs. G my parents are here," LC said squashed against Mrs. Guttenheimer and the music teacher turned and saw them and put LC down to go over and talk to them.

"Oh hello there, I was just telling the girls what an amazing job they did today you must be so proud of them," she said to the smiling faces.

"Great job LC," Charlotte said giving her foster sister a thumbs up and LC jumped into her arms.

"Thanks for coming Char," she said happy that Charlotte and Dan could make it.

"Are you kidding we wouldn't miss your first concert for the world," Dan said impressed beyond measure with LC and Cheyenne's performance tonight.

"How long have you been teaching your daughter guitar Mr. Helmsley?" Mrs. Guttenheimer asked Triple H who scratched his head not knowing how to respond.

"Well nobody actually taught her," he explained.

"You mean she's a natural, she just took to the guitar you bought her?" Mrs. Guttenheimer asked intrigued.

"Actually I bought her the guitar, I'm the musician in the family," Chris Jericho said stepping forward and Mrs. Guttenheimer lowered her spectacles to identify the man in front of her.

"Are you a professional musician?" she asked Jericho.

"Yes I have my own rock band and we tour all over the world," Jericho said and Mrs. Guttenheimer nodded.

"That makes a lot of sense, whereas Cheyenne is more classically inclined LC is definitely leaning towards the less traditional side of music. With a little dedication LC could be a world class guitarist, keep up the good work!" Mrs. Guttenheimer said to Jericho shaking his hand.

"Oh don't worry I will," Jericho assured her and Hunter did everything he could to keep his temper under control.

"Whad'ya say we go out and get some ice cream to celebrate huh?" Hunter asked LC.

"Sounds great," LC said as Hunter grabbed her hand and swung her around.

"LC don't you remember what we talked about?" Jericho said and LC furrowed her brow as Triple H stopped spinning her around and suddenly all eyes were on Jericho, "You said that since Carla wasn't going to be attending Waterside for the semester you'd come to New York and spend some time with her,"

"Yeah but I meant like over the year," LC said, "I haven't even asked my father yet,"

Charlotte and Dan looked at each other, "It doesn't have to be this weekend it could be next weekend after clearing it with Triple H first perhaps," Charlotte said to Jericho obviously irritated that he once again was making decisions and leaving everyone that LC and Carla were attached to out.

Jericho turned to Carla, "It sure would be nice to hang around with your sister this weekend wouldn't it?" he asked her and Carla nodded.

"Sure it would but it doesn't have to be this weekend, it can be anytime just as long as I get to see my sister who I am so proud of," Carla said and LC hugged her warmly appreciating her kind words.

Jericho rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "So you don't want to spend the weekend in New York LC? I could take you to this really cool guitar place I know uptown," he said hopefully but LC shook her head.

"If it's all the same to you Chris I think I'll stay in Connecticut this weekend," she said and Jericho felt something tugging at his heart but it wasn't the pride he felt earlier, it was sharp and painful and it cut like a knife. Cameron knew what it was - it was Jericho's heart and it was breaking.

Hunter couldn't help but smirk and he had to restrain himself from laughing at the anguished expression on Jericho's face, so instead he decided to rub some salt in the wound.

"You know LC maybe you should spend the weekend with The McCools and the Jerichos, it wouldn't bother me at all," he said sounding like the world's greatest father and Shawn and Joanie shook their heads knowing what Hunter was doing; he was trying to get into Jericho's head and by the look on the Canadian's face it was working.

"Dad that's very sweet of you but I can see Carla and the McCools next week," LC said equally as sweetly and Cameron shook his head at his girlfriend's second winning performance of the night. She put the icing on the cake when she looked over at Jericho and said, "You don't mind do you Chris?"

Jericho might as-well have said nothing because the pain was written all over his face, "No LC I don't mind," he said with a plastic smile, "I don't mind at all,"

Amy was pretty sure if she had a knife she could cut the tension in the room with it but she didn't have to as Charlotte made the save.

"We better be going we've got a plane to catch," she said taking Carla by the hand.

"Why don't we all have dinner some-time?" Stephanie suggested and Hunter nodded with a big smile.

"I would really like that, how about next week?" Hunter said.

"Sounds good to me," Stephanie said excitedly.

"Me too," Charlotte said.

"Count me in," Dan added.

"Cool!" Carla said and then Hunter waited patiently for Jericho to join in with an enthusiastic response.

"I guess we'll see you then," Jericho said with much less enthusiasm but that's what Cameron expected since the man's thinly veiled plan to win LC's heart had been shattered to a million pieces by the very girl whose heart he was trying to win with the help of her father Triple H.

"Will you guys walk out with us?" Stephanie asked.

"Actually Aunt Steph there's something I want to discuss with my father," LC said and Jericho looked away hurt by LC's obvious snub and he left abruptly taking a clueless Stephanie Jericho by the hand out of the auditorium followed by Carla and the McCools who were trying to disguise their laughter as a cough.

As soon as they were gone Hunter and LC broke into a fit of laughter and slapped each other's hand as if they had just won the Superbowl.

"You guys are unbelievable," Shawn said as the father and daughter celebrated the complete humiliation of one Chris Jericho, "I haven't seen a performance that cerebral since my comeback match against you in '02!"

"Did you see his face?" LC said ecstatically, "for a minute there I thought the man was going to breakdown and cry,"

"I think if he had stayed a little while longer he would have!" Hunter said.

"That was brutal," Amy said caressing her stomach, "Everytime you told him that you weren't coming to New York you could see a part of Jericho's façade just melting like butter on a hot summer's day,"

"Yes a façade, that's exactly what it was and it all came down tonight!" LC said victoriously and Hunter swung her around proudly.

"So let me get this straight, the whole thing with you wanting Jericho to come to the concert was just an act?" Joanie asked and LC nodded, "I am so impressed you really had me going there,"

"Actually the operation started when he took me to Guitar World, tonight was the culmination of two week's worth of work," LC said and Hunter nodded.

"I knew it and that wave from the stage - oh, that was classic!" Hunter said.

"And then when I didn't wave at you that was totally on purpose!" LC said and Hunter laughed.

"This is my daughter, completely calculating, completely cold and completely cerebral. LC you make me proud to be a father," Hunter said to his daughter and gave her a big hug.

"I was onto Jericho from the start, what was he thinking trying to break up our family, doesn't he know who he's dealing with?" LC said.

"Obviously not," Cameron said not sure to cheer because Hunter's heart hadn't been broken or feel bad because Chris Jericho's had. He still wasn't clear if Jericho genuinely wanted to get to know LC better, what was clear though was that LC hadn't bought into that idea at all.

"Now how about that ice cream?" Hunter said and everyone headed towards the exit still discussing the number LC just pulled on Jericho.

"LC you forgot your guitar!" Mrs. Guttenheimer called to her favorite student.

"Throw it in the trash Mrs. G, I won't be needing it anymore," LC replied and Mrs. Guttenheimer frowned.

"Are you sure?" the teacher asked confused.

"Yeah, my dad will buy me a better one," she said smiling at Triple H who smiled right back.

"Okay, see you next week!" Mrs. Guttenheimer called out as the DX family left, "What a great family," she said to herself locking the guitar away unable to throw it away as LC asked because of the amazing sound she made come out of it. She couldn't just throw it away because LC didn't want it anymore, as far as Mrs. Guttenheimer was concerned there was still value in it. LC certainly didn't see it that way; to her the guitar was like her "relationship" with Chris Jericho - worthless. However the look on his face when she made him feel that way was like her relationship with Hunter - priceless.


	20. The Sleepover

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Twenty - The Sleepover

Matt Hardy's house, Cameron, North Carolina at 8pm:

The next day while LC and Hunter were still laughing over how they humiliated Chris Jericho Matt Hardy was welcoming people into his home for his birthday party. Although Matt loved to see his friends he loved how generous they were even more; he had received everything from a renewal for his local gym membership to Guitar Hero III from Christy Hemme.

"Christy I don't even play guitar," Matt said to his girlfriend who had obviously gotten gift advice from the Rock and Rave Infection.

"Who's to say you can't learn?" she said as Jeff came over and saw what Christy had given his brother.

Jeff busted out laughing, "You're gonna get like the lowest score ever!" he said holding his sides and Matt hit him over the head with the game, "Ow!" Jeff yelped holding his head.

"Thank you Christy," Matt said kissing his girlfriend while Jeff tried to get the feeling back into his head.

"You know LC would tear that game up she's the best guitar player ever you should hear her play," Jeff Hardy said.

"You been hanging out with the ARK Angels again?" Christy Hemme asked him and Jeff nodded his head.

"Things have been pretty crazy in the locker room," Matt said and Christy turned to him for more info.

"Oh yeah, how so?" she asked.

"Well mostly it's because Batista and CM Punk have been possessed by some kind of ink demon and their tattoos are controlling them," Matt explained and Christy furrowed her brow.

"Say that again?" she said cleaning out her ears.

"CM Punk does this thing were he can put you to sleep by saying "Go to sleep"," Matt said.

"What is this Halloween? That sounds like something out of a horror movie," she said incredulous.

"Well its real, he hasn't used it in awhile because DX chewed him out about it when he used it during a match," Matt Hardy said.

"Didn't the Beautiful People tell you what happened at the IMPACT Zone a couple of weeks ago?" Jeff asked her surprised that she didn't already know about Punk's new power.

"Yeah but nobody takes Angelina and Velvet seriously, I thought they were just fooling around," Christy said.

"Well honey why did you think I stopped coming to the IMPACT Zone to see you?" Matt Hardy asked Christy.

"Double J said he was clamping down on WWE and TNA wrestlers hanging out," Christy said.

"And CM Punk is the reason why," Jeff explained and Christy scratched her head.

"Man, I gotta take those staff meetings more seriously," she said as Angelina Love and Velvet Sky came through the door with Edge, Gail Kim and the uninvited MVP.

"Happy Birthday Matt!" they all said bringing their presents over to Matt, all except MVP of course.

"Thanks guys, hey Montell did you get lost on your way to the airport?" Matt Hardy said and everyone laughed at MVP.

"Its Saturday, this is the day that me and Gail usually hang out together and I'm not gonna let you getting another year older stop that from happening. Now where's the cake?" MVP said looking around.

"Where's my present?" Matt Hardy replied and MVP frowned.

"Your present? Dude I don't even know your email address and you want a present from me?" MVP said incredulous.

"Well it's my birthday and everyone else here as gotten me something so why should you be any different?" Matt Hardy said to his former Tag Team partner who rolled his eyes.

"You are so materialistic Matt - hey watch the shoes they cost me 1,000!" MVP said to Shannon Moore who nearly spilt drink on his expensive patent leather shoes.

"Sorry bro," Shannon said wondering how anyone could spend so much money on a pair of shoes.

Matt folded his arms, "I want my present MVP," he said.

"You want a present fine, here you go," MVP said taking the ring off his finger and handing it to Matt Hardy who took the ring with a frown on his face.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a ring dumbass, it has the letter 'M' engraved with diamonds in the middle. The 'M' stands for Montell but since it's your birthday you can pretend it stands for Matt," MVP said.

"Whoa you're really giving this to me?" Matt Hardy said and MVP shrugged.

"Well if I don't can I still stay at the party?" MVP asked.

"No," Matt Hardy said.

"Well then the ring is yours," MVP said and Matt Hardy hugged him disingenuously.

"Oh Montell you shouldn't have," he said.

"I didn't," MVP said and Gail Kim and the Beautiful People laughed knowing how generous MVP really was, he'd bought them loads of stuff to the point where Edge started to get jealous and started to compete with him. He even bought Angelina a diamond studied angel necklace but she insisted he take it back saying that things like that didn't matter to her, so Edge took it back and he gave her a kiss instead and she liked that very much.

"Welcome to the bling-bling club Matt," Velvet Sky said showing off a necklace that MVP had gotten her, it said "Velvet" in gold italics.

"Does Punk mind you wearing that?" Gail Kim asked and Velvet Sky dismissed the comment.

"I don't really care what Mr. Nyquil has to say right now, I just wanna have a good time with my friends," Velvet replied flicking out her hair.

"I'm down with that, turn up the music let's get loud!" Matt Hardy said dancing around with Christy Hemme while Velvet danced with Shannon Moore and Edge and Angelina talked to Jeff Hardy.

"Did you have another run-in with Batista today?" Edge asked him.

"No, not today and I'm a little relieved, I didn't wanna spend Matt's birthday chasing a monster dragon around," Jeff said.

"So maybe that water dragon scared him off after all," Angelina said but Jeff shook his head unconvinced.

"I don't think we've seen the last of that thing Angie," Jeff said and Ashley slunk her hands around Jeff's waist.

"Are you still talking about that dragon?" Ashley asked Jeff who nodded.

"If you were with us in Tampa yesterday you'd be talking about it too," Angelina said.

"Come on you guys this is a party, you should be dancing it up like Matt and MVP," Ashley said and Edge, Angelina and Jeff turned around to see Matt and MVP having some kind of a break dancing competition and they were both very good.

"Man everything's a competition with those two," Edge said while Gail and Christy cheered Matt and MVP on.

"Now this is a party," Angelina said and went over to cheer the birthday boy on with everyone else, Edge decided to stay away from the "break-dancing morons" as he called them.

"I'll get that," he said as the doorbell rang and he opened the door to see CM Punk standing there in front of them. Two things occurred to Edge as he looked eye-to-eye with the man who had caused so much trouble with his strange new power; one was that he was here because he knew Velvet was going to be at Matt's birthday party and two, he hadn't looked like he had slept in a really long time. The bags around his eyes were almost as dark as his hair and his complexion had gotten awfully pale. A sudden concern for Punk's well-being came over Edge as he looked at one of the most impressive young wrestlers to ever set foot in the WWE who was starting to bear a terribly good resemblance to a zombie.

"Punk are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Edge and I'd be even better if I could see my girlfriend is she here?" Punk replied.

"Yeah she's here but she's kinda mad at you," Edge said.

"Why I didn't do anything to her!" Punk said pulling at his hair which he obviously hadn't cut in awhile, it was almost touching his elbow, he looked like the son of the Undertaker.

"She says you've changed and she doesn't feel comfortable around you, most likely because of this weird new power of yours," Edge said.

"It's not weird it's great," Punk argued.

"It's not great is dangerous and you should let Shawn lay hands on you so he can exorcise that demon that's attached itself to you," Edge said.

"I'm not letting that maniac touch me, look what he did to my arm!" Punk said showing Edge his burned arm.

"Shawn didn't make you go through that flaming door the demon inside you did," Edge said, "And if you let him he could get rid of that burn,"

"There's no demon inside me," Punk said trying to get into the house but Edge blocked his entrance, "What are you doing let me through!" Punk insisted.

"No way," Edge said shaking his head, "you need help and I'm not letting you in here until you acknowledge that you're a danger to yourself and everyone around you,"

"Go to Hell Adam," CM Punk spat.

"You'll look like you're already on your way there," Edge replied.

"Yo Edge who's at the door?" Matt Hardy called after being crowned the winner of the break-dancing contest and MVP demanded a recount.

"Its nobody," Edge replied and CM Punk scowled at him.

"How dare you!" he said angrily and he went to shove Edge but he had almost no energy due to the extreme sleep depravation over the past few weeks and Edge noticed it.

"Punk please go home and get some sleep!" Edge insisted.

"I can't sleep okay!" CM Punk yelled and now Edge understood why Punk looked the way he looked.

"I see," he said.

"No you don't see, you couldn't possibly understand what I'm going through if you did you wouldn't stop me from seeing my girlfriend!" Punk yelled and Velvet Sky came over to the door recognizing the voice of the person that was monopolizing all of Edge's time and stopping Matt's other guests from coming in.

"He's not stopping you from seeing me Punk I don't want to see you until you fix yourself up," Velvet said.

"I told you Velvet I can't sleep," Punk said.

"That's probably because that demon inside you is keeping you awake!" Velvet said, "All you have to do is let HBK lay hands on and you'll be your old self again,"

"I don't want to be my old self, I like having this power its fun!" Punk said.

"Fun?" Edge said and Velvet rolled her eyes with a deep sigh.

"Yeah fun, do you know what I did last night? I went to a burger joint and put everyone to sleep and made my own burger, it was awesome!" Punk said and Edge shook his head.

"So you're still using this power, after everything I've said you're still putting people to sleep," Velvet said and she took a deep breath to stop from crying, "I have nothing to say to you, come on Edge let's go back to the party," Velvet said pulling Edge away from the door so she could close it but Punk slid through behind some of the guests.

"Go to sleep," he said to Edge and the Rated R fell down fast asleep. Velvet covered her ears but her eyes widened with terror as Edge's body fell to the ground.

Everyone wondered what was going on but as soon as Angelina looked up and saw Punk she knew instantly what had happened. Before she could say anything Punk grabbed her and kissed her with a smile taking her by surprise.

"Go to sleep," he said and Angelina fell asleep right there in front of everybody.

"What the Hell?" Jeff Hardy said looking down at the sleeping bodies of Edge and Angelina Love.

"Go to sleep!" CM Punk yelled at the top of his voice and everyone else at the party fell asleep except for Velvet Sky who still had her hands over her ears and Jeff Hardy who for some reason wasn't affected by the spell.

Jeff tried to revive Ashley who had fallen asleep in his arms but he couldn't get her to wake up. "Come on Ashley baby wake up!" Jeff said but Ashley wouldn't wake, he looked up at Punk angrily and charged for him, "You sonofabitch!" he yelled but Punk grabbed Velvet and held her in front of him like some kind of human shield.

"You're immune just like Shawn Michaels, shame your brother's not huh? If he invited me this whole thing could have been avoided but no, he had to do things the hard way," Punk said derisively and Jeff snarled at him but he couldn't help but notice how tired and strained Punk looked, he was pretty sure that one swing would knock the man out but with Velvet in the way he wouldn't dare strike. "I got what I came for now I'm gonna go," Punk said heading for the door.

"No I'm not going with you!" Velvet protested.

"Yes you are going with me," Punk argued.

"No I'm not!" Velvet said furiously and Punk turned her to face him and he stared deeply in her eyes.

"Yes you are!" he said firmly and something happened to Velvet and suddenly she found herself agreeing with him.

"Okay," she said and Jeff Hardy couldn't believe it.

"Vel you don't have to go with him!" he protested.

"Yes I do," Velvet said and CM Punk backed her out of the door.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Because he said so and what Punk says goes," Velvet replied and Jeff noticed that the Pepsi tattoo on Punk's arm was spinning really fast.

"What the?" he said as Punk quickly left his brother's house taking a seemingly hypnotized Velvet Sky with him. Jeff quickly found his cell-phone and called the one person he knew could handle this situation that was fast spinning out of control.

11pm:

Shawn and Hunter arrived at Matt Hardy's house and found Jeff Hardy waiting for them patiently outside. He let them in and showed them the sleeping bodies on the floor. Shawn quickly blessed some water and sprinkled it on them and they all woke up.

"Cool," Jeff said as Matt and Ashley got to their feet.

"Hey what happened to the music?" Matt said and MVP got to his feet.

"Yeah I demand a rematch!" MVP said and Hunter shook his head.

"Why are you here?" he asked MVP.

"Velvet Sky invited Gail and I go where she goes, plus Matt borrowed my diamond ring and I want it back before I leave this party," MVP said.

"Hey you said I could have it!" Matt protested.

"Where is Velvet?" Angelina Love said looking around for her best friend.

"You don't remember what happened?" Jeff asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked Jeff.

"CM Punk was here, he told everyone to "Go to sleep" and then he kidnapped Velvet," Jeff said and Angelina gasped then it all came back to her like a nightmare.

"He took Velvet?" she said in shock.

"Well technically she went with him of her own free will," Jeff said.

"I don't believe that for a second, he must have hypnotized her with that Pepsi tattoo on his arm!" Angelina said furiously.

"Well she did seem kind of vacant now that you mention it and I thought something was a little off when that Pepsi tattoo started spinning," Jeff said and Matt frowned.

"His Pepsi tattoo spins? I didn't know that, how does he get it to spin?" Shannon asked.

"It's not cool Shannon its dangerous," Shawn said to the former WWE Superstar.

"Hey, how come you didn't Go to Sleep?" Matt asked Jeff and he shrugged.

"Because he has a Gift from God and the gift overcomes the curse," Shawn explained.

"Well we gotta find Velvet, I don't want her anywhere near Punk he's gone completely psycho!" Angelina said and Shawn and Hunter nodded.

"We know," they said at the same-time.

"Well why don't you exercise your authority and fire his ass? Nobody tells Montell Vontavious Porter to "Go to Sleep" and gets away with it!" MVP said angrily.

"I have to admit MVP has a point you guys," Edge said to DX, "Punk has absolutely no chance in Hell of getting the help he needs if he's still on the road thinking he can get away with this and still keep his job. At least suspend him, time away from the ring might give him time to re-consider keeping this power of his,"

DX exchanged glances, "I think you're right Edge," Hunter said.

"Hey firing Punk was my idea," MVP said.

"We're not gonna fire him we're just gonna suspend him," Hunter said and Shawn shook his head.

"I don't think he's gonna take it very well but it has to be done," Shawn said.

"What about Velvet how am I gonna keep her away from him?" Angelina asked.

"That's gonna be tricky," Shawn said thoughtfully.

"Not necessarily," Hunter said, "I bet Punk is brash enough to bring Velvet to RAW thinking we don't know he's got her with him,"

"If he does we'll take her back to the Sandbox and keep an eye on her, after what happened last time Punk was at our house he'll never set foot in the Sandbox again," Shawn said.

"Eventually he'll miss Velvet so much he'll have to give his power up if he ever wants to see her again," Hunter said.

"And what if he decides to put the WWE and TNA to sleep in protest?" MVP said.

"Then I'll bless a ton of water and Aqua Libre will dump it on everyone instantly waking them up," Shawn replied and the wrestlers nodded impressed with Shawn's solution.

"You guys gotta fix for everything," Ashley said and DX exchanged glances hoping that their "fix" worked for the sake of the WWE locker room.


	21. The Big Sleep

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Twenty One - The Big Sleep

The Civic Center, Philadelphia, PA at 8:45pm:

CM Punk pulled up to the arena and turned off the car, he sat for a moment looking at the place where he would be performing tonight most likely for the last time, how ironic that it was in the City of Brotherly Love, a city that had shown him so much love - Philadelphia. After the stunt he pulled at Matt Hardy's birthday party there was little chance he was gonna get off with just a warning. He looked over at Velvet Sky who was asleep in the back of his car. He envied her, she looked so peaceful as she slept whereas he hadn't been able to close his eyes in over two weeks.

What nobody understood was that when he used his power he was re-energized by it and sleep was totally unnecessary. Nobody was interested in hearing that, people like Angelina Love and Edge just wanted him to get rid of his power saying that it was "dangerous" and Punk laughed at that thought thinking how easy it was for people to dismiss what they didn't understand. It never occurred to him that Homicide and Samoa Joe, two of his oldest friends wanted him to give up the power too for the same reason. Punk had hypnotized himself into believing that they were wrong and he was right; in the mind of CM Punk everything was a-okay.

That didn't make this moment any easier though and Punk sighed realizing he was about to give up the profession he loved so much for a power he now loved just as much. He had plans for getting by, plans which would go into action tonight.

"I'll be back real soon baby," he said to the sleeping Velvet Sky in the back seat before he exited his car and headed towards the Civic Center. As he entered the building and approached the locker room he could tell from the expression on the RAW wrestlers' faces that something was up and that something was his time in the WWE. As he changed into his ring gear DX came into the locker room and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at them.

"Could you guys give us a minute we want to talk to CM Punk in private," Hunter asked the other RAW wrestlers and they left the locker room leaving Punk with Shawn and Hunter. The Game sat down next to Punk while Shawn remained standing by the door. Hunter had a solemn look on his face and out of the two he actually looked the more sympathetic; Shawn's expression was stern and unyielding which wasn't how the guys usually described HBK, Punk couldn't even look at him without flinching.

"You know Punk you're a young guy with a lot of talent, no-one can deny that you belong in the WWE ring," Hunter said looking at Punk earnestly, "So many guys would love to be in your position right now, you represent where every young wrestler wants to be when he starts to climb the ladder to success. You know Shawn and I think highly of you in the ring, it's your behavior outside of the ring that has caused us to make a decision we never thought we'd have to make. But we have to protect our company and act in the best interests of the guys and girls that make this company so successful. Hopefully one day you'll understand that we're doing this for you too,"

"Spit it out Hunter what are you trying to tell me?" Punk said.

"We're suspending you for 90 days without pay, after that if you still haven't cleaned up your act you'll be gone from the WWE for good," Hunter said and CM Punk nodded.

"Okay," he said nonchalantly and Shawn's face dropped.

"Okay?" he repeated in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? You just got your first strike and that's okay? Don't you care about your career at all or has this thing you call a power totally rotted what's left of your heart?"

"Shawn calm down," Hunter said.

"No I will not calm down!" Shawn said angrily, "Do you know how awful I felt when I got fired the first time from the WWE? If I had a gun Punk I would have killed myself, that's how much I wanted to be a wrestler! Nothing was more important to me than making my dream become a reality and now your dream of being a wrestler has taken a back seat to you wanting to put people to sleep and you're too possessed to realize it!"

"Shawn that's enough!" Hunter said firmly and HBK threw his hands in the air in frustration while Punk sat there surprised by the level of emotion Shawn had just displayed.

"Why do you care so much?" Punk asked Shawn and HBK came closer to him.

"Because this is our business, Hunter and I have dedicated our life to making this company what it is today and now we're running it to make sure guys like you get an opportunity to shine the way we did. Are you really gonna throw all that away now for some stupid magic trick?" Shawn asked Punk indignantly.

"It's not a trick," Punk replied just as indignantly and Shawn shook his head sadly.

"Yes it is a trick, it's a trick from the devil himself to make you throw your life away. You think you can hypnotize other people and make them go to sleep huh? Well if you ask me you're the one who needs to wake up," Shawn said.

"Can I at least say goodbye the fans?" Punk asked.

"Why so you can put them all to sleep and then laugh about it? I don't think so come on let's go, I want you out of the building right now," Shawn said firmly and Punk was surprised by HBK's harsh attitude.

"Why are you being such a hard-ass?" Punk asked him.

"Because you're dangerous and you will remain so until that demon is out of your body," Shawn said and Batista burst through the door.

"Speaking of dangerous," Hunter said, "Hi Dave, how's your week been?"

"Exhausting," Batista replied impatiently.

"Yes all that flying around must have worn you down huh?" Hunter said, "Do you mind, we're kind of busy in here,"

"I need to change for my match," Batista growled.

"You don't have a match Big Dave you have an in-ring promo with Rey Mysterio and I believe its right now," Hunter said looking at his run sheet and Batista headed down to the gorilla position and saw Mysterio standing in the ring.

"Are you ready to go?" Shawn asked Punk who frowned.

"What you're going to escort me out of the building?" Punk asked surprised that DX were being so stringent with him.

"We believe you're holding a certain Knockout hostage in your car," Shawn said.

"She's not part of the deal," Hunter said taking Punk by the arm and ushering him out of the locker room and Shawn escorted him to the parking lot while Hunter watched the promo Rey Mysterio was about to cut on Batista from the gorilla position.

RAW Live:

REY: I don't know if you fans have noticed but one of the WWE Superstars has had a little change of heart recently, in fact, I'd go as far as to say this man has no heart whatsoever. And that's not easy for me to say because the man I'm talking about is a good friend of mine and that man is Dave Batista. [the fans boo heavily] I can tell from your reaction that you have noticed a change in Dave like I and the entire RAW locker room has. What I'd like right now is for Dave Batista to come to the ring and tell me and all of you what the Hell is going on. [the fans cheer] Batista - come on out!

Batista's music hits and The Animal comes out and does his pyro entrance and everything proving that Trish and Shawn were right and that Batista and the dragon were one and the same. Batista picked up the microphone on the ring step and entered the ring and stood opposite Rey Mysterio who looked up at him wondering if this man in front of him was really Dave Batista and not the monster that mauled his wife last week.

REY: Is that you Dave, Batista are you in there?

COLE: I don't think Rey's gonna get any words out of Batista right now.

KING: Batista's just staring at him like a piece of meat.

REY: Is there anything you wanna say to explain your actions over the past few weeks? Attacking Superstars, even going so far to put your hands on Mickie James, a defenseless young woman? How could you put your hands on her, when did you become such a despicable monster Batista? She's much braver than you are; you're nothing but a gutless coward!

It was at this point that Mysterio noticed something in Batista's eyes; the light and flicker of human intelligence was long gone and the cold, chilling stare of a monster was there in its place: Batista had left the building and a monster waiting to devour him was now standing across the ring from him. He was in danger and he had to get out of there fast. Being the consummate professional Rey decided to finish his promo first.

REY: You know I hope you're not the real Dave Batista because I would never want to do to one of my best friends what I'm about to do to you.

Mysterio hit Batista on the head with his microphone and drop-kicked him into the ropes where he executed a 619 much to the fans' delight. The move stunned Batista but he shook it off and dove for Rey Mysterio who ran out of the ring to the back with Batista chasing him.

"Nice promo Rey, you better get outta here!" Hunter said tripping up Batista giving Mysterio time to get away.

"I'm way ahead of you boss - 619!" Rey hollered and seconds later he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Shad from Cryme Tyme asked and JTG shrugged looking at Batista.

"He picked the perfect time to leave," he said noticing how mad Batista was when he looked up and couldn't see Rey anywhere.

"You guys are up next get outta here," Hunter said to Cryme Tyme who headed to the ring for their tag match against JBL and Kane. Hunter took the tranquilizer gun he had concealed in his pocket and shot Dave with it, "Yes!" he said as Batista started to get woozy, "Now Shawn can finally lay hands on him,"

Hunter hoisted Batista over his shoulder and carried him into the locker room and then ran out to the parking lot to get Shawn. HBK had his head in the back of CM Punk's car trying to get Velvet Sky out without hurting her. All Punk could do was watch because he knew if he touched Shawn he was as good as dead.

"When you've come to your senses then you can see her again," Shawn said to him, "Now get out of here,"

"Whatever you say boss," CM Punk said mockingly as Hunter ran up to Shawn noticing the sleeping Knockout in his arms.

"We better get her inside so that I can wake her up," Shawn said.

"Batista's passed out in the locker room," Hunter said and Shawn smiled.

"You got him, fantastic let's get inside," Shawn said and the co-owners of the WWE went back into the arena while Punk watched them from the parking lot.

"Hey Hunter," CM Punk called and DX turned around to him, "I've got three words for you," he said.

"Cover your ears!" Shawn said to Hunter and The Game put his hands over his ears and they hurried through the doors, "Lock it!" Shawn said to Hunter who wedged the door shut with a steel bar so that Punk didn't get through. "I knew he was up to something," Shawn said as he lay Velvet Sky down in the men's locker room while he went to get some water.

"I better go secure the other entrances and tell the other wrestlers to be on guard," Hunter said running out of the locker room while Shawn sprinkled the water on Velvet.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Shawn said to himself as Velvet Sky remained asleep. He sprinkled some more water on her but again nothing happened, "What's going on?" he said to himself and he took her hand and prayed over her but when he was through she still remained asleep. Before he panicked he went to find Trish who was in the main event with Randy Orton tonight. He didn't have to look far as Trish was on her way to him.

"Trish I can't wake Velvet Sky up," he told her.

"I know," she said.

"Do you know why?" Shawn asked her noticing that Trish was a little distracted.

"Yes," Trish replied and Shawn looked around and noticed that all the wrestlers were heading towards the exit.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked Trish.

"Punk is on his way to the ring, when gets there he's gonna tell the whole arena to Go To Sleep. Under the circumstances I thought it would be best if all the wrestlers left the building," Trish explained.

"But what about the fans?" Shawn said.

"If you bless the water in the sprinkler system you can wake them up," Trish said.

"Hey this door is locked!" Kofi Kingston said trying to get the exit door open and a group of the wrestlers rammed it busting it wide open and headed for their rental cars without changing. Shawn could hear the fans cheering and Hunter went to the gorilla position and saw Punk coming down through the fans.

"That sonofabitch!" Hunter said clenching his fists angrily and he was about to head for Punk when Shawn quickly pulled him back.

"You can't go out there or he'll put you to sleep too!" Shawn said, "I'll go out there,"

"Have you laid hands on Batista yet?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"No I was trying to figure out what was going on with Velvet," Shawn said.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"She won't wake up," Shawn said.

"Oh man, okay we'll deal with that later right now you have to get that demon out of Batista," Hunter said to Shawn who didn't want to leave the fans to the mercy of Punk's sleep inducing power either.

"Okay, are we off the air?" Shawn asked Hunter who nodded, "Thank God,"

Shawn ran into the locker room while Hunter watched from the gorilla position as Punk got into the ring with a live microphone. The fans were cheering him like crazy and even though he didn't care anymore, there was a part of him that knew he was going to miss this for the rest of his life.

PUNK: Due to some internal problems the show will be ending early tonight which is a shame because this would have been the last time you would have ever seen me in a WWE ring. You see today I was suspended by co-owners of the WWE Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hurst Helmsley.

Punk explained what was happening in his own biased way and the fans booed heavily,

PUNK: I know, I know, it really makes you wonder if the WWE wasn't better off in the hands of its old boss doesn't it?

Hunter's eyes widened at the sound of a "DX sucks!" chant from the fans and it took everything within him to stop himself from going out there and telling the fans what was really going on with CM Punk.

PUNK: Yes DX do suck but not as much as it sucks to walk away from all of you.

Hunter wondered why his mic hadn't been cut yet, then he turned and saw the production crew leaving with all the other wrestlers probably thinking there was going to be another fire. Punk could not be stopped and the next few seconds were inevitable,

PUNK: At least now you can go home early and catch a few zzzzs. There's just one thing I want to ask you guys before I go, please think of me when you Go To Sleep.

The sound of thousands of bodies slumping down into their chairs across the arena was like that of a thunderous hailstorm. To Hunter it was like watching a reverse Mexican Wave and he hoped none of the fans were hurt as they fell back into their seats.

"Ha-ha!" Punk laughed still holding the mic, "Oh and Shawn if you're back there trying to revive my girlfriend, she can't be woken up by those holy hands of yours. You see I put her under a special spell where the only way she can wake up is by a kiss from me and since you just fired me, you're fresh outta luck!" Punk said and laughed again.

Hunter slapped his hand across his head and went into the locker room to see how Shawn was doing with Batista.

"You didn't happen to hear any of that did you?" Hunter asked Shawn who had his eyes closed and his hands on Batista's chest. Beads of sweat were coming down his face, he was really concentrating but he wasn't sure if he was having any effect on Batista at all. He could feel the demon inside Batista but for some reason he couldn't cast it out.

"Shawn stop," Trish said to him putting a gentle hand on his shoulder and Shawn opened his eyes.

"Trish you shouldn't be here," Shawn said concerned for The Truth's safety and she showed him her ear plugs, "Oh, have you got ear plugs too Randy?" Shawn asked TKO.

"What?" Randy replied having not heard a word due to the ear plugs in his ears.

"Nevermind," Shawn said, "I can't cast the demon out Trish and I can't wake Velvet up, what's going on?"

"Punk put a curse on Velvet so that she can only be awoken when he kisses her," Trish explained and Shawn sighed.

"Kind of like a warped version of Sleeping Beauty except the prince is really a punk," Hunter said.

"And what about Batista?" Shawn asked Trish.

"That one's a little more complicated, God told me you have to await instruction from one of his angels to cast the demon out of Batista and when you cast the demon out you won't be in human form," Trish said and Shawn just stared blankly at her.

"That's it I'm going home," Shawn said getting up.

"What about Dave we just can't leave him here?" Hunter said.

"No let's wait for him to wake up instead!" Shawn said sarcastically and Hunter narrowed his eyes at him, "Look I can't do anything for the man here I need to go home and talk to the ARK Angels,"

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"Didn't you hear what Trish just said?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Yeah I did and she didn't say nothing about no ARK Angels," Hunter said and Shawn frowned looking at Trish.

"You weren't talking about the ARK Angels just now?" he asked her confused.

"No if I were this whole thing would have been over weeks ago," Trish said and Hunter gave Shawn a "duh" look.

"So what angel are you talking about?" Shawn asked Trish.

"God doesn't usually give out the names of angels beforehand," Trish said and Shawn scratched his head.

"So what do we do in the mean-time?" Shawn asked.

"You had it right the first time Shawn, turn on the sprinkler system, get the fire marshal to evacuate the building, go home and take Velvet Sky with you. There's nothing more we can do but wait on the Lord," Trish said and Shawn nodded realizing that he had been a little impatient.

"Okay let's get out of here," he said picking up Velvet Sky and left with Hunter, Trish and Randy after turning on the sprinkler system before the effects of the tranquilizer gun wore off.

30 minutes later in the Civic Center male locker room . . .

Batista came to and sat up on the bench he was laying down on soaking wet. He held his head and shook off the woozy feeling he had.

"How you feeling Big Dave?" CM Punk asked him and Batista looked up surprised to see the young man with the big black circles around his eyes.

"Like I've just been shot in the ass with a tranquilizer gun," Batista replied groggily.

"That's because you were," Punk said and Batista's eyes shot open.

"What?" he said outraged.

"DX shot you with a tranquilizer gun, pulled you in here then left the building," Punk said and Batista realized that the locker room was empty.

"You mean the show's over?" he asked Punk who nodded, "I gotta get outta here," he said getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked running after him.

"I don't know I just have to go," Batista said.

"To get revenge on DX?" Punk asked Batista.

"Maybe, I don't know, why are you asking me so many questions?" Batista said storming through the exit doors of the Civic Center.

"Because I'm an unemployed wrestler with a lot of time on his hands," Punk replied and Batista turned around to him.

"What are you talking about Punk?" Batista asked him and Punk noticed that Batista's skin was changing.

"DX suspended me," Punk said, "I have a huge bone to pick with them and I'm gonna need your help to do it,"

"Why should I help you?" Batista said his teeth sharpening and his face becoming more lizard-like.

"Because we're friends Big Dave, you and me are alone in a world where our friends are trying to destroy us and we have to stick together if we're going to survive," CM Punk said.

"I don't need you, I don't need anybody," Dave spat and CM Punk gasped as Batista's hands started to turn into claws, "I have to go now, stay away from me if you know what's good for you,"

Batista turned away but Punk pulled him back, "I know what's good for me alright and it's hanging out with you," Punk said and Batista looked down at Punk's Pepsi tattoo which was spinning all by itself, "Pretty coo isn't it?" Punk asked Dave with a smile.

"Yeah it is pretty cool," Batista said mesmerized by the spinning blue, red and white colors.

"Now whad'ya say we go for a ride and I'll tell you what I've got planned for my 90 day suspension?" Punk said cockily.

"Hop on," Batista said and he turned into a dragon much to Punk's amusement and he hopped on his back.

"I could get used to this," he said as Batista took to the air and flew high up into the sky, "How about a loop?" he said and Batista did a 360 spin in the air much to Punk's delight, he had successfully hypnotized Batista and now The Animal was under his control, "DX are gonna regret ever getting rid of me," he vowed looking down at the land below thinking it wouldn't be long before most of the people on it were either doing what he told them to do or running for their lives. Either way the next 90 days were going to be extraordinary.


	22. Snow Day

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Twenty Two - Snow Day

Back at the Sandbox Randy and Trish stayed over to give the family the lowdown on what was going on right now and what would go on tomorrow.

"Terror, terror and more terror," Trish said and Joanie rolled her eyes.

"Don't sugarcoat it or anything Trish," she said.

"Sorry Joanie I don't have time to mince words I have to let you guys know what's going to happen straight up while I still can," Trish said and Amy frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked Trish.

"I can't go into details otherwise you're all gonna freak out," Trish said, "but soon I'm not going to be able to tell you the Truth,"

"Why not, we want the details?" Hunter said.

"She'd give you the details if she could," Randy said.

"Yes I could give you the details but I choose not to," Trish said, "but I can tell you this much, a demonic alliance has just been formed between CM Punk and Batista,"

"What?" Amy said in shock, "Oh I've had enough of this I'm going to cast those demons out right now!" she said getting out of her bed and Hunter frowned at her.

"You gonna go in your nightdress and bed slippers?" he asked her and Trish blocked her way to the closet.

"Amy what did I tell you about getting involved in this thing? I told you to let Shawn and the ARK Angels take care of it," Trish said.

"Casting out demons is my specialty Trish and I think these two demons have been around for long enough," Amy said.

"You could have a PhD in Exorcism from Heaven and it wouldn't make a difference, get back in bed," Trish said pushing Amy gently back into the bed and Hunter raised a mischievous eyebrow.

"Why don't you get in with her Trish?" he said and Joanie slapped Hunter on the shoulder, "You could get in too," he said to her.

"And where would I sleep?" Shawn asked.

"On the floor with Randy of course while I set up the camcorder," Hunter said and Trish rolled her eyes at him.

"Shawn are you going to tell your wife what I told you or do you want me to continue to wrestle her to the bed?" Trish asked Shawn.

"The second thing you said!" Hunter said and Randy escorted him out of Amy and Shawn's bedroom and locked the door.

Shawn came over and sat next to Amy, "The reason I haven't been able to cast out the demons from Punk and Batista is because I have to wait for an angel," he explained.

"Oh," Amy said.

"And?" Trish said.

"Oh yeah and I can't cast the demons out in human form," Shawn added and Amy reflected on what her husband just told her while Hunter banged on the door.

"I'll behave guys can I come back in now?" he asked but everyone ignored him.

"Do you know who this angel is?" Amy asked Shawn.

"No," Shawn replied.

"And neither do I so don't ask," Trish said, "This is why I've been telling you to relax you can't help with this mission - at least not yet,"

"When will I be able to help?" Amy asked.

"Kind of towards the end," Trish said, "in the meantime Batista and Punk are going to raise as much Hell while they can for as long as they can starting tomorrow,"

"What are they going to do tomorrow?" Joanie asked Trish.

"Let me get Hunter he needs to hear this too," Trish said opening the bedroom door and she headed down to the foyer downstairs where Hunter was amusing himself in Aurora's windmill. She pulled on the windmill door but Hunter refused to open it, "Hunter open up and come back upstairs," she said pulling on the door.

"No, you don't want me to be part of the group so I'll just stay in my daughter's windmill," Hunter said and he noticed a Jeff Hardy doll and Triple H doll and smiled, "Now I finally get to put you in your place Jeff Hardy!" he said picking up the two dolls and having a wrestling match with them.

Trish sighed, "You don't seriously want me to get physical here do you?" Trish said.

"I asked you to get physical with Amy and you refused, excuse me for wanting a little girl-on-girl action to take my mind off all this drama at work!" Hunter said.

"Well I'll just go upstairs and get Aurora down here and you'll see a little girl go crazy on her father action how about that?" Trish said and Hunter jumped out of the windmill.

"I'm here, don't wake up Ro-Ro she'll make my eyelids stick together again!" Hunter said.

"I appreciate your humor Hunter but this is important," Trish said and Hunter shrugged.

"Its always important Trish but you guys always figure it out and everything ends up okay, I just can't get worried about Punk and Batista when you guys are on the case," Hunter said.

"I'm glad you feel that way Hunter I really am," Trish said patting Hunter on the back, "but don't think you're not an important part of the angelic team,"

Hunter huffed, "I'm the least angelic of you all," he said.

"Aren't you glad God doesn't play favorites?" Trish said.

"You mean God actually like me?" Hunter asked.

"Let's just say He's got His eye on you," Trish said.

"And I've got my eyes on Jericho, which is one more than he's got, ha-ha!" Hunter said going back into Shawn and Amy's room for a pre-emptive lowdown on tomorrow's terrible turn of events.

Marriott Charlotte City Center, Charlotte, NC at 5pm:

CM Punk sat in a chair with his feet up on the bed counting money in his hands while Batista sat watching the news on the television.

"$5,000,000, not bad for one day," he said, "and we didn't even pay for this hotel room, isn't life sweet?"

Batista nodded and Punk turned his head towards the television set and watched the news with him:

"_Witnesses say a giant dragon-like creature was circling the Charlotte city area scaring locals away while a man in a white mask robbed several banks taking up to $5 million dollars in cash. When the police arrived at the banks they found all the customers and staff fast asleep and they haven't been able to wake them up. Doctors are baffled but local residents can't help but wonder if this is the last we've seen of this masked man and his enormous pet dragon,"_

"Ha-ha!" Punk laughed holding his sides, "they actually think my face is a mask!"

"Did you hear what they called me?" Batista roared angrily, "They'll pay for that,"

"All in good time my pet," CM Punk replied.

"What!" Batista snapped.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself," Punk said looking at the check-in list he stole from the reception desk before he told everyone to Go To Sleep. "According to this the WWE Superstars should have checked in by now,"

"Maybe they got wise to us," Batista said and Punk screwed up the list in his hands angrily.

"Well they're not getting off that easy, come on let's go," Punk said and Batista followed him to the lobby where people were passed out asleep.

Time Warner Cable Arena, 6pm:

Shawn and Hunter had asked the arena staff to let the fans in early while Trish explained to everyone what was going to happen tonight. After seeing what CM Punk and Batista did downtown the wrestlers were apprehensive about going outside but Jeff assured them that everything was going to be alright.

"Since Jeff is in the main event against MVP that will give him enough time to try and keep Punk back," Trish said.

"So its business as usual tonight guys, just go out there and give the fans the high quality of performance you always do, make them forget that there's a monster and a deranged hypnotist out there," Hunter said and the wrestlers nodded.

"I'm going out there now," Jeff said strapped Aurora to himself and heading for the roof.

"Go Aqua Libre and Hurricane Aurora!" Shelton cheered and the other Superstars gave their support to Jeff and Auora as they went to stick it to demonic menace that Punk and Batista had become once again.

Trish had explained that Batista was going to set the building on fire while the show was going on, in order to stop that from happening Jeff Hardy and Aurora Rose were going to have to work together. Just as the first match was starting Jeff saw the dragon coming towards the arena and CM Punk was on its back. He pressed Aurora close to his heart knowing he was going to need her more than ever before.

"Ready Ro-Ro?" he asked and Aurora laughed joyfully as always, "Okay let's fly!" he said and he jumped off the top of the Time Warner Cable Arena and soared into the air straight for Punk and Batista.

"Oh look at that DX have got a little hi-flying security to keep us away from the building," Punk said, "Well let's give them a run for their money Big Dave, fireball now!"

Batista let out a ball of fire in the direction of the arena but Jeff Hardy had anticipated that and he used his water power to call water from Lake Wylie nearby to extinguish the flames.

"Okay Ro-Ro make with the wind speed now!" Jeff Hardy said and Aurora waved her sterling silver rattle back and forth and a massive gale force wind hit Batista knocking him back and he was unable to fly towards Jeff and Aurora, "Keep it coming Ro-Ro!" Jeff said encouraging the youngest ARK Angel to use all of her strength to keep Batista back.

"How is he doing that?" CM Punk said trying to hold onto Batista, "It must be that baby that's attached to him,"

As much as Batista tried he couldn't fly forward, Jeff and Aurora had definitely gotten the better of him once again, "Okay now Aurora make with the hailstones," Jeff said and Aurora rained down hailstones on Batista and Punk but they weren't very big, "giant hailstones!" Jeff added and Aurora rained down giant hailstones on Batista and Punk. One hit Punk right in the head and knocked him off Batista's back right into Lake Wylie. "Excellent Aurora, now freeze the lake quickly!"

Aurora caused Lake Wylie to freeze over trapping CM Punk below.

"Batista save me!" Punk called up to the dragon and Batista swooped down onto the iced over lake and smashed the surface of it with his tail freeing Punk and he climbed back onto Batista's back.

Jeff and Aurora flew over to them and Punk looked at them furiously, "Still want some more? Alright," Jeff said and he pulled out another one of his little aluminum foil creatures and dropped it into the iced over lake.

Batista started to panic, "What's wrong?" Punk asked him as he tried to fly away but the wind was still blowing pretty hard. The ice started to rise up in the form of a dinosaur looking creature and the more Jeff zoned in on it the bigger it got, it looked like a huge pterodactyl only it was made of ice, "What the fudge is that?" Punk cried.

"This is Petey my pet pterodactyl," Jeff said, "Petey why don't you introduce yourself to Punk and Batista?"

"No that's really okay," Punk said knowing by the sheer size of this creature that nothing from it could be good and Batista was still trying to fly away, soon flying was going to be even more difficult as Petey blasted them both with ice from its mouth turning Batista's wings to ice and causing the huge monster to sink.

"Fireball now!" Punk said to Batista but he was starting to freeze too and he wouldn't be able to shout out commands for much longer. Batista heard him though and he hit Petey with a huge fireball.

"Move Petey!" Jeff said and Petey went back into the water, Jeff hadn't had time to train him in aerial combat, fortunately Aurora knew a thing or two about taking down bad guys from the air, "Finish the job Aurora," he said to her and she made it snow heavily on Batista and Punk who urged Batista to get as far away from Aurora and Jeff as possible but he was Hell bent on revenge.

"Not now!" Punk said through frozen lips and Dave flew away as fast as he could while Aurora and Jeff went back to the Time Warner Cable Arena so Jeff could wrestle in the main event. Jeff felt like he'd already been in the fight of his life and he hoped MVP would go easy on him: He didn't.

After the show the fans left the building and were greeted by six inches of snow, hail and gale force winds wondering what on Earth had happened during the two hours that they had been inside. The wrestlers were just happy that as long as the weather was cold they would be alright.

"How long will it stay like this?" Hunter asked Trish.

"For around 24 hours, Aurora couldn't cause a permanent shift in the weather it would upset the climatic balance of the entire world," Trish said as Shawn finished his conversation with Ric Flair on the phone.

"I told Ric what was going on and he thinks I've suffered a concussion," Shawn said.

"So he's okay with us all going down there tonight?" Hunter said and Shawn nodded, "That's Ric, the ultimate team player,"

"So we're not checking into a hotel?" MVP said and Trish shook her head.

"Its not safe for you guys to stay anywhere in the city, Ric Flair's house is the best place and it's nearby," Trish said, "You guys better huddle together its pretty cold out there,"

"I can't wait to get into my rental car," Shelton Benjamin said as the wrestlers headed to the exit. When they got outside and saw the traffic lining up on the road getting in his car didn't seem like such a good idea after all.

"I'm sorry guys this is the side effect of Aurora's counter attack, in fact all method of travel except for one has been adversely affected by the fight with Punk and Batista," Trish said.

"And what's that?" Brian Kendrick asked wrapping up in his leather jacket while Zek was trembling.

"By foot," Trish replied but the wrestlers didn't complain.

"Better by foot than being asleep or burned alive," Edge said and the other wrestlers nodded and wrapped up as best they could.

"Is that a fur coat?" Hunter asked MVP.

"Hey I pack for all weather conditions, if ya'll were as intelligent as me you would all have fur coats too," MVP said strutting ahead while the other wrestlers clamored together.

Randy Orton put his arms around Trish and that was enough to warm her right up on the inside and the outside.

"I'm sure this weather is right up your alley Ro-Ro," Hunter said to his daughter who was sleeping contently in her DX carrier while it continued to snow and hail on everyone as they headed to Ric Flair's house.

"Should we tell MVP that Ric Flair's house is in this direction?" Edge asked everyone who noticed that MVP had strutted away in the wrong direction.

"Nah," everyone said unanimously.

"He said he was an intelligent guy I'm sure he'll figure it out," Carlito said wrapping his arms around his brother and trudging through the snow with the other wrestlers who walked arm-in-arm.

Jeff looked over at Edge feeling a sudden whoosh of heat coming from his body, "What's going on with you?" Jeff asked Edge who stopped and rubbed his tattoo.

"I think the heat is coming from my tattoo," Edge said smiling and all the wrestlers suddenly felt the heat coming from him too and they rushed over to him, "Hey not so close, whose hand was that?" he said annoyed.

"My bad," Hunter said cozying up to Edge with the other wrestlers while Aurora slept soundly somewhere between fire and ice.


	23. Indoor Blues

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Twenty Three - Indoor Blues

The Sandbox, 12pm:

Chyna looked out the kitchen window at all the snow on the ground, "Looks like Aurora's been busy," she said warming herself with her hands. She had just done making lunch for herself and Amy when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me Kev," came the gruff reply of Big Sexy Kevin Nash and Chyna opened up the door.

"Hey Kev nice to see you," Chyna said then she noticed that he wasn't alone, nearly all the TNA locker room was with him including Jeff Jarrett, "nice to see all of you, I guess you came to see Velvet,"

"We had to see if it was true," Black Machismo said referring to the rumor that Velvet Sky had been put to sleep by CM Punk.

"Okay but you have to be quiet," Joanie said not wanting Amy disturbed and she led the concerned wrestlers up to where Velvet Sky was asleep in a guest bedroom on the West Wing of the Sandbox.

"Is she okay?" Jeff Jarrett asked as everyone surrounded Velvet who was as still as a statue in a museum only she was breathing.

"Well she's not in any pain but I'm sure she'd rather be awake than asleep," Chyna said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Gail Kim asked and Chyna shook her head.

"The only thing that can wake her up is Punk's kiss, he designed the curse so that Shawn wouldn't be able to wake her up," Chyna explained and the TNA wrestlers couldn't believe it.

"Angelina's gonna flip when she finds out," Roxxi said.

"I think she already knows, she went with Homicide and Joe to find Punk," Kevin Nash said.

"Well unless they can fly I think they're going to have a pretty hard time finding him," Joanie said and the wrestlers looked at her confused, "Didn't you guys see the news yesterday? There was a story about a guy in a white mask on a dragon who robbed all these banks in Charlotte - that was Punk,"

"Punk's got a dragon?" Alex Shelley asked.

"No the dragon's Batista," Joanie said and the TNA wrestlers gasped, "You didn't know about that either?"

"Angelina said something about Batista attacking her and Edge in Tampa," AJ Styles remembered.

"And she left out the part about the dragon?" Joanie asked in disbelief.

"No we just thought she was exaggerating," Petey Williams said.

"Yeah nobody really takes Angelina and Velvet seriously," Gail Kim said.

"Well Angelina Love wasn't exaggerating, Batista has been possessed by a demon that's turned him into his dragon tattoo and together he and Punk are on a path of destruction," Chyna said.

"Well you guys specialize in this kind of stuff what are ATM doing about it?" Jeff Jarrett asked.

"There's nothing they can do right now, we just have to protect as many people as possible," Chyna said.

"There must be something we can do," Taylor Wilde said.

"Yeah there is - stay away from Punk and Batista," Chyna replied and Jeff Jarrett sighed.

"I wish someone had said that to Homicide, Joe and Angelina," Jeff Jarrett said, "Come on everybody we better go find those three before they get hurt,"

The TNA wrestlers left the room but Chyna stopped them from going down the stairs, "Um guys, did you not hear what I just said? I told you to stay away from Punk and Batista not go and find them,"

"We're not going to find them we're going to find Homicide, Joe and Angelina," Consequences Creed said.

"Who are trying to find Punk and Batista," Chyna replied.

"Well we're not gonna just let them walk into the dragon's den so-to-speak," Christian Cage said.

"They knew what they were getting themselves into, if you guys go after them and Punk and Batista have already found them you're all going to be in as much danger as they are," Chyna said and the TNA wrestlers looked at Double J and Big Kev for direction.

"Chyna your objection has been noted but we're still gonna go and get our guys back," Jeff Jarrett said.

"Oh no your not," came the warm voice of Amy from her bedroom looking radiant and relaxed with a sandwich in her hand, "Jeff and Aurora will find Homicide, Joe and Angie there's no point in putting the whole company in danger by going into the dragon's den as you said Christian,"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Robert Roode said throwing his hands up, "Stay here and discuss baby names with you?"

"I got one, how about James?" James Storm said.

"I'm having a girl," Amy replied.

"Okay how about Princess James?" James said and Kevin Nash rolled his eyes.

"We're leaving, goodbye sweetheart good luck with the baby," Jeff Jarrett said and he went to move Chyna away from the stairs.

"Kevin!" Chyna complained to her Kliq buddy. "Tell Jeff to listen to Amy,"

"Jeff listen to Amy," Nash said unconvincingly.

"Could you say it like you mean it?" Joanie complained.

"Sorry Jo I just don't feel like sitting on my hands while two WWE punks have their way with our TNA wrestlers," Kevin Nash said.

"It's alright Joanie let them go," Amy said calmly and Chyna looked at Amy surprised but she did as she was asked and moved out of the way so the TNA wrestlers could leave.

"Ouch!" Jeff Jarrett yelped as he went to open the door, "the doorknob is hot,"

Joanie smiled knowing Amy had deliberately heated the doorknob up so they wouldn't be able to leave through the front door.

"Here let me try - ow!" Matt Morgan said shaking his hand which was now burning, "man that door is hot!"

"I told you it was hot you moron, how they put your DNA in space I'll never know," Jeff Jarrett said, "Let's try out the back door come on,"

The wrestlers headed towards the back door through the kitchen and Jeff tried to open the door but he pulled his hand away in pain, the knob there was hot too and Joanie laughed, "There's gotta be another way outta here let's jump through the window,"

Joanie rolled her eyes at Jeff's naivety but Big Kev finally put a stop to it, "Jeff come on, if the doorknobs are hot, what are the odds of the windows not being hot too? Amy's obviously trying to keep us in the house with her Righteous Indignation," Kevin Nash explained and everyone looked up at the stairs at the pregnant red-head waving down at them.

"Come on guys stay with me I could use the company since Aurora's in Charlotte and Joanie's going to visit the ARK Angels at school," Amy said, "Homicide, Joe and Angelina will be here before you know it,"

The TNA wrestlers discussed it between each other before deciding to stay, "Okay Amy we trust you," Jeff Jarrett said.

"Help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen except for the tuna melt, feel free to walk around the house and stuff while I get changed," Amy said deciding it would be best not to stay in her slippers and nightdress while she had company.

"How long is it going to snow like this?" Gail Kim said looking out of the window while everyone headed towards the kitchen.

"It shouldn't last much longer," Joanie said putting Amy's food on a tray and leaving it on the kitchen table for her.

"It's nice and warm in here though," Traci Brooks said.

"You can thank Amy for that, she's our own personal central heating system," Joanie said licking the butter off her fingers and pulling on her coat, "Okay guys I gotta go to Waterside I'll be back in an hour or so - Amy can you turn off your Righteous Indignation so I can get out the front door?"

Seconds later the door knob cooled and Joanie opened the door with no problem at all. As the door shut Amy turned her Righteous Indignation back on, she wasn't taking any chances.

"Hey babe," Amy said answering the phone by her bed happy to hear Shawn's voice on the other end, "How's everything down at Casa Flair?"

"You'd never guess who has a little tattoo power of his own," Shawn said.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Edge - that sun tattoo on his shoulder has been heating up the whole house," Shawn said from the couch in Ric Flair's living room while everyone else was huddled around Edge like moths around a flame.

"Guys seriously you don't have to be so close to me I can keep you warm from a distance," Edge complained.

"Just make with the heat flame boy," Hunter said with his arms wrapped around Edge and the Rated R Superstar sighed.

"His whole body is like a lamp it's awesome, I didn't even have to use my Righteous Indignation," Shawn said.

"And I'm not even going to ask about that thing that I'm not supposed to ask about," Amy said even though she really wanted to know how Jeff and Aurora did against Punk and Batista yesterday.

"That's good because you shouldn't be asking but I'll tell you this much, the show went ahead without a hitch," Shawn said and Amy smiled suspecting as much.

"I knew it would," she said and she turned to see the ever inebriated form of James Storm coming through her bedroom door.

"How about James. St. Ann?" he suggested still on the baby names topic that ended about twenty minutes ago.

"For the last time James I'm having a girl," Amy said as James came over to her with a sandwich in his mouth and a beer hat on his head.

"Who you talking to?" he asked Amy staggering towards her.

"My husband," Amy replied turning away from James' stinking breath.

"You still with that dude from DX?" he asked her.

"Yes I am," Amy replied and James picked up a picture of Amy and Shawn from off her nightstand, then he threw it down and put his arm around her.

"Let me ask you something sweet britches, what does a beautiful girl like you want with a South Texan skunk like Shawn Michaels?" James asked her while Amy continued to hold her breath.

"I'm thinking Shawn wouldn't make me wanna throw up everytime I spoke to him," Amy said then she noticed a familiar smell coming from James' mouth, "That's my tuna melt," she said looking at the sandwich in his hands, "I told you guys not to eat that!"

"Amy honey are you okay?" Shawn asked wondering what James Storm was doing in his bedroom.

"Ow my arm!" James Storm complained as Amy twisted his arm behind his back and kicked him out of her bedroom.

"I'm fine honey, the TNA rosters' here keeping me company minus Joe, Homicide and Angelina Love who are doing a little monster hunting," Amy said eating what was left of her tuna melt. "You better ask Jacqueline to make me another one of these!" she yelled out the door.

"Not unless you name your baby James!" James Storm yelled back.

"I'll put it on the maybe list how about that?" Amy replied.

"That's good enough for me!" James replied.

"Good now go make me that sandwich!" Amy yelled.

"You want to call our baby girl James?" Shawn asked her.

"No I just really want a tuna melt sandwich," Amy explained and Shawn laughed.

"Do you think Joe, Homicide and Angelina went to Punk's house?" he asked her.

"Most likely but I can't answer any questions about those two people that are causing so much trouble," Amy said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'm just so used to having your input you know?" Shawn said and Amy smiled.

"I know and I appreciate it sweetie, will you be home later on tonight?" Amy asked him.

"I should be will the TNA roster still be there?" he asked her.

"Most likely," Amy said, "I told them you'd bring Joe, Homicide and Angelina Love back with you,"

"Tell them it's a done deal, how are you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"I feel great but I miss you," Amy replied leaning her head on the phone.

"I miss you too, running around trying to save the world is so much better with you by my side," Shawn said.

"Well I don't know how much running I can do right now but I'm there with you in spirit," Amy said.

"I know, I love you," Shawn said wrapping the phone cable around his fingers like they were Amy's.

"I love you too, see you later," Amy said and she hung up as Shawn said goodbye then she went to see how James Storm was doing with her tuna melt, it wouldn't be the only thing that was melting judging from the rosy glow on Amy's face after talking to HBK.

Shawn picked up Aurora from out of her bassinette while Jeff continued to warm himself up next to Edge, "You're going to have to do you thing with me and Jeff today baby girl," he told her as he was planning to go with Jeff and Aurora to Punk's house and wake Joe, Homicide and Angelina up if necessary. Aurora didn't seem to mind she was 3-0 against Batista and 1-0 against Batista and Punk, even though she didn't know it yet she came from a family of winners and she wasn't looking to lose her winning streak anytime soon. "Jeff let's go I wanna go to Philly with you and Aurora to make sure Homicide, Joe and Angelina are okay," Shawn said to the Charismatic Enigma who was now the warm and fuzzy Enigma.

"I'll be right there boss," Jeff said before rubbing his head on Edge's hair which felt like an electric blanket. "Oh yeah that's the stuff," Jeff said with pleasure.

"Urgh get off me you freak!" Edge said pushing Jeff away, "Everybody get off me!" he said pushing everyone away and heading for the door, "Screw this I'm coming with you guys," he said opening the door to a shivering and absolutely frozen MVP.

"Well I found Ric Flair's house - 12 hours later!" MVP said furiously, "Why didn't one of you buttholes call me and tell me I was going the wrong way?"

"I should point out right now that I don't think one of these guys has your cell phone number," Shawn said.

"Well I ain't giving it to none a y'all now, with friends like you who needs enemies?" MVP said his lips chattering.

"Why does your fur coat have patches of fur pulled out of it?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Because some bear saw me and thought I was in the mood for some bear loving if you know what I mean," MVP said and the wrestlers cracked up, "Ha-ha, very funny," he said not amused at all, "Hey my lips ain't chattering no more," MVP said feeling his face and the blood started to circulate around his body and the ice on his now mangled fur coat started to melt, "Where is that heat coming from?" he said looking around and Edge panicked.

"Nobody," he said, "come on Shawn, Jeff let's go!"

Edge headed out the door but MVP pulled him back, "Hold on its coming from you!" he said feeling the heat coming from Edge's body.

"It's his sun tattoo it generates heat just like the sun," Shawn explained and MVP's face lit up and he pulled Edge back into the house. "I think it's safe to say it'll just be the three of us," Shawn said to Jeff Hardy and Aurora as MVP chased Edge all around the house with the other wrestlers not far behind him.

"There must be some way to turn this thing off," Edge said rubbing his arm. As Ric Flair came out of his bedroom Edge almost collided with him, he put his hand up signaling for Ric to get out of the way and a bright light shone from his hand right into Ric Flair's eyes.

"My eyes, I can't see!" Ric said holding his face and Edge gasped and all the other wrestlers wondered what just happened as Hunter knelt down to check on Ric.

"Shawn!" Hunter called down the stairs and HBK came running back up and saw Ric Flair holding his face.

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"Edge blinded Ric," MVP said.

"It was an accident!" Edge said grabbing his hair in a panic, he was totally unnerved by what just happened.

"Its alright Ric," Shawn said as Hunter pulled Ric's hands down from his eyes so Shawn could rub some of the Balm of Gilead on them. Moments later Ric's vision was restored and he could see clearly.

"I am so sorry Ric I didn't mean to blind you!" Edge pleaded and Ric hugged him with a smile.

"I know you didn't," he said and Edge smiled relieved that Ric wasn't mad at him only to get a thumb to the eye from the Nature Boy, "An eye for an eye Rated R, whooo!"

"Ow!" Edge said holding his face and everyone laughed at him.

"What happened?" Shawn asked Edge.

"I was trying to stop the heat from my tattoo coming out so I rubbed it and when I put my hands up light came out of them and blinded Ric," Edge said.

"Wow that's some power you got there Edge, Big Red said that the first person to experience it was going to get hurt and she was right," Jeff Hardy said.

"Yeah just don't go nuts on it like Punk and Batista have with theirs," Hunter said.

"Oh don't worry I won't, especially now that I know what damage it can do," Edge said squeezing Ric's shoulder warmly.

"Mmm that feels good," Flair said and squeezed Edge liking the heat coming from his body and everybody followed suit as they started to feel cold again. Edge rolled his eyes but he endured it knowing Aurora's cold weather front wouldn't last much longer.

"I think this is where we left off," Shawn said to Jeff, "Let's go,"

"Man I wish we could take Edge with us," Jeff said rubbing his shoulders then he saw MVP's fur coat on the floor, "Thank you Montell," he said putting it on.

"Hey that's my fur coat!" MVP complained as Jeff left with Shawn and Aurora looking like he just stepped out of John Morrison's wardrobe.

"Don't worry Montell I got a million of those in my closet," Ric Flair said.

"Can I have one?" MVP asked hopefully.

"No you can't," Ric Flair replied and everyone laughed at MVP's angry face as the former United States Champion realized he couldn't seem to get along with anyone from North Carolina no matter how Xtreme, Charismatic or legendary they were.


	24. Words of Discouragement

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Twenty Four - Words of Discouragement

CM Punk's house, Philadelphia, PA at 3pm:

Trembling and shuddering in the cold outside CM Punk and Batista continued to wait out the bad weather but their patience was growing thin.

"How much longer do you think this storm is going to last?" Batista asked Punk.

"As long as that little weather girl wants it to," Punk replied angrily and Batista kicked the snow in frustration; in this weather he couldn't fly and that meant Punk couldn't go through with the next stage of his plan to get back at DX, "My plans will be wasted all because of Aurora Rose Helmsley! Well as soon as this weather eases down I'll do something about that,"

Batista looked down the road and saw three people getting out of a car, "Somebody's coming," he said to Punk and the suspended WWE Superstar looked down at the three figures coming towards them and he recognized two of them right away.

"Well-well-well, look who's come to apologize," he said cockily as Samoa Joe, Homicide and Angelina Love approached him.

"Apologize? I should ring your little neck Phil!" Samoa Joe said reaching for Punk's neck but Batista pushed him down into the snow with such force Joe had to shake off the impact.

"Easy Big Dave these are my friends, well at least they used to be," CM Punk said looking at Joe and Homicide as if he was disappointed in them.

"We used to feel the same way about you, truth is we don't even know who you are these days but the evidence against you is piling up," Homicide said, "First you put the TNA roster to sleep, then you put a spell on your girlfriend so that she can never wake up. Now I don't know if its drugs or some kind of brain injury but we want answers Phil and we want them now,"

"I wouldn't have put Velvet to sleep if everybody wasn't trying to take her away from me, at least now I don't have to worry about that," Punk said.

"Yeah like you're really gonna go to the Sandbox and rescue her after what happened to you the last time you were there," Angelina Love said and Punk looked at her coldly.

"You say one more word and you're going to regret it," Punk said and Angelina gulped.

"Get behind us Angie," Joe said and he stood in front of her with Homicide, "Why don't you leave Angelina alone and tell us what's going on with you?"

"Joe I'm fine okay," Punk said.

"No you are not fine because if you were you wouldn't have big black rings around your eyes and DX wouldn't have suspended you for 90 days! You are a lot of things right now but fine isn't one of them!" Joe roared and Batista got up in Joe's face again.

"You better calm down little man," Batista threatened Joe and the TNA World Champion looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who you calling "little man" you oversized muscle head?" Samoa Joe replied and Batista grabbed him and lifted him high into the air.

"Dave don't, put him down!" Punk said and Batista did as he asked and Joe and Homicide exchanged glances with Angelina.

"Why are you hanging out with Batista anyway, the man's a monster?" Homicide asked, "Don't you know what he tried to do to Angelina?"

"Its nothing I haven't wanted to do to Angelina since she took sides against me with DX," Punk said looking at Angelina menacingly, "but you two still have a choice - you're either with me or you're with DX the choice is yours,"

"DX were just trying to help you, they're just as worried about you as we are," Homicide said.

"I told you there's nothing to worry about," Punk said casually.

"But you don't even have a job anymore," Joe said and Punk looked at Batista and laughed.

"Who needs a job when I've got this," Punk said lifting up his old Money in the Bank briefcase and his friends looked at it confused.

"What's your point?" Joe asked him.

"You see this Money in the Bank briefcase is a little different from all the others because it actually has money in it," Punk said and he opened the briefcase to show Joe and Homicide the $5 million dollars inside and they gasped in shock at all the money.

"Where did you get all this money?" Homicide asked him and he closed the briefcase.

"You'll be amazed at what you can get away with when everyone around you is asleep," Punk replied and Joe, Homicide and Angelina Love shook their heads in disbelief.

"You stole that money didn't you? It was you that robbed all those banks in Charlotte!" Joe said in shock and Punk laughed.

"Yeah but let's just keep it between you and me and Big Dave okay?" Punk said coolly and his friends started to freak out.

"Oh man you've lost it Punk you've totally lost it," Joe said grabbing his hair overwhelmed by what his old friend had done.

"No Joe I've made it I've finally made it and you two could make it too if you want to. Just join up with me and Dave here and you'll make more money in a day than you'll ever make wrestling for a whole year," CM Punk said and Joe and Homicide couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Since when was money so important to you Punk? The only thing you ever cared about was being a great wrestler now you've thrown all that away to be a thief?" Homicide said in complete shock at the 180 Punk had done.

"I told you the man needs help!" Angelina Love said and Punk scowled at her.

"That's it I've heard enough of you Angelina - Don't Speak!" Punk said and Angelina suddenly found herself unable to say a word.

Joe and Homicide looked at her concerned as she fought to get words out of her mouth, "Are you alright Angelina?" Joe asked but she couldn't talk and Punk and Batista started to laugh.

"There now that's much better," Punk said rubbing his hands together as Joe and Homicide looked at him in horror, "So what's it going to be guys, are you with me or against me?" he asked them and Angelina kicked him in the nuts, at least her legs were still working, "ARGH!" Punk cried out and Batista reached for Angelina but Joe and Homicide tackled him the best they could before he threw them both to the ground at the same-time. They looked up at him and saw that his skin had grown scaly and his face had tightened, his eyes were like slits and he didn't look like Batista anymore. Still Samoa Joe raked his eyes, wiggled free and then kicked Batista in the back of the head then Homicide applied the Gringo Killer. Neither move did much damage, even Angelina Love's bicycle kick didn't drop Dave like she hoped it would, "Are you through?" CM Punk said unimpressed with the TNA wrestlers attempt to take The Animal down, "Now I'm gonna ask you one more time, are you in or are you out?"

Joe and Homicide looked at each and folded their arms defiantly, "OUT!" they said together and Punk shook his head pitifully.

"I'm so sorry to hear that boys," he said and Angelina Love tried to get Joe and Homicide to cover their ears but they didn't understand what she was saying until it was too late, "Go To Sleep," Punk said and the former ROH stars fell to the ground at his feet fast asleep. Punk looked up at Angelina who had covered her ears, Batista grabbed her and pulled her hands away from her ears and Punk smiled at her cruelly, "Allow me to repeat myself," he said and he was about to tell Angelina to Go to Sleep when something in the air caught his eye, "What the Hell is that?" he said looking up while Angelina smiled recognizing who it was right away. Batista scowled when he recognized Jeff Hardy and Aurora heading towards them and he threw Angelina to one side and she angrily kicked him in the leg. Batista grabbed her by the hair but Shawn jumped off of Jeff onto Batista and he tried to get Shawn off his back while Jeff and Aurora landed on the ground.

"Shawn!" Jeff said pulling HBK off Batista's back, "Don't get too close to him,"

"You three are really getting on my nerves, you're freaking stalkers man why can't you leave me and Dave alone?" Punk said pulling Batista over to him and Shawn looked at the sleeping forms of Samoa Joe and Homicide on the ground and looked back at Punk angrily. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him right up to his face ignoring the pale colorless voodoo mask that his face had become.

"I know I can't cast you out demon but you mark my words when I do get the go-ahead, I'm gonna cast you into the fiery pits of Hell!" Shawn said and pushed Punk away his eyes burning with Righteous Indignation.

Punk suddenly looked afraid and Batista didn't like that and he got up in Shawn's face, "Take your best shot I dare you," Batista growled at him and Shawn smiled.

"Why don't you take the first shot big man? Oh that's right I forgot, you're nothing but a yellow-bellied coward," Shawn said.

"You hear that Dave he called you a coward, kill him!" Punk said but Batista wouldn't touch Shawn, the demon inside him knew if he did it would mean instant death.

"Just like I thought," Shawn said derisively, "You enjoy causing chaos while you can boys because it won't last much longer,"

"Oh it won't will it?" Punk said arrogantly and he looked up at the sky, the weather was starting to clear and the sun was starting to come out, "Ha, looks like weather girl couldn't get the job done, come on Batista let's go, dragon form now!"

Batista turned into a dragon right in front of Shawn, Jeff and Angelina and Punk got on his back with his Money in the Bank briefcase and he soared up to the sky, "So long losers!" he called down to them all and Aurora took exception to that remark and hit Punk and Batista with a bolt of lightning and they fell from the sky to the hard concrete ground.

"Nice one Ro-Ro," Jeff said as the three wrestlers went over to see if Punk and Batista were still alive. They were fine, the truth was a bolt of lightning would have killed them if they were in their natural bodies but that wasn't Aurora's intention so the lighting only stunned them. Seeing Batista up close in dragon form in the light of day was startling and Shawn noticed the intricate details of the tattoo come to life. Punk's skin was as white as snow with the exception of the severe burn marks on his left arm and the ashy residue from the bolt of lightning, his hair was longer than usual, he looked like a hideous play on Snow White and the circles around his eyes seemed to grow darker as the days went by. It was no wonder the police in Charlotte thought he was wearing a mask; he was a monster.

"If only there was some way we could bind Batista then we could take them both back to the Sandbox and keep them out of trouble," Shawn said as Batista started to stir.

"Well when you rubbed that Balm of Gilead on Edge's tattoo it came to life, why don't you see what'll happen if you rub some on mine?" Jeff said and Shawn looked over at Jeff Hardy's right arm where a long vine tattoo went from the top of his shoulder to his wrist.

"Hmmm that could come in handy, let's see what happens," Shawn said and he got the Balm of Gilead out of his shirt pocket and rubbed some on Jeff's arm. Moments later nothing had happened and Punk and Batista were both starting to wake up.

"My arm itches," Jeff said scratching at the vine tattoo, as he scratched it he felt something coming from out of his arm and he pulled at it: it was the vine and it was coming off his skin and into his hands!

"Pull Jeff pull!" Shawn said excitedly and Jeff pulled the whole vine off his arm and Shawn tied Batista and Punk up with it. When the troublesome twosome came to and saw that they were all tied up they started to freak out and demanded for Shawn and Jeff to untie them, "Yeah right, you're coming home with me," Shawn said tying some vine around Punk's mouth before sprinkling some water over Joe and Homicide and waking them up. Angelina Love gestured to her throat, "What's wrong?" Shawn asked her and she was moving her mouth but no words were coming out.

"I don't think she can speak," Jeff Hardy said.

"No she can't, Punk put a spell on her so she couldn't talk," Samoa Joe explained.

"Yeah he said "Don't Speak!" and she stopped talking," Homicide added and Shawn turned to Punk and slapped him hard around the face. The pain hurt so much that Punk started to cry.

"Not so tough now are we?" Homicide said to Punk who couldn't say much anymore, the tears were the only sign that he was human.

"Drink this," Shawn said to Angelina handing her his water bottle and she took it and drank it. Seconds later she felt her throat loosen.

"That's better," she said and gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek, "How did you know the water would cure me?" she asked him.

"I figured since the water wakes people up it would undo whatever other spell Punk cast," Shawn said and Angelina sighed.

"It's a shame we can't try that with Velvet," she said sadly and Shawn turned to Punk with a warning glare.

"Maybe we won't have to if you come to your senses," Shawn said to Punk whose face was wet with tears and his cheek was red because of the slap of Righteous Indignation Shawn had applied to it.

"Can we go and see her?" Angelina asked Shawn.

"Sure we can, your TNA buddies are expecting you let me just call the car around," Shawn said calling the DX Machine.

"You have one of those in Philly?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"DX is everywhere man," Shawn replied, "the driver will be here in 10 minutes,"

"What are we gonna do with this money?" Joe said handing nodding to Punk's Money in the Bank briefcase.

"We'll just have to return it to the police anonymously," Shawn replied and Punk fumed from under his gag, "SHUT UP!" Shawn ordered and Punk was suddenly silent.

"Who's your daddy Punk?" Joe said pushing Punk's head with a smile.

"You told him," Homicide added.

"Its not Punk I'm talking to it's the demon inside the poor kid," Shawn said eager to cast the demon out of Batista and Punk.

"Do you think you can help him HBK?" Samoa Joe asked the co-founder of DX.

"I know I can Joe, I just have to wait," Shawn replied and Joe and Homicide frowned.

"Wait for what?" Homicide asked and Shawn looked up at the sky.

"For my angel," he replied and Joe, Homicide and Angelina looked up to the sky with him hoping that the angel would come down too.

Two hours later the DX Machine pulled up to the Sandbox and the wrestlers took the fighting bodies of Batista who had transformed back into human form and Punk to the basement and locked them in there. The evening quickly turned into night and Batista and Punk were still struggling to get out of their bonds but with no luck, the vine was bound tight around them and they could struggle all they wanted there was no way they were getting out of them. Hours later they heard the TNA wrestlers leaving and the DX family saying goodbye to them. There was one TNA wrestler who was still upstairs and Punk was relying on her to save them but it would have to wait a few more hours. Punk looked over at Batista and gave him a look like he had an idea, Batista didn't know what he meant as it looked like their chances of getting out of the DX basement was slim and none. Punk wasn't that easily dissuaded, at midnight he closed his eyes and called Velvet Sky through the power of telepathy. It was a part of his hypnotic power that he hadn't used before but if it worked he could use her to get out of the bonds and out of the basement and back to work screwing DX. _Velvet _he called, _Velvet._

Upstairs in her guest bedroom Velvet Sky rose from her bed still asleep but she wasn't there alone, Angelina was asleep next to her. As Velvet rose from her bed Angelina stirred and she eventually awoke to see Velvet moving.

"Velvet you're awake!" she cried and flung her hands around her best friend only to realize she wasn't awake at all, "Vel what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What if she's not alone up there?" Batista said and it occurred to Punk that Angelina might have stayed over.

_Put Angelina in a sleeper _Punk said and Velvet slapped her arms around Angelina's neck executing the legendary wrestling move. Angelina struggled but she couldn't get out of it, Velvet had it locked on tight. A few moments later she was out like a light and her unconscious body fell onto the bed where her best friend slept only a few minutes ago. _Velvet _Punk called and Velvet moved towards where she could hear Punk calling her, out of her guest bedroom in the West Wing of the Sandbox and down the stairs to the main floor of the house. She could hear him calling from d_own below and turned to where the basement was. She walked towards it her eyes still closed; she was going on the sound of CM Punk's voice and she was getting closer to it. Punk heard a sound and saw a shadow on the wall of the basement on his left side, i_t was Velvet and he saw that she was about to bump into something. _Stop don't take another step, _he told her and she stopped instantly. _Pick up that gas lighter on the shelf next to you_ he told her and Velvet moved her hand up and felt the gas lighter there and picked it up. _Now come towards me_ Punk said and Velvet started to move towards him. _Turn the lighter on _he said and Velvet pushed the switch to make the flame come out but it didn't flick. Punk realized that the safety was on, _stupid child-friendly family_ he said cursing DX, _turn the safety switch off_ he told Velvet and she did. _Now turn the lighter on _Punk said and a flame appeared in front of his eyes. _Okay now I want you to carefully put the flame towards me_ Punk said pushing himself towards Velvet's hands and the flame burnt the vine tying his hands together. _Good Velvet _Punk exclaimed as his hands came free and he started to take the rest of the vine off, then he took the gas lighter from Velvet and used it to sever the vine around Batista. "We're free!" he cried quietly and he turned around to Velvet who was still asleep, "You are the best girlfriend in the whole wide world!" he said and he kissed her passionately on the lips. As soon as his lips touched hers the curse keeping her asleep was broken and she woke up.

"ARGHHHH!" she screamed and Punk quickly covered her mouth.

"Go to sleep!" he told her and she fell asleep in his arms, "At a girl," he said with a smile.

Amy shot up suddenly in her bed and Shawn's eyes opened to see his wife panting furiously, "I think Velvet's in trouble," she said.

"Okay stay here, I'll go check on her," Shawn said and he went to Velvet Sky's room only to find Angelina slumped over in her bed fast asleep.

"Come on let's go," Batista said as Punk picked up his sleeping girlfriend. They headed for the basement door but froze when it opened seemingly of its own accord. The moonlight revealed a smiling Shane McMahon was standing there.

"Come with me fellas I've got a limousine waiting," Shane said and Punk and Batista frowned at him.

"Why should we come with you?" Punk asked, "we can take care of ourselves,"

"Until Shawn Michaels comes running down those steps to stop you from leaving," Shane McMahon said.

"He must have heard Velvet scream," Punk said looking behind him terrified.

"Hey don't worry about it if you boys want revenge on DX I'm just the man you should be talking to," Shane said.

"I don't want revenge I just want to hurt people," Batista said and Shane watched as Batista's human form started to change right in front of him.

"Well I would like to do both, hop on," Punk said to Shane McMahon jumping on Batista's back with the sleeping Velvet in his arms. Shane jumped on and Batista tore through the basement door shattering it on exit and he flew high into the air far away from Shawn and Hunter who were watching them go from the ground below.

"Is it just me or were there two guys on that dragon?" Hunter asked.

"You guys are gonna pay for what you did to my family and you are going to pay dearly!" Shane McMahon hollered down to them before disappearing into the night sky with Punk and Batista.

"I think the demonic alliance just turned into a billion dollar assault," Hunter said and Shawn rubbed his head not even wanting to think of the kind of Hell about to be raised now that The McMahons had Batista and Punk at their disposal.


	25. Don't Say a Word

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Twenty Five - Don't Say a Word

Waterside, 12pm:

Cameron was relieved that DX finally came to Waterside to spend some time with him, LC and Cheyenne but he was a little suspicious of the reasons. All week Joanie had been the one to come down and look after them because Shawn and Hunter kept getting called away but Joanie couldn't come this time because Amy wanted to visit Trish and Randy Orton in Florida and Joanie went with her. Trish had told Amy to stay home and relax so whatever got her out of bed and on a plane to Florida had to be important. Also Cameron knew Trish would have insisted on just coming over, maybe Amy didn't want her to come to the house. Whatever it was it was bugging Cameron, still it was nice to have his father at school with him even if he did suck at science.

"Mr. Michaels please tie your hair back before leaning over the Bunsen burner," Mrs. Alderman said to HBK who fumbled to find his hair band while Cameron moved the Bunsen burner out of the way.

"Sorry Mrs. A," Shawn said sheepishly and Mrs. Alderman smiled at him.

"That's okay. Safety is very important and you cannot be too careful when you're conducting experiments. Mr. Helmsley are you drinking from that test tube?" Mrs. Alderman said horrified and Hunter wondered what she was getting so upset about.

"What, this nice girl over here told me it was apple juice," Hunter said pointing to Tanya Madison who was laughing behind her test tube rack.

"Mr. Helmsley that's monkey urine!" Mrs. Alderman said and Hunter started to gag while the Damsels of Destruction laughed it up.

"Monkey urine, I drank monkey urine Shawn!" Hunter said going over to his best friend while LC scowled at the Damsels of Destruction.

"I know I saw you," Shawn said as Hunter grabbed his bottle of water and chugged the last of it down like he was dying of thirst and the other school children laughed at him.

"How am I gonna live this down?" Hunter fretted.

"You're not," Shawn replied and LC gestured to her father to come back over to her.

"Don't worry about it dad, we'll get them back at lunch-time," LC said.

"Okay but it has to be something equally if not more humiliating," Hunter said.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. A's got a week's worth of monkey pee stored in the back," LC said and Hunter gave her an Evolution thumbs-up.

"I like the way you think," he said with a smile, "but let me do the damage I don't want you getting into trouble you've been doing so good I don't want to rock the boat,"

LC nodded and Hunter turned around to the Damsels and pointed at them, "You're going down girls and not in a good way!" he said and LC and the Damsels frowned while Shawn covered his face.

"What does that mean?" LC asked her father and Mrs. Alderman couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Mr. Helmsley go sit in the corner right now, I will not tolerate that kind of language in my classroom!" she said sternly.

"He won't say another word Mrs. A I promise," LC said in her father's defense and Hunter made puppy dog eyes at the teacher and she sighed.

"Alright but only because you've been so good LC," Mrs. Alderman said and Hunter breathed easy while LC turned his goggles around the right way.

"See LC it pays to be good, imagine how embarrassing it would have been to see your dad sat in the corner of the classroom, the Damsels of Destruction would never let you hear the end of it," Cameron said and LC realized he was right.

"Cameron please turn around and explain to your father what I just said because he has the strangest look on his face," Mrs. Alderman said and Cameron looked and saw that his dad had his confused face on.

"Okay dad what we're gonna do now is measure the pH of all these different solutions," Cameron said pointing to the test tubes, "Here we have samples of vinegar, bleach, pure water and human saliva,"

"You're sure its not monkey saliva?" Shawn asked his son cautiously.

"It's not monkey saliva dad and if we put some into this Petri dish and perform a litmus test it should have a pH of 6.5," Cameron said performing the experiment and the result was indeed a pH of 6.5, "Now you try,"

"Okay we'll see if that's monkey saliva or not, if it is human it should have the same pH as mine right?" Shawn said and Cameron frowned.

"Dad what are you doing?" he asked then Shawn spat into the Petri dish and took the pH of his own saliva.

"See I told you it was monkey saliva the pH is 7," Shawn said showing Cameron the results.

"Even if it was monkey saliva the pH wouldn't be 6.5 it would be more like 7.4, your saliva is the same as pure water," Cameron said comparing his father's results with the water results and Shawn frowned not knowing if that was good or bad. "Wait a minute dad you were reading this wrong your saliva isn't 7 - it isn't anything,"

"Is that unusual or something?" Shawn asked scratching the back of his head.

"It's not unusual Mr. Michaels its impossible," Mrs. Alderman said looking at the Petri dish then back at Shawn, "I've never heard of anything like this in my life,"

"You're not that old Mrs. A," Cameron said and Mrs. Alderman ruffled his hair fondly.

"Take the test again Cameron and I want to see the results," she said and she went to check on the other children's experiments while Cameron put his hair back the way he liked it.

"Why does she want you to do the test again?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"Because it's impossible for a human being to have saliva without a pH, according to these test results your saliva has no amylase, lysozyme or lingual lipase," Cameron said and Shawn gave him a blank look.

"Wha?" he said showing Cameron his confused face.

"What that means is the three key enzymes that you need to break food down into sugars, destroy bacteria and digest food in the stomach are missing," Cameron explained.

"Is that bad?" Shawn asked.

"Well no because you don't need them," Cameron asked.

"How come I don't need them?" Shawn asked.

"Because of your Gift dad, your Kiss of Life; you have the power to restore joy and peace to people just by putting your lips on theirs, God wouldn't want some silly enzymes to get in the way of that so He put His living water in their place. That's why there's no pH," Cameron said and Shawn smiled.

"Wow," he said, "now how are you going to explain that to your science teacher?"

Cameron sighed, "I have no idea," he said rubbing the back of his head the way his father did and the lunch bell rang, "I guess I'll have to think about it over lunch," he said.

"Okay everyone we'll resume our lesson on pH on Monday," Mrs. Alderman said and she came over to DX, "Will you be joining us?" she said with a smile.

"Well that all depends," Shawn replied as Hunter and LC snuck containers of monkey urine out of the back room, "it's very likely that LC's father won't be able to come back to this school ever again,"

Mrs. Alderman frowned wondering what Shawn meant as he and Cameron left the classroom with the other children and headed to the playground. She turned around and saw that her science closet door was open, the sound of Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull screaming sent her running to the window and there she saw Triple H dumping her monkey urine all over them.

"So that's what Cameron's father meant," she said to herself as the Damsels of Destruction ran inside the school screaming and not smelling too good, "That's too bad, I'm gonna miss those DX antics," she said laughing to herself as she cleared up her classroom.

Trish's house, Boca Vista, FL at lunchtime:

Amy and Joanie arrived at Trish's door, the smell of lunch cooking came through the open window and Joanie's stomach growled hungrily. She was surprised it wasn't Amy's stomach but the former Women's Champion had something on her mind and for the first time it wasn't something she could eat.

Randy answered the door with a cooking cloth slung over his left shoulder, "I was expecting you," he said to Amy.

"You were?" she asked then she remembered who Randy was married to, "What am I talking about of course you were,"

"Is that tuna casserole?" Joanie asked recognizing the smell.

"Yeah its Amy's favorite," Randy said, "come on in, Trish is in the kitchen,"

"Why don't you go in Joanie I want to talk to Randy alone for a minute," Amy said to Joanie.

"Okay," Joanie said and she walked inside and Randy came outside and closed the door behind him.

"Its okay Amy Trish knows why you're here too," Randy said.

"I figured if I just talked to you alone I could convince you to tell me what I know Trish won't," Amy said.

"Well you can't, me and Trish are in total agreement on this," Randy said and Amy pulled a picture out of her handbag and showed it to Randy.

"So you won't tell me what this means?" she said and Randy looked at the familiar picture of Cameron and LC separated on opposite sides of a broken heart, it was the exact opposite of the original picture that Cheyenne had drawn.

Randy took the picture, "You weren't supposed to see this," he said regretfully.

"That's not the picture that Cheyenne drew, why has it changed?" Amy asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you," Randy replied and Amy reached into her bag again.

"Well can you at least tell me if that is going to happen to these other pictures that Cheyenne drew?" Amy said handing Randy two pictures; one was of her, Shawn, Cheyenne and Cameron inside a giant red heart and the other was of Hunter, Aurora and LC sitting on a cloud with a rainbow over their heads.

Randy looked at the pictures but he refused to take them, "No," he replied simply, "Now are you gonna come inside and have something to eat or are we gonna stay out here and play 20 questions?"

"How about just one more question?" Amy said and Randy sighed, "Shane McMahon came to the house last night and he flew away with Punk and Batista. I'm thinking that he's gonna use their demonic powers to hurt my family,"

"Amy please," Randy begged wanting Amy to stop analyzing everything.

"I just wanna know if Shane McMahon was telling the truth, am I going to lose my family?" Amy said and Randy put his hands on hers and squeezed them gently.

"I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that you will never lose your family," he told her and she smiled, "but remember, just because you can't see the sun it doesn't mean its not there,"

"Right," Amy said wondering what Randy meant.

"Come on let's go inside," Randy said warmly and Amy found herself wanting to eat again, her mind was digesting Randy's riddle but her stomach needed something more solid to feast on.

"Hey Ames," Trish said greeting Amy with a big hug, "I've already dished out some food for you,"

"Cool!" Amy said clapping her hands together and she headed to the table and tucked into her favorite dish.

"What was with the riddle?" Trish asked her husband slapping Randy on the shoulder.

"I had to tell her something to take her mind off Shane McMahon," Randy said holding his sore shoulder.

"Well don't say another word, we can't afford for Amy to get involved in this, not with her temper," Trish said and Randy nodded.

"The McMahons are gonna make their move soon aren't they?" Randy asked Trish and she nodded.

"The dark hour approaches," she replied somberly.

"So I guess now wouldn't be the best time to break the real good news?" Randy said and Trish shook her head.

"Definitely not," she said taking her husband's hand and walking into the kitchen. They sat down next to Amy and Joanie who were tucking into Randy's delicious tuna casserole - he got the recipe from Edge who got it from his mom.

"So what's with all the boxes?" Amy asked Trish noticing that nearly everything in the kitchen was packed up.

"We're moving to New York," Trish replied and Amy's eyes raised curiously.

"So you finally decided on a place to live huh?" she asked.

"Why did you choose New York?" Joanie asked.

"We didn't, God did, remember that picture Mickie James took of us in Fiji and Randy transprojected it into the future? We were in New York City in that picture," Trish replied and Amy stopped eating and studied Trish and Randy closely.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Chris Jericho would it?" she asked them.

"Eat your casserole," Trish said and eventually Amy continued eating, she wasn't going to get anything out of the Know It Alls today.

Back at Waterside just as Hunter was being forced off the premises by Mr. Applebee his cell-phone rang, it was Stephanie Jericho.

"Hey Hunt something really weird has happened," she said sounding concerned.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked as he waved goodbye to the ARK Angels who were still laughing at the DX antics even though Shawn tried to quiet them down.

"Its Charlotte and Dan I can't wake them up," Stephanie said and Hunter called Shawn over to him.

"How long have they been asleep?" Hunter asked.

"All day, we were supposed to have lunch together but when I came over I found them strewn over their bed still in their nightclothes," Stephanie explained and Hunter took his mouth away from the receiver of his cell-phone.

"We got trouble," he said to Shawn before talking to Stephanie again, "We'll be right there okay?" he told her.

"Okay see you soon," Stephanie replied and she took the phone away from her ear, her hands trembling and CM Punk took the phone away from her while Batista applauded her performance.

"Nice one Steph," CM Punk said, "remember don't say a word,"

Stephanie felt nauseous, she had genuinely come over to have lunch with Dan and Charlotte and found them asleep and Punk and Batista were in their bedroom. Punk told her to call Hunter and say what she said or he'd do to her what he did to them, the man looked so scary she didn't want to argue with him or risk anything bad happening to her unborn children.

"You wait to my husband gets home, he's gonna deal with you both," Stephanie said angrily and Punk and Batista looked at each other and laughed, "What's so funny?" she asked them indignantly.

"If I told you I don't think you'd find it funny," Punk said sitting on Charlotte and Dan's bed while Batista kept an eye on Stephanie who wanted more than anything to call Hunter back and tell him Punk and Batista were there but she couldn't say a word.

"Why are you guys doing this?" she asked, "Could you at least tell me that?"

"We think DX make lousy bosses and we're not the only ones who think that," Punk replied and Stephanie frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"We're sure your father can explain it better than we could," Punk replied.

"My father?" she said surprised and Punk put his fingers to his lips.

"All will be explained Stephanie just sit down and be quiet," Punk said.

"I will not be quiet until I get some answers!" Stephanie shouted angrily and Batista backed her down into a chair by the bedroom door and Stephanie gulped nervously wondering what had gotten into Batista, he would never hurt her, or would he? She wasn't sure anymore.

"That's better, or we can try it my way if you'd like," Punk said gesturing to the sleeping couple on the bed and Stephanie grew quiet and didn't say another word for what felt like the longest three hours of her life.

Later at the Sandbox Joanie got a call from Stephanie, she told her that Shawn and Hunter would be staying over. Joanie thought it was a little strange but she didn't question Stephanie and figured Shawn had woken up the McCools and was talking to them about what happened to them. She figured they must have asked DX to stay for dinner too, she was coming over for dinner with them and the Jerichos tomorrow anyway so she would see them then. Amy was going to make her way over to New York from Florida since she had stayed over at the Ortons, the tuna casserole has really filled her up and she fell asleep with a smile of contentment on her face. She looked so peaceful Joanie didn't want to wake her, plus she got the feeling that the Ortons didn't want her to leave for some reason. So it would be Joanie and the ARK Angels going over to the Jerichos tomorrow for what promised to be a day the DX family would never forget.


	26. Grand Theft Jericho

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Twenty Six - Grand Theft Jericho

The DX Machine pulled up to The Jerichos' apartment in Lower Manhattan at around 4pm and Joanie and the ARK Angels were greeted by Chris Jericho and a very solemn looking Carla McCool. The ARK Angels got out of the Hummer limousine and Carla flew into their arms.

"What happened?" Joanie said concerned and Jericho put his arm around her and led her towards the apartment.

"Carla why don't you sit in the DX Machine with the ARK Angels while I talk to Aunt Joanie?" Jericho said compassionately and Carla nodded and the ARK Angels got back into the DX Machine while Jericho led Joanie around the back of the apartment. Cameron watched them go thinking something was off.

"What happened Carla?" LC asked her sister who was sobbing heavily and LC put her arms around her, "Its okay, take your time," she said compassionately stroking her head, it was a side of LC Cameron hadn't seen before and he liked it a lot, he wouldn't like what Carla had to say though.

"I came home from school and my mom and dad were lying on their bed. Jericho said they were asleep and I said how can that be? He said it was some kind of spell and DX did everything they could do but they couldn't break it. He said Charlotte and Dan are never gonna wake up," Carla said and she burst into tears and LC couldn't believe what she just heard as Carla cried over her arms.

"DX couldn't wake up Charlotte and Dan?" she repeated to herself thinking that didn't sound right.

Nothing about this sounded right to Cameron and he had a heavy feeling in his spirit, "I need to talk to my father," he said getting out of the DX Machine but Carla pulled him back.

"Please Cameron don't leave, stay here with me for a little bit longer," Carla said her eyes red with tears.

"Carla I think something really bad is going on I have to talk to my father right now," Cameron said urgently.

"Jericho said that he left to go to Trish's house to see Aunt Amy," Carla said and Cameron frowned.

"Mom didn't come over?" he asked and Carla shook her head and she squeezed Cameron's hand tighter than she ever had before.

"Please guys don't go, stay with me," she begged and Cameron nodded and hugged her along with LC and Cheyenne inside the DX Machine even though Cameron's mind was racing as to what was going on around here.

Around the back of the apartment Chris Jericho told Joanie about Charlotte and Dan saying that Carla was devastated.

"She really needs me right now you know?" Jericho said emotionally and Chyna nodded noticing that they seemed to be walking away from the apartment and over to a shed.

"I can't believe Shawn couldn't wake Charlotte and Dan up, CM Punk must have put a spell on them, why would he do that though? He has no beef with Charlotte and Dan, how did he even know where they lived?" Chyna wondered furrowing her brow.

"Who knows Chyna, all I know is there a little girl who needs two parents as its highly unlikely Charlotte and Dan will ever wake up," Jericho said sorrowfully and Chyna turned to him.

"Don't say that Jericho, DX will get to the bottom of this and if they don't the ARK Angels will, let me go talk to them," Chyna said turning back the way they came but Jericho stopped her.

"You know what I really need from you Chyna is to finish this conversation," Jericho said and Chyna turned back to him attentively.

"Okay," she said listening.

"I've gotten really close to Carla over the past month and I'm finally starting to feel that bond that parents are supposed to have with their children for the first time in my life. Now this is my opportunity to cement that bond and I'd like you to make it a permanent thing," Jericho said and the color drained from Chyna's face.

"What are you saying Jericho?" she asked bemused thinking Jericho couldn't possibly be saying what she thought he was saying.

"I'm asking you as Carla's biological mother to permit me to have full custody of Carla if Charlotte and Dan never wake up," Jericho said and Chyna's heart started to beat really fast.

"You unconscionable bastard," she said and Jericho tried to calm her down, "You did this, it was your plan all along to have sole custody of Carla!"

"I said if Charlotte and Dan don't wake up and let's face it if Shawn can't wake them up its pretty likely that they'll never wake up," Jericho said.

"Yeah and I bet you used Punk to put them to sleep so that they'll never wake up!" Chyna yelled and she slapped Jericho hard across the face, "Where's DX?" she demanded and Jericho's concerned face turned into an evil scowl as he walked towards the shed on knocked on the door.

"Bring 'em out boys," he said and CM Punk and Batista came out of the shed with Shawn and a sleeping Triple H. Chyna covered her mouth in shock as Batista turned into a dragon and Punk jumped on his back.

"Would you like me to put you to sleep or are you going to come of your own free will?" Punk asked her.

"Come with you where?" she said holding Hunter's face in her hands making sure that Batista didn't crush him with his claws.

"Tell her Shawn," Jericho said as HBK scowled at him. He turned to Chyna trying to keep his Righteous Indignation under control but it was hard considering the evil that was surrounding him.

"We have to go Joanie, do as he says," he said and Joanie looked at him terrified.

"Go where Shawn what's going on?" Joanie said scared.

"What's going on is DX are finally getting what they've had coming to them for years and since you're part of the Kliq you get to go with them," Jericho said and Joanie looked up at Shawn desperately.

"Where are we going?" she asked him and Shawn squeezed her hand trying to assure her that everything was going to be alright even though that was the exact opposite of how things looked right now.

"You're going far, far, far away from here," Jericho said, "and since you're not going to sign Carla over to me there's no point in me keeping you around,"

Panic suddenly overtook Joanie and she lunged for Jericho but Batista swept her up onto his back next to Punk and he grabbed Shawn in his claws and ascended high into the air.

"Bye-bye!" Jericho said waving at them with a big smile on his face.

The McMahons waved goodbye from Stephanie's bedroom window they had watched the whole thing from her room while Stephanie looked at the wall in disbelief about what her family had done and were planning to do.

"Goodbye DX!" Vince McMahon yelled popping open a bottle of Cristal and then he broke into maniacal laughter along with Shane and Linda who had their glasses raised high in the air. After awhile they stopped laughing and wiped the tears of laughter away from their eyes, "Now let us go comfort the children," Vince said and Linda and Shane followed him outside to the DX Machine while Stephanie watched them go with a look of absolute disgust on her face.

"Aren't you coming Steph?" Shane McMahon asked his little sister and she threw a picture of her and Jericho at him and he laughed at her while ducking the heavy object, "You'll come around, here have some champagne its time to celebrate. DX are gone for good!" he said leaving the Cristal on the nightstand before closing her bedroom door behind him, he'd totally forgotten that she was six months pregnant but being mentally imbalanced has that effect. Stephanie crashed onto her bed praying that she could do something to save DX before it was too late. The only reason Shawn hadn't stopped the whole thing from going down was because he cared about her happiness and didn't want to kill Chris Jericho, Punk or Batista with Righteous Indignation. By holding back Shawn had enabled Jericho and The McMahons to execute their plan with total precision, a plan that had been in the works for months. Stephanie thought about how graceful Shawn had been but she knew she would never be able to forgive her husband and family for what they had just done to the DX family and this was just the beginning.

Sonoran Desert, Mexico-U.S Border:

Batista flew DX over the Baja and the northern end of the Gulf of California to the Sonoran Desert. There he flew low down into the Lechuguilla cave, the fifth longest cave in the world.

"Okay everybody off," CM Punk said and he pushed Chyna off of Batista's back and Batista let go of Shawn and a sleeping Triple H, "I hope you like it here guys," he said.

"You're just gonna leave us here?" Chyna panicked.

"Hey its not too bad, just move that rock out of the way there and you can see all the way down into well, into your gloomy deaths I guess," Punk said and he noticed that Shawn wasn't fazed in the slightest that he and Batista had brought them to one of the deepest caves in the world to die.

"See you real soon Punk," Shawn said confidently and Punk scowled at him hating him even more for not being afraid.

"Go to sleep," Punk said to Chyna and she dropped to the ground fast asleep, "There, now you'll have no-one to keep you company except yourself but that's just fine with you I'm sure," Punk said laughing, "Let's go Dave, so long DX!"

Batista took to the air and Shawn attended to Chyna and Hunter as they left.

"I hope you can forgive me for this guys," he said and she spat on them both and rubbed his saliva on their faces reviving them. Hunter got up groggily and looked around.

"Where the Hell are we?" Hunter said.

"In a cave somewhere in Mexico," Shawn said as Hunter helped Joanie up.

"I had this dream that Jericho had told Punk and Batista to put me to sleep and take LC away from me," Hunter said.

"That wasn't a dream, he wants full custody of Carla, that's why he got Punk to put the McCools to sleep," Joanie said.

"Well let's get out of here and stop him," Hunter said and DX began to climb the rocks but as soon as they did rocks started to fall from above.

"That maybe easier said than done," Shawn said and the three Degenerates looked up from down below wondering how on Earth they were going to get out of there and back to their family.

"What's this on my face, it feels like human saliva?" Hunter said rubbing his face and Shawn tried not to laugh.

"It is I'm sorry I didn't have any water," he said.

"No that's okay, now I know how the blind man felt when Jesus spat on his eyes so he could see," Hunter replied hugging Shawn and Joanie hugged him as-well. DX was in a pit and they had been in pits before but none this deep, still it was their love for each other and their family that was going to give them the energy to get out of yet another sticky situation but it was going to take an angel to put things right with Punk and Batista once and for all.

The Ortons, 6pm:

Trish came over to Amy who was sitting on her bed with her legs under her chin and one hand on her stomach with an earnest look on her face. Trish put a hand on her knee and smiled at her.

"How could they do this?" Amy said.

"I told you, Jericho's hatred of Hunter runs deeper than the dimple in Vince McMahon's chin," Trish said.

"But to put Carla in the middle of it all, that poor girl has been through so much in her young life. Do you know what I'd do to Jericho if it wasn't for Stephanie Trish?" Amy said and Trish nodded.

"Yes I do, why do you think I made you stay over? I wasn't going to risk you going to Jericho's after what he just pulled today," Trish said.

"Stephanie deserves so much better, how could he do this to her after how many times she stuck up for him, her heart must be broken into a million pieces," Amy said.

Trish smiled at Amy, "I gotta say you're handling all this so well," she said impressed at the way Amy had kept it all together after what Trish told her had happened in New York today.

"I know where my husband is and I'll have our children with me tomorrow, together we'll get DX back and sort this whole mess out I have no doubt of that," Amy said and Trish nodded.

"After you get out of the mental institution," Trish said and Amy frowned at her.

"Do I really have to be committed to a mental institution?" Amy asked.

"You'll see after the McMahons come over tomorrow," Trish said and Amy sighed and closed her eyes while Trish hugged her on the bed.

_My love I'm in trouble_ she heard Shawn say to her through the Holy Spirit and she smiled. _I'll see you real soon Shawn_ she replied, _not even the Gulf of California can separate us._

"I can feel him smiling back at me," Amy told Trish and The Truth nodded.

"That's because he is," she replied and Amy closed her eyes imagining Shawn smiling at her and it was all she needed to fall asleep right there in the comforting arms of the woman who had saved her from taking Chris Jericho's life for committing Grand Theft Family.


	27. Spiral Down

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Twenty Seven - Spiral Down

The Jerichos, 9am:

Cheyenne jumped on Cameron's bed then she jumped on him and he woke up seeing his little sister's smiling face in front of his.

"Come on let's go see mom!" she said excitedly and Cameron smiled back, today Chris Jericho and The McMahons said that they were taking them over to The Ortons to see Amy and Cheyenne couldn't wait.

"Okay I'm up," Cameron said and he rolled out of the bed Stephanie had made up for him and went to brush his teeth, then he remembered that he didn't have a toothbrush because he didn't know he would be staying over at the Jerichos yesterday. There was a lot of stuff that went down yesterday that he didn't plan on - like his father being kidnapped along with Aunt Joanie and Uncle Hunter by Batista and CM Punk. Cameron knew his father could have used his Righteous Indignation to escape but that would have been the end of Punk and Batista. He had no doubt that he would find his father and bring him back but he had serious doubts about the good intentions of The McMahons and Chris Jericho. He was sure they were behind the kidnapping of DX and he needed to talk to Amy sooner than later.

Cameron knocked on Stephanie's door and she answered looking nervous and rattled.

"Good morning Aunt Steph, do you have a spare toothbrush?" Cameron asked and Stephanie smiled at him as best as she could, she obviously hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Sure," she said and went back into her bedroom, she returned with the toothbrush a few moments later, "Here you go," she said giving to toothbrush to Cameron.

"Thanks," he said and her face turned grey like she was standing under a cloud, "Are you alright Aunt Steph?" he asked her but he already knew the answer to that question.

Stephanie didn't say anything but tears started to well up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry about all this Cameron," she said her voice breaking under the emotion and she closed the door leaving Cameron with a great deal of concern for the heavily pregnant Stephanie Jericho. He clenched the toothbrush angrily and went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth, when he got there he saw LC sitting on his bed and his mood instantly lightened.

"Morning," he said going over to her and giving her a kiss, "forgive me I haven't brushed my teeth yet,"

"I have, Carla had a spare toothbrush," LC said as Cameron turned on the faucet and started to brush his teeth, Cheyenne's were already clean as she always took her toothbrush with her wherever she went.

"How is Carla?" Cameron asked from the bathroom.

"Not good," LC replied, "she's so upset about what happened to Charlotte and Dan, she even blames herself a little,"

"Blames herself?" Cameron asked coming out of the bathroom, "Why?"

"Remember how she accused Charlotte and Dan of trying to stop her from spending more time with me?" LC said.

"Yeah but that has nothing to do with any of this," Cameron said.

"Yeah I know," LC said.

"And you know who's behind all this don't you?" Cameron said and LC nodded.

"Yeah I do but we have to be careful Cameron," LC said lowering her voice, "Jericho set this whole thing up from the curse on CM Punk and Batista to putting Charlotte and Dan to sleep to kidnapping DX, who knows what he'll do to Carla if he thinks she suspects something,"

Cameron nodded, "And that's why I want you to stay here with Carla while Cheyenne and me go and see mom," he said and LC frowned.

"Huh?" she said then she caught on, "Oh I see, if we all go it's gonna look too suspicious,"

"That's right, if you stay here it'll look like you don't suspect Jericho. Between mom, Chey, myself and The Ortons, we'll get our dads and Aunt Joanie back in no time," he explained.

"Okay let's do it," LC said confidently thanking God that Cameron always thought one step ahead, "You know I'm surprised Jericho and The McMahons didn't die in a ball of fire for what they did, your mom must have really held back on them,"

"She doesn't want to hurt Stephanie even though she's pretty much hurting already," Cameron said, "I think she knows what Jericho did and she's not dealing with it very well,"

"No kidding, if I had stuck up for my husband when everyone else was calling him a no good psychopath and that turned out to be true I'd be pretty heartbroken too," LC said.

"Talk to her while I'm gone okay? Get her to think about what life with Jericho is gonna cost her," Cameron asked LC and she nodded.

"No problem," LC said, "I'll even talk her into leaving Jericho if you want,"

"That might not be such a bad idea, I don't think their marriage was blessed in any way by God," Cameron said and somebody knocked at the door.

"Come on kids let's go," came the stern voice of Vince McMahon and Cameron shuddered.

"Let's go Chey," he said taking his little sister by the hand, "Take care of yourself LC," he said kissing LC on the cheek and she hugged him lovingly.

"I love you," she said and Cameron smiled at her brightly.

"I love you too," he said and Cheyenne waved goodbye to LC as they left the room and saw Vince, Shane and Linda McMahon waiting for them outside the door.

"All set?" Shane asked them and they nodded.

"LC's gonna stay here and keep Carla company," Cameron said and The McMahons nodded.

"That's very considerate of her," Vince McMahon said ushering Cameron and Cheyenne towards the door but they shrugged him off and walked ahead of The McMahons to the DX Machine by themselves.

"Who's that?" Cheyenne asked Cameron as there were three men standing in front of the limousine that the ARK Angels didn't recognize.

"They're coming with us," Vince McMahon said and Cameron looked up at him suspiciously.

"Who are they?" he asked and Vince smirked.

"Let's just say they're our protection," Vince replied and Cameron eyed the men up and down as he got into the DX Machine, he noticed that they were wearing flame retardant clothing and he laughed to himself.

"What's so funny Cam?" Cheyenne asked her older brother.

"I think The McMahons are a little afraid of being burned," Cameron said knowing The McMahons knew that his mom was no fool and when they came face to face with The Truth and Anointed Amy there were bound to be some fireworks and not the kind you saw on Independence Day.

The Ortons, 12pm:

The DX Machine rolled up to Trish's house and the McMahons, the ARK Angels and the three strange men got out and headed up to Trish's front door. The woman of the house opened up and saw the many faces looking back at her but she only cared about two of them.

"Hey kids," she said wrapping her arms around Cheyenne and Cameron, "why don't you go upstairs, your mom's been waiting for you?"

"We need to talk," Cameron said to Trish.

"I know but first go talk to your mom," Trish said and Cameron and Cheyenne ran upstairs to see Amy while Trish locked eyes with The McMahons and the mysterious men in the flame retardant get-up, "You really think that's gonna stop Amy from going off on you guys?"

The three men looked at each other and Trish shook her head and Vince looked around for Randy Orton, "Where's your husband?" he asked.

"He's with Amy," Trish replied.

"Well get him down here I'd like to congratulate the new man in your life for doing what so many men wished they could," Vince said and Trish gave him a blank look.

"The last person you want to see is Randy, after what you did you should thank God that you've still got air in your lungs," Trish said furiously and Vince laughed her statement off.

"Trish what are you talking about, you think I'm to blame for DX being kidnapped?" Vince said innocently, "That really hurts my feelings,"

"You don't have any feelings Vince because if you did you would have never done something so heinous," Trish replied.

"Well you're wrong because I didn't do anything," Vince replied and suddenly his throat tightened and he couldn't breathe.

"Vince are you okay?" Linda said attending to her husband and Shane looked on alarmed.

"Don't lie to me Vince unless you want to die right here in this little house of mine," Trish said and Vince looked up at Trish remembering who she was.

"Alright," he said struggling to get his breath back and stand up straight, "Alright I did it," he confessed and his breath came back and he could breathe normally.

"Dad you said you weren't going to say anything," Shane said as Vince stood upright.

"That was before I remembered who I was dealing with, this is The Truth: Trish Stratus, the woman who knows the Truth before it even happens," Vince said disdainfully, "Well the Truth is I've been waiting for this moment for months and Chris Jericho finally found a way to make it happen. Now he'll get what he wants and I'll get want I want,"

"At the expense of your daughter's happiness once again, how little has changed since the last time you tried to screw DX, don't you care about Stephanie at all?" Trish said, "Wait don't answer that,"

"Well I will answer it, yes I care about Stephanie. Marrying Chris Jericho is the smartest thing she's ever done even if you don't see it that way," Vince replied adamantly.

"My way is the only way Vince but you'll see that soon enough, why don't we cut to the chase, go see who you came here to see, she's expecting you," Trish said referring to Amy and Vince gulped nervously.

"Follow me boys," he said to the three men in the flame retardant outfits and they followed him up the stairs along with Shane and Linda to see Amy. Vince nervously approached the room she was staying in and he could feel the heat coming from it already. He turned the knob and opened the door and saw a heavily pregnant red-head talking to her children on the bed with Randy Orton standing guard on the other side.

"Amy look you've got guests," Randy Orton said sarcastically.

"I know," she said as she hugged Cameron and Cheyenne who were both crying, "Its gonna be alright children, I promise Randy and Trish are gonna take care of you while I'm gone,"

"Do you have to go?" Cheyenne asked tearfully.

"Yes I do Chey because if I don't go I'm gonna do something terrible and someone I care about is gonna get hurt," Amy said and Cameron held her tightly.

"Just remember what I said okay?" he reminded Amy and she nodded.

"I'll remember," Amy replied and she kissed them both on the head before getting up and facing Vince. "It's alright Vince I won't put up a fight I know why you're here,"

Vince frowned, "But I can hardly have you carted away to a mental institution if you don't demonstrate some of that rage that I've told these guys all about? They even came specially prepared," Vince said pointing to the men's flame retardant uniforms.

"I'm not going to play games with you Vince let's just go," Amy said.

"Oh come on Amy give me a little something, after all I did dump your husband and his friends in a cave where after days without food and water they will perish leaving only the remains of two of the most unimaginable bastards this family has ever known," Vince said and Cameron got hot.

"You can't talk about my father like that it's because of him that you're not dead right now," Cameron said angrily.

"And it's because of me that he will be dead very soon," Vince said and Cheyenne lunged for Vince and pushed him through the door against the outer wall with Phenomenal strength.

"Dad are you okay?" Shane said holding his father up and Vince looked at the angry girl looking back at him and scowled.

"You little brat I should lock you up too!" Vince yelled at Cheyenne and Amy had heard enough.

"Don't you threaten her!" she said her hair rising up in long red lashes and the heat sent the McMahons flying out of Trish's room.

"Calm down ma'am," one of the men in the flame retardant outfits said to her approaching her carefully.

"Get out of here now!" Amy said to them.

"See I told you she was dangerous!" Shane McMahon said to the three men and Randy RKO'd Shane then looked straight at Vince.

"I'll do the same to you if you don't get out of here right now!" he threatened Vince and the billionaire helped Shane to his feet and they walked briskly towards the stairs.

"That wasn't a good idea Randy, you see now that DX are gone The McMahons are back in business, that makes me your boss and you don't want me on your bad side sonny!" Vince threatened Randy.

"I'm the one you don't want on your bad side Vince now get out of here!" Amy roared and hot lashes licked Vince McMahon's face and he and his family fled the house and Amy calmed down. The three men approached her cautiously but they were more intrigued about what just happened then frightened.

"Are you okay ma'am?" one of them asked her and she looked at him with a warm smile.

"I will be as soon as I see my husband's face again," she said.

"We understand that you're upset, under the circumstances we think its best that you come with us. We won't force you but in your condition any stress could affect your pregnancy and your state of mind," one of the men said to her sweetly and Amy appreciated his kindness.

"Your wife is pregnant isn't she?" Amy asked the man seeing the wedding band on his finger and he nodded, "I'm sure she's so glad to have such a considerate man looking after her,"

"Well I think she'd be even more glad if you let me do my job and take care of you," the man said gently and Amy nodded and turned to Cameron and Cheyenne who didn't want to see her go even though Cameron understood why she had to.

"I'll see you guys real soon okay? Take care of each other until I get back," Amy said and they both hugged her lovingly not wanting to let go but they had to, if only for a little while.

Trish and Randy escorted Amy to the car the three men had called, hugged her one last time and watched from the front of the house as the three men drove away with her.

"This was the only way huh?" Cameron said to Trish who stroked his head lovingly.

"After what The McMahons and Jericho do what they've got planned it just wouldn't be safe for Amy to be on the outside, trust me she's better in there than out here," Trish said and Cameron nodded.

"Well at least she won't be alone in there," Cameron said and Trish nodded.

"What do you mean Cameron, you mean because of the baby?" Cheyenne asked as Randy picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Not just the baby," Cameron said with a smile thinking the staff of the psychiatric facility in Fort Lauderdale were gonna be in for quite a surprise once Anointed Amy was committed.


	28. Under Old Management

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Twenty Eight - Under Old Management

The Jerichos, 11am:

Stephanie had just gotten off the phone with Mr. Applebee from Waterside and explained that Cameron, Cheyenne and LC would not be at school because of a family crisis. Mr. Applebee told her to keep him posted but Stephanie didn't know exactly how to explain that the likelihood of the ARK Angels coming back to Connecticut anytime soon was slim to none. Her family was about to re-enter their old home and throw all of DX's stuff out, it was not her father's desire that DX or their children should live there anymore. Stephanie put her head on the wall behind her bed and sighed while LC came in with a glass of orange juice for her. Stephanie smiled when she saw her, LC had been up with Carla all night and had been so considerate and attentive, she had no idea Hunter had raised such a kind and loving little girl, this certainly wasn't the LC that had resented her for so long.

"How are you doing?" LC asked Stephanie as she took the glass of orange juice from her gratefully.

"My appetite still hasn't come back," Stephanie said, she had lost it when she found out what her husband had been doing behind her back.

LC squeezed her leg re-assuringly, "It'll come back," she said with a smile and Stephanie smiled back.

"How's Carla?" she asked.

"Sleeping, no school for her today," LC replied and Stephanie nodded.

"I'm sure she appreciates you being here," Stephanie said.

"I don't know how much longer I can be here though, I have to go back to Cameron and Cheyenne so we can go and find our family," LC said.

"Why don't you take Carla with you?" Stephanie said and LC crossed her legs with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"The thing is Cam, Chey and I move pretty quickly and in the state of mind she's in I don't know if Carla will be able to keep up," LC said, "Then again I don't want to leave her alone, to be honest I don't want either of you to be here alone - with him,"

Judging from the tone of her voice the "him" LC was referring to was Chris Jericho.

"She'll be fine here with me while you guys go get DX back," Stephanie said but LC wasn't convinced.

"He deceived you Aunt Steph and in the space of a month he convinced two girls to cast spells on CM Punk and Batista, put Charlotte and Dan to sleep and kidnap my family. To say you'll be fine here alone with Chris Jericho is like saying you'll be alright in a room with a starving cannibal," LC said.

"He still hasn't done anything to me and he wouldn't hurt Carla," Stephanie said.

"Wasn't he really mad at you for going to Aunt Trish and Uncle Randy's wedding in Fiji?" LC asked.

"Yeah?" Stephanie replied.

"Then he just cooled off out of nowhere right?" LC said and Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah he did," Stephanie said.

"Well that cooling off was nothing more than a smokescreen, what he was really doing was devising a plan to stop you from getting closer to DX," LC said.

"Well he said he did it because he wants to be closer to you," Stephanie said and LC laughed.

"Well he's got a fat chance of that happening," LC said defiantly and Stephanie's bedroom door creaked open and Chris Jericho entered the room with a confident look on his face.

"Well if it isn't two of my three favorite women in the whole world," he said coming over to the bed and he planted a kiss on Stephanie's cheek and went to do the same to LC but she moved away from him and went to sit on the other side of Stephanie.

"What have you and my family been scheming this time?" Stephanie said disdainfully and Chris Jericho chuckled.

"Honey we haven't been scheming anything, we've just been putting things back in their proper place that's all," Jericho replied.

"Everything was fine the way it was, I had my family and Carla had hers," LC replied.

"But I didn't have you," Jericho replied and LC felt very uncomfortable at the way he said that like she was his now.

"You still don't have me," LC replied but Jericho shook his head.

"Yes I do, or at least I will in a few weeks or so," Jericho replied and LC narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well currently I'm the only relative of yours that isn't missing which makes me your sole guardian. After the legal papers have been drawn up, you and Carla will be my daughters both legally and biologically," Jericho said and LC laughed.

"I may be your daughter biologically but there's only one person I call my dad and his name is Hunter Hurst Helmsley," LC replied proudly and Jericho came across and bed and smiled at her.

"In a few days, the man you call your father will be dead and you will be mine forever," he said coldly and Stephanie gasped.

"What did you do to him?" Stephanie demanded getting up and throwing angry fists at Jericho but her grabbed her arms and threw her back down onto the bed.

"It doesn't matter what I did, all that matters is that its done," Jericho hissed, "Finally that man is out of our lives for good and I can finally be free to enjoy my life without his presence casting a shadow over it,"

"You're insane you know that? You're completely insane!" Stephanie yelled at Jericho who nodded in agreement.

"Yes I am insane - insanely happy!" he laughed and LC scowled at him, "By the way LC you might want to call your boyfriend and let him know that you won't be seeing him for awhile because you'll be spending time with your real family,"

"What?" LC cried.

"You heard me, princess," Jericho said then he left the two angry women on the bed and LC got to her feet staring holes through the door that had just closed.

"If I had my Ax of Judgment I'd cut that man's head off and maybe a few other appendages too!" LC said then she jumped off the bed to go and get her cell-phone, "Don't worry Aunt Steph, I'm gonna get the three of us outta here,"

LC ran to her guest bedroom while Stephanie looked down at her pregnant stomach, in just three months she was going to give birth to Jericho's twin children but now she would have to decide if she could do it with him or without him.

DX Inc, Stamford, Connecticut at 12pm:

Vince entered the huge building formerly known as Titan Tower with his family and his eyes widened at how different it now looked. Most notably of all was the black paint job on the outside and the black and green flag saying 'DX' from the top. The building also had flashes of purple, pink and blue indicating that the Hardys had also had a hand in redecorating Vince's workplace and like everything else, DX Inc was about to return to its previous owner.

"I want this place redecorated from top to bottom, I don't want even the slightest suggestion that DX or the Hardys were ever here," Vince said to Shane who nodded while Linda attended to the legal side of things. Soon the whole world would know that The McMahon family were back in the wrestling business but first it was time for the WWE roster to be brought up to speed, or as much so as The McMahons planned to update them.

"Wow look at these numbers," Shane said looking at the returns DX had made since taking over. Vince took a look for himself and was taken aback by the staggering improvements in the ratings and business in general.

"Well we can beat that, after all this is our business we know how to make it work," Vince said confidently and Shane nodded.

"Absolutely dad, things are going to get even better now that we're back in business," Shane said and they heard the voices of wrestlers in the hallway.

"Looks like the boys and girls are here, let's go and break the news to them," Vince said and he and Shane left his old office to meet the WWE Superstars in the hallway. When the wrestlers saw The McMahons standing there with smiles on their faces they all wondered what was up.

"Well-well-well, long time no-see huh?" Vince said with a big smile but the wrestlers just looked at him strangely, "Is this the way you greet the founder of this company?" Vince asked taken back by the stand-offish way the wrestlers were responding to him and Shane.

"They're obviously used to conducting themselves anyway they see fit since DX have been running things," Shane told his old man and Vince nodded.

"Well that'll be the first thing to change, from now on when I address you individually or collectively you will respond by saying "Hello Mr. McMahon,"" Vince said and the wrestlers exchanged confused glances with each other.

"Why would we do that?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Yeah we don't work for you anymore we work for DX," Shelton Benjamin said and Shane and Vince looked at each other and laughed.

"Correction - you used to work for DX, now you work for me. Once again Vince McMahon is back in control of the WWE," Vince said proudly and the wrestlers gasped and started talking amongst each other.

"What are you talking about old man where's DX?" John Cena said and Vince raised his eyebrow at John Cena's comment.

"Old man did you call me? Well somebody just lost out on their PPV royalties," Vince said and Cena frowned at him.

"You can't do that," Edge said.

"Oh yes I can do that and if you keep mouthing off to me you'll find out just what I can and can't do Edge," Vince said and the wrestlers fell silent, they were completely lost as to what was going on, "Now Shane and I have drawn out the plans for tonight's show, read over the run sheet and be at the Mohegan Sun arena at 7pm later tonight,"

Shane handed out copies of the run sheet for Monday Night RAW to the RAW roster and the wrestlers looked at it like it was written in gibberish and it wasn't that far off from that.

"This run sheet doesn't make any sense, where's my match against Beth?" Mickie James said.

"Yeah why am I in a match against JBL, I'm feuding with Randy Orton?" John Cena said.

"Correction - you were feuding with Randy Orton now you're feuding with JBL," Shane McMahon said and the RAW wrestlers couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"With all due respect Mr. McMahon Cena and Mickie James have been feuding with The Ortons for awhile now and it's the hottest thing going, if John starts feuding with me its gonna mess the whole thing up and we're only a week away from Cyber Sunday," JBL said and the other wrestlers agreed.

"Well the last time I checked JBL, we are the ones who decide what's hot and what's not, not you and not the fans," Shane said firmly.

"So you're just gonna kill the feud?" Mickie James said, "Do Trish and Randy know about this?"

"Well if they were here they would know but it seems that the newlyweds are Hell bent on doing things their way, well they're going to learn that its our way or the highway from now on," Vince McMahon said and Kofi Kingston rolled his eyes.

"That highway sounds good to me," he said and Carlito gasped.

"Look at this, it says here that Trish and Randy are going to join forces with The McMahons! We need to talk to Trish and find out what happened to DX before Vince McMahon ruins Cyber Sunday," he said and Kingston nodded.

"Well that's all the announcements we have for today, we'll see you tonight in our first RAW back in business," Vince said smiling from ear-to-ear while the WWE Superstars were still picking up their jaws from off the ground after reading the run sheet for RAW.

"Come on guys let's go," Rey Mysterio said and the WWE Superstars left the building and headed for The Ortons to get some answers from The Truth and TKO.

When the wrestlers reached Boca Vista and made their way to Trish's house they saw a big moving truck outside the house and it was loaded with furniture and stuff that belonged to Trish.

"Careful with that picture its very special to me," Trish called out to the movers who were putting the picture Carlito had drawn of Trish into the moving van, then she saw the wrestlers approaching and waved them over, "come around back you guys I was expecting you,"

The wrestlers followed Trish around to the back garden and she could tell from their faces that they had just had their meeting with The McMahons; they looked as though they had just had the rug pulled from under them.

"Trish what is going on?" Edge asked as the wrestlers crowded around the picnic table.

"Well quite a lot is going on; Randy and me are moving to New York City and Vince McMahon has taken back control of the WWE," Trish said.

"You're moving to New York?" Mickie James asked and Trish nodded.

"Why?" Edge asked.

"Let's just say there's someone there I have to keep an eye on," Trish said, "but I'm sure it's the second thing that you guys really want to know about,"

"Are you really gonna join The McMahons?" Carlito asked.

"I think you guys know the answer to that and its HELL NO!" Trish replied adamantly

The wrestlers nodded, "How are The McMahons back in business and where are DX?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Chris Jericho had them kidnapped and taken to a cave in the Sonoran Desert," Trish replied and the wrestlers gasped.

"What?" Jeff Hardy said in disbelief.

"Why didn't Shawn fight back?" Edge asked.

"He couldn't, his Righteous Indignation would have killed Punk and Batista," Trish said.

"Punk and Batista did this!" Shelton said in shock and Trish nodded.

"Jericho was the mastermind behind their demonic possession, he chose them specifically because he knew their tattoos were exactly what he needed to help The McMahons get back at DX, among other things," Trish explained.

"So they're in some cave somewhere?" John Cena asked in shock.

"Yeah and the plan was to keep them down there long enough to take over," Trish said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go and get them!" Jeff Hardy said excitedly and Rey shook his head.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," he said and everyone turned to face him wondering what he meant by that, "I know this cave, it's the Lechuguilla - the fifth deepest cave in the whole world. We couldn't get them out of there if we tried," Rey said and the wrestlers' enthusiasm for a rescue suddenly died.

"So they're just gonna die down there?" Victoria asked horrified by what she was hearing.

"So DX is dead?" Shelton Benjamin said emotionally but Trish shook her head.

"No DX is not dead," came the calm and reassuring voice of the Amazing Cameron and he appeared at the kitchen door with Randy Orton and his little sister GPS, "We're gonna find my father and bring him back along with Aunt Joanie and Uncle Hunter,"

The wrestlers suddenly found themselves smiling, Cameron had resurrected their faith with his victorious words and they knew when the ARK Angels of DX worked together nothing could stop them.

"Well I feel better now knowing that the ARK Angels are involved," John Cena said and he turned to the rest of the locker room, "whadya say we stick it to The McMahons by not showing up for tonight's show in respect to the true owners of the company Degeneration X?"

The wrestlers liked that idea but Trish didn't, "But if we don't do the show the fans suffer and we don't want to punish them by not performing for them do we?" she said and the wrestlers realized she was right.

"I got an idea, why don't we do Smackdown and RAW as tribute shows to DX?" Shelton suggested, "We'll wear DX colors and make fun of The McMahons all week long!"

The wrestlers really liked that idea, after all they were the show and there was nothing Vince could do to change that.

"So what's this business about you two moving to New York to keep an eye on somebody? Doesn't Chris Jericho live in New York?" Carlito asked Randy and the Legend Killer nodded, "Why would you want to be any closer to him?"

"Its like Trish said Carlito, to keep an eye on him," Randy said and Cameron and Cheyenne nodded, they knew Jericho wanted to keep LC away from them but he was going to have a hard time doing that when The Ortons were living right next door.


	29. Getting Even with Dad

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Twenty Nine - Getting Even with Dad

Monday Night RAW, Mohegan Sun arena, Connecticut at 9pm:

Mr. McMahon came out to address the fans who were as confused to see the owner of the WWE standing in the middle of the WWE ring after so long. Automatically they started to boo him and he soaked it all up, it was like he never left.

MCMAHON: Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to the first RAW run by the McMahons and only the McMahons from now on. [the boos continue] The days of DX running things are over, the McMahons are back in business which is the business of putting on the best wrestling show the world has ever seen! We've got a jam packed show for you tonight, including a World Championship match between John Cena and JBL. [the fans sound confused] We also have a Women's Championship match between Trish Stratus and Kelly Kelly [the fans sound even more confused] and that match will be starting right now.

Kelly Kelly's music hit and she came out wearing a DX t shirt and the fans started to cheer, when Vince saw her he told her to take it off and when she did she had a black bikini top on underneath with a 'D' on one side and an 'X' on the other in fluorescent green. The fans went wild while Vince McMahon scowled at her and stormed to the back. When the Superstars saw him coming they tried not to laugh at how furious he was at Kelly Kelly's DX attire.

"If any of you think of doing what Kelly Kelly just did you better think again. You're only making it harder on these people by bringing DX up, if you cared about those people as much as you say you do you'll help them forget DX altogether because they're not coming back!" Vince said but the wrestlers didn't believe him and they were barely listening to what he had to say. When the Women's match was over Vince was shocked at the sound of Kelly Kelly's music playing and he ran to the gorilla position and saw that Kelly Kelly had indeed beaten Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship!

"Was that supposed to happen?" Shane asked his father who stared angrily at Kelly Kelly and Trish Stratus as they came back through the curtain.

"What is the meaning behind all this, you weren't supposed to win!" Vince said to Kelly Kelly.

"Well we figured you messed up our storylines so we'd mess up yours," Trish said.

"You were supposed to dominate Kelly Kelly and then join up with The McMahons!" Vince said furiously, "Didn't you see the run sheet?"

"I wasn't at the meeting this afternoon remember? Not that I would have joined up with you anyway after what you did to DX," Trish said and Vince crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I think you will join up with The McMahons, because if you don't your husband is FIRED!" Vince said and Trish shook her head.

"You're going to fire Randy after the great work he's been doing on RAW? Yeah that makes a lot of sense. Of course if you did fire him it would give him time to paint our new house and oh I don't know - find DX and bring them back,"

Vince gulped at that suggestion but Shane wasn't fazed by Trish's threats, "DX aren't coming back Trish and the sooner you all realize that the better of we'll all be," he said to the wrestlers who weren't happy that The McMahons were bullying the locker room after just being back in business for one day.

The fans suddenly started cheering and Vince looked out at the match from the gorilla position "What was that?" Vince said looking out at the match between Kofi Kingston and Randy Orton. Kofi Kingston had 'DX' written on his trunks and he just crotch-chopped Randy Orton and pinned him for the 1-2-3. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" Vince cried alarmed, it was clear what was happening - the RAW locker room was rebelling and showing their allegiance to DX by having pro-DX wrestlers wrestle the heels and go over with the victory. They weren't listening to The McMahons at all and their plan was working because a huge "We want DX!" chant broke out in the Mohegan Sun arena and the RAW locker room smiled when they heard it.

"You hear that Vince? It's the sound of respect, something you'll never hear as long as you're against DX. Maybe you're the one who needs to join us huh?" Trish said and Vince's face darkened.

"Not on your life Trish Stratus, you all will come around I'll make sure of that," Vince said and Trish shook her head as he walked away.

"There goes one sad old man," she said to herself as Randy's arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and they both watched Kelly Kelly jumping up and down excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm the new Women's Champion, this pro DX campaign rules! I'm gonna spray paint DX over the belt so the fans see it every time I wrestle," Kelly Kelly said.

"That's a great idea Double K we might have a good thing going here, as long as we have a pro-DX babyface the fans will continue to demand to see DX and there's nothing Vince can do about it," Randy said.

"Oh there is something he can do about it," Trish said knowing how Vince McMahon planned to turn the pro-DX tide, "Some people never learn," she said as Vince bumped into the angry form of Cheyenne Michaels.

"I want my daddy back!" she yelled angrily and Vince tried to get passed her.

"Not now Cheyenne I have a show to produce," Vince said and he turned right into Cameron.

"Looks like the locker room's doing just fine without your input," Cameron said, "You know it would be better for all of us and your own personal health if you did the right thing instead of the wrong thing,"

"And why's that?" Vince said.

"Because if you do the right thing you wouldn't have the ARK Angels in your face; you're not going to get away with this Vince, DX will be back," Cameron assured Vince McMahon but the confident billionaire just laughed at him.

"You just keep telling yourself that," he said patting Cameron on the head patronizingly and Cheyenne took his hand and twisted it by the wrist into a hammerlock, "Argh, get her off me!" Vince yelled trying to pull his hand back but Cheyenne was too strong.

"What did you do to my daddy?" Cheyenne demanded and she whipped Vince McMahon into the wall with high impact and Vince was so shaken yet amazed by her strength that he quickly ran away from her and out of the arena. Cheyenne went to run after him but Cameron held her back.

"That'll do Chey," he said as Cheyenne glared angrily into the parking lot at the black hearted mogul while Linda and Shane went after him and the wrestlers laughed at how Cheyenne just manhandled Vince McMahon.

"With Cheyenne around we don't have to worry about Vince McMahon bullying us around," Mickie James said shaking GPS' hand, she had quite a grip for a 4 year-old girl.

"Chey won't be able to protect you for much longer, we'll be rescuing our parents in a few days," Cameron said and Cheyenne jumped up and down excitedly.

"How are you gonna do that?" John Cena asked Cameron.

"With help from a friend of mom's," Cameron replied and all the wrestlers looked at Trish, "Not her," Cameron said and Trish and Randy smiled because they knew who the friend was and soon so would the whole world.

"Stay awake," said CM Punk and Velvet Sky opened her eyes and saw a ghastly looking man with black rings around his eyes staring back at her with a smile. She would have screamed if it wasn't for the huge necklace weighing her down, she looked at her fingers they were encrusted with diamond rings and she had diamonds in her ears as well. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a black velvet dress that went all the way down to her ankles and she was in huge room with crystal chandeliers and expensive antique furniture. Most shocking of all though was CM Punk's attire, he was wearing a suit, a very expensive suit with his long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Just when she thought he couldn't change anymore he blew her mind once again. The room they were in was absolutely massive with a high ceiling and bay windows that opened out onto a veranda from where she could see the remote location in which she was located. There were no other houses around just rows of rows of forest green and trees. She turned and saw Dave Batista who too was wearing a suit but that was nothing new, it was much better than the scaly skin of the dragon anyway. "Well, what do you think?" Punk asked her.

"Where are we?" Velvet asked Punk.

"Upstate New York," Punk replied.

"What happened to Philly?" Velvet asked him and Punk scoffed.

"You can't buy a mansion like this in Philly, Jericho said this was the best place to live and he should know being married to a McMahon and all," Punk said and suddenly the last few days came back to Velvet and she remembered seriously wanting to get her hands on Jericho and strangle him. Now Jericho was giving her boyfriend real estate advice she had even more reason to do so.

"Punk do you know what Chris Jericho's done to you?" Velvet said gently trying to keep her temper under control.

"Yes, he gave me great advice on how to make you happy," Punk said.

"If you wanna make me happy you stop listening to Chris Jericho," Velvet said, "He had you cursed Punk, you and Batista. He's turned you into criminals bent on doing whatever you want, however you want and controlling people who might get in your way by putting them to sleep or in Batista's case attacking them and when he's got what he wants he's gonna screw you, he's not gonna protect you forever!"

"Chris Jericho has nothing to do with our powers, people are always going to try and get in your way Velvet that's why you have to get rid of them. That's why we helped Chris Jericho get rid of DX, now he can finally have peace of mind and Dave and I get the satisfaction of never having to worry about those two pests ever again," Punk said and Velvet couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You got rid of DX?" she said incredulously and Punk nodded with a laugh.

"You'll never believe how we did it, we dropped then in the fifth largest cave in the Sonoran Desert," he said.

"Lechuguilla?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, they don't have any food or water - they'll be dead in three days," Punk said and Velvet couldn't believe it. She ran to what she thought was the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"My boyfriend's a murderer and Chris Jericho's gonna pin everything on him and Batista," she said to herself unable to accept what she just heard as fact but it was and it was all because of Chris Jericho. She had to get to him, she had to make him reverse everything so that Punk would go back to normal. In order to do that she would have to make Punk think that she was okay with what he and Batista had done. She flushed the toilet and splashed some water on her face then looked at herself in the mirror over the bathroom sink. The woman looking back at her was dolled up like a debutante and was a far cry from the real Velvet Sky. She longed to pull the fancy diamond berets out of her hair and the diamond earrings out of her ears but she had to maintain the façade that she was happy with things like this until she got her hands on Jericho, then finally the real Velvet Sky would come out and she wasn't going to be in a very good mood.

"Velvet are you alright?" Punk asked coming over to her concerned and Velvet turned to him with a smile.

"Yes I'm fine, I just didn't feel too good," she said.

"Well we're going to Jericho's he wants us to do something for the McMahons. Are you well enough to come with us?" Punk asked and Velvet smiled.

"Come with you to see Jericho? Sure, I have to thank him for helping you make me happy," Velvet said and Punk smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I knew you'd like this, I guess you were right Dave, women only care about money," Punk said and the words pierced Velvet's heart like a harpoon. Punk had no idea who she really was, he'd hypnotized himself into believing a lie and the sooner she got her hands on Chris Jericho, the sooner Punk could be the nice guy he really was instead of the monster he'd become.

Women's ward, Coral Ridge Psychiatric Hospital, Fort Lauderdale, FL at midnight:

Amy sat up in her room which was so hot nobody could come in, the only time she ever cooled down was when she saw the nice man who had escorted her to the hospital but after awhile even he stopped coming to visit her - the heat was just too much. The heat of course was coming from her Righteous Indignation; she was angrier than she'd ever been in her entire life because of the actions of Chris Jericho and The McMahons and the anger could be felt by everything and everyone around her. She was confined in a small room where she only had herself and the Lord for company. The small room was like a furnace and she would burn with Righteous Indignation until her family was reunited or she was able to go find them herself.

As much as Trish didn't like it, God had told her that Amy would indeed be allowed to find DX but she would not find them alone. The ARK Angels would go with her, so would Edge, V.1, Aqua Libre and Rey Mysterio. This band of rescuers would not be safe from Batista and Punk so God gave Amy a friend who would be more than enough protection for them as they rescued DX. Amy was about to find out who that friend was right now.

"Hey Ames," said a croaky voice and Amy looked around but she didn't see anybody.

"Who's there?" she asked looking around.

"Down here," the voice said again but Amy looked down and didn't see anybody.

"Great now I'm going crazy," she said.

"No you're not," the voice said again and a long tongue licked her face and Amy wiped the saliva from her face and got up looking around to see where that had come from.

"What's going on, who's in here with me?" she said looking around frantically, then she rubbed her right arm and it felt moist, "What the?" she said looking down at her tattoo and the green monster winked at her and she jumped back in surprise.

"Hey Big Red," the green monster said but Amy didn't quite know how to respond; she was quite familiar with tattoos coming to life now but the last one she expected to come alive was her own.

"Hey," was all she could say back.

"It's a little hot in here don't you think?" the green monster asked her.

"Not hot enough," Amy replied her face tightening with rage.

"I hear you Big Red I know what those monsters have done to your family. Action must be taken and that's why I'm here," the green monster said and Amy smiled.

"God brought you to life to help me find Shawn, Hunter and Joanie?" she said ecstatically.

"Yes but first we have to convince that nice guy that's always talking to you that you need some air," the green monster said.

"How do you know about that guy?" Amy asked.

"I've been watching you for awhile now Amy, I know when a guy likes you. Its just as-well for him that Shawn isn't here," the green monster replied and Amy laughed.

"But I'll be supervised outside," Amy said.

"That won't stop me Big Red," the green monster replied and Amy smiled.

"Okay," she said and her Righteous Indignation started to abate.

"That's better, by morning you'll be outside and we'll be on our way," the green monster said and Amy stroked his head.

"Thanks green buddy, I always knew you were a special tattoo. I think I'll call you Gash," she said.

"Gash?" the green monster said, "a strong sweeping cut made with a sharp instrument - yeah I could get used to that,"

"It also means dreary or gloomy in appearance," Amy said.

"Even better," Gash replied and Amy rubbed her tattoo and lay back in her plain white hospital bed.

"Until tomorrow then Gash," she said and she kissed her tattoo who smiled back at her, tomorrow his game face would be on and no-one would be smiling.


	30. Escape from Coral Ridge

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Thirty - Escape from Coral Ridge

Chris Jericho looked out of the kitchen window at the moving truck that had been sitting there all morning, with everything going on he didn't even realize that the house next door was vacant. Speaking of vacant Stephanie hadn't said a word to him since yesterday, she was obviously still mad at him but he was sure she would come around. Velvet Sky had come around, Jericho was very impressed that she saw things his way and she was full of compliments last night. She was one last person to worry about now all he had to do was wait for the papers granting him full custody of Carla and LC to come through and he would truly be the happiest man on the planet.

Jericho headed back up to his bedroom when he saw Velvet Sky on the stairs, she had stayed over while CM Punk and Batista went with Vince and Shane McMahon to take care of the mutiny in the WWE locker room against them.

"Good morning sunshine," Velvet said to Jericho and he smiled back at her.

"Well good morning yourself, it sure is nice to see a smiling face first thing in the morning," Jericho said drinking his coffee.

"Now why wouldn't I be smiling? Punk is rich and set for life, now all I need is for him to marry me and I'll be set, just like you and Stephanie," Velvet said.

"Exactly, I like the way you think Velvet," Jericho said.

"And I like the way you think Chris, it must be really cool to not care about anything or anyone except yourself. I mean to talk two misleaded girls like Brie and Brianna into putting a curse on Punk and Batista so that you could use them to get rid of DX really takes some brain power," Velvet said coming closer to Jericho, "I mean you didn't even think how your actions might affect Punk and Batista in the long run or the ones that care about them,"

"I tend not to let human emotion get in the way of my decision making," Jericho replied.

"Wow, how can one man be so heartless?" Velvet said and she put her hand on Jericho's chest, "No I was wrong you still have a heart," she said and she balled up Jericho's t shirt in her hands, "How would you like for me to rip it out of your chest and show it to you before you die?" she said through gritted teeth her voice now reflecting how she truly felt about what Jericho had done.

Jericho's face went hard, "You sure you want to threaten a man holding a hot cup of coffee?" Jericho asked her.

"You mean this cup?" Velvet said and she knocked the cup of coffee into Jericho's face and he cried out in pain. Stephanie flew out of her bedroom at the sound of Jericho screaming and she saw Velvet Sky on top of him with her knee in his throat.

"Velvet what are you doing?" Stephanie cried out.

"What you should have done a long time ago," Velvet replied pushing her knee even deeper into Jericho's throat, "Now are you gonna fix what you screwed up or not?" she asked Jericho but he could barely talk her knee was so deep against his throat.

"Velvet you're gonna kill him!" Stephanie said pulling Velvet back but Velvet wouldn't move.

"I'll crush your throat I swear I will!" Velvet threatened Jericho and he flipped up from underneath her and slammed her against the wall putting his hand across her throat and crushing it.

"Not if I don't crush yours first," Jericho warned her and Stephanie's eyes went wide as Velvet's face grew purple and her feet kicked wildly at Jericho.

"Chris please let her go!" Stephanie said pulling at Jericho's arm but Jericho shrugged her off while Velvet clawed at his face.

LC came out of her room and saw what Jericho was doing and she ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach and Velvet grabbed her throat gasping for air.

"You got a real problem dealing with women you know that, you should thank God that I don't have my Ax of Judgment with me," LC said and Carla came over looking at Jericho with a terrified look on her face.

"She attacked me first, I acted in self defense," Jericho replied.

"You were gonna kill her," LC said and she turned to Stephanie, "I told you we weren't safe in this house,"

"LC!" a very familiar voice called out and LC ran to the window and saw Cameron waving to her from downstairs. She opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Cameron!" she cried in delight then she saw Cheyenne, Aurora, Trish and Randy Orton standing in front of the house next door that had been for sale.

"Say hello to your new neighbors!" Cameron said and LC was ecstatic.

"The Ortons' are moving in next door?" she gasped and Trish and Randy waved at her, "Great we're coming down!"

LC turned and grabbed Carla and Stephanie, "Come on let's go!" she said heading for the stairs but Jericho blocked her path, grabbed her by the arm and carried her upstairs to the attic and locked her in there. Then he turned to Stephanie and Carla with a look so dark light could not permeate it.

"Nobody's going anywhere," he said coldly then he looked down at Velvet who was still holding her throat, "Except for you, you can leave right now,"

Jericho picked up Velvet Sky and pulled her through the open window beneath which Cameron and Cheyenne were standing, "Catch!" he said and dropped her and she fell into their arms, "And you can forget about seeing LC because she's never leaving this house!" Jericho told them and he closed the window in the horrified faces of The Michaels and The Ortons.

"LC!" Cameron cried and he ran over to The Jerichos' front door and kicked on it furiously but Trish held him back.

"Even if you bash the door down, Jericho will kill you before he let you see LC and that would be the end of him," Trish said and Cameron couldn't believe it; Jericho had succeeded in not only separating him from his father but his girlfriend too.

"Trish I have to get LC out of there," Cameron said.

"I know, we will we just have to wait for your mother," Trish said.

"Will mommy be here soon?" Cheyenne asked Trish who nodded.

"Yeah she will," Trish said and she kissed Cameron's head, "Until then calm down and count down the hours til LC is in your arms,"

While Trish and Randy attended to Velvet Cameron closed his eyes and thought of that moment and it calmed him down long enough for Trish and Randy to bring him back over to their new house which would be their lookout point for keeping an eye on the increasingly dangerous Chris Jericho.

Meanwhile at Coral Ridge Psychiatric Hospital in Fort. Lauderdale Amy had convinced the nice hospital carer to let her outside for a little fresh air. She certainly looked a lot brighter than she did yesterday and the hospital staff no longer saw her as a threat and she wasn't but the same couldn't be said for the tattoo on her arm.

"Okay Gash, time to come out and play," Amy said to her tattoo and the hospital carer turned to her thinking she was talking to him.

"I'm sorry Amy did you say something?" he asked her.

"Yes I did but not to you," Amy replied and the carer frowned at her.

"Do you want some lemonade?" he asked her and she nodded, "Okay I'll be right back,"

"Hey doc what's your name?" Amy asked the carer as he walked away.

He turned back to face her with a smile, "Myles," he replied and Amy smiled at him.

"Thanks for everything Myles," Amy said and Myles nodded that it was no problem not knowing that this was the last time he would ever talk to the pregnant red-head. When he was gone a little green monster jumped out of Amy's right arm and seconds later the monster started to grow and grow and grow and grow until it was standing 50k ft tall in the air. Amy smiled up at Gash impressed, "Wow, great job growing up," she said and Gash lowered his hand down to her and she jumped into his hand and he put her on his shoulder.

"Now I believe our first stop is New York," Gash said, "to pick up the ARK Angels,"

"Actually I think we should stop over in North Carolina, I know Jeff would get a kick out of you Gash," Amy said.

"Okay, first stop Cameron, North Carolina, next stop - Cameron and Cheyenne, New York City," Gash said and he headed in that direction trying not to crush any cars or people on the way over. It was pretty hard when there were so many people staring and screaming at him.

Myles came back out with lemonade for Amy and saw the huge green monster walking away from Coral Ridge and Amy was nowhere to be found.

"Myles!" Amy called back to him and Myles looked over at where the monster was and saw it turning back around. It came towards Myles and knelt down to him, Myles shook so much the ice in the glass of lemonade was rattling in his hands and he saw Amy sat on the monster's shoulder.

"The Anointed one would like that glass of lemonade please," the monster said and Myles handed the monster the glass which he passed up to Amy and she drank it down gratefully and handed it back to Gash who handed it back to Myles, "Many thanks," Gash said and Amy waved goodbye to Myles while Gash got back up and headed towards Cameron to go see Jeff Hardy.

Myles scratched his head, "The Anointed one?" he said wondering who Amy really was, she seemed right at home on top of the monster's shoulder but that didn't stop him from calling the police to say that Amy had been kidnapped by a monster from Coral Ridge. They told him he was crazy and hung up.

Lechuguilla, Sonoran Desert:

Shawn looked up at the single stream of light coming from the mouth of the cave way high above in the air indicating the sun was up, it was time to start climbing again. DX had tried to climb out several times but the higher up they got the more rocks seemed to come apart from the cave and they fell back down to the bottom of the cave, hitting the ground harder and harder each time.

"Okay guys come on let's climb," Shawn said and she turned to Hunter and Chyna but they were asleep, "What the?" he said jumping off the side of the cave and attending to his friends. They were definitely asleep and Shawn realized that his saliva hadn't been enough to keep them awake from the Go To Sleep, he needed water if they were going to climb all the way to the top of the cave. The climbing and the Go To Sleep from Punk had totally exhausted them. On top of that they hadn't eaten in nearly two days and would need food and water soon to stay alive. Shawn knew he would have to get out of there without Hunter and Chyna but he didn't want to leave them. If only there was another way out of the cave, he turned and saw a small hole in the side of the cave that seemed to lead all the way through on the other side but there was no way he could get through it. He sat next to Hunter and Chyna and put his head in his hands, "God please tell me how I can save my friends' lives," Shawn prayed on his knees. A light soon filled the cave but Shawn was too busy praying to notice it at first.

"Hey there stranger," said a warm and familiar voice and Shawn looked up and saw the angelic apparition of Rebecca floating over him. She lit up the whole cave just like she had lit up his whole life.

"Rebecca!" he said getting to his feet, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I see you all the time," Rebecca said with a warm smile, "It still a buzz everytime I do,"

Shawn walked towards Rebecca, "Can you help us get out of here?" Shawn asked her.

"The first one to get out of here will be you but not in human form," Rebecca said and Shawn remembered what Trish had told him.

"Okay then how?" Shawn asked her and Rebecca touched his arm.

"As a snake," Rebecca said and Shawn looked at her surprised, "Yes, your tattoo is a part of you, transform into a snake to get out of here through those rocks,"

"But then how do I get food and water to Hunter and Joanie?" Shawn asked Rebecca.

"You'll have help out there, now get going," Rebecca said and she disappeared with a big smile on her face, a smile that had re-assured Shawn for years and that's exactly what it had done once again.

"Okay think snake," Shawn said and he touched his tattoo, he hissed and seconds later he changed into a long green snake with a heart shaped pattern on its head, "Man I'm so low to the ground," he said looking at the dirt below his eyes, "Now I know why snakes were cursed," Shawn was thin enough to slither through the rocks and through the hole in the cave out to the desert. What he was going to do when he was out there he wasn't sure but he was on his way that much he knew.

An hour later Shawn was on the outside, the heat beating down on him on the outside was intense and he changed back into human form and the sun hit him in the face like a laser beam. So did the pangs of hunger but he ignored those for now and he headed back to the entrance of the cave and looked down.

"Man that's a long way down," he said and he didn't want his friend down there a moment longer, "Okay think Shawn think," HBK looked over at some rocks near the entrance of the cave, he went over to them and saw a throng of snakes there. He turned back into a snake and spoke to them, it turned out that he could communicate with them the same way that Jeff Hardy could communicate with the creatures of the sea. He explained to them that he needed their help and told them what he wanted them to do, to his surprise they listened and Shawn slithered back around to the hole he had come out from all the way back to Hunter and Joanie.

Back down in the cave Shawn turned back into human form, spat on their faces and woke them up again. They were so tired and hungry but they were able to stand which was important because time was a factor in Shawn's rescue mission.

"Guys listen to me, this is going to sound crazy but I need you to grab hold of these snakes and together we're going to pull you out of here," Shawn said and Hunter and Joanie looked at him like he was crazy.

"What was that?" Hunter asked Shawn groggily and HBK rolled his eyes.

"Okay watch this," he said and he turned back into a snake and Joanie screamed.

"Argh, kill it kill it!" Hunter said trying to stamp on HBK but Shawn dodged his feet and turned back into a human.

"What are you doing I'm your best friend?" he protested.

"But you were a snake?" Hunter replied.

"Yes I turned into the snake on my tattoo!" Shawn explained.

"Your tattoo came to life?" Hunter asked in shock.

"Yes, I got a visitation from Rebecca and she touched my arm and my snake tattoo came to life," Shawn said, "I escaped out of a hole in the cave and went to the top and I talked to these snakes and told them I needed help getting you out of here and they're going to help us,"

Hunter and Joanie looked at each other then they looked back at Shawn, "You talked to some snakes?" Joanie said in disbelief.

"Look guys we don't have time for your unbelief I have to get back up there and tell the snakes to pull you up, just grab onto them and don't let go okay? Don't worry they won't bite you," Shawn said to Hunter and Joanie who both scratched their heads wondering what on Earth Shawn was talking about. Shawn slithered back up to the top of the cave and headed back over to the snakes and told them his friends were ready. The snakes linked with each other in a long chain and slithered down through the mouth of the cave in the blackness. Hunter and Joanie looked up and saw the snakes heading down towards them and recoiled out of instinct. As the snakes came closer it was obvious that they didn't mean them any harm.

"Shawn's never steered us wrong before," Hunter said to Joanie who nodded and they moved towards the snakes and the snakes coiled around them individually and they climbed up with the snakes while the other snakes up top and Shawn held on so that they could support their weight. Hunter was the first to come up then Joanie followed behind him.

"We did it we escaped the cave of death!" Hunter said grabbing Shawn and Joanie and spinning them around then he stopped because he hadn't eaten in two days and he was very weak. The light was starting to disappear; they had just made it up in time.

"Thanks guys," Shawn said to the snakes, creatures he used to hate more than a bad wrestling match but God had given him power over them to save him and his friends. He remembered Luke 10:19 _"I have given you authority to trample on snakes and scorpions and to overcome all the power of the enemy; nothing will harm you."_ At last demons knew who Shawn was and he knew Amy was going to love this when he told her.

"Okay so where do we go now?" Joanie said.

_"Rebecca said we wouldn't be alone out here, let's keep walking I'm sure we'll bump into our rescuers on the way," Shawn said._

"I don't know how far I can walk I barely have any energy," Hunter said and Shawn put Hunter's arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy I got you," Shawn said and he helped carry Hunter and Joanie further into the desert and away from the cave that had imprisoned them. The question of whether they were out of danger yet still hadn't been answered but they were much closer to getting back to their family now and that's all that mattered.


	31. The Getaway

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Thirty One - The Getaway

The Hardyz, Cameron, NC at 10am:

Jeff Hardy came up behind his brother and yawned loudly in his ear, Matt elbowed him in the chest and told him to go away.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Jeff asked rubbing the feeling back into his chest, Matt appeared to be doing some kind of Tai Bow on the front lawn, the Sensei of Mattitude was becoming one with himself in the most hilarious way.

"What are you doing up before noon that's what I wanna know," Matt asked.

"I can't sleep I've got this feeling something really weird is going to go down," Jeff said.

"Oh yeah, how come?" Matt asked and Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know I just feel awake," Jeff answered looking down through the woods a little away from Matt's house and suddenly the two brothers were startled by a small tremor that grew into a large tremor then it became crystal clear that the ground was moving and something large was coming from the woods.

"What the Hell?" Matt said as a large green monster appeared on the horizon, "ARGHHH!" Matt screamed and ran back into the house.

"WHOA!" Jeff said as Gash made his unannounced appearance at the Hardyz with Anointed Amy on his right shoulder.

"Tell Jeff I said hi," Amy told Gash from 5k ft in the air.

"The Anointed one says hi," Gash said to Jeff who was so excited by the big green monster he could barely contain himself.

"Matt get out here its just Amy!" Jeff called back into the house.

Matt was under the covers in his bedroom trembling when a big green face with eyes like fire stared at him through his bedroom window. Matt was about to scream again when the reassuring smile of his ex-girlfriend and former Team Xtreme member Amy lit up the whole room.

"Amy?" he said perplexed and she knocked on the glass and told him to open the window. He came over tentatively and pulled up the window his hands shaking so violently as he peered into the giant eyes of the big green monster. Amy took him by the arms and instantly he stopped shaking.

"It's alright Sensei, this is my green meanie Gash. Gash say hi to Matt," Amy said.

"Hi Matt," Gash replied and the whole of Cameron shook at the volume of his voice.

"Hi," Matt said faintly, "Why are you travelling with this big green monster Amy?"

"This isn't any big green monster, doesn't he look familiar?" Amy asked Matt who tried his best to look at Gash objectively but it wasn't easy he was the scariest thing Matt had ever seen. The sudden flicker of recognition appeared across Matt's face and he found himself smiling.

"Oh my God," he said and he looked at Amy's right arm, her green meanie tattoo was gone, it had grown up and he was now looking at it face-to-face, "Your tattoo came to life!" Matt realized and Amy nodded.

"He's a quick one," Gash said.

"Don't be disrespecting my ex-boyfriend Gash, come on let's go," Amy said gesturing for Matt to come out through the window and climb onto Gash.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked climbing out the window onto Gash who put him on his right shoulder.

"I have to pick up the ARK Angels and go and rescue DX," Amy replied and Matt nodded, it was starting to make sense now.

"I guess if you're going to get DX out of the fifth largest cave in the world a 5k ft monster would be the way to go," he said and he looked around for his brother, "Hey where's Jeffrey?" he said and Amy pointed up and Matt looked up and saw Jeff on Gash's head looking down at the trees below, "Oh no, Jeff don't do it!" Matt cried out knowing what Jeff meant to do.

"Swanton BOMB!" Jeff cried out and did a Swanton Bomb onto the trees below.

"Awesome!" Gash said picking Jeff out of the trees and putting him next to his brother and Anointed Amy.

"Now if only I could do that on PPV," Jeff said.

"Forget it Jeffrey, Gash has better things to do with his time than to make Vince McMahon even richer, let's go get my husband back," Amy said and Gash headed towards New York City where a scheming Chris Jericho was spiralling out of control.

The Jerichos, Manhattan, New York City, NY at 10:30am:

LC looked at boxes in the attic where she had slept last night, Stephanie and Carla tried to come and see her but Jericho kept them away from her. The sound of Stephanie screaming and Carla crying kept her up the whole night._What was he doing? _LC thought, her psycho father was just getting in deeper and deeper. _This is all gonna end badly_ LC thought and she opened a trunk that was full of songs Jericho had obviously written as they all said Fozzy at the top. One song in particular caught her eye, it was called 'Warrior Bride' and it was pretty good, _shame it was written by a psychotic murderer_ LC thought and she scrunched it up and threw it over her shoulder. The sound of the attic door opening got her attention and so did the sparkly purple eye patch glittering in the one ray of sunlight that came through the attic window which was as dark as the heart of the man now smiling at LC.

"I know things haven't exactly been going very well since you came to stay with me LC," Jericho said coming over to his resolute daughter who was as loyal to Hunter as Shawn and her mother Joanie was, "but I still think this to all work out so what I'm gonna do is take you on tour with me,"

"What?" LC said in disbelief.

"Carla's going back to school so I thought before I enrol you in Manhattan Elementary we spend some-time getting to know each other on the road, whadya say?" Jericho said enthusiastically.

"What do I say? Have you totally lost your - actually don't answer that you obviously have," LC said shaking her head, "You think this is my idea of fun? You left me here all night and you want to get to know me better? Is this your idea of a joke because I ain't laughing!"

"No its not my idea of a joke, I wanted this to be special I wanted us to get close like a father and daughter should be but oh no Trish Stratus and that meddling boyfriend of yours just had to come and rain on my parade! Well I've had it with them, I've had it with DX and I've had it will all of these distractions. I'm going to L.A and you're coming with me," Jericho said adamantly and LC got scared.

"I don't want to go to L.A, I want to go home," she said backing away from Jericho as he came closer to her.

"LC, you are home," Jericho replied and LC ran for the window but Jericho pulled her back and carried her out of the attic towards the door and Stephanie watched as he carried the kicking and screaming daughter of her ex-husband to his car.

"Cameron!" Stephanie cried out of her window hoping the Amazing one would hear her, of course he was already expecting this and was standing in front of Trish and Randy's new house facing Jericho head on.

"Put her down," Cameron said and Jericho backed away as he came closer holding LC to himself like a shield.

"Don't come another step closer Cameron, she's my daughter and I have a right to spend time with her I don't care what your family has to say about it!" Jericho yelled.

"My family is gonna kick your ass," Cameron said vehemently and LC smiled, it was exactly what she needed to hear.

"And how are they going to do that from down in the fifth deepest cave in the world?" Jericho said backing away from Cameron who kept coming closer and closer to him as he tried to get into his car. Stephanie came out and Trish and Randy ran over to her so she didn't do anything stupid.

"If he hurts LC I don't know what I'll do," Stephanie said with tears in her eyes and Trish comforted her.

"Don't worry, help is on the way," Trish assured her and the ground started to shake.

"What's that?" she asked and Cameron smiled while Cheyenne jumped down from the roof, she had been keeping a look out for Amy and Amy was on her way.

"They're here!" Cheyenne cried jumping onto her brother and she pointed to the horizon where a huge shadow was suddenly being cast all across Manhattan by a 5k ft green monster.

Jericho froze, it wasn't the monster that had frightened him it was the pregnant red-head sitting on his right shoulder. He quickly dialled CM Punk's cell phone as the monster came closer.

"You're going down dad!" LC said mockingly as Gash, Amy and the Hardyz came closer and they had picked up Edge and Angelina Love on the way.

Cheyenne jumped up and down excitedly as Gash came closer, Trish and Randy assured Stephanie that there was nothing to be afraid of but that wasn't easy when thousands of New Yorkers were running screaming down the streets of Manhattan.

"Punk get here now Anointed Amy's on the loose and she's brought something with her!" Jericho screamed down the phone at CM Punk who quickly got Batista and they headed for Manhattan.

"Mom!" Cameron and Cheyenne said joyfully.

"Hey kids!" Amy said from 5k ft in the air, Cheyenne heard her but Cameron didn't.

"Anointed Amy said hi," Gash said and the whole of New York shook at the sound of his voice.

"Oh my gosh it speaks!" Stephanie said amazed by what she was seeing.

Jericho held LC even tighter, "I'm not letting her go, she belongs to me!" he screamed and Punk and Batista emerged from the distance and swooped down picking up Jericho who held onto to LC and put her on Batista's scaly back.

"Cameron!" she cried.

"I'm coming LC!" Cameron replied as Gash swooped him up with Cheyenne and followed Punk and Batista who was flying as high and fast as he could knowing there was a 5k ft monster on his tail.

"What is that thing?" CM Punk said looking back at the big green monster, "It looks really familiar,"

"I don't care what it is just get away from it!" Jericho said and Batista flew far and high up into the sky, so high in fact LC thought she was going to be sick.

"Oh no," Cameron said when he saw how far up Batista had gone, "Hurry get closer!" he said to Gash who reached up for Batista but the Animal was as skilled as a fiery dragon as he was as a wrestler and he quickly flew away from Gash. Cameron didn't want to run the risk of losing LC so he ran down Gash's arm, "Throw me!" he said.

"Should I throw him?" Gash asked Amy.

"No," Amy said, "Stop,"

Gash stopped and Cameron watched as LC disappeared into the sky and looked back at Amy for an explanation.

"She's gone, why did you tell your monster to stop?" Cameron demanded.

"You're the Amazing one you already know the answer to that question," Amy replied and Cameron lowered his head and nodded.

"Because if Jericho hurts me, he dies," Cameron replied and Amy nodded.

"That's right, I'm sorry my son but we have to do this right. Let's go rescue DX, we'll take care of Jericho afterwards," Amy said gently as Gash brought Cameron back over to her. She wiped the tears from his eyes and held him close to her heart.

"But what about LC?" Cheyenne asked worried about her future sister-in-law.

"She'll be fine," Cameron said.

"Really?" Cheyenne asked and Cameron smiled through his tears and stroked his sister's hair.

"Really," he assured her.

"Let's go Gash - to the Sonoran Desert," Amy said and Gash headed west to the US-Mexico Border while Jericho headed west to Los Angeles with a big smile on his face and a crying warrior princess in his arms.


	32. DeCeption X

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Thirty Two - DeCeption X

DX Inc, Stamford, Connecticut at 1pm:

Vince and Shane laughed to themselves as they looked over their next plan to completely remove any memory of Degeneration X from the WWE fans.

"They look identical," Shane said looking at a picture of Shawn and Hunter and comparing it to the two wrestlers they had found in Florida that looked exactly like them. Punk had hypnotized them to believe that they were actually Shawn and Hunter, he even went as far as to make them both watch and memorize everything DX had ever done both as a unit and as individual Superstars.

"Now when they go out there in front of all the world and basically remove any love or respect for the people that love them so much, if DX do ever come back they'll be hated forever!" Vince said victoriously and he laughed along with Shane, "My-my-my I'm brilliant!"

"That's why you and only you can run this company dad," Shane assured his father.

"You're damn right," Vince said arrogantly, "okay boys we'll see you this weekend at Cyber Sunday!"

The DX impostors left the office and Vince slammed into a leather chair and exhaled loudly like he was on top of the world. He had gotten CM Punk and Batista to scare the living Hell out of the WWE roster and now upsetting the McMahons and wearing DX merchandise didn't seem like such a cool idea anymore.

"Should we go see Steph?" Shane said sitting down next to his father.

Vince sighed, "She should be so proud of us, I mean look what we pulled off. In three short months we devised the greatest revenge and then executed it with the help of that brilliant husband of hers Chris Jericho. I tell you Shane-o the best thing my daughter ever did was marry that man," Vince said to Shane who nodded, "Actually I'll revise that, the best thing Stephanie ever did was divorce Triple H,"

"Here-here!" Shane said.

"Let's go see her and tell her the good news," Vince said and the McMahons left their newly redecorated office to tell Stephanie that Jericho was indeed King of the World.

The Ortons, Manhattan, New York City, NY at 2pm:

"My husband's such a jerk," Stephanie said wiping her eyes angrily and Trish and Randy nodded.

"That's putting it mildly," Randy said and Trish elbowed him, "What at least she's thinking straight," Randy said rubbing his steel elbow.

"Yes I am thinking straight, I can't believe he pulled the wool over my eyes like this," Stephanie said furiously, "Why did I marry him Trish?"

"That's simple - because you love him," Trish replied.

"I'm in love with a murderer, no that doesn't sound right," Stephanie said shaking her head.

"You're not in love with the part of Jericho that wants to kill people you're in love with the part of him that loves you. Rest assured he loves you Stephanie, he just doesn't realize that his actions are gonna send him straight to Hell," Trish explained.

"You know he didn't want anyone to come to the wedding," Stephanie said.

"Yeah I know," Trish replied.

"I thought it was romantic," Stephanie said with tears rolling down her face.

"It was strategic; he knew if any of the angelic trio came we would have put a stop to the wedding," Trish said.

"Because you knew what he was going to do to DX," Stephanie said.

"No because we didn't want you to get hurt," Trish said softly and Stephanie broke into big tears and Randy rubbed her shoulder compassionately.

"But I am hurt, Trish I'm carrying twins what am I gonna do when they're born, how do you explain to a child that their father is a psychopath?" Stephanie asked in distress and Trish looked at her sombrely.

"You won't have to," she said and she nodded at Randy who took a picture out of his pocket and showed it to Stephanie.

She gasped and looked up at Trish, "Is this really gonna happen?" she asked her in shock at the picture in her hand.

"Unless you don't want it to," Trish replied and Stephanie looked back at the picture and found herself having to ask some very hard questions. Just then her cell phone rang.

"You don't want to answer that," Trish said and Stephanie looked at the name that came up, it was her father.

"Thank you Trish, you saved me from having a total nervous breakdown," Stephanie said letting her cell phone ring while she got up to go to the bathroom.

Trish's face grew sad and Randy pulled her close knowing what she knew, "No I didn't," she said wiping a tear from her eye. "I could have stopped it, I could have stopped her from marrying Jericho," Trish said regretfully.

"You're delirious," Randy said, "You know that's not true,"

"Randy marrying Jericho is the worst possible thing that could have happened to Stephanie," Trish said pulling her head into her hands.

"But what about that other thing that's gonna happen, that's really good for Stephanie," Randy said and Trish remembered the photo Randy showed her of Stephanie in the future.

"Yeah that is really good for Stephanie," she said, "I want to tell her should I tell her now?"

"No are you crazy you can't tell her now? She'd never believe it, even if you are The Truth: Trish Stratus," Randy said.

"Oh you're right, but this thing with Jericho is really getting me down and it's only just beginning," Trish said.

"Every beginning has an ending," Randy said optimistically.

"Yeah but Stephanie's not gonna like this ending," Trish said sadly.

"I know something that's gonna cheer you up," Randy said putting his arm around his wife and pulling her close.

"What?" Trish asked as Stephanie came back over to them and finished off her glass of milk.

"Steph me and Trish are gonna have sex would you like to watch?" Randy asked her and milk came flying out of Stephanie's nose and she looked up at Randy in shock.

"What?" she said in disbelief with droplets of milk hanging from her nose.

Trish held her stomach threw her head back and started laughing hard in her chair, eventually Stephanie joined in and the heaviness pushing down on them all suddenly lifted, if only for a little while.

Sonoran Desert, US-Mexico Border at 4pm:

"_The Sonoran Desert is a wonderful place but you would never want to be stranded there." - David Attenborough, Blue Planet_

Hunter dragged Joanie up as the three members of Degeneration X crawled over the hot Sonoran Desert sand looking for something to drink. Hunter tried to bust open a cactus and drink the water inside one more time but he kept on getting the long cacti spines stuck in his beard. Shawn rolled his eyes as his best friend stomped on the cactus angrily.

"Ow!" he yelped hopping up and down when one of the spines pierced his boot.

"Hunter I told you cactus only store water when it rains," he said but Hunter was way passed listening to reason at this point.

"Hey wait a second this is the same cactus we passed like four hours ago, where is this help we're supposed to be getting, did Rebecca give a time and date?" Hunter said to Shawn who was looking ahead to see if there were any streams close by - there weren't and the Colorado River was hundreds of miles away from where they were.

"YARGH!" Chyna cried when she saw a rattlesnake by a rock nearby. Shawn hissed at it and it slithered away.

"Cool," he said to himself loving his new Gift from God and Hunter patted him on the back.

"Good one snake boy, now if you see a frog bite it so we can eat it," Hunter said and Joanie turned up her nose in disgust.

"I'm not that hungry," she said.

"I'm not killing anything Hunter we'll find water just be patient," Shawn said.

"But Shawn we've been walking across this desert for hours and its getting dark, look the sun is going down," Hunter said pointing to the horizon and Shawn looked to where Hunter was pointing; the desert was suddenly overcast and it looked like the sun was going down but it wasn't.

"What's causing that shadow?" Shawn wondered then Hunter and Joanie stopped walking.

"Did you feel that?" Joanie asked Hunter.

"Yeah it felt like the ground just moved," Hunter replied and they felt the tremor again, "Okay the ground definitely moved that time,"

"Great now there's gonna be an earthquake!" Joanie said but Shawn shook his head with a smile as a big green monster appeared on the horizon.

"That's no earthquake guys, that's my beautiful wife," Shawn said and ran towards Gash who was now carrying Rey Mysterio as-well as Amy, the Hardyz, Edge, Angelina Love and Cameron and Cheyenne.

"ARGHHH!" Joanie and Hunter screamed as Gash came closer, "Shawn what are you doing get back here!" Hunter called out to his best friend but as exhausted as Shawn was he wasn't too tired to run to his wife. Hunter soon recognized Amy, her red hair like a flame against the big blue sky high up in the air and he realized why Shawn was so happy all of a sudden, "Wait for us!" he said pulling a reluctant Joanie with him towards the big green monster. Gash stopped when Shawn ran up to him and he picked the Showstoppa up and put him next to Amy.

"My love," Shawn said hugging Amy desperately to his chest, "you made it,"

"Of course I did, you know you can always rely on me baby," Amy said and they kissed passionately on Gash's shoulder while their friends and family looked on.

"Uh-hum!" Hunter coughed to get attention and Amy pointed to Hunter and Joanie and Gash picked them up and put them on his right shoulder.

"Whoa my head's in the clouds!" Joanie said amazed at how high up they were.

"Thanks for rescuing us Big Red," Hunter said to Amy but she was too busy kissing Shawn to respond, "Excuse me but there were three of us in that cave you know!" Hunter said feeling left out and Amy signalled for Gash to put Hunter back on the ground, "Okay-okay I'll be quiet, I am a little thirsty though, funny how that happens when you've been stranded in the desert for three days," Hunter said.

"No problem boss, you're water's coming right up," Jeff Hardy said and he turned towards the Gila River which was one of two rivers that flowed through the Sonoran Desert and he called the water over to them.

"Aqua Libre!" Hunter said chanting Jeff's God-given name as the water from the river surrounded them like a huge waterfall and Hunter was about to take a drink but Jeff stopped him.

"Wait don't drink it yet the water hasn't been purified," Jeff said and Hunter tapped Shawn on the shoulder.

"Hey God boy, can you take a break from your make out session and help a brother out?" Hunter asked Shawn who rather than break from Amy's lips simply reached out his hand and blessed the water. Hunter and Joanie drank it gratefully and were instantly refreshed.

"Aren't you thirsty daddy?" Cheyenne asked her father.

"I think he's got all the refreshment he could ever need right now Chey," Cameron said to his sister as Shawn and Amy kissed it up something good on Gash's right shoulder, "If LC was here she would have told you guys to get a room," he said and Hunter looked around and realized they were one ARK Angel short.

"Where's LC?" he asked patting Aurora on the head as she slept soundly in Jeff Hardy's Rainbow Carrier, the desert heat was not at all to her liking.

"Jericho took her," Jeff Hardy replied and Hunter went volcanic.

"WHAT?" he said enraged and he slapped Shawn on the back breaking HBK's kiss and causing the Sonoran Desert to get a little hotter as a result, "Jericho took my baby girl, we have to get her back now!"

"Relax Hunter," Shawn said calmly.

"Relax?" Hunter said incredulously, "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, you said Jericho's got LC, well Amy's got this 5k ft monster, I say that puts us at a considerable advantage," Shawn said coolly.

"That's right Hunter, with Gash the chances of us getting LC back are extremely high," Amy said just as coolly, kissing Shawn had that effect on her.

"Well extremely high is not good enough, I want my baby girl now! Wait-a-minute, Gash - who the Hell is Gash?" Hunter asked confused.

"I'm Gash," Gash said and the whole desert shook.

"I called him Gash, it means big scary, intimidating," Amy said.

"Yeah well it also means 'vagina'" Hunter said and everyone stared at him, "What it does!"

"I don't like you," Gash said and he flicked Hunter off his shoulder and into the Gila River which currently didn't have any water in it.

"OW!" Hunter yelled from a few hundred miles away from the river bed which had some very dehydrated fish in it.

"Sorry about that guys, I didn't mean to pollute your water with The Game!" Jeff called to the fish and he sent the water back much to the delight of the fish and to the chagrin of Triple H.

"JEFF YOU MORON!" Hunter yelled from under water, "Ow, stupid piranhas . . . wait, piranhas? HELP GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Hunter yelled as piranhas started to bite at his arms and legs.

"Come on let's go pick him up we're heading in that direction anyway," Amy said to Gash who reluctantly followed the order from Anointed Amy, she rubbed some of the Balm of Gilead over Hunter's piranha-bitten body and after picking up the Cerebral Assman the gang made their way to Los Angeles for a showdown with Jericho and his tattoo-bound cohorts CM Punk and Dave Batista, or as Jericho now referred to them as, the Dragon Sleeper.

"What's this?" Joanie said pulling up Hunter's shirt seeing some ink on his back, she pulled it up further and everyone stared at what appeared to be a tattoo of a lion.

"Oh my God, it's the Lion of Judah!" Amy said recognizing it from all the animated children's bibles Rebecca bought for Cameron and Cheyenne and Shawn and Amy looked at Hunter with a big smile.

"What the Hell are you two smiling at now? What it is back there, I can't see," Hunter said trying to look around and see over his shoulder. Amy rubbed some of the Balm of Gilead over the tattoo and Hunter felt his jaw widening and his teeth getting sharper. Everyone gasped as Hunter turned into a lion right in front of them.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a showdown for the ages," Amy said to everyone but Cameron was way ahead of her because God had clued him in on this.

LC had drawn the tattoo of the Lion of Judah on her father's back as a joke weeks ago when the ARK Angels were drawing their own tattoos in Cameron's room, Hunter hadn't washed it off because he didn't know that it was there plus the pen LC had drawn it in wasn't water soluble. Hunter didn't even realize why he couldn't get the song 'Lion of Judah' that LC had played out of his head and he had even told Trish that he didn't think he had an important role in the activities of the angelic trio and the ARK Angels of DX. The Truth knew different and now the jokes were over, LC was somewhere in L.A scared and frightened and dying to be back with her real family. Jericho had taken his last bite out of Hunter's ass, now he had become the Heavenly embodiment of the Lion of Judah - the Christian representative for Jesus Christ. It turns out that Hunter did have an important role in the war against Chris Jericho and the demonic forces around him and it would be the most important role of all.


	33. Stage Fright

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

**Author: Kaykyaka**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Thirty Three - Stage Fright

Downtown Los Angeles, CA at 6pm:

"Johnny what do you think of this dress, does it say "I'm pregnant and I'm trying to hide it," or does it say "I'm the sexy mamacita you wish you had,"?" Melina asked her husband who was suddenly less vocal in giving his opinion of how she should dress during the final three months of her pregnancy, "Johnny?" Melina called looking around and she saw him staring outside the window of the boutique, "What are you staring at?" she asked putting the red dress back on the hanger and coming over to him.

"Everybody duck and cover there's an earthquake!" the store manager said and she pulled The Hennigans away from the window.

"Excuse me sweetie my baby's godmother is out there!" Melina said stepping over the store manager and running out of the boutique while the store manager frowned wondering what on Earth Melina was talking about.

"Here they come," Johnny said as Gash appeared in the distance and people started to scream as he drew closer.

"Whoa, Trish said he was big but I had no idea he was that big," Melina said as they moved through the screaming people heading in the opposite direction away from the 5k ft monster, "Its okay people he's not here for you!" Melina cried out to them but they didn't listen, Gash appearing on the horizon from the Hollywood sign was like something out of a 1950s horror movie. They didn't know that Gash was more like E.T than King Kong.

"Why are all these people running away from me, am I that ugly?" Gash asked the Anointed one.

"Yes," she replied and Gash pouted.

"Tell me what you really think Big Red," he said and reached down to Melina and Johnny who couldn't believe Amy's green meanie had come to life, "Greetings from the Kingdom of Heaven," Gash said.

"Greetings," Melina said back.

"I know, its hard to believe something so ugly could come from Heaven," Shawn said and Gash growled at him, "I wasn't done yet," Shawn said to Gash, "but Jesus said the Kingdom of Heaven suffers violence and the violent take it by force, and that's exactly what Gash is gonna help us do,"

"Yeah, we're gonna get LC back!" Cheyenne said and she kissed Gash on the head, "I think you're beautiful,"

"Thank you GPS," Gash said and Edge and Mysterio covered their ears.

"Dude use your indoor voice," Edge complained and Gash frowned.

"We're not indoors, what do you want me to do whisper? I'm a monster I'm over 5,000 ft tall I don't have an indoor voice Adam," Gash said and he turned to Amy, "No wonder you didn't marry this guy," he said and Adam scowled while Shawn and the Hardyz laughed.

"Yeah laugh it up V.1 she didn't marry you either," Edge said.

"Can we please focus on the task at hand people?" Joanie said.

"It would be so much easier if Trish and Randy were here, where do you think they could be?" Amy asked Shawn.

"You know who would know? Velvet let me call her again," Angelina Love said and she rang her best friend's cell phone one more time and once again it went straight to voicemail, "She doesn't have her phone on, that stupid Punk must have told her to turn it off," Angelina said angrily.

"Calm down Angelica we'll find them, won't we Lion of Judah?" Shawn said patting the huge lion next to him and The Hennigans frowned taking a closer look at the latest addition to the group not knowing that it was Triple H.

"Why do you guys have a lion with you?" Johnny asked.

"His eyes are almost human," Melina said reaching out to pet the lion and she laughed when she realized who it was, "Hunter?" she said.

"He can't talk but yeah its him," Shawn said, "the eyes are a dead giveaway, Jericho won't know what hit him,"

"I think we should be more concerned about what's going to hit us when Batista and Punk realize we're here," Mysterio said.

"Just be ready with that 619 power of yours," Amy said as they approached downtown L.A.

Punk looked out of the window of the hotel he and Batista had hijacked, the Beverly Wilshire - everyone there was asleep after running and screaming in fright from Batista and CM Punk, two people who looked nothing like they did on WWE TV. Punk looked like the Phantom of the Opera and Batista looked like a, well he didn't look like, he was a dragon. Together they took over the hotel helping themselves to whatever they wanted including a nice Penthouse suite on the top floor. Velvet Sky was there too, only Velvet Sky was not home; Punk had hypnotized her and she was under his total control.

"Hello?" Punk said answering his cell-phone and the highly agitated voice of Chris Jericho came through the receiver.

"Look out the window!" he yelled and Punk moved over to the veranda and looked outside. He had ignored the sound of people screaming simply because it was like music to his ears these days but what he couldn't ignore was the tremors shaking the whole of Los Angeles caused by the 5k ft green monster towering over the city.

"Batista look at this, its that monster from New York City!" Punk said calling over to his scaly muscle and Batista looked came out beside him and stared up at the giant green monster.

"Do you know whose monster that is?" Chris Jericho asked, he obviously did which is why he was so nervous, "Its Amy's shoulder tattoo come to life!"

"You mean that green monster - is from Heaven?" Punk said in shock.

"Yes and its here for the both of you, go stop it now!" Jericho ordered Punk who was trembling.

"I can't stop that thing!" he said looking up at Gash nervously but Batista smirked, he liked the challenge.

"I bet I can," he said and rolled his shoulders then he flew out of the window completely in dragon form up into the sky towards Gash.

"I'm coming up with LC, I want Velvet to keep an eye on her while we take care of this," Jericho said and Punk gulped nervously.

"Take care of it?" Punk said hesitantly.

"Yes take care of it, Amy and her angelic army of annoying assholes are not gonna stop me from spending time with my daughter!" Jericho insisted coming up the elevator to the penthouse suite with LC who was struggling to get away from him.

He knocked on the door and Punk opened it and Jericho brought LC over to Velvet and left with Punk.

"Make sure she doesn't leave," Punk said to Velvet before slamming the door behind him and Velvet looked over at the blond haired warrior princess with the tears in her eyes. LC quickly made a run for it and jumped out of the penthouse window but Velvet quickly pulled her back inside.

"You can't leave," Velvet said robotically pulling LC back inside and LC looked at her angrily, her cheeks were puffed out with rage and her fists were clenched tight.

"Yes I can and you're coming with me," LC replied and she pushed Velvet back out to the veranda over the top and they fell from over ten storeys in the air towards the ground.

"Look its LC!" Jeff Hardy said seeing LC and Velvet falling in the distance.

"And that's Velvet!" Angelina Love cried out and Jeff jumped off Gash with Aurora strapped to him and they flew speedily towards the falling females. Jeff caught Velvet and LC grabbed onto his leg before they hit the floor.

"Phew that was a close one," Jeff said descending to the ground.

"Look out!" Angelina Love said as a furious Jericho approached Jeff and gave him and enziguri to the back of the head. He fell back on Angelina Love and Jericho grabbed LC and jumped into his car with CM Punk who grabbed Velvet taking her with them.

"LC!" Cameron screamed, "Gash move they're getting away!"

Hunter roared at Cameron and the Amazing one realized what he was saying, "Okay let's do it, Gash can you put us down?" Cameron asked the green meanie and he put Hunter and Cameron on the ground where Cameron jumped on Hunter's back with Cheyenne and he ran in lion form after Jericho's car while Gash prepared for combat with the Dragon Batista.

"This is going to get ugly, you guys stay up here while I take care of his demonic creature," Gash said and he put Anointed Amy, Shawn St. Michaels, Melina the Miraculous, Matt, Edge, John Morrison and Rey Mysterio on the roof of the Grand Wilshire hotel a few thousand feet below where they looked down at Jeff Hardy, Aurora and Angelina Love.

"Velvet!" Angelina screamed pushing Jeff Hardy up to a sitting position but he was unconscious. She shook him but it was no use he was knocked out from Jericho's running enziguri, "Come on Jeff we have to follow Hunter, Cam and Chey!"

She shook him again but he still wouldn't stir, "Let me try," came a vaguely familiar voice and Angelina Love turned to see a very familiar face looking at her.

"Brie?" Angelina Love said in shock and Jericho's former employee approached the TNA Knockout with desperation.

"I can help Jeff," Brie said but Angelina stood in front of Jeff protectively.

"How do I know I can trust you after the stunt you and the late Brianna pulled on my WWE friends?" Angelina asked defiantly.

"Please Angelina you're running out of time, let me help him while I still can," Brie said.

"No!" Angelina Love said adamantly but Brie grabbed Jeff and pulled him close.

"Stay awake," she whispered in his ear and Jeff Hardy's green eyes popped open and he looked at the unfamiliar face staring back at him then he realized who it was and he recoiled in horror.

"Get away from me!" he said holding onto Aurora and grabbing Angelina Love, "come on let's go they're getting away!"

"Wait," Angelina said and she looked at Brie curiously, "You concocted the spell that gave Punk his sleep-inducing power didn't you?"

"Yes I did and I'm sorry I did, I hope you can forgive me," Brie said.

"I'm not interested in your guilt Brie, I need you to come with us to save Velvet, she's under Punk's hypnotic power and I want you to undo it so she doesn't hurt Hunter's little girl," Angelina said.

"What are you insane? She's a witch we can't trust her!" Jeff Hardy said disdainfully, "We do this God's way!"

"I want to do it God's way too!" Brie cried out, "I've been going to church, I was so messed up about Brianna and when Shawn Michaels told me to stop sinning I decided to use my powers for good. I can make it so Punk's powers have no effect, if you just give me a chance to redeem myself,"

"We're wasting time, Aqua Libre doesn't work with the devil's tools," Jeff Hardy said and Angelina shook her head at Brie.

"Its too late for redemption Brie, you screwed up royal and I will never forgive you for what you did to my best friend," Angelina said and she jumped on Jeff Hardy's back and he jumped up on a bus and launched himself into the air in the direction that Jericho went with LC.

Brie cried into her hands as they left and a warm hand touched her shoulder and she looked into the warm eyes of the Anointed Couple who were both smiling at her.

"It's never too late for redemption," Shawn said and before Brie could say anything Shawn spat on her forehead.

"Ew gross!" Brie complained crumpling up her face in disgust and she went to wipe the spit off but Shawn stopped her.

"Its not gross its good, besides I don't have any water," Shawn said and Brie felt a tingling sensation where Shawn's saliva began to release its spirit purifying power then Amy anointed her head with Anointing oil. Melina the Miraculous laid hands on her and passed on the Gift of Discernment, a gift from God that would allow Brie to filter out evil thoughts from the minds of those oppressed by demonic spirits, i.e. CM Punk and Velvet Sky.

"Open your eyes child of God," she said and Brie opened her eyes, "You now are permitted by God to do His work here on Earth, go because you have been redeemed by the Blood of the Lamb who washes all sin away and makes the old things brand new,"

Brie felt the spirit of God rise up in her body and her eyes grew bright and she ran behind Jeff, Aurora and Angelina encouraged to do good works thanks to Amy, Shawn and Melina.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" Melina asked the Anointed Couple who were looking up at Gash who was about to evict the demon residing in Batista.

"After the match," Shawn replied and they all went back up to the roof of the Grand Wilshire to watch the explosive action with Edge, Matt Hardy and Rey Mysterio.

"Is Jeff okay?" Matt asked Amy.

"He's fine as always, come on Gash knock that demon out!" Amy yelled at her green meanie cheering him on and people below had stopped running to see what was gonna happen between the humongous monster and the dragon. The media were taping the whole thing and they informed the nation that the dragon was the same dragon that had been causing havoc up and down America for the past two weeks. They said they had no idea who the green monster was.

"Maybe we should ask that red-head that was sitting on him," one of the journalists said to their colleague.

"That's Lita, my God she's gotten so fat! Let's go talk to her," the reporter said, it was Anita Wong one of L.A's most notorious journalists recognizing the notorious ex-WWE Diva and she headed towards the Grand Wilshire to ask the former Women's Champion some questions about her big green friend and also to recommend a good gym.

Gash zoned in on the dragon and bore his gruesome teeth, "You have a chance to get out of this demon but you're not taking Dave Batista with you," Gash warned the demon but Batista struck Gash hard across the face with his tail and Gash grew angry, "Fine, we'll do this your way," he snarled and he swiped at Batista with his huge hand and Batista evaded him circling the skyscrapers and he came back for another attack. As he flew towards Gash the green monster opened his mouth and Batista flew right into it. Gash chewed him a little then spat him out onto the Hollywood sign. Batista struggled to get airborne with all the celestial saliva reducing his demonic power; he was being transformed by the cleansing substance currently dripping from every part of him. The dragon cried out because it knew it was done for but Batista couldn't be more relieved. He felt the demonic spirit leaving him and he started to turn back into himself.

"No, this isn't over yet!" the demon said and Batista quickly turned back into a dragon and grew to about 4k ft.

"I was expecting this," Gash said to Anointed Amy and he punched the dragon back into the Hollywood sign destroying it on impact.

"I'll pay for that," Amy said to some Hollywood executives who were watching from their offices nearby looking at all the damage the two monsters were causing.

Batista hit Gash with his wing knocking the side of a building down as he did so, Gash speared him to the ground and they crushed some buildings as they fell. Fortunately most people were watching the action on from the other side so no-one was hurt, yet.

"Excuse me Lita, can I ask you some questions!" Miss. Wong said coming towards Anointed Amy, "Wait you're not fat you're pregnant!"

Amy rolled her eyes and Shawn shooed Miss. Wong and her colleague away, "Shoo!" he said batting the annoying journalist away like a fly.

"It's Anita Wong!" John Morrison said recognizing her from a press release party MNM went to last year and Melina immediately struck a pose.

"Which side do I look more pregnant from?" she asked Anita.

"You look fat from all angles," Anita replied and Melina gasped at how she just got disrespected in front of her peers by this abrasive journalist who was obviously more interested in Amy than her. "Who's the father?" she asked Amy who had heard enough of Miss. Wong for one lifetime.

"This isn't really the time," Amy said but Anita persisted.

"Is it Matt Hardy or is it Edge?" she pressed and Amy could feel her Righteous Indignation about to surface.

"619!" Rey Mysterio said holding onto Anita Wong and her camera man and he took them both back to San Diego with him.

"Thank you Rey!" Amy called in the direction of San Diego while the battle between Gash and Batista raged on. Batista took to the air intending the dive down on Gash from thousands of miles up above. Gash pounded his fist against the ground and created a huge crater, he then jumped up and hit Batista with an Xtreme Impaler DDT, the kind Lita used to finish off her opponents in the ring and it was just as effective here as Batista was completely immobilized by it.

"Have you had enough, do you want to do things my way now?" Gash asked the demon and the dragon tried to get up but when he cried out Gash knew Batista was crying out for deliverance, "Let's set you free Big Dave," Gash said and he picked the dragon up by the neck, stood it on its feet and then executed a Twist of Fate right into the crater. The whole of Los Angeles shook from the impact as the dragon plunged into the Earth under the surface of the city into the dark hot depths below.

Matt Hardy and Edge covered their mouths thinking that Batista was dead but Amy, Shawn and Melina knew better and the Superstars watched in relief as the sore and slightly banged up form of Dave Batista climbed out of the crater and Gash lifted him up and put him on top of the Grand Wilshire next to his friends who were glad that he was alive.

"I feel like I've been in the battle of my life," Dave said to Shawn who quickly rubbed him with the Balm of Gilead and healed up all his bruises, "That's better, where have you been I could have used you," Dave said and Shawn put his arm around Big Dave.

"I've been right here Dave, I never left you for a second. Now let's go friend the other half of DX and let him know that his old friend is back,"

"Come on Gash, its time to go home," Amy said holding out her arm and Gash waved goodbye to her dear friends.

"Bye Gash!" they all said as the big green meanie shrunk into a little green meanie and jumped back into Amy's arm.

"I think we'll be just in time for Jericho's gig," Edge said looking at his watch.

"It'll be his last," Melina said as they headed towards the House of Blues where Jericho was planning on putting on the show of the year, he didn't know that the show was about to turn into a horror movie and Hunter was in the starring role.


	34. Lionheartbreak and Triumph

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Thirty Four - Lionheartbreak and Triumph

Jeff ran after CM Punk and Velvet Sky with Angelina Love while Hunter and Cameron chased Jericho and LC into the House of Blues. There were hundreds of fans who were there to see Jericho and Fozzy play, Jericho didn't even care he was running for his life. Hunter had almost caught up with him when he crashed into Cheyenne who had somehow Phenomenally blocked him with her body holding out her hands so that Jericho couldn't move passed her.

"Get out of my way little girl!" Jericho snapped at GPS who shook her head and LC smiled down at her.

"That's my future sister-in-law!" LC said and Hunter pounced on Jericho who dropped LC right on top of GPS who was more than happy to cushion the blow because it didn't hurt one bit.

"Get off me!" Jericho screamed as Hunter pulled him by his silk white shirt ripping it with his sharp canine teeth. "Somebody call animal control!" Jericho yelled out and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Animal control? This isn't an animal it's Triple H!" he said and LC's eyes widened with joy.

"Daddy!" she cried and Hunter's ears pricked up, he let Jericho go and ran over to his daughter and licked her face with his big lion-sized tongue, "I knew it was you!" LC said throwing her arms around the lion.

Jericho got to his feet with a scowl on his face so deep it looked like his face was caving in, "LC what are you doing?" he snapped at his daughter.

"Hugging my father what does it look like?" LC replied indignantly and Hunter roared at Jericho.

"You sonofabitch how did you turn into a lion?" Jericho asked furious that his plan to win LC's heart had been thwarted yet again by the Cerebral Assassin.

"It doesn't matter Jericho, its over," Cameron said.

"It isn't over until I say it's over!" Jericho yelled.

"If you wanna live you'll end this feud with Hunter right now!" Cameron warned him.

"Or what God will punish me? Take it to the altar God boy," Jericho said mockingly.

"The only thing I'm taking to the altar is LC, we're gonna get married in 2028," Cameron said.

"Over my dead body!" Jericho said and knocked Cameron to one side with a violent strike and the Amazing one hit the side of Jericho's car.

"Exactly," Cameron said holding the side of his head and he saw blood and he wasn't the only one who saw the blood.

LC and Cheyenne ran over to Cameron and helped him up while Hunter pounced on Jericho and ripped him to shreds. There was blood everywhere, Jericho was covered in it from head to toe until finally Hunter stopped mauling him and left him bleeding on the ground.

Shawn, Amy and Melina approached the horrific scene and saw Hunter gnashing his bloodied teeth and Batista and Edge looked down at the bloodied mass of muscle, bones and eviscerated body parts that Chris Jericho had become. LC came over to Hunter and stroked his long blond mane, then she looked down at Jericho who was most certainly about to die.

"See what happens when you mess with the Helmsleys?" she told him, "If you weren't so stubborn you could have lived but now you're going to die right here outside the House of Blues, so not only have you disappointed me you've disappointed all your fans," LC knelt down next to Jericho's mangled body and looked him earnestly in the eye, "But your soul doesn't have to die, you can still get to Heaven if you just end this hatred you have of my father and accept Jesus Christ into your heart, you know what they say in the music business Chris "the show must go on." You can go on living if you want to, I can ask Aunt Amy to intercede on your behalf, you just have to decide how you want to live the rest of your life - with Stephanie and your unborn twin babies, or in Hell with the prince of darkness and his band of evil worshippers. The choice is yours,"

Jericho shocked everyone by actually managing to reach out and stroking LC's face, "You really do care about me don't you, my little warrior bride?" Jericho said almost inaudibly and LC nodded.

"I am your blood I can't deny that so I'm not going to let you die without giving you the opportunity to let Jesus Christ cover you with His Blood that washes all sin away," LC said and she squeezed Jericho's hand caringly, "Please Chris, stop this madness once and for all and get on with your life,"

Jericho looked up at LC then he looked over into the copper prisms of the Cerebral Assassin representing God in lion form, a man who had been his arch nemesis for almost a decade and now he had taken the one thing that really, truly did belong to him and God allowed it to happen at the expense of his body once again.

"God doesn't care about me, look what he let happen to me, he didn't care when Hunter ripped my left eye out and he doesn't care that I'm about to die here with my insides on the outside. This isn't over until I say it's over princess," he said to LC then he looked up at Hunter one last time, "death is only the beginning," he said menacingly his only working eye was dark with hate.

Jericho didn't say another word after that, his hand went limp in LC's and he died right in front of her and the other ARK Angels of DX. Hunter turned back into human form and picked LC up hugging her tightly to himself and she hugged him back.

"He called you his warrior bride, if I didn't know better I'd say Jericho already had someone else in mind for you to marry," Hunter said.

"But who?" Shawn said as they all circled Jericho's maimed body until the subject of who was going to tell Stephanie her husband was dead finally came up.

"She's gonna ask you to bring him back to life," Melina said to Amy and the Anointed one shook her head.

"There's no way that's gonna happen, he died the minute he put his hands on Cameron," Amy said and Shawn nodded, "The only thing that could have saved Jericho was confession and he truly believed he had reason to do everything he did - the witchcraft, the kidnapping, everything. The man was a total psychopath and now he's gone,"

"Hey guys I just got away with murder," Triple H said and LC slapped him around the head.

"You didn't murder Jericho dad," she said.

"Yes I did I assassinated his ass!" Hunter said victoriously.

"You performed God's will there's a difference than being a murderer and a warrior - a warrior fights for righteousness, a murderer is what Chris Jericho became because of how much he hated you," Cameron said, "actually he still hates you,"

"And all I did was take out his left eye, marry his true love, give her a baby with awesome weather power then fall in love with my true love who was carrying my firstborn who it turns out is a cherubic being with an Ax of Judgment and a kick- ass musician too boot who absolutely loves me," Hunter said throwing up his hands, "Why would he possibly hate me?"

"Seriously Jericho's feelings about you became skewed when he lost his left eye, after that he couldn't stand to see you live a day longer - he just threw in Joanie and Shawn because Vince McMahon wanted to get back at DX for taking the WWE away from them," Cameron explained.

"Speaking of which we have to get our company back," Shawn said to Hunter.

"Dad we're not finished here yet," Cameron said.

"Why what else needs to be put right?" Shawn said.

"CM Punk," Matt and Edge replied and they ran into the House of Blues to see what happened to Jeff and Angelina who were still looking for the deeply disturbed Superstar.

"Do we need to go with them?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"No you can't go in there after Punk like that," Cameron replied looking his father up and down.

"Oh you mean I have to turn into a snake, what do I do then?" Shawn said.

"You wrap yourself around his neck and put him to sleep, then you bite him on his left arm but instead of venom you'll inject his skin with healing water," Cameron said.

"So I'm gonna make Punk Go to Sleep?" Shawn said liking the irony, "Who says God doesn't have a sense of humor?"

"Right now, I'd say Stephanie thinks God sucks," Hunter said and Shawn nodded sympathetically, he could certainly see why the Billion Dollar Princess would think that.

"Hello?" Amy said answering her cell-phone and her face crumbled when she heard the sound of Stephanie crying on the other end.

"I had to tell her Ames, I couldn't wait for her to find out from you guys or at the morgue," Trish said as Randy comforted a hysterical Stephanie McMahon the best way he could.

"LC asked him to repent and move past his grudge but he refused, he said "death was only the beginning" can you believe that?" Amy said and Trish nodded.

"Yes unfortunately I can," she said sadly, "Tell DX to get everybody down to Titan Tower after you're done with Punk,"

"You mean DX Inc?" Amy corrected Trish.

"That's not what's its being called right now, this thing with the McMahons is about to go into third gear tell DX to get to Stamford immediately after Punk's been delivered from that demon," Trish said.

"What about Jericho?" Amy asked.

"Just tell the police he was mauled by a lion and he died from his injuries, it may not be the whole Truth but it's not a lie," Trish said and Amy nodded, Trish hung up and stroked Stephanie's head. "Stephanie look at me," she said turning Stephanie head to face hers, her eyes were drowning in deep pools of tears and her face was trembling in Trish's hands, "I know you're mourning now but deep down inside you know this was inevitable, promise me you won't begrudge Hunter for what happened to your husband,"

Stephanie's face was caving in from the copious tears falling down her face and into Trish's hands, "Trish, you said something about my husband going to Hell before Hunter and I got divorced, is it because of LC?"

Trish's face grew solemn she didn't want Stephanie to go there even though she knew she would, "Partly yes, she is his daughter too but Stephanie I need you to focus okay? You're only three months away from giving birth to your twin boy and girl, don't let this thing with Jericho get in the way of that,"

"So it was LC, I knew it from the moment I set eyes on that little girl I knew she was going to ruin my life!" Stephanie snapped angrily.

"LC is a child she had nothing to do with this and she gave Jericho a choice!" Trish said in LC's defense and Stephanie was suddenly quiet.

"She gave Chris a choice to do what?" Stephanie asked.

"A choice to live and be with you for the rest of his life or to die and burn in Hell for all eternity - he chose the latter," Trish said and Stephanie broke down in tears again, she couldn't believe that with a choice between life and death Jericho chose death, that's how much he hated Hunter.

"Chris you had a choice, why didn't you make the right one?" she said to herself, "He chose death over me and the children, why is this happening to me what did I do to deserve this? Tell me Trish you must know what I did wrong!" Stephanie asked Trish rocking her back and forth aggressively but Trish remained sober in her words and actions and she squeezed Stephanie's hands lovingly against her chest.

"I know you don't see it right now but this is all gonna work out for your good Stephanie McMahon Helmsley," Trish said and Stephanie resented being called by her prior married name.

"It's Jericho - Stephanie Marie Jericho," she said firmly with her lip still quivering from the news about her husband's violent death at the hands of her ex-husband.

"You were never a Jericho," Randy said and Stephanie looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Stephanie said offended by his comment.

"You're not a Jericho," Randy said again.

"Then what am I, just a McMahon?" Stephanie said furiously, "I hate my family Jericho was all I had and you took him away from me - all of you did!"

Trish quickly comforted Stephanie who sunk into Trish's arms completely devastated, the weight of her body indicating the weight of her grief which was heavier than her pregnancy weight made her.

"Its gonna be alright Stephanie," Trish said, "I promise,"

She looked up at Randy who was silently pleading for her permission to show Stephanie the picture he had of her in the future but Trish said no and quietly said it just wasn't the right time. From where Randy was standing it looked like such a waste of a revelation but he trusted his wife's judgment and slipped the oracle in his back pocket. He asked his wife when he could show Stephanie the picture.

"Just three more months," Trish replied and Randy hoped he could keep his mouth shut for that long.

House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA:

Meanwhile backstage at the House of Blues Jeff Hardy and Angelina Love were closing in on CM Punk who had finally run out of places to run. The police had come and the Fozzy band members were finding out what happened to their lead singer and had no idea what had been going on behind the scenes. All they knew what that Jericho wanted to do a gig in L.A, when the paramedics pulled back the sheet to reveal the mangled corpse of Chris Jericho there was little point in trying to explain the horror, the lifeless body spoke for itself.

"Velvet kill Angelina!" Punk said hypnotizing his girlfriend and Velvet charged for her best friend and tag team partner grabbing her by the neck and shaking her back and forth with supernatural strength before locking on a sleeper hold.

"Velvet stop you don't know what you're doing!" Jeff said pulling Velvet back but she banged him in the jaw with her elbow and he keeled over wincing in pain.

"Ha-ha not so tough now are you Jeff," Punk said, "you wait to Batista gets here he's gonna tear you apart!"

"I don't think so Pepsi boy," Matt Hardy said coming backstage with Edge and Batista who was totally back to normal now.

Punk looked at Batista in shock, "You're helping them?" he said furiously, "You betrayed me Big Dave I thought we were a team!"

"I don't team up with magicians they're so lame, putting people to sleep is so third rate what are you gonna do next pull a bunny out of a hat?" Batista said mocking Punk and he scowled at Batista.

"It's not a trick it's the greatest power in the world, I find it mostly works best when people are pissing me off!" Punk said, "You know what I think I don't need you anymore I've got Velvet and she's more animal than you ever were!"

"My God this guy is totally delusional," Edge said to Matt Hardy.

"Shut up Adam, in fact why don't the three of you just take a nap? Punk said coming closer to them and he was about to tell Batista, Edge and Matt Hardy to "Go to Sleep" when a familiar form approached him from the side and put her hand over his mouth and looked at everyone and everyone was now looking at her.

"Brie!" Angelina cried out.

"He can't control Velvet anymore, I've taken the power of hypnosis away from him by controlling his thoughts," Brie said and Angelina felt Velvet's grip loosening from around her neck.

"How did you do that?" Jeff asked Brie.

"The Anointed Couple gave me the gift of Discernment, I can turn evil thoughts to good ones," Brie said.

"How come you didn't use your gift of Discernment on Chris Jericho?" Batista asked Brie.

"It only works if you are a good person, that man's heart was rotten to the core," Brie said and she took her hand away from Punk's mouth and he couldn't talk.

"What's wrong with him?" Matt Hardy asked as Punk struggled to speak but no words came out.

"The demon can't get him to speak anymore because I bound it," Brie said and everyone applauded her.

"Wait-a-go Brie!" Jeff Hardy said, "I guess I was wrong about you,"

"Wake up," she said to Velvet Sky and the TNA Knockout blinked back into reality and hugged Angelina warmly to herself.

"Oh Velvet I'm so glad you're okay!" Angelina said relieved.

"What about you huh?" Velvet said coming over to Punk, "Aren't you going to tell me to Go to Sleep?"

"He couldn't even if he wanted to," Brie said and Velvet turned her nose up at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked resentfully.

"I'm trying to make amends for what I did to your boyfriend," Brie explained as Shawn Michaels slithered into the backstage area heading towards Punk.

"Urgh a snake!" Velvet said and she started to take her boot off to hit the snake with it but Shawn rose up and kissed her on the cheek. She looked closer at the snake and noticed that its eyes were blue-grey, "Angelina, how long was I asleep and how much of my brain function have I lost?" she asked her best friend, "I swear this snake just kissed me,"

"That's no ordinary snake honey," came the warm voice of Anointed Amy, "come on Shawn wrap this thing up so we can go home and kick the McMahons out of our house," she said to her husband who set his slatted eyes on Punk whose eyes were wide with terror now that he knew who the snake really was.

"HBK!" he said horrified and started to run but Shawn struck catching him by the throat and he wrapped his coils around him and constricted his neck until Punk was passed out.

"What have you done?" Velvet said coming over to Punk's limp body as he passed out onto the floor.

"Don't worry he's saving his life," Batista assured her and Velvet along with everybody else watched as Shawn bit into Punk's left arm where the Pepsi tattoo was and he filled his burned arm with living water. The celestial healing fluid ran through Punk's tired body re-energized him and purified his contaminated blood. The dark circles around his eyes disappeared and color came back to his face. Eventually Shawn unwrapped his coils and Velvet cradled Punk in her arms, his chest was going up and down steadily, he was in a deep sleep.

Shawn turned back into human form and everyone came over to him, "Is Punk okay now?" Batista asked him and Shawn nodded.

"He's gonna be just fine, he just needs a little shut eye, the kid is overdue for a good night's sleep. Why don't you guys stay here for the night before you go back to Orlando?" he said to The Beautiful People who exchanged questioning glances.

"Where would we stay?" Angelina asked.

"How about with me?" Brie asked gently and Angelina snarled at her.

"With you, what you think just because you stop Punk from making us all Go to Sleep that makes us friends?" Angelina said coarsely and Brie's face fell.

"You still hate me," she said sadly.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Jeff Hardy asked Angelina Love.

"It's a long story okay?" Angelina Love said defensively.

"She cast a spell and made Angelina's hair fall out," Velvet Sky said, "then she stole her boyfriend who refused to date a bald chick and it broke Angie's heart,"

Edge laughed and Angelina looked at him annoyed, "What's so funny I loved him?"

"He stole my girlfriend that's what's so funny," Matt Hardy said and Edge rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on that was so '05 Matt, I'm laughing because you're the second woman I've been with that's been bald!" Edge said and Angelina looked at Amy who nodded.

"Yep, I was bald," she said and Angelina couldn't help but join in the laughter with Edge.

"I guess it is kinda funny," Angelina said, "but I'm sure there were no witches involved,"

"Actually there were - three of them," Amy said and now everyone started laughing as they remembered when ATM had to take on the three witches who tried to frame them for murder earlier in the year.

"Wow we really do have a lot in common," Angelina said to Amy as everyone calmed down.

"Yes we do but there's one thing you have to do if you really wanna mirror me, you have to give Brie another chance to be your friend. We wouldn't have anointed her head with oil and given her the Gift of Discernment if God's Hand wasn't on her life. She's already lost one friend this year, maybe 2007 won't be so bad if she gains an old one," Amy said sweetly.

"Okay I'll give you another chance, just don't blow it okay?" Angelina said and Brie hugged her gratefully.

"I won't," Brie said grateful that she had her old friend back, "Did you guys save Jericho?" Brie asked the ARK Angels who looked at the ground at the mention of Chris Jericho's name.

"He's dead," LC said and The Beautiful People, Brie, Edge and the Hardys couldn't believe what they just heard.

"He's dead?" Edge said in shock.

"I gave him a chance to save his soul and he chose to be damned for all eternity," LC said.

"So no more Fozzy?" Brie said disappointed that her favorite band was no more but LC didn't see why the Fozzy fans had to be disappointed because the lead singer screwed up. "Well Brianna will be happy now that Jericho's in Hell with her, she can finally have him all to herself just like she always wanted,"

LC huffed at that statement, "There's no happiness in Hell Brie but you're right the show should go on, only with me and the other ARK Angels of DX instead. Come on guys," she said to Cameron and Chey as she picked up one of the guitars backstage and headed out front to break the news to the Fozzy fans in L.A that the King of the World was dead and she would be singing the best song he ever wrote as a tribute to his little warrior bride. Cameron got on the drums and Cheyenne got another guitar which she managed to hold up Phenomenally well considering how small she was.

"Hello everybody my name is LC Helmsley and I'm the firstborn daughter of the greatest wrestler this world has ever known Triple H," LC said and the Fozzy fans booed knowing how much Jericho hated Triple H, "I know you were expecting Chris Jericho to come out here and rock this place tonight but that ain't gonna happen - because he's dead,"

The fans couldn't believe it and some of them started to cry others didn't believe it at all, "Is this a stunt, did your dad put you up to this?" one of the fans asked.

"I assure you this is not a stunt, Chris Jericho is dead and despite what he says he is not coming back," LC said and that confused the fans even more, "Anyway he wrote a song about me that I really like and me and the other ARK Angels want to play it for you now. On drums we have the ultra smart and ultra sexy future husband-to-be Cameron Cade Michaels and on second guitar we have my Phenomenally talented future sister-in-law Cheyenne Michelle Michaels,"

"LC I don't know what I'm doing back here," Cameron said.

"Just play like you did in music class," LC said, "Chey follow my lead,"

"Okay," Cheyenne said and LC started to play and Cameron and Cheyenne chimed in along with her.

_I never knew such a thing could be as beautiful as me_

_Until I found out I had a daughter and her name was LC_

_She kicks ass, she's bad at math but she plays a mean guitar_

_In a lot of ways she's like me if I could tell her one thing it would be_

"_LC you're gonna be a star,"_

_She's a warrior bride _

_No-one tells her where to go or what to do_

_Get in her face and she'll deal with you_

_She's a warrior bride _

_She makes me smile inside_

_On her wedding day her man will say_

"_Nothing compares to my beautiful warrior bride"_

LC played solo and the crowd as well as her family and everyone listening backstage where blown away by her amazing performance. Edge smiled but it made him sad to see what Jericho had lost out on too; he was right, LC certainly did inherit the best of both worlds from Hunter and Jericho. _What a shame _he said to himself and he hoped he'd be the kind of father a girl like LC could be proud of one day.

_When we hung out I knew God was saying_

"_Teach that girl to play like you"_

_When she played everything else went away_

_Lisa I'll always be proud of you_

_No matter what The Game will say_

_We'll see each other again someday_

That part of the song sent chills down Hunter's spine until LC made a few last minute changes, "I'd just like to change the last verse a little bit," she said to the Fozzy fans who were loving the song so far despite the news that Jericho was dead.

_No matter what I heard you say_

_HHH is better than Y2J_

_You can curse The Game all day_

_But he's still better than Y2J_

_That's right I said it you heard me right_

_And I'm gonna be singing it all through the night_

_I ain't got time for Y2J _

_and I'm gonna marry Cameron Cade someday!_

_Its all about The Game_

_Its all about The Game_

_The next line is the same_

_Because it's all about the Game_

"Join in everybody - sing _"Its all about The Game_, sing it out - _its all about The Game_, the next line is the same because it's all about The Game! I can't hear you come on!" LC said rocking her guitar in a power stance and banging her head wildly back and forth.

The Fozzy fans booed LC's loudly for her blatant love for Hunter and her blatant hatred of Chris Jericho but she didn't care, "Thank you and goodnight!" she said with one final riff of the guitar and Cameron quickly dragged her off the stage with Cheyenne following close behind as things started being thrown at them.

"That was awesome!" Hunter said picking up LC and swinging her around.

"It was straight from the heart, its all about you dad," LC said and she embraced her father lovingly while Cameron looked on adoringly, Cheyenne picked her nose and everyone else wondered who out of LC and Hunter was the most happy that Chris Jericho was dead but it was too close to call.

"Hello?" Amy said answering her phone and the angry voice of Trish Stratus bellowed down her ear.

"Stephanie just saw the live broadcast of Fozzy Live from the House of Blues!" Trish yelled.

"Oops," Amy said then she questioned The Truth's indignation, "How come you let her watch it, you must have known The ARK Angels were gonna be on and LC was gonna do her own personal tribute to Chris Jericho?"

"What can I say I'm a fan, LC was awesome!" Trish said then she saw the scowl on Stephanie's face and quickly changed the subject, "I have some news but it can wait until after the funeral," Trish said.

"What is it about, please tell me its something good," Amy said.

"It's good its just like your husband, it's a showstopper," Trish said, "Remember tell DX to go to Titan Tower when ya'll leave L.A,"

"I remember," Amy said and she hung up and looked at Melina, "Trish has got some really good news but she won't tell me what it is,"

"We could really do with some good news right about now," Melina said and LC frowned.

"You had some good news, didn't you hear the song?" LC said, "I'll sing it again,"

"No LC really that's fine," Melina said putting her hands up, "I find it hard to take pleasure in the misfortunes of others,"

"Losing Jericho is the best thing that happened to Aunt Steph, trust me on that," LC told Melina and everyone else and Cameron nodded.

"She's right," he said, "You guys are feeling sorry for Stephanie when you really should be rejoicing,"

"She's gonna have two children with no father, what's so good about that?" Melina said and Cameron and LC exchanged knowing glances which Shawn and Amy picked up on.

"Do you guys know something that we don't know?" Amy asked the two affianced cherubs.

"You'll be surprised how easy it is to get information from Randy Orton when Chey's got him in a headlock, a Phenomenally painful headlock," LC said patting Cheyenne on the back and Shawn, Amy, Hunter and Melina realized the ARK Angels were keeping something from them and if they knew Trish she had sworn them to secrecy until she told them herself.

"Cheyenne I'll give you a piggy back ride if you tell me what Trish told you about Stephanie," Shawn said to his baby girl.

"Sorry dad I'm sworn to secrecy," Cheyenne replied.

"What happened to your No More Secrets policy?" Shawn asked.

"That was a verbal policy and it'll never hold up in court," Cheyenne replied and Shawn and Amy exchanged glances and everything seemed to be going in another direction as they all headed out of the House of Blues to address the media who were now aware that Chris Jericho had died just moments before he was scheduled to perform at the House of Blues. Before that a titanic battle had taken place between two monsters that had now mysteriously disappeared, when the associated press contacted Vince McMahon for comment he had to be physically restrained from throwing the reporters out of Titan Tower, or DX lnc and The McMahons couldn't believe DX had beaten them once again.


	35. Death Blow

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in Monster Ink

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Batista, CM Punk, The Beautiful People, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, The McCools

Summary: An evil spirit takes possession of Batista and CM Punk and chaos ensues for the RAW locker room. DX discover that the problem is tattooed on the two Superstars but can Shawn and Hunter help them and protect their family at the same-time?

Chapter Thirty Five - Death Blow

Titan Tower, 1pm:

The WWE and TNA wrestling promotions were in shock over the death of Chris Jericho. Although his psychosis had been well discussed among the respective wrestling circles, Jericho was still regarded as one of the greatest workers in the whole industry. No-one believed that more than Vince McMahon who had called an emergency meeting at Titan Tower to discuss the tribute he was going to do for Chris Jericho on Monday Night RAW.

"The funeral is tomorrow I expect you all to be there, as you can imagine my daughter is distraught so all I really have left to say is now you understand why I had to take this company back from the rotten, twisted hands of Degeneration X! They're the reason Chris Jericho is dead, they couldn't stand the fact that he outsmarted them so they killed him!" Vince said angrily, "I swear if DX walked right through that door I'd break their necks!"

"Well here they come why don't you give it a try?" Shelton Benjamin said looking out the window and seeing Shawn, Hunter and Joanie heading up to the top floor of Titan Tower.

The WWE roster got excited as Shawn and Hunter approached and as their always animated faces popped through the door the roster couldn't help but cheer.

"DX! DX! DX! DX!" the roster chanted passionately.

"It sure feels good to be outta that cave," Hunter said as the wrestlers applauded their return.

"SHUT UP!" Vince said to the entire roster, "You murdered Chris Jericho, I don't know how you did it but I know you did!"

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones Vince, after what you did to us there's no reason why Shawn shouldn't turn you to ashes right now," Hunter said and Vince looked over at HBK whose cheeks were flushed red with rage, "but rather than put Stephanie through two funerals we've decided to give you the opportunity to leave of your own free will,"

"Ha, fat chance Hunter I own the WWE, not you! This is my office and if anyone gets kicked out of it its you!" Vince said and he pressed down on the buzzer and called security, "I want DX out of my office now!"

Three security guys came through the door and they headed towards DX but they didn't touch them, "What are you waiting for get them outta my office!" Vince insisted and one of the security guys turned and gave Vince a familiar smirk, "Hey I know you, you're the Rated R Superstar!" Vince said as Edge took off his ski hat to reveal his trademark locks. "And you, you're the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy!" Vince said recognizing a multi-colored lock of Jeff Hardy's hair.

"In the flesh! I just got back from Hollywood and I'm in the mood for a death-defying stunt would you mind breaking my fall as I Swanton your ass from the top of this building?" Jeff asked Vince who shook nervously then he looked over at the third man and gulped.

"Batista," he said trembling and Batista removed his baseball cap and gave Vince a cold stare.

"Because of you I hurt a lot of people and I didn't even get paid to do it, the way I see it you owe me some back pay," Batista said to Vince menacingly, "But I wouldn't mind settling for some payback,"

"ARGHHH!" Vince yelled as Batista picked him up and laid him out with a Batista Bomb on Vince's desk and the desk broke on impact.

"Dad!" Shane said running into his father's office after hearing all the commotion. "What have you done to my dad?" Shane said getting up in Batista's face but before Big Dave had a chance to execute some revenge on Shane O Mac Jeff Hardy stopped him.

"Please allow me," Jeff said and he hit Shane with a Twist of Fate on top of an already vanquished Vince McMahon.

"And now for the coup de grace," Shawn said thumping through Vince's business papers and pulling out a sheet of headed paper, "I hearby declare all rights to the WWE to be transferred back into the capable hands of Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hurst Helmsley," Shawn wrote with his left hand.

"Now add, "If you're not down with that, we got two words for yah!" Then write SUCK IT in big fllourescent green pen!" Hunter said excitedly and Shawn looked at him like he was crazy.

"We can't do that then the lawyers will know we wrote it," Shawn said.

"Oh yeah, forget what I said," Hunter said putting his fluorescent green pen back in his pocket.

"I already forgot it," Shawn said and he put the letter on top of Vince's To Do tray. Vince and Shane started to stir, "Come on everybody you're free!" Shawn said to the roster and the wrestlers actually ran out of Vince's office waving their hands in the air like slavery was just abolished again.

"Okay Edge do your thing," Hunter said to Edge and he and Shawn watched from outside as Edge waited for Vince to come to. Vince looked at the Rated R Superstar wondering what the Hell he was smiling at.

"You've got two seconds to explain yourself Copeland before I kick your ass!" Vince warned the 3-time World Champion.

"Make it five seconds," Edge said and Vince and Shane frowned at him, "That way I can do this,"

Edge struck a classic E & C five second pose and a bright white light came out of his hand and blinded Vince.

"ARGHHH MY EYES I CAN'T SEE SHANE I CAN'T SEE!" Vince said moving around hysterically and Shane chased Edge out of the office.

"You better run Copeland and here's a McMahon announcement - YOU'RE FIRED!" Shane said just like his old man.

"Not bad - CALL AN AMBULANCE GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Vince roared feeling around for his cell-phone, "Linda, I'm blind I can't see a thing!" he yelled down his cell-phone - well at least that's what he thought it was.

"Dad you're talking into the stapler," Shane said and Vince threw the stapler angrily at the door only it actually hit the window on the other side of the room.

"That damn DX, they put Edge up to this, they've turned the entire roster against us, what are we going to do Shane?" Vince asked in distress.

"Well first we're going to the hospital, then we'll take care of DX once and for all!" Shane said.

"Okay-okay but first let me finish off this paperwork," Vince said feeling around for his chair when he found it he drew up to his desk and felt around for his To Do tray and Shane rolled his eyes.

"Dad can you please forget about work for one second and get your coat on we have to go now!" Shane said with exasperation.

"Let me just sign these documents its not hard all I have to do is sign right here at the bottom of the page," Vince said and he signed the letter that DX had drawn up granting them ownership of the WWE once again.

"Thank you!" Hunter said bursting through the office and snatching the letter out of Vince's hand.

"Is that sonofabitch still here?" Vince said recognizing Hunter's voice.

"Yes and so am I and I'm gonna make you feel better Vince let me just rub some of this balm over your eyes," Shawn said slapping the balm over Vince's eyes and a few seconds later the wrestling mogul had his vision back.

Shane looked at Shawn surprised, "You cured me father, you really are a man of God," Shane said pleasantly surprised until Shawn super-kicked the smile of his smug face.

"Yeah I am but I really just wanted Vince to see what he just signed off on so there wouldn't be any questions when Hunter and I kicked you both out of our building, after you come to," Shawn said patting the unconscious Shane on the face and he showed Vince the letter he had signed giving him and Hunter full control of the WWE. Shane looked at it too and went almost as red as his father with rage.

"You won't get away with this DX, mark my words you rotten bastards. The McMahons will have the last laugh!" Vince declared.

"That's really getting old Vince but we'll entertain you then you'll have five seconds to get out of here before security throws you out," Hunter said and Edge, Jeff Hardy and Batista came back through the door.

"We'll see you at the funeral," Vince said trying to play down his anger so Batista didn't power bomb him through anymore furniture.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Hunter said malevolently and Vince and Shane growled at DX before leaving the building they had failed to take back from the Degenerates.

"Very well done," Chyna said applauding Shawn and Hunter, "You didn't need Jeff and Batista though, I would have been more than willing to take out Vince and Shane," Chyna said rolling her shoulders.

"What are you two gonna do about those imposters that have been badmouthing you to the WWE fans?" Jeff Hardy said.

"Brie's gonna de-hypnotize them after she's woken up Charlotte and Dan in New York," Shawn said and Chyna, Edge and Batista looked down.

"I can't believe we have to have a tribute for Chris Jericho on Monday," Batista said and Hunter laughed.

"We're not having a tribute for Chris Jericho, we're going to have a 3 hour celebration a live Supershow with all three brands to show the fans that DX are back in the saddle again and The McMahons' week of tyranny has come to an end," Hunter said.

"And that's not all!" Shawn said.

"After Cyber Sunday we're gonna throw a DX Blow Out party at the Sandbox for the whole roster as a thank you for supporting us during all this madness," Hunter said.

"I like the sound of that," Batista said but Edge didn't.

"I know Jericho lost it in more ways than one but he still did a lot for guys in this business who needed to get over, Shelton Benjamin and John Cena for example," Edge said, "Shouldn't we at least honor his wrestling career with a five minute video package or something?"

"No," Hunter said.

"Come on you're being ridiculous," Edge said in defense of Jericho.

"He tried to kill me and take away my daughter Edge we're not paying tribute to him end of story!" Hunter snapped and Edge fell silent.

"Okay I better go, I'll see you guys at the funeral," Edge said and he turned to leave and Shawn went after him while Batista and Jeff tried to calm the Cerebral Assassin down.

"Edge wait up," Shawn called to the Smackdown Superstar and Edge turned to face him before he got in the elevator, "There's no doubt that Chris was an awesome wrestler but it would be hypocritical of us to pay homage to a man who tried to kill us,"

"I get that Shawn but -"

"But what?" Shawn asked wanting to know what was eating Edge then he realized what it was, "This is about Chris Benoit isn't it?" Shawn said, "The other Chris,"

Edge nodded, "Yes the other Chris who just so happens to be Canadian and also one of the greatest workers of all time who also just happened to totally lose it all over family," Edge said passionately, "I respect both of them for what they've done for this business, are you and Hunter just gonna write Jericho out of history too?"

Shawn looked down then he looked back up at Edge with an idea, "How about this, instead of doing a tribute show to Jericho why don't you pay homage to his in-ring skills by making the Walls of Jericho, the Code Breaker and the Lionsault part of your moves set?" Shawn suggested and Edge smiled.

"I like that idea," Edge said with a big smile, "That's why you're the co-owner of the best wrestling company in the world,"

"And its gonna stay that way as long as we have guys like you on our roster," Shawn said and he shook Edge's hand and waved goodbye to the Rated R Superstar who was feeling much better now. Hunter came out to Shawn a moment later with a disgruntled look on his face.

"What was that about you're not gay for Edge again are you?" Hunter asked Shawn who rolled his eyes but still had a smile on his face.

"I just realized what an amazing company we work for," Shawn said fondly.

"Yeah and we're not even the ones doing all the work anymore, I think we're at the point were the boys can carry on where we left off," Hunter said.

"Let's show that by putting on one of the best RAWs ever this Monday," Shawn said.

"Can I be on it?" Joanie said.

"The three of us could host it, I'm excited about it already come on let's plan it on the way to New York," Shawn said skipping to the elevator and Batista and Jeff Hardy looked on wondering why Shawn was so happy.

"What's with him?" Batista asked, "Is he gay for Edge again?"

"I was never gay for Edge!" Shawn snapped and Batista backed up as Shawn's Righteous Indignation made the floor shake.

"Okay lighten up you'll live longer," Batista said.

"Isn't that what you said to Punk before he got cursed by Brie and Brianna?" Shawn said and Batista remembered back to when that happened.

"You're right - I take it back Shawn be as serious as you always are," Batista said.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa let's not get carried away, next thing Shawn will be dragging the whole roster to church every Sunday," Hunter said and Shawn clapped his hands together excitedly and kissed Hunter on the lips.

"Hunter you're a genius, that's why you're co-owner of the greatest wrestling company in the world!" Shawn said and Hunter frowned wiping off his mouth.

"I agree with the last part but I'm not sure about the first part," Joanie said and Hunter put her in a play headlock and headed to the elevator with Batista and Jeff and an always ever-excited HBK.

Saturday October 27 2007, Chris Jericho's funeral, New York City, New York at 10am:

At the front of the Lower Manhattan church Stephanie removed her oversized sunglasses and looked over at the hundreds of people who had clamored into the church to pay their respects to Chris Jericho, well at least most of them had. With the exception of DX, ATM, The McCools and the ARK Angels of DX most of those in attendance were actually sad that Jericho had died. It bothered Stephanie intensely that her family were among that group of people since they had been responsible for the events leading up to his gruesome death.

"Nobody knew Chris the way I did, the minute we met I knew this man was going to be a part of my life one way or another," she glanced over at Triple H and the rest of the Helmsley clan, "He didn't care that I was in love with you Hunter, he was totally convinced that he was the only man I would ever love and in a way he was right," Stephanie looked down and tried to compose herself, then she removed her sunglasses and continued, "I loved Chris Jericho and I hope you can forgive me if I don't get over this as quickly as you would like me too. I think he was worth falling in love with, my only regret is that he couldn't have loved me enough to stay alive. I love you Christopher," Stephanie said looking up to the Heavens.

"Truth be told she should be looking down when she says that," Randy said and Trish tried not to laugh but her snicker got Stephanie's attention and she was already mad at her for letting her watch the Fozzy performance featuring LC and the other ARK Angels on the day of Jericho's death. Stephanie stepped down from the podium and Vince McMahon was about to step up when LC stormed passed him and took her place at the podium but she couldn't see over it.

"Chey little help," she said to her future sister-in-law and Cheyenne ran over to the front of the church and put LC on her shoulders, "Thanks GPS. I would like to follow up on what Aunt Steph just said about the late Chris Jericho by adding that I'm glad he's dead, he deserved to die and he was a rotten, lying, thieving, sadomasochistic no good sonofabitch," LC said and Hunter got up and applauded while the majority of those in attendance looked at LC in shock especially Stephanie who was livid, "That's all um, Amen. Okay Chey you can let me down," LC said.

"How dare you!" Stephanie said furiously marching over to LC but Cameron got there in time to stop Stephanie from knocking LC senseless, "This man gave you life and that's how you pay your respects!"

"I added the sadomasochistic bit it was too much wasn't it?" Hunter said to Stephanie but she ignored him while Cameron brought LC down from the podium and ushered his sister over to sit with Shawn and Amy.

"He gave me life? Oh that's rich, why don't you tell the Truth Aunt Steph? You were scared of Jericho and your marriage was a total disaster!" LC said.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie said defiantly.

"What am I talking about, I spoke to Uncle Orton Aunt Steph, he told me what would have happened to you if we didn't come down to see you last week, we'd be having more than one funeral - we'd be having one for a whole family!" LC said and Stephanie got nervous and she looked at Randy.

"You showed her the picture?" she said.

"Cheyenne had me in a headlock I couldn't get out of it!" Randy said in his own defense.

"Tell everyone what happened after you got back from Fiji Aunt Steph," LC said but Stephanie shook her head.

"This isn't the time or the place LC so just drop it," Stephanie said.

"No I disagree; I think it's the perfect time. Tell them about your trip to the doctors," LC said.

"What trip to the doctors?" Linda McMahon asked coming over to Stephanie, "That time you went for a check up in the middle of the night?"

"I always go for check ups," Stephanie said.

"At 2am?" LC said and now Hunter was starting to get suspicious.

"What happened after the wedding in Fiji Steph?" he asked his ex-wife and Stephanie scowled at LC.

"I don't want to talk about this right now!" she hissed.

"Chey no Phenomenal hearing now okay?" Cameron said to his baby sister who nodded obediently, "Think of your favorite song and play it in your head I don't want you to hear this,"

"Hear what?" Shawn asked Cameron and the Anointed Couple exchanged confused glances with Melina and Morrison and they all looked at Trish who looked down at her hands which were entwined with Randy's. She had no intention of telling them what was about to come to light in front of the whole congregation.

"You're standing here in front of the people who think they're saying goodbye to a great human being with a few "mental problems" - he f-ing pushed you down the stairs!" LC said and everyone gasped, not just at the harsh language but at what LC had just revealed, even the stern look of disapproval from Charlotte and Dan didn't stop LC from setting the record straight where Jericho was concerned, "If it wasn't for Aurora you would only be giving birth to one twin baby!"

"So that's why you had to go to the doctors," Charlotte said remembering when Stephanie had called her in the middle of the night and told her she needed to get checked out because she was feeling some discomfort, "That sonofabitch pushed you down the stairs?"

"And Aurora encased the twin girl with ice so no damage was done," LC said.

Hunter looked down at Aurora fondly, "She's still protecting you, if I knew I would have protected you too," Hunter said angrily and he shot a dark glance at Chris Jericho's coffin then he looked back at Stephanie with conviction, "It's a good thing he's already dead," he said and Stephanie gulped.

"That's not all, come on Stephanie its time to come clean," LC said and Hunter turned to LC confused.

"There's more?" he asked puzzled.

"Come on Aunt Steph tell daddy what you've been through over the past month!" LC insisted and Stephanie sighed and decided to tell everybody the Truth about her marriage to Chris Jericho.

"When you guys were in the Sonoran Desert, I tried to get help and Chris went ballistic on me. That night Jericho tied me to the bed, he beat me and he raped me. I didn't tell you about it because I knew you would kill him and I didn't want you to go to jail and never see your children again," Stephanie said.

Hunter couldn't believe it, there wasn't a single person in the church who could believe what Jericho did to Stephanie apart from The Ortons, Cameron and LC. Linda McMahon passed out on Vince McMahon who didn't seem surprised either but it was for an entirely different reason.

"Why didn't you say anything Steph?" Shane said angrily shaking his sister back and forth as Vince tried to revive his wife.

"Get your hands off her!" Hunter said pulling Shane away from Stephanie.

"Because you all loved Chris, I didn't want to tell you that once again I had fallen in love with the wrong man. So I stuck by him the best I could, I pretended everything was going well and when he reached out to Carla and LC I thought he really had changed but when I found out what you were all plotting I knew there was no hope for our marriage," Stephanie said and she looked down, "I guess I'm not the marrying type,"

"You got that right," Vince McMahon said and Trish closed her eyes knowing what was about to happen, "You really screwed up this time Stephanie, if you weren't so hell bent on going to that wedding in Fiji Chris would never have had any reason to do what he did,"

Stephanie couldn't believe her ears, once again her father was blaming her for another failed marriage.

"You sonofabitch!" Hunter roared when he saw the look on Stephanie's face and he turned into a lion to the shock of everyone who hadn't seen the Lion of Judah before.

"I knew it, you were the lion that mauled Jericho!" Vince said and Hunter lunged for Vince but LC blocked him.

"Everyone out, Ro-Ro tear the roof off this church!" LC said to her baby sister and Aurora shook her rattle and blew the roof off the Manhattan church and everyone got blown out, everyone except the WWE roster who were safe from Aurora's powers and used to them by now.

"LC tell Aurora to put the roof back on the church!" Shawn said to his god daughter.

"I was just about to don't worry Uncle Shawn," LC said, "Put the roof back on now Ro-Ro," she said to her little sister and Ro-Ro did just that.

"Cool!" Jeff Hardy said loving Aurora evacuation method; it was very effective, now all the right people were in the church. All the Jerichoholics were checking into rehab now and The McMahons were history.

Stephanie smiled at her baby girl, "Can I hold her, is it okay?" she asked Trish.

"No not really but who am I to come between a mother and her firstborn child?" Trish said rubbing her stomach with tears in her eyes and Amy and Melina looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant!" they said at the same-time.

"Jinx you owe me a coke!" Trish said as her sisters in Christ embraced her.

"Congratulations Orton," Hunter said to Randy while everyone else congratulated the Legend Killer on doing what they all had thought about doing at one point with Trish.

Stephanie kissed Aurora on the forehead, "Thanks for looking out for me Ro-Ro," Stephanie said and she pressed Aurora to her heart and it started to rain inside the church.

Hunter looked up, "That's not good," he said as the rain come down on everybody.

"This is nothing compared to what's coming," Trish said and the ARK Angels gathered around the distraught widow of Chris Jericho.

"Thank you LC, thank you all for saving my life," Stephanie said and the ARK Angels hugged her hoping to restore some of what was left of her sanity and Aurora expressed her sadness through her supernatural weather power.

"Don't make the same mistake Jericho made Aunt Steph, choose life not death," LC said and Stephanie tried to imagine her life without Chris and she couldn't, she couldn't see anything, everything was black and shapeless like an abyss and she saw herself in the middle of it with no way out.

Philadelphia, PA at 12pm:

CM Punk woke from two days of uninterrupted sleep, his cell-phone was ringing and for the first time in 48 hours he answered it.

"Hello?" CM Punk said loving the voice that answered him back.

"It's me Punk," replied Velvet Sky from Orlando.

"What's up babe?" he said sweetly and he looked at the time, "The funeral's over now, Jericho's dead and buried you can finally sleep in peace," Punk said trying to process everything that had happened over the past month combined with everything he survived in the last few days.

"You won't feel that way after what I'm about to tell you, we just had a meeting in the Impact Zone and Jeff Jarrett said we're gonna have a new co-owner," Velvet Sky said.

"Really who?" CM Punk asked curiously.

"Vince McMahon!" Velvet Sky said and Punk dropped the phone and he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling wondering what was going on. Either his girlfriend was playing a joke on him or he was still asleep but now was not the time to Go to Sleep, now was the time to wake up.

His cell phone rang again and he had a text message from Batista, it read: "Wake up Punk, wake up!" Punk replied that he was awake and Batista text him about a party after Cyber Sunday at the Sandbox. Batista didn't say anything about Vince going to TNA and given that he slept through his birthday on Friday a party seemed like a good way of showing the WWE roster he was back and firing on all cylinders. However if it turned out like the last party he went to with Batista he was in trouble. He told Batista he'd be there and he'd invite Velvet too, she was obviously trying to get back at him for what he put her through over the last few weeks.

"Nice try Velvet I'm glad you had your fun but there's no way Vince McMahon is going to be co-owner of TNA," Punk said after calling Velvet back. Sky turned her cell-phone on record and sent Punk a clip of the Impact meeting and Punk couldn't believe what he saw; there in the same room as Jeff Jarrett, Mick Foley and the Main Event Mafia was Vince, Shane and Linda McMahon.

Batista looked at his cell-phone and saw a text message from CM Punk. It read: _"Vince McMahon is the new co-owner of TNA! Tell DX!"_

Batista laughed, "That CM Punk's alright, one night with me was all he needed to loosen up," Dave said before boarding his plane back to Washington to do some community work to make up for the damage Dragon Batista caused. He made a note to tell DX that CM Punk was trying to get him into trouble by starting a rumor that if true would shake the foundations of the whole wrestling world. Thanks to the diabolical scheming of Chris Jericho and The McMahons it had been shaken enough already, one more blow and it wouldn't be able to stand.

**_To be continued in the ARK Angels of DX and the Wrestling World War._**


End file.
